Suzette Lecroix und das Blut der Hydra
by suedehead
Summary: Achtung Fortsetzung! Nicht lesen, wenn ihr den ersten Teil Suzette Smith und die Narben der Vergangenheit nicht gelesen habt! Das fünfte Schuljahr für Harry bricht an und Dumbledore bittet Suzette widerum darum Harry im
1. Chapter 1

Inhalt

1. Ferien in Frankreich

**Ausgelassen, fast überschwänglich stürmte Suzette die uralte, hölzerne Treppe in ihrer Studentenwohnung in Camden hinunter in die Küche, wo Penny, ein unglaublich hässliches Mädchen, das sehr unter ihrer Hässlichkeit litt, schon am gedeckten Frühstückstisch sah und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte, einen Zeitungsartikel zu entziffern.**

**Die junge Hexe war unglaublich gut aufgelegt, nachdem sie die letzten Wochen in ihrem Zimmer allein verbracht hatte und gewisse Ereignisse verarbeiten musste. Penny hatte nicht verstanden, was mit Suzette los war und auch keine Chance es durch stetiges Anklopfen herauszufinden. Sie hatte Suzette gerade einmal zu Gesicht bekommen, als sie vor der Tür stand, noch einen recht fröhlichen Eindruck gemacht hatte, dann aber heulend in ihr Zimmer verschwunden war.**

**Jetzt allerdings schien Suzette wie ausgewechselt. Sie schien fröhlich, als hätte sie endlich den Anstand gefunden, den man braucht, um seine Freizeit zu genießen.**

„**Wie wär's, wenn du mal deine Brille anziehst? Hier sieht dich doch keiner. Du wirst nur noch blinder!", Suzette lachte und ließ, Pennys schäbiges Kassengestell in ihrer Hand erscheinen.**

**Penny war ein Morgenmuffel und konnte mit der guten Laune ihrer Mitbewohnerin im Augenblick rein gar nichts anfangen. Sie nahm die Brille und legte sie neben sich auf den Tisch.**

„**Hey Penny, was hältst du von einem kleinen Spontanurlaub?". Das dicke Mädchen mit den dünnen, blonden Haaren schaute auf und starrte Suzette fragend an. „Wieso nicht? Du hast Ferien, ich hab Ferien! Was würdest du zu Südfrankreich sagen? Zwei Wochen? Drei?".**

**Penny starrte weiter. „Na was? Willst du mitkommen?", Suzette wurde ungeduldig.**

„**Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Penny schließlich muffig. **

„**Komm schon! Wir haben es uns verdient! Südfrankreich Penny! Südfrankreich! Die Côte d'Azur! Kommst du mit?".**

„**Du hörst dich an, als hättest du dich schon entschieden!", Penny kaute auf ihrem Toast mit Konfitüre herum.**

„**Ich gehe auf jeden Fall! Ich biete dir nur an mitzukommen.", grinste Suzette.**

**Penny seufzte: „Dir ist diese Sache ja ziemlich zu Kopfe gestiegen! Kaum weißt du, was dein echter Nachname ist und schon höre ich den ganzen Tag nur „Frankreich"!" Das war natürlich maßlos übertreiben, denn Suzette hatte vielleicht zweimal erwähnt, dass sie jetzt endlich wisse, wo sie herstamme, aber Penny ging derzeit einfach alles auf die Nerven: „Suzette ich muss lernen! Außerdem kann ich es mir nicht leisten. Sowas entscheidet man nicht spontan! So weit! Wir könnten uns doch einen schönen Tag in Brighton zum Beispiel machen.".**

„**Wir könnten apparieren! Es dauert nicht mal ne Sekunde!", meinte Suzette.**

„**Ich soll apparieren?", Penny fand diesen Scherz irgendwie nicht lustig.**

„**Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren! Du musst dich nur an mir festhalten! Wir könnten in einer Stunde da unten sein, inklusive Packen, sogar wenn du unbedingt von Hand packen willst...".**

„**Vergiss es! Ich lass deine Zauberei nicht an meine Sachen! Ich packe schon selbst!".**

„**Du kommst also mit?". Bevor Penny erklären konnte, dass ihre Aussage rein hypothetisch zu betrachten war, war Suzette schon wieder die Treppe nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer appariert und begann ihre Koffer zu packen. Sie brauchte nur zu blinzeln, eigentlich brauchte sie noch nicht mal das, und schon flogen die Socken und ihr Waschzeug, einfach alles an das sie dachte, etwas chaotisch durcheinander, landeten aber alle in einem schwarzen, uralten Zauberer-Koffer, in dem man so viel packen konnte, wie man wollte, ohne dass er an Gewicht zunahm.**

„**Bist du soweit?", fragte Suzette nach zwei Minuten und Penny blinzelte immer noch verschlafen, in ihrem Pyjama hinter ihrer Zeitung auf. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Die ganze Zeit war es so schön ruhig gewesen und jetzt war diese Hexe wieder hier! Sie mochte Suzette wirklich, schließlich maulte sie nie, wenn sie das Geschirr waschen oder die Wohnung putzen sollte, was sie immer sollte, aber so früh am Morgen konnte sie einem wirklich auf den Geist gehen.**

**Suzette hockte auf glühenden Kohlen, bis Penny sich geduscht, angezogen und ihren Koffer gepackt hatte.**

„**Am besten wir gehen raus in den Hof!", meinte Suzette, „In geschlossenen Räumen appariert man nicht! Gehört sich nicht!".**

„**Wie konnte ich nur?", hörte Suzette Penny schnauben, überhörte es allerdings.**

„**Also: Du musst nichts tun, außer dich an mir und deinem Koffer festzuhalten, dann sollten wir gleich in Les-Saintes-Maries-De-La-Mer sein.".**

**Penny hatte kaum eine Chance sich auf das Apparieren vorzubereiten, da wurde sie auch schon in einen unangenehmen Schlauch gequetscht, der ihr für ein paar Augenblicke die Luft raubte und ihr eine mittlere Panikattacke beifügte. Und schließlich, nach ein paar Sekunden, die Penny wie qualvolle Stunden vorkamen, hörte sie ein „Plopp" und sie stand mit ihrer Freundin auf einem verlassenen Feldweg, ganz offensichtlich im mediterranen Klima.**

„**Weißt du, wo wir sind?", fragte Penny vorsichtig. „In der Nähe von Les-Saintes-Maries-De-La-Mer jedenfalls.", sagte Suzette und schaute sich um. Einsamer konnte ein Ort nicht mehr liegen. Um sie herum befand sich rein gar nichts, ein paar vertrocknete Gräser auf sandigem Boden, hier und da eine kleine windschiefe Palme. Der Weg, auf dem sie gelandet waren, war nicht gepflastert und offensichtlich so wenig benutzt, dass die Natur ihn sich langsam zurück eroberte. Ein feuchter, salziger Wind wehte ihnen ins Gesicht und Suzette kombinierte: „Da lang! In der Richtung liegt das Meer!". Es war noch früh am Morgen und über dem Land lag ein feiner Nebel. Es war zwar warm, aber nicht ganz so warm, wie es sich die beiden Engländerinnen gedacht hatten. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Suzette zog ihren Koffer nur scheinbar hinter sich her. Sie hatte ihn mit einen Folgezauber belegt und er bewegte sich ganz von allein. Penny hingegen wollte sich nicht helfen lassen und mühte sich auf dem steinigen Boden mit ihren Tonnen von Klamotten ab. Suzette hatte durchaus Respekt für die Arbeitsamkeit der Muggel, doch sie fand, wenn man ihnen schon anbot, dass man ihnen half, sollten sie auch annehmen, sie fühlte sich selbst dann immer so schlecht und überprivilegiert. **

**Sie liefen eine ganze Weile, ohne, dass sie einem menschlichen Wesen oder Bauwerk begegneten, dann endlich erkannten sie die Umrisse eines alten Friedhofes und sie waren sich wieder sicher, dass sie nicht die einzigen Menschen auf der Welt waren.**

**Der Friedhof lag einsam und völlig verlassen in der strohigen Wildnis. So sehr sie sich auch umsahen, ein Dorf war nicht zu erkennen.**

„**Suzette, ich schwitze wie ein Pferd! Können wir nicht mal ne Pause machen?", fragte Penny, die immer noch ihre London-Regen-Sommer-Klamotten trug, während Suzette schon gleich vorsorglich Shorts und Tank-Top angezogen hatte.**

„**Zieh dich doch um, verdammt! Hier sieht dich eh keiner und wenn du willst schirm ich dich noch ab!", schlug Suzette vor.**

„**Vergiss es! Es gibt Gründe, warum ich normalerweise nicht ans Mittelmehr in Urlaub fahre und gerade jetzt, werden sie mir wieder bewusst!", Penny blickte böse auf Suzette, die amüsiert lachte: „Komm schon! Du hast doch abgenommen! Du kannst dich ruhig zeigen!". Penny brummte etwas, fluchte etwas gegen Suzette und die war froh, dass Penny ein Muggel war.**

„**Sag mal, was willst du genau hier?", fragte Penny schließlich, als sie den alten Friedhof hinter sich gelassen hatten, „Und jetzt erzähl endlich mal von deinem Schuljahr! Wer genau sind jetzt deine Eltern? Und was war die letzten Wochen los mit dir?".**

„**Ich wäre vor ein paar Wochen noch fast gestorben...", überlegte Suzette und dache mit Schrecken an das Gesicht des Dunklen Lord direkt vor ihr.**

„**Was hast du denn da überhaupt an der Hand gemacht?", fragte Penny weiter und meinte damit Snapes Verband um der verstümmelte Dunkle Mal.**

„**Mach dir mal darüber keinen Kopf!", sagte Suzette, „Die Zauberschule... Na ja, die ist auch nicht viel anders als damals, als ich da noch Schülerin war. Nichts besonderes eigentlich! Sie haben mich ja nur hergerufen, weil sie alle Hände voll zu tun hatten mit dem Trimagische Turnier.".**

„**Was ist mit diesem Potter, den du bewachen solltest.", fragte Penny und Suzette ärgerte sich, dass sie Penny das überhaupt gesagt hatte. „Ach... Falscher Alarm!", log Suzette. Sie redete nicht gerne über die tieferen Zusammenhänge in der magischen Gesellschaft. Sie mochte es mit ihren Fähigkeiten anzugeben, aber darüber sprechen wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte Penny auch nicht beunruhigen oder ihr einen falschen Eindruck vermitteln, wenn sie ihr von der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords erzählte, während sie hier gemütlich durch die französische Provinz schlenderten. Außerdem nagte die Tatsache, dass Lucius Malfoy ihr einen Cruciatus verpasst hatte, an ihrem Stolz.**

„**Meine Eltern", begann Suzette, „haben in Frankreich gelebt. Meine Mutter war ein Muggel, eine Künstlerin und mein Vater ein Squib, also ein Zauberer, der keine magischen Kräfte besitzt. Sie waren nicht verheiratet und deshalb trage ich ab jetzt den Namen meiner Mutter.".**

„**Aber wie bist du dann nach England gekommen? Was ist mit deinen Eltern passiert?", wollte Penny wissen.**

„**Das wissen sie nicht.", log Suzette und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln: „Sieh mal! Da vorne! Das Meer!".**

**Sie waren tatsächlich an einem verlassenen und ziemlich runtergekommenen Strandabschnitt angelangt. Es handelte sich nicht um einen Sandstrand, sondern um eine salzige, spröde und für die Füße schmerzhafte Ansammlung von Kieseln und Kalksteinen. Ein erfrischender Wind wehte vom Wasser her und Suzette spürte richtig, wie sich trotz anhaltendem Nebel ein Sonnenbrand auf ihrer bleichen, englischen Haut entwickelte.**

„**Sieh mal da hinten!", rief sie schließlich, als sie ein kleines Fischerhaus, womöglich ein Restaurant am Horizont sah.**

**Suzette und Penny gingen am Strand entlang. Das Klima machte Suzette ein wenig Sorgen. Normalerweise konnte sie mit Hitze nichts anfangen, aber hier ließ es sich aushalten. Auch hatte sie den seltsamen Dunstschleier, weniger Nebel oder Wolken, als ein negatives Gefühl, direkt und permanent vor ihren Augen, das die Sinne trübt, bemerkt und stutzt darüber, dass ihr das gleiche Phänomen auch schon in London schon aufgefallen war, doch dort war Sommersmog nichts ungewöhnliches. Hier allerdings hätte sie erwartet, dass der morgendliche Dunst sich mit der Zeit auflöste. Er blieb. Penny schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen. Als Suzette sie fragte, ob sie nicht auch dieses seltsame Gefühl der eingeschränkten Sicht hätte, antworte die, sie könne sich ja mal ihre Brille ausleihen.**

**Ob die Dementoren brüten, fragte sich Suzette und schob diesen Gedanken wieder dorthin zurück, wo sie ihn hergekramt hatte, irgendwo zwischen dem letzten Jahr in Malfoy Manor und der ereignisreichen Nacht vor drei Wochen.**

**An dem Fischerhäuschen angelangt, fanden sie darin tatsächlich ein keiner Restaurant mit Spezialitäten aus dem Meer. Suzette drehte sich der Magen um, bei dem Gedanken einen Tintenfisch aus frischen Fang zu verspeisen, aber sie betraten trotzdem den kleinen stinkenden Raum, der das Innere des Gasthauses darstellte.**

**Sie trafen dort eine kugelrunde, fröhliche Frau, mit roten, fettigen Backen. Suzette sprach langsames Englisch, doch die Frau schien nicht zu verstehen und so wiederholte Suzette nur ganz langsam den Namen des Ortes, den sie suchten: „Les-Saintes-Maries-De-La-Mer". Die Frau lächelte und nickte. Dann verschwand sie hinter dem Vorhang, der ihre Küche und unzählige Fliegen verbarg.**

**Als sie wieder herauskam, hielt sie Suzette die Rückseite eines Telefonbuches hin, auf der eine grobe Karte der Gegend abgedruckt war. Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger darüber und bedeutet damit den Punkt an dem sie sich befanden. Sie folgte einer kleinen Linie und hielt zwei Finger in die Höhe. „Zwei Kilometer?", fragte Suzette: „Deux Kilo...?". Die Frau nickte heftig und Suzette lächelte sie dankbar an. Sie flüsterte zu Penny, dass sie zum Dank vielleicht hier zu Mittag essen sollten und Penny nickte zaghaft.**

**Mit Händen und Füßen versuchte Suzette der Frau klar zu machen, dass sie etwas essen wollten und die herzliche Frau reichte ihnen sogleich die Karte und wies ihnen einen Tisch zu. Das Gasthaus war ansonsten gänzlich leer.**

**Suzette suchte sich eine Nudelsuppe aus, das einzige Gericht, von dem sie sich sicher war, dass es keinen Fisch enthielt, Penny nahm ein Fischfilet mit Kartoffeln.**

**Recht geschwind hatte die Frau die Speisen herbeigebracht und mit den Tellern ein kleines, abgegriffenes Buch, ein Schul-Englischwörterbuch.**

**Sie lächelte verlegen, als sie versuchte einen geraden Satz zu sprechen: „Diese Saison schlecht!", erklärte sie und zeigte in den leeren Raum und nach draußen auf den leeren Strand. „Pourquoi?", fragte Suzette. Die Frau zuckte mit den Achseln: „Schlecht Wetter! Kein Fisch! Fisch tot!". Suzette und Penny nickten verständig, obwohl sie als Engländer das Wetter hervorragend fanden. **

„**Englisch Mädchen?", fragte die Frau und wischte ihre glänzenden, fettigen Finger an ihre Schürze ab. „Oui!", sagte Suzette und: „London!". Die Frau schaute ein wenig besorgt. „London?", fragte sie, aber weder Suzette noch Penny gaben ihr darauf eine Antwort.**

**In diesem Moment betrat ein Mann, dreckig und ebenso fettig wie die Frau das Lokal. Die beiden begrüßten sich auf französisch. Er war wohl ihr Mann und gerade wieder von einem erfolglosen Fischfang zurückgehrt.**

**Sie deutete auf die Mädchen und erklärte ihm, dass sie aus London kamen. Der Mann lächelte sie kurz an und verschwand kurz darauf in der Küche. „Fisch weg!", erklärte die Frau, „Muss Fische kaufen! Nicht fangen! Kein Fangen!". Suzette und Penny nickten.**

**Suzette hielt es nicht mehr länger aus und sah sie Frau schließlich durchdringen an, als sie den Namen „Lecroix", sagte. Die Frau schaute verdutzt und überrascht, als sie den Namen hörte, den sie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehört hatte. Suzette dauerte das zu lang, sie deute auf sich selbst und sagte: „Suzette Lecroix!".**

Die Frau deute auf Suzette und sprach, bevor sie auf allen Wolken gefallen war: „Suzette Lecroix?". „Oui, oui!", nickte Suzette. Die Frau fing plötzlich an, wie ein Wasserfall etwas auf französisch zu sprechen und keiner der beiden verstand auch nur ein Wort. Die Frau war so aufgebracht, dass sie gar nicht wahrnahm, wie Suzette und Penny vor ihr herumgestikulierten, sie würden kein Wort verstehen.

**Das einige Wort, dass Suzette schließlich heraushörte war „Beauxbatons" und sie quasselte der Frau dazwischen: „Beauxbatons?" Sie deutete auf sich und sagte: „Hogwarts!". Die Frau schaute sie mit einem mal stumm an. „Elle l'est!", rief sie schließlich. **

**Sie deutete schließlich auf sich selbst, als sie feststellte, dass sowohl Penny als auch Suzette nicht verstanden, was sie meinte, und sagte: „Squib!". Suzette nickte verständig. „Ihre Mutter besuchen?", fragte die Frau. Suzette nickte.**

„**Mutter tot!", sprach sie weiter, „Avada Kedavra!". Suzette nickte wieder. „Baby fort!". „Oui, c'est moi!", sagte Suzette. „Entführt?", fragte die Frau und Suzette wollte darauf nicht mehr antworten, sie fragte schließlich: „Wo – ist – das – Haus – meiner – Mutter?". Entweder die Frau verstand nicht oder sie wollte nicht antworten, aber aus dem Schwall französischer Vokabeln, die Suzette leider nie gelernt hatte, konnte sie sich keine Wegbeschreibung zusammenreimen. Sie glaubte überdies, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, ihren Namen zu nennen und unglaubliches Pech noch dazu, dass sie an eine Squib geraten sein musste.**

**Suzette kramte nach ein wenig französischen Geld, das sie sich zu Hause auf ihrem Bett aus englischen Pfund metamorphiert hatte und wollte für ihr Essen bezahlen, das fragte die Frau plötzlich: „Mme Maxim? Verschwunden!". Darüber wusste Suzette nichts genaues, aber sie erklärte: „Für Dumbledore!". Die Frau nickte zufrieden, dann fragte sie eine letzte Sache: „Quelle maison?". Suzette flüsterte: „Slytherin" und wandte sich mit Penny zum Gehen.**

Suzette war ein wenig erleichtert, dass man hier offensichtlich nichts von ihrer Vergangenheit als Todesserin wusste und auch nicht, dass sie einen Jungen fast zu Tode gehext hatte. Hier kannte man sie offensichtlich nur als ein Kind, dessen Mutter getötet wurde und das daraufhin spurlos verschwunden ist.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Die Stadt ihrer Mutter

„**Sag mal, Suzette, Wo sollen wir überhaupt übernachten?", fragte Penny, als die beiden wieder über einen einsamen Feldweg in Richtung Les-Saintes-Maries-De-La-Mer spazierten.**

„**Ich dachte mir, dass ich und ein vergängliches Zelt heraufbeschwöre.", meinte Suzette vorsichtig. „Ein was?", rief Penny aus. „Na ja, ich könnte einen Baumstumpf oder so etwas kurzzeitig metamorphiern. Es ist umweltfreundlich und billig und er verwandelt sich zurück, wenn du dich nicht drin befindest.", erkläret Suzette, etwas kleinlaut.**

„**Ich soll in einem Baumstumpf schlafen?", fragte Penny entsetzt. „In einem Baumstumpf oder auf der Straße.", antwortete Suzette und begann ihre Schritte zu beschleunigen, denn sie hatte einige Häuser hinter einem Hügel hervorlugen sehen.**

**Penny kam kaum noch hinterher, als Suzette, die ja kein belastendes Gepäck tragen musst, zu rennen begann. Penny keuchte hinterher und gab es schließlich auf, ihrer Freundin nachzuhetzen. Sie war viel zu unsportlich, viel zu unmotiviert.**

**Sie fragte sich ohnehin, was sie hier tat. Wenn Suzette einen heilenden Selbstfindungstrip unternehmen wollte, dann war sie fehl am Platze. Genauso kam sie sich vor: Fehl am Platze. Sie konnte mit Frankreich nichts anfangen, verstand kein einziges Wort, mochte das Wetter und das Essen nicht und Zelten war so ziemlich das letzte, was sie sich unter Urlaub vorstellte.**

**Suzette wartete auf ihrer notorisch schlecht gelaunte Freundin auf dem Gipfel des Hügels und wippte ungeduldig von den Fersen auf die Zehenspitzen: „Da ist es! Das ist es!", rief sie und ihr Augen glänzten vor Freude, was Penny allerdings gänzlich kalt ließ. Suzette hatte gut reden, sie schleppte nicht seit sieben Kilometern einen kiloschweren Koffer mit sich herum.**

**Endlich hatte auch Penny den höchsten Punkt des Hügels erreicht und blickte hinab in ein durchaus pittoreskes Dörfchen mit kleinen Häusern, Palmen in den Vorgärten und staubigen Straßen und Gehwegen.**

**Wieder konnte Penny nur hinterher trotten, als Suzette die Straße hinunter in den Ort lief. Sie hatte gar keine Ambitionen mehr zu ihr aufzuschließen, Suzette ging ihr auf die Nerven.**

**Dieses Mädchen ging ihr schon immer auf die Nerven! Einmal verkriecht sie sich wochenlang in ihrem Zimmer und lässt sich nicht blicken, aber dann glaubt sie, alle müssten springen, wenn sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte einen Trip nach Frankreich zu machen! Was fiel Suzette eigentlich ein, davon auszugehen, dass Penny mitwollte? Sicher, Suzette erledigte den Haushalt und alle unangenehmen Arbeiten, die Penny nicht machen wollte mit Leichtigkeit, aber irgendwo hatte die Dankbarkeit Grenzen! Penny war es noch nie so stark aufgefallen, als in den letzten drei Wochen, dass Suzette anders war, dass sie eine Hexe war.**

**Früher hatte sie es amüsant gefunden, heute fand sie es befremdlich und seltsam. Seit Suzette aus diesem Hogwarts zurück war, verhielt sie sich anders: Manisch. **

**Penny sah dem schwarzhaarigen, zierlichen Mädchen nach, wie es mitten über die Fahrbahn ging und so versuchte die ganze Atmosphäre der Straße in sich einzusaugen. Penny selbst kam sich elendig plump vor, vor allem weil sie diesen dämlichen Koffer schleppen musste. Ihr Rücken schmerzte unmenschlich und sie hatte Durst. Suzette vor ihr schwebte, tanzte dahin mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Penny wütend vor Neid und Missgunst machte.**

**Penny war nie ein fröhlicher Mensch gewesen. Sie besaß zwar alles, was sie sich wünschen konnte, aber sie hatte keinen Respekt davor und so war sie verbittert, wie Suzette fand.**

„**Suzette!", rief Penny schließlich, als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, Suzettes Ausgelassenheit von hinten betrachten zu müssen, „Jetzt wart mal!". Suzette blieb stehen und bot Penny ein weiteres Mal an, ihren Koffer zu verzaubern. Sie lehnte genervt ab.**

**Das Dorf war recht klein, trotzdem verwinkelt und voller geheimer Ecken, die Suzette am liebsten alle auf einmal erforscht hätte. Sie war so neugierig auf alles, was sie hier verpasste hatte. Sie wollte ihr Elternhaus finden und die Kappelle, die ihr das Synästhesium in Hogwarts gezeigt hatte. Sie wollte Menschen treffen, die ihre Mutter kannten und sich noch an sie erinnerten. Sie wollte einfach ein paar Tage so tun, als wäre ihr Leben anders verlaufen, so verlaufen, wie ihre Mutter es vielleicht geplant hatte.**

**Sie kamen durch eine kleine Promenade, auf deren Straßenpflaster sich ein Kreidegemälde an das nächste reihte. Die Künstler hockten entweder noch bei der Arbeit oder in einem Straßencafé.**

„**Suzette, lass und was trinken, ja?", sagte Penny und Suzette stimmte widerwillig zu. Sie mochte zwar Straßecafés aber nicht jetzt! Jetzt wollte sie so viele Eindrücke wie möglich bekommen und nicht ihre Zeit in einem Café verschwenden.**

**Es war zwar erst früher Nachmittag, aber Penny schwor, dass sie keinen Schritt weiter machen konnte. Ihr Rücken, ihre Füße brachten sie um und sie wollte jetzt endlich ins Zelt!**

**Suzette seufzte und führte Penny wieder aus der Stadt heraus, irgendwo auf eine freie Fläche, wo sie einen kleinen Felsen in ein Zelt verwandelt. Penny war beeindruckt, aber nicht so sehr, dass sie es zeigte.**

„**Du, Penny, macht es dir was aus, wenn...", begann Suzette vorsichtig. „Nein! Hau schon ab!", murrte Penny, die sich sogleich auf einem Sofa in Suzettes vergänglichem Zelt niedergelassen hatte. **

**Suzette zog also alleine los und fühlte sich ein wenig bedrückt, denn sie hatte in Pennys Gedanken lesen können, dass sie im Grunde keinen Spaß hier hatte. Suzette hatte es nur gut gemeint und wollte ihre Freundin mal rausholen aus dem versmogten London. Außerdem dachte sie, dass sie sich mehr zu sagen hätten, nachdem sie sich ein Jahr nicht gesehen hatte.**

**Penny hatte ja nicht mal versucht mit ihr zu reden, dabei hätte sie einen derartigen Versuch sicherlich zu schätzen gewusst, wenngleich sie natürlich nicht geantwortet hätte. Man will immer das, was man nicht bekommen hat, dachte Suzette bei sich. Aber es traf sie doch sehr, dass sie Penny offensichtlich so dermaßen auf die Nerven ging. Es bekümmerte sie, dass ihre Freundin so wenig für ihre Belange übrig hatte, und sich nicht mit ihr freuen konnte, wenn sie ihren Heimatort besuchte.**

**Sie lief noch eine Weile durch die Gassen von Les-Saintes-Maries-De-La-Mer, bis auch sie schließlich müde wurde. Ihr Elternhaus hatte sie auf Anhieb nicht gefunden, aber das machte ihr im Augeblick nichts aus. Morgen würde sie gezielter danach suchen. Heute ging es einzig um einen Gesamteindruck von der Gegend und den Menschen.**

**Dass diese alte Fischerfrau ausgerechnet eine Squib sein musste, dachte Suzette und schmunzelte, bevor sie, im Großen und Ganzen zufrieden, jedenfalls zufriedener als in den Wochen zuvor, einschlief.**

**Viel zu früh, für Pennys Geschmack jedenfalls, sprang Suzette am nächsten Morgen aus ihrem Bett, brachte ihre Haare in Ordnung und zog sich frische Klamotten an. „Mensch Suzette!", brummte Penny unfreundlich. „Du bist eine Spielverderberin, Penny!", maulte Suzette zurück, „Wieso kannst du nicht einmal... Wir haben Urlaub! Wieso bist du immer noch so mürrisch? Das ist ja furchtbar!". „Mir tut jeder Knochen weh! Ich wollte gar nicht mitkommen, Suzette, dafür hab ich echt viel auf mich genommen! Jetzt lass mich wenigstens ausschlafen!", schnauzte Penny sie an. „Ich wollte dir einen Gefallen tun! Immerhin haben wir uns ein Jahr nicht gesehen und uns auch kaum geschrieben... Ich dachte du freust dich.", erwiderte Suzette.**

„**Ich freu mich? An einem Tag sperrst du dich in dein Zimmer ein und kommst wochenlang nicht mehr raus, lässt keinen mit dir reden und dann erwartest du, dass ich spontan mit dir nach Südfrankreich appariere! Du erwartest echt viel!".**

„**Du hast ja noch nicht mal versucht mit mir zu reden!", sagte Suzette schließlich wütend, „Was bin ich eigentlich für dich? Wenn ich deinen Haushalt schmeiße, bin ich dir gut genug, aber wenn ich meine Freizeit mit dir verbringen will, dann wirst du plötzlich eingeschnappt!". **

„**Eingeschnappt?", Penny setzte sich auf und blitzte böse zu der Hexe hinüber, „Seit du von dieser Schule heimgekommen bist, erkenne ich dich nicht wieder! Früher warst du ausgeglichen und normal! Jetzt stolperst du von einem Extrem ins andere. Du erzählst mir nicht, was du in dem Jahr in dieser Schule getrieben hast, erwartest aber totales Verständnis, blindes Verständnis!".**

„Ich hab keine Lust mir von dir Vorwürfe machen zu lassen! Du bist permanent schlecht gelaunt und weißt nicht zu schätzen, was du hast! Schlaf doch aus! Verschlaf doch den Tag und dein ganzes Leben! Gutes Nacht! Ich bin weg!", schrie Suzette und polterte aus dem Zelt.

**Suzette war richtig wütend auf Penny. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie mit Penny ohnehin mehr Streit als guten Zeiten in Erinnerung. Wieso verschwendete sich überhaupt ihrer Zeit mit dieser undankbaren Person? Wenn sie etwas hasste, war das Undank!**

**Sicherlich waren diese spontanen Gefühle eher Produkt ihrer momentanen Erregung, als ein generelles Empfinden, aber in diesem Augenblick wollte sie Penny am liebsten auf den Mond schließen.**

**Suzette streunte also allein durch die Straßen des kleinen Fischerdorfs. Und sie musst auch gar nicht lange suchen, das erblickte sie ein altes, sakrales Gebäude, das die restlichen Häuser überragte. Es handelte sich um einem alte Wehrkirche, die Suzette sich sogleich von innen ansehen musste. Kärglich fand sie den Innenraum, so fast ganz ohne Fenster, eine Kirche nur in Kerzenlicht getaucht. **

**In jeder Ecke fand sie Madonnenstauen und Täfelchen mit Bittgesuchen. Suzette konnte kaum französisch und verstand die Tafeln nicht, aber sie fragte sich, ob ihre Mutter wohl auch eine hat anbringen lassen. **

**Suzette verließ die Kirche und suchte weiter nach der kleinen Kapelle, die sie kurz im Synästhesium gesehen hatte. Sie musste unmittelbar in der Nähe der Hauses stehen, in dem Voldemort ihre Mutter getötet hatte.**

**Les-Saintes-Maries-De-La-Mer war nicht besonders groß und man musste nur genau schauen, dann entdeckte man seine Geheimnisse. Gestern hatte Suzette keine Muse und keine Ruhe gehabt sich die Winkel und Gässlein genau anzuschauen, doch heute glaubte sie hinter jedem Mülleimer ein Stück ihrer selbst finden zu können.**

**Und dann erblickte sie Suzette: Eine kleine, heruntergekommene Kappelle etwas außerhalb. Sie lief schnurstracks hin und untersuchte das Bauwerk. Ohne Zweifel war diese Kappelle so baufällig, dass sie eigentlich nicht mehr hätte stehen können. Die Wände waren brüchig und mit Rissen durchzogen, das Dach halb abgedeckt. Suzette war sich sicher: Diese Kappelle stand nur noch mit Hilfe von Magie! Die Muggel kümmerten sich wohl nicht mehr darum und ließen sie verfallen, aber irgendein Zauberer musste Erbarmen mit der kleinen Gebetsstätte gehabt haben. Es war natürlich eine Marienkappelle und Suzette erkannte sofort die Figur einer schwarzen Madonna hinter dem kleinen Altar, als sie eingetreten war. Es stimmte sie zufrieden, dass die Puzzleteile immer besser zusammen passten.**

**Suzette trat wieder an die frische Luft und bemerkte wieder erschaudernd, dass sich der Nebel über ihr einfach nicht verziehen wollte.**

**Es dauerte nicht lange, da war sie auch schon quer über die verlassenen Kreuzung gelaufen, auf das letzte Haus der äußersten Straße, die aus dem Dorf hinausführte, zu, welches das Haus ihrer Mutter gewesen sein musste.**

**Suzette stand davor. Auch es war ziemlich runtergekommen. Niemand schien das Haus betreten zu haben seit Kiki Lecroix darin ermordet worden war. Suzette schaute lange durch ein staubiges Fenster, durch das sich ein Riss quer durch zog.**

**Sie erkannte nicht mehr als einen leeren Raum. Keine Möbelstücke, kein Teppichboden, kein Kinderbett, keine Tapete und kein Heiligenbild mehr an der Wand.**

**Sie erkannte nichts wieder. Eigentlich hatte sie gehoffte, dass sie sich vielleicht an etwas erinnern würde, wenn sie live vor dem Zimmer stehen würde, das sie in er leuchtenden Kugel in Hogwarts gesehen hatte, aber alles erschien ihr fremd und je länger sie schaute, um so mehr stieg ein Ekel in ihr auf, den sie nicht erklären konnte.**

**Suzette starrte einige Minuten lang durch das blinde Fenster, bis ein älterer Mann sie wütend von hinten antippt und etwas auf französisch schnarrte, was Suzette nicht verstand. Sie fragte langsam auf englisch: „Das ist das Haus von Kiki Lecroix? Sie ist hier gestorben?". Der Mann antwortete auf englisch: „Ja, aber das ist Jahre her! Ihr Katastrophentouristen macht mich krank! Lassen sie doch der Frau und ihrem Kind ihren Frieden! Scheren sie sich weg! Dieser Ort ist ohnehin verflucht!".**

„**Ich BIN Suzette Lecroix!", erklärte Suzette so kalt wie möglich.**

**Der Mann machte große Augen und entschloss sich schließlich dem Mädchen nicht zu glauben. Er rief einen anderen Mann, der mit seiner Frau die Straße entlang promenierte herbei und erklärte ihm, dass diese junge Frau behaupte Suzette Lecroix zu sein. Der gebückte, glatzköpfige Mann und seine große, breite Frau machten ebenfalls ungläubige Gesichter.**

**Suzette fing vorsichtig an zu sprechen: „Ich bin Suzette Lecroix. Man hat mich entführt, nachdem man meine Mutter getötet hat. Ich bin in England aufgewachsen. Was wissen sie über meine Mutter?".**

**Die Leute blieben skeptisch und ein paar weitere Frauen und Männer traten heran, als sie bemerkten, dass sich ein Pulk zusammenschloss. **

„**Sagen sie schon! Was wissen sie von meiner Mutter?".**

**Eine schmale spitznasige Frau sagte etwas schnippiges auf französisch und es folgte ein unterschwelliges Gemurmel in der Menge. Endlich entschloss sich ein etwa vierzigjähriger Mann dazu Suzette eine Auskunft zu geben: „Sie war eine seltsame Frau. Eine begnadete Tänzerin, aber leider sehr seltsam! Sie glaubte an Magie und diesen bizarren esoterischen Kram. Sie kam aus Paris und war bereits schwanger. Sie sagte, ihr Mann sei ein Magier gewesen. Ein Trauma womöglich.". Suzette nickte.**

„**Das Haus steht leer?", fragte Suzette. „Seit damals!", sagte der Mann von vorhin und der erste Kerl, der Suzette angetippt hatte ergänzte: „Dieser Ort ist verflucht!". „Er glaubt diesen Kram mit den Magiern.", erklärte der Wortführer müde lächelnd. Suzette fiel es schwer die Leute hier einzuschätzen, sie verstand viel zu wenig ihrer Sprache und die Mimik in ihrer Gesichtern, war gänzlich unenglisch. Dass dieser Ort verflucht war, konnte sie sich allerdings durchaus vorstellen.**

**Suzette war enttäuscht von ihrem Elternhaus, aber was hatte sie auch erwartet.**

**Plötzlich wurde Suzette bewusst wie blauäugig sie war, wie wenig voraussehend, wie wenig planend. Sie war impulsiv, ja, aber so unüberlegt, dass sie von London nach Südfrankreich reiste, ohne zu wissen, was sie davon erwarten sollte?**

Suzette mochte die Idee nicht, etwas zu tun, bevor man darüber nachdachte, doch je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihr, dass sie genau so handelte. Was erwartete sie? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie hatte das Gefühl mittlerweile gar nichts mehr zu wissen. Alles schien ihr schwer zu sein. Jede einzelne Entscheidung, jeder einzelne Gedanke, jede einzelne Situation. Das Leben war komplexer geworden und Suzette fühlte sich verwoben in eine Sache, der sie nicht gewachsen war.

**Sie entschloss sich schließlich einfach nur enttäuscht zu sein. Sie fühlte sich nicht anders als vorher. Vielleicht war ihrer Vergangenheit auch nicht so aufregend, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. Sie hatte sich großartige Dinge vorgestellt, ein interessantes Leben als Künstlerin, stattdessen fand sie ein leeres, baufälliges Haus. Sie hatte gehofft dieser Ort würde etwas in ihr bewegen, aber er blieb ihr egal. Das Haus blieb ihr egal. Vielleicht gar ihre Mutter.**


	3. Chapter 3

3. Eifersucht

**Suzette machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu dem Feld auf dem sie Penny zurückgelassen hatte. Sie überlegte, dass sie vielleicht zu hart zu ihr gewesen war, immerhin hatte sie Penny genötigt hierher zu kommen. Eigentlich konnte sie nicht erwarten, dass sie mit ihr kommen würde, wenn sie sich alte Häuser ansehen wollte. Suzette beschloss sich mit Penny zu versöhnen und sie entscheiden zu lassen, was sie in den nächsten Tagen machen wollte. Einen ganz normalen Urlaub verbringen, wäre etwas, dachte Suzette und stand schließlich vor dem verzauberten Zelt, Penny lag davor in der Sonne.**

„**Hey, Penny!", fragte Suzette vorsichtig, „Ich bin soweit, den Rest der Ferien kannst du entscheiden, was wir machen. Wenn du zurück willst...".**

**Penny öffnete die Augen und blickte Suzette verwundert an. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet: Suzette gab klein bei! „Na gut!", sagte sie, „Ich möchte noch mal in diese Promenade und einen Kaffee trinken.".**

**Gesagt getan. Suzette und Penny spazierten durch die kleine Allee, die zur Touristenfalle ausstaffiert worden war. Sie schauten sich die Schaufenster und die Auslagen der Geschäft an, blieben hier und da stehen, aber die erfischend künstlerische Stimmung vom Vortag wollte bei Suzette nicht wieder aufkeimen. **

„**Ein herrliches Wetter!", schwärmte Penny. „Ich find es ziemlich neblig.", sagte Suzette.**

**Die beiden saßen in einem Café und schauten hinaus auf die Straße, wo die Künstler von gestern ihr Werke vervollkommnten. Suzette war froh, dass der dämliche Streit vom Morgen kein Thema mehr, war, auch wenn sie sich ihr nun komplett unterordnen musste. **

„**Haben sie Feuer?", fragte plötzliche ein französische Stimme gleich neben Suzettes Ohr, die daraufhin aufschreckte und beim Öffnen ihrer Augen einen jungen Mann neben sich stehen sah. Sie überlegte kurz. Hatte sie Feuer? Sie hätte den Typen mit Leichtigkeit in einer unlöschbaren Flamme auflodern lassen, aber er meinte wohl eher ein Feuerzeug: „Nein, sorry!", sagte Suzette und wollte ihrer Augen wieder träumerisch schließen. „Warten sie!", rief Penny und kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach einem Feuerzeug, das sie nur für solche Anlässe bei sich trug. Sie fand es und steckte dem jungen Franzosen eine Zigarette an.**

„**Darf ich mich zu ihnen setzte?", fragte er freundlich und Suzette öffnete wieder die Augen. Jetzt saß ihr der junge, grinsende Mann mit dem roten T-Shirt direkt gegenüber und qualmte eine Zigarette. „Sie kommen aus England?", fragte er gespielt interessiert. „Ja, London.", erklärte Penny begeistert. „Ich hab ihrer Sprache in der Schule gelernt. Was hab ich die unregelmäßigen Verben gehasst! London, sagen sie? Ich war letztes Jahr dort...".**

**Suzette stellte ihre Ohren auf Durchzug und ließ Penny flirten.**

„**Oh, ihr Name ist Suzette...", hörte sie plötzlich Penny sagen und das veranlasste sie ihren Blick doch wieder ihren Tischnachbarn zuzuwenden.**

„**Oh, ein französischer Name?", fragte der Typ freundlich. „Ich bin in Frankreich geboren.", erwiderte Suzette kalt. „Ah und wo genau?". „Och... ganz hier in der Nähe. Aber ich bin dann gleich nach England gezogen. Aber Penny hat, glaub ich, noch eine Großtante in der Normandie.". Penny nickte heftig, obwohl ihre Großtante schon lange tot war und sie diese ohnehin nie kennen gelernt hatte.**

„**Darf ich sie auf einen Kaffee einladen?", fragte der junge Mann, „Ich kenne ein Bistro, das weniger auf Touristen aus ist. Das ist es billiger und besser.". Penny bejahte und die drei bezahlten, standen auf und trotteten in eine der unzähligen Seiten- und Winkelgassen.**

**Suzette fand sich wieder in einer dreckigen Kaffeebar, umringt von Einheimischen. Sie fühlte sich nicht wohl, aber Penny schien es zu gefallen. Sie redete ununterbrochen auf den Typen ein, während Suzette immer noch nicht ganz wusste, wofür es sich überhaupt zu interessieren lohnt. Es schien ihr sinnlos sich mit den Typen da zu unterhalten.**

„**Was haben sie denn da an ihrer Hand gemacht?", fragte er und deutete auf Suzettes Verband um ihr Handgelenk. „Oh, eine Tätowierung, die noch verheilen muss. Ich darf sie keinem Sonnenlicht aussetzen.", log Suzette.**

**So zogen sich die Minuten und nach einer Stunde Smalltalk und Langeweile, wand sich der Kerl, der tatsächlich gar nicht mal schlecht aussah, Suzette zu und fragte: „Hätten sie vielleicht Lust, wenn ich ihnen heute Abend ein paar Clubs in der Umgebung zeige?". Suzette bemerkte Pennys missmutiges Gesicht und deutete es falsch: „Nein, danke. Ich glaube, meine Freundin hat keine Lust.".**

„**Oh, kommen sie doch auch mit, Penny!", bat der junge Mann, den Penny mittlerweile Luc nannte.**

**Suzette sah Penny an, dass sie nicht wusste, was sie wollte und schon gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie sagte: „Na gut! Wann treffen wir uns?". Es wurde einen Zeit und ein Ort genannt und Luc verabschiedete sich, er müsse noch etwas erledigen.**

**Kaum hatte er Pennys Kaffee und Suzettes Wasser bezahlt und war verschwunden, brach über Suzette ein Donnerwetter herein: „Sag mal, was fällt dir ein?", schrie Suzette mitten in der Kaffeebar. „Entschuldige, was soll ich denn sonst sagen? Du hättest doch einfach sagen können, du hättest keine Lust. Heute morgen bist du auch allein im Zelt geblieben und du weißt genau, dass es sicher ist!", sagte Suzette. „Darum geht es nicht, Suzette! Egal wann ich mit dir weggehe, jedes Mal...". „Ach hör auf! Darüber haben wir schon hundert Mal gesprochen! Ich will nichts von dem Typen! Schnapp ihn dir, wenn du willst! Das ist doch alles sinnlos!", erklärte Suzette gereizt. „Suzette, ich glaube, du machst das mit Absicht! Seit ich dich kenne, hast du mir noch jeden Typen ausgespannt!". „Ich habe noch niemals...", Suzette konnte den Satz nicht beenden, das war Penny auch schon aufgebracht aus de, Lokal verschwunden und hinterließ eine verdutzte Suzette und ein paar grinsende Kaffeebargäste. Einer meinte zu Suzette: „Sie sollte ihre Augenbrauen mal hochklappen, das ist alles...", Suzette grinste müde und verschwand dann ebenfalls nach draußen.**

**Bis zum Abend redeten Suzette und Penny kein Wort miteinander. Trotzdem traf man sich schließlich zur vereinbarten Zeit an vereinbartem Ort mit Luc. Er gab zuerst Penny, dann Suzette die typischen französischen Küsschen. Er trug ein edleres lässiges, kariertes Hemd und eine lange Jeans. Er hatte sich die Haare gestylt, was Suzette ziemlich abturnte, worauf Penny aber leider ziemlich abfuhr. **

**Der gesamte Abend war die Hölle für Suzette. Luc führte sie in eine unterirdische Kellerdisco, in der es unerträglich dröhnte und man bei all den Leuten klaustrophobische Anfälle bekommen konnte. Penny mochte das Ambiente, aber sie blickte dennoch permanent bitterböse auf Suzette, die versuchte sich so weit wie möglich von ihr und Luc fern zu halten. Sie ging so oft Luc es ihr erlaubte Getränke holen, tauchte beim Tanzen in der Menge unter, oder versteckte sich auf dem Klo. Doch es nutzte nichts, Luc wurde aufdringlich und suchte auffallend nach Suzettes Nähe. Diese rümpfte innerlich ihre Malfoy-Nase und schob ihn immer wieder von sich, was der Franzose offensichtlich missverstand.**

**Die pummelige Penny kochte vor Wut und redete irgendwann kein Wort mehr, was Luc noch mehr auf Suzette fixierte, der es ungemein peinlich war, wie ihrer Freundin sich aufführte. **

**Luc wäre sicher noch weiter gegangen, doch Suzette zog schließlich einen Schlussstrich und entschied, dass es Zeit war zurück zum Zelt zu gehen.**

**Es war gerade mal elf Uhr, das Nachtleben gerade am Erwachen und draußen war es fast noch hell, als Penny, Suzette und Luc, der darauf bestand, sie zu ihrem Zelt zu bringen, am Ende des Feldwegs bei Suzettes Zauberzelt sich verabschiedeten.**

„**Hey? Hört ihr das?", fragte Luc plötzlich und sowohl Penny, als auch Suzette begannen zu lauschen. „Ja? Was ist das? Klingt wie ein Singvogel oder sowas. Richtig beängstigend!", meinte Penny und Suzette wusste genau, was es war. Sie zischte zu Penny: „Halt mir den Typ vom Hals! Das ist der Phönix!". „Was?", rief Penny, aber Suzette hatte keine Zeit mehr für Erklärungen und rannte blindlings ins Gebüsch, wo sie irgendwo Fawkes vermutete. Sie fand ihn nicht, aber der Warnruf des Vogels wurde immer lauter und angsteinflößender. Dann hörte Penny Lucs Stimme ganz nahe bei sich: „Was ist denn los, Suzette?".**

**Suzette ignorierte ihn und rief in die Nacht: „Fawkes? Fawkes?" und plötzlich erstieg über dem Feld ein silbrig glänzender Phönix und flog auf Suzette und Luc zu. Der kriegte es mit der Angst zu tun und fragte eingeschüchtert: „Was? Was ist das denn?". Suzette ignorierte ihn und der Patronus sprach mit Dumbledores Stimme: „Dementoren im Ligusterweg!". **


	4. Chapter 4

4. Der Ligusterweg

„**Los, Penny! Wir müssen zurück!", rief Suzette und griff nach dem Arm ihrer ehemaligen Freundin. Sie ließen alles zurück, das Zelt, ihr Gepäck, Luc.**

Suzette setzte Penny vor ihrer Wohnung ab und bevor sie anfangen konnte ihrer Mitbewohnerin zu verfluchen, war diese auch schon wieder weiter appariert.

Mit einem leisen Plopp erschien sie schließlich mitten in einem Vorgarten im Ligusterweg. Es war allerdings schon so dunkel, dass niemand mehr auf der Straße war oder aus dem Fenster sah.

Suzette trat etwas beschämt aus dem gepflegten und nun zerstörten Blumenbeet, hexte es wieder in Ordnung und sah sich in der Nachbarschaft um. Sie sah niemanden, kein Mensch, kein Dementor. Kein Geräusch wollte an ihr Ohr dringen, bis sie plötzlich Stimmen vernahm. Sie kamen näher und schienen sich plump zu unterhalten oder zu streiten. Die Art und Weise wie gesprochen wurde erinnerte Suzette verheerend an Draco Malfoy. Dass Jungen in diesem Alter in Anführer und Handlanger aufteilen musste, wunderte sich Suzette, als sie die vier bulldoggengesichtigen Figuren aus der Dunkelheit auf sich zu kommen sah. Bei dem schlechten Licht konnte Suzette kaum Unterschiede bei den Jungen feststellen, sie waren alle breit, bis fett gebaut und lachten über etwas belangloses. Doch den Anführer konnte Suzette sofort ausfindig machen. Es war der fetteste, der am lautesten und über seine eigenen Sprüche lachte. Suzette kannte sich mit solchen Typen aus. Potentielle Todesser, dachte sie und erinnerte sich an die Kerle, mit denen sie in dem Alter rumgehangen hatte und die schließlich einen unschuldigen Jungen zum Spaß überfallen und getötet hatten.

Das hier waren allerdings harmlose Muggel und das ließ Suzette neben der Abscheu gegen ihr Verhalten gleichzeitig ein wenig Spott spüren.

Suzette blieb einfach vor einer Garage stehen, bei dem Haus vor sie appariert war. Der Ligusterweg war nicht besonders lang und wenn hier Dementoren vorbeischweben würden, würde sie die von hier aus bestens sehen können.

„Hey! Was machst du denn noch um diese Zeit allein auf der Straße?", rülpste der fetteste Suzette ins Gesicht, offensichtlich hatten sie heimlich Alkohol getrunken. Er stützte seinen Arm neben ihr am Garagentor ab und wollte mit der anderen Hand Suzette gerade an die Haare fassen als diese sein Handgelenk griff, fest umklammerte und dem Jungen eine fette Verbrennung ersten Grades beifügte. Er erschrak, wollte es vor seinen Freunden allerdings nicht zeigen und blieb äußerlich ruhig.

Suzette hob die Augenbraue und fragte: „Na wie geht's euch? Gut drauf heute Abend?". „Na Logo!", machte einer der andern Typen und Suzette wusste, dass die Dementoren noch nicht in der Nähe waren.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte der Typ, der Suzette Weg und Sicht mit seinem Arm versperrte. „Suzette.", sagte sie und bedeutete ihn mit einem Blick, ihr seinen Namen zu sagen: „Nenn mich Big D!", machte er großkotzig und Suzette musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Sie nickte nur, als sie plötzlich einen verdächtigen Schatten wahrnahm. Etwas kam auf sie zu gerannt. Gerannt! Also war es kein Dementor.

Nur einige Augeblicke später stand auch schon ein böse dreinschauender Junge vor ihnen. „Dudley, lass das Mädchen...", rief er, bevor er verwundert den Mund offen stehen ließ.

„Ich komm zurecht, Potter!", sagte Suzette lässig und grinste. „Was machen sie hier?", fragte er, seinen Zauberstab unbemerkt wieder in den Hosenbund steckend.

Suzette antworte nicht, sondern lachte stattdessen: „Dudley? Das ist ein Name?".

Niemand sagte etwas, bis Potter fragte: „Holen sie mich ab? Was geht eigentlich vor in der Welt? Warum...".

„Shhh! Potter!", rief Suzette, die plötzlich ein ihr wohlbekannte Kälte auf der Haut spürte. Auch Harry merkte auf und sah sich um, als beide gleichzeitig die düsteren Gestalten, die auf sie zu schwebten erkannten. Es waren zwei Dementoren. Die Muggel konnten die Askabanwächter nicht sehen, fühlten aber dennoch Panik in sich aufsteigen, die alle vier zu einer überstürzten Flucht bewegte. Dudley war zu langsam und war schon nach ein paar Metern aus der Puste. Harry starrte. Suzette starrte, als einer der Dementoren auf den fetten Jungen zuhielt, während der andere der Hexe und dem Zauberer näher kam.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und rief: „Expecto Patronus!", doch es erschien nur ein fahriger, silbriger Nebel, der den Dementor vor ihnen allerdings erst mal in Schach hielt.

Suzette wurde währenddessen innerlich zerfressen von Selbstzweifeln, vor Selbstmitleid, vor Scham und Wut wegen Penny. Sie wachte wie aus einer Trance aus, als Harry ein zweites Mal verzweifelt versuchte einen Patronus zu beschwören. Wieder trat nur ein dünner Neben aus seinem Zauberstab.

Suzette kam zu sich, versuchte so gut es ging, die Nähe der Dementoren zu ignorieren. Sie blickte auf Dudley, der sich auf dem Boden krümmte, irgendwie versuchte vorwärts zu kriechen in eine Hauseinfahrt, und wie sich über ihn der andere Dementor beugte. Die sind ja völlig außer Kontrolle, dachte Suzette und zog zu Sicherheit ihren Zauberstab hervor.

Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie den Patronus in der Nähe von zwei Dementoren ohne Hilfsmittel zustande bringen könnte. Sie richtete den Stab auf Dudley und sprach so ruhig sie konnte: „Expecto Patronus!". Doch noch bevor sie es zu Ende gesprochen hatte erstieg auf ihrer Hand eine silbrige, weiße Möwe, die den Dementor über dem Muggeljungen störte und von ihm abbrachte. Die Möwe schaffte es schließlich auch, dass die Dementoren ganz aufgaben und in die Lüfte hinauf schwebten und verschwanden.

Sogleich öffnete sich die Tür des Hausen, vor dem sich die ganze Szene abgespielt hatte. Heraustraten zwei erwachsene Muggel. Die pferdegesichtige Frau stürzte sofort auf den am Boden liegenden Dudley zu, der schnauzbärtige Mann griff sich Harry uns schüttelte ihn gehörig durch: „Was hast du mit meinem Sohn gemacht?", schrie er ihn an und Harrys Augenbrauen klappten zusammen und aus seinen Augen blitzte der reine Hass.

Suzette glaubte nicht mehr gebraucht zu werden und wollte gerade den Schauplatz des Dementorenangriffs verlassen, als Dudleys Vater das Mädchen zurückrief: „Hey! Du! Du bist doch auch so eine! Was geht hier vor?". Suzette trottete zurück und folgte Mutter, Sohn, Vater und Harry in das kleine Reihenhaus.

„Was haben sie mit meinem Sohn gemacht?", schrie er die Hexe an. Dudley musste von seiner Mutter gestützt werden, als er sich auf einen Sessel sinken ließ.

„Ich hab seine Seele gerettet.", antwortete Suzette gleichgültig.

„Dementoren!", erklärte Harry düster. „Wie kommen die hier her?", fragte Suzette und bekam nur ahnungsloses Schulterzucken als Antwort.

„Ich habe nichts gesehen!", schrie der Vater aufgebracht. „Du hast meinen Dudley verzaubert!".

„Dumbledore muss davon gewusst haben.", sagte Suzette, „Er hat mir einen Patronus geschickt. Er hat gewusst, dass sie kommen würden.". „Aber wer hat sie geschickt?", fragte Harry, „Miss Suzette, bitte sagen sie mir endlich, was los ist!".

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich war bis vorhin noch im Urlaub, wohin ich jetzt auch gleich wieder zurück gehe!", log Suzette, denn sie hatte nicht vor zurück nach Frankreich zu apparieren, auch nicht um nur ihrer Kleider zu holen. „Ach und Potter! Sollten sie demnächst einen Brief des Ministeriums erhalten, weil man einen Zauber in ihrer Straße registriert hat, dann sagen sie denen doch bitte, dass in Les-Saintes-Maries-De-La-Mer ein Vergiss-Mich gebraucht wird.", sagte Suzette kühl, zog die Haustür der Dursleys auf und trat wieder auf die Straße.

Harry rannte ihr blindlings nach: „Suzette! Ich muss wissen, was gerade passiert! Was sollte das?". „Ich weiß es nicht!", wiederholte Suzette wütend, „Ich halte es für besser, wenn sie ins Haus gehen, Potter!".

„Ins Haus! Wollt ihr, dass ich in diesem Haus versaure?".

„Du hättest gar nicht raus gehen dürfen! Was hast du da auf der Straße gemacht!", zischte Suzette auf einmal.

„Darf ich noch nicht einmal...", schrie Harry ungehalten. „Sie haben das zu tun, was der Schulleiter ihnen sagt und ich meine er hätte zu ihnen gesagt, dass sie lediglich in diesem Haus geschützt sind! Sie haben ja gesehen welche Gefahren auf sie lauern.".

Diese Mädchen machte Harry krank. Er hasste Suzette, ihr ganze Art, ihre unergründliche Art. Er mochte es schon an Snape nicht, dass man ihn nie einschätzen konnte, aber er schob diese Attitüde einzig auf seiner Verbittertheit, aber Suzette war jung und hübsch, wieso gab sie sich so unnahbar und kalt?

„Was ist mit ihrer Narbe, Potter?", fragte Suzette schließlich. Wie konnte sie das wissen? Seine Narbe tat schon seit Tagen steig weh. Er wollte das allerdings nicht zugeben, schon gar nicht vor Suzette. Die ging das gar nichts an. „Was macht ihr Dunkles Mal?", fragte Harry frech zurück. Suzette verstummte und in diesem Augenblick wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, Potter wäre eben gerade dem Dementor zum Opfer gefallen.

Tatsächlich erkannte sie plötzlich, dass auch sie keine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging. Ihr Handgelenk blutete stetig, aber Snapes Verband hielt die meisten Schmerzen von ihr fern. Der Tagesprophet hatte nichts in Richtung Voldemort berichtet. Dumbledore hatte ihr keine Briefe geschrieben. Voldemort selbst suchte keinen Kontakt zu ihr.

Sie hätte eigentlich froh über diese Ignoranz sein müssen, aber so wie sie Potter sah, ahnungslos, innerlich aufgewühlt, fragte sie sich, ob es nicht auch ihrer Pflicht sein müsste, sich zu kümmern. Die reine Neugier begann an Suzettes Verstand zu nagen. Voldemort musste etwas planen und Dumbledore ebenfalls. Sie wusste, dass er den Phönixorden wiederbeleben wollte.

Suzette apparierte zurück nach Camden und drückte die Türklingel von Pennys Studentenwohnung. Penny riss die Tür auf und blickte Suzette so böse in die Augen, dass diese ihrer Freundin gar nicht wiedererkannte. „Ich hole deine Kleider zurück...", versuchte sie Penny zu beruhigen, „Es tut mir leid, ich musste...".

„Suzette, ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen! Du ziehst aus! Raus hier!". Suzette starrte verdattert. „Los! Verschwinde! Du bist seltsam!". „Ich...", fing Suzette an, ohne zu wissen, wie sein den Satz beenden sollte. Das musste sie auch gar nicht, denn Penny knallte die Haustür vor ihrer Nase zu.

„Penny!", rief Suzette, „Was ist los mit dir? Es tut mir leid! Was ist mit meinen Sachen?".

Die Tür flog wieder auf und Penny stierte mit hochrotem Kopf in Suzettes Gesicht: „Kannst sie dir doch heraushexen!". Knall! Die Tür flog wieder zu.

Suzette braucht ein paar Minuten um das zu verkraften. Ihr zerzauster Rabe Pip landete auf ihrer Schulter. Der Vogel lebte die meiste Zeit draußen auf sich allein gestellt, aber er erinnerte sich dennoch immer daran, wie Suzette ihn als Küken aufgezogen hatte und blieb ständig in ihrer Nähe. Er rieb seinen Schnabel an ihrem Ohr und schnatterte etwas beruhigendes.

„Wohin?", fragte Suzette den Vogel.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Das Hauptquartier

Suzette hockte am Straßenrand und starrte düster in die Nacht. Was war nur in Penny gefahren? Sicher, es war frustrierend nie einen Typen abzubekommen, aber das war doch nicht Suzettes Schuld. Und wie um alles in der Welt kamen Dementoren nach Little Whinging?

Seltsam hatte Penny sie genannt! Seltsam! Ein Freak war sie also für ihre beste Freundin. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass Penny in der Lage war zu verstehen, dass Magier und Muggel im Grunde nicht wirklich verschieden waren. Suzette war genau so ein Mensch wie Penny, nur dass sie eine gewisse Fähigkeit besaß, Dinge geschehen zu lassen. Sie sollte am besten wissen, dass Magie nichts seltsames war, sondern etwas natürliches, menschliches. Sie ist wie alle Muggel, dachte Suzette plötzlich. Intolerant und ignorant! Sie ist verklemmt und lässt ihren Frust an mir aus. Daraus spricht der pure Neid! Sie ist kein bisschen besser als die Muggel, die in grauer Vorzeit alle Magie verdammt und Hexen und Zauberer auf Scheiterhaufen verbrannt hatten. Penny war ein neidzerfressener, pummliger Muggel! Ihr Herz füllte sich mit Hass, als plötzlich hinter ihr ein leises Plopp erklang und Suzette sich unverwandt umdrehte.

Hinter ihr stand ein breiter, lustig dreinschauender Mann in einem schäbigen Umhang. Er stank widerlich nach Alkohol und Zigaretten. Eine verschwitzte Strähne seines halblangen graublonden Haars hing ihm übers Gesicht und er strich sie hastig hinter sein Ohr, wo sie aber nicht halten wollte. Er lächelte verschmitzt und Suzette fand den Mann irgendwie sympathisch. Er sah räudig aus, klar, aber seine listigen Augen und das heimtückische Lächeln auf seinem unrasierten Gesicht, steckten Suzette an und sie grinste ebenfalls. Ein Zauberer! Endlich jemand, der sie nicht für seltsam hielt! Vielleicht passte sie doch nicht in die Muggelwelt, dachte sie, als sie bemerkte wie viel wohler sie sich in der Nähe eines Magiers fühlte, wenn sie ihre Fähigkeiten nicht verleugnen oder verstecken musste.

„Guten Abend.", machte der hässliche Kerl und streckte die Hand aus. Suzette stand auf, schüttelte sie und wartete auf eine Erklärung für sein Erscheinen: „Mein Name ist Mundungus Fletcher. Sind sie Suzette Lecroix?". „Ja!", erwiderte sie. „Dumbledore schickt mich. Er richtet ihnen seinen Dank aus und bittet sie mit mir zu kommen.".

Suzette sah den Typ schief an, der daraufhin ein wenig beschämt lächelte: „Ja ja, ich weiß schon! Es tut mir Leid!". „Was tut ihnen Leid?", fragte Suzette.

„Ich hätte nicht disapparieren sollen! Aber es ist ja noch mal alles gut gegangen.", erklärte er. Suzette schaute Mundungus völlig verwirrt an, entschied sich aber nicht weiter nachzuhaken: „Wohin soll ich mitkommen?", fragte sie stattdessen. „Dumbledore sagte, sie sollen ins Hauptquartier kommen. Es geschehen seltsame Dinge.", antwortete Fletcher und Suzette musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht bei dem Wort „seltsam" völlig auszuflippen. „Trifft sich gut, ich bin nämlich gerade zu Hause rausgeflogen.", sie lächelte bitter, „Was für ein Hauptquartier?". „Der Orden des Phönix.", sagte der massige Zauberer. „Ich dachte, er wollte mich nicht zwingen, da einzutreten...", sagte Suzette zu sich selbst, aber ihr fiel im Augenblick keine andere Unterkunft ein und so ließ sie sich darauf ein und klammerte sich an Mundungus Fletcher, der sofort mit ihr disapparierte.

Sie ploppten und standen in einer düsteren, feuchten und stinkenden Gasse irgendwo im East-End. Mundungus setzte sich in Bewegung und Suzette folgte ihm. Die Gasse mündete in einen dreckigen kopfsteingepflasterten Platz, der von müden Straßenlaternen beschienen wurde.

„Kommen sie schon!", drängte Mundungus und Suzette hatte keine Zeit sich die Umgebung genau anzusehen. Er zerrten ihrem Ärmel und die beiden traten vor eine massive Häuserwand. Zwei unglaublich schäbige Gebäude erhoben sich von Suzette und Mundungus, Hausnummern elf und 13. Suzette blickte den dreckigen Mann fragend an, der kramte in seinem Umhang, bis er ein kleines Stückchen Pergament fand und Suzette zu lesen gab. Sie las: „Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix".

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte durch ihr Gehirn gejagt, da schoben sich die beiden Häuser sanft zu Seite und machten Platz für ein weiteres schäbiges Arbeiterklassehaus zwischen ihnen, das sich nahtlos zwischen Nummer elf und 13 quetschte.

„Los schnell! Lassen sie uns eintreten!", flüsterte Fletcher und stieg die Hautreppe hinauf und klingelte. Sogleich flog die Tür auf und eine kugelrunde, rothaarige Frau stand im Eingang. „Mundungus, du sollst nicht klingeln! Wie oft muss man dir eigentlich Anweisungen geben, damit du sie befolgst? Disappariert einfach von seinem Posten...", sie schüttelte den Kopf und ließ Suzette und ihren Begleiter eintreten.

Eine keifende Stimme begrüßte die beiden: „Abschaum! Dreckige Verräter! Blutsverräter!". Suzette starrte das verlässerte Portrait einer verhärmten Hexe verwundert an und fragte: „Begrüßen sie die Erbin Slytherins immer so freundlich?". Die Hexe verstummte und ihr Bild erstarrte im Rahmen.

„Kommen sie mit, Miss Suzette!", hieß sie Molly Weasley und das Mädchen stolperte über einen Trollbein-Schirmständer, als sie ihr folgte.

Suzette schaute betroffen auf all die Unordnung, den ganzen Dreck und Schimmel in allen Ecken der Zimmer. Es miefte ungesund und erschreckt stellte sie fest, dass es überall nur so vor Käfer, Schaben und Ameisen wimmelte. Sie entledigte sich einer klebrigen Spinnenwebe im Gesicht, als sie in ein großes, notdürftig auf Vordermann gebrachtes Zimmer traten.

In seiner Mitte stand ein großer, runder Tisch und alt ehrwürdige Stühle, auf denen einige Mitglieder des Ordens Platz genommen hatten. Sie kannte keinen von ihnen näher außer Dumbledore, der gerade einen ordentlichen Zug aus seinem mit Elfenwein gefüllten Kristallglas nahm.

Der Orden konnte nicht vollzählig sein, sehr viele Plätze waren leer. Suzette erkannte einige Weasleys an ihren roten Haaren, es mussten Bill, Charlie und ihr Vater sein. Außerdem nahm nun auch Mundungus Fletcher Platz und grinste Suzette zu, sie solle sich doch auch setzen. Es widerstrebte ihr allerdings, denn ein Hinsetzen zu diesen Leuten hätte bedeutet, sie sympathisierte mit dem Orden, wolle eventuell beitreten. Ihr widerstrebten Organisationen dieser Art. Ihr widerstrebten Gruppierungen und die aus ihnen resultierende Unterordnung des einzelnen. Sie setzte sich.

Durch die Tür trat nun der echte Mad-Eye Moody zusammen mit einer lustigen, jungen Frau. Suzette erkannte Nymphadora Tonks, die nur ein paar Jahre älter war als sie selbst und mit ihr nach Hogwarts gegangen war. Eine Hufflepuff, dachte Suzette, ohne das werten zu wollen. Dora war eine sympathische Person, deren Charme sich auch Suzette nicht entziehen konnte. Sie teilten außerdem ein gemeinsames Schicksal: Sie besaßen besondere, seltene Fähigkeiten. Der Unterschied zwischen ihnen lag allerdings darin, dass Tonks in Hogwarts sehr beliebt gewesen war und man sie für ihre Verwandlungskunst bewunderte. Suzette hatte man, ob ihrer zerstörerischen, unkontrollierten, stummen Flüche gefürchtet und gemieden. Dementsprechend hatte Nymphadora sich auch der weißen, reinen und Suzette sich der schwarzen Magie angeschlossen. Eine logische Konsequenz, dachte Suzette, wenn man keine Feinde hat, muss man nicht ständig darüber nachdenken, wie man sich verteidigt, wie man stärker wird als seine Gegner. Wenn man von allen geliebt wird, kann man seine Zeit damit vertun, seinem Gesicht lustige Formen und Farben zu geben. So entscheidet sich in der Schulzeit, welchen Weg man einschlägt. Und was genau ist jetzt gut und böse?

„Suzette, ich bin froh, dass sie hier sind.", fing Dumbledore an, „Ich muss ihnen danken, dass sie kurzfristig eingesprungen sind und unseren Harry gerettet haben. Ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich sie aus ihrem wohlverdienten Urlaub rufen musste, aber es wird zu gefährlich für Potter und sie. Wir werden ihn bald herholen, damit ihr beide hier so sicher wie möglich seid.".

„Aber ich möchte nicht hier bleiben! Ich finde bestimmt was eigenes! Ich habe Ferien!", entgegnete Suzette und ihr wurde grausam bewusst, dass sie zugestimmt hatte ein weiteres Jahr in Dumbledores Diensten zu stehen. In den Orden wollte sie aber auf keinen Fall!

„Nun, ich glaube, dass sie in der Muggelwelt nicht nur sich, sondern auch alle Menschen in ihrer Nähe gefährden. Sie müssen sich bewusst werden, dass Voldemort nicht mehr nach ihnen suchen muss. Er weiß ganz genau, wo sie sich aufhalten! Und er lauert! Ich muss sie warnen, dass Lord Voldemort fortwährend versuchen wird, sie zu sich zu holen. Suzette, ich möchte sie nicht verlieren!", sprach Dumbledore weiter und Suzette musste sich wiederum über den alten Mann ärgern. Wie kam er überhaupt dazu, zu glauben, zu wissen, was sie wollte, beziehungsweise für sie zu entscheiden, was sie wollte?

Die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich und Sirius Black betrat offensichtlich erzürnt den Raum: „Dumbledore, ich will keine Todesser in meinem Haus haben! Es reicht schon, dass du Leuten wie Snape die Erlaubnis erteilst MEIN Haus zu betreten, aber diese Person will ich nicht hier haben!", bellte er, dass es Suzette angst und bange wurde.

Dumbledore lächelte den impulsiven Mann sanft an und flüsterte, sodass Suzette es nicht hören konnte: „Sie ist die Waffe, der sich Voldemort bemächtigen will und wir müssen sie für unsere Seite gewinnen.". Sirius verstummte und blickte nur böse auf das Mädchen, das vorsichtshalber ihren Geist verschloss, gegen Dumbledore und sein Gefolge.

„Kommen sie, Suzette!", Molly Weasley betrat den Raum. Sie führte das Mädchen nach oben in ein Zimmer, das sie für sie hergerichtet hatte. Suzette bedankte sich und ließ sich auf dem alten Bett nieder. Im Zimmer war es stockdunkel und Suzette fing an zu gähnen.

Sie schaffte es gerade noch so, mit einem müden Augenblinzeln einige ihrer wichtigsten Habseeligkeiten auf Pennys Dachbodenzimmer heraufzubeschwören, aber im Grunde brauchte sie weder den Schreibtisch, noch ihre Truhe, in der sie Briefe, Photos und Erinnerungen aufwahrte. Was sie vielleicht brauchen könnte waren ihre Bücher, ein paar magische Instrumente und Tränkezutaten. Doch so stark sie sich bemühte, ihren Zauberstab schwang und die Formel sprach, nichts davon wollte auftauchen. Penny hatte alle magischen Utensilien von Suzette bereits in den Kamin geworfen. Ein paar Kleider ließ sie noch erscheinen, bevor sie sich hinlegte und einschlief.

So sehr Molly am nächsten Morgen auch an Suzettes Tür klopfte, sie öffnete nicht. So hatte Suzette sich das nicht vorgestellt! Er hatte es mal wieder geschafft! Er hatte sie rekrutiert! Er hatte sie eingeplant!

Die einen schienen sich um sie zu reißen, die anderen schienen sie zu hassen! Genau so fühlte sich Suzette auch innerlich. Einerseits war sie stolz, war sie selbstbewusst, andererseits hasste sie sich selbst für Dinge, die sie getan hatte und die gerade mit ihr passierten. Nichts gab es dazwischen!

Es ploppte kurz und ein widerlich hässlicher Hauself apparierte mitten in ihrem Zimmer mit einem Tablett: „Ihr Frühstück!", quiekte er kurz und angewidert. „Danke.", flüsterte Suzette, nahm das Tablett, stellte es achtlos auf ihren Schreibtisch und rührte es nicht mehr an. Der Elf verschwand sofort.

Nach einer gewissen Zeit der Stille, klopfte es wieder an der Tür. Suzette seufzte auf und es war die Stimme von Tonks zu vernehmen: „Suzette? Hey! Lässt du mich rein?". Suzette erhob sich und öffnete die Tür per Hand und ließ das lustige Mädchen mit den verrückten Haaren ein. Sie schloss die Tür.

„Komm schon runter! Du musst doch alle kennen lernen! Es ist gar nicht schlimm hier!", plapperte sie. „Ich gehöre hier nicht her!", erwiderte Suzette, „Ich will das alles nicht, was ihr mit mir vorhabt!".

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich glaube du hast keine Wahl!", meinte Tonks. „Ich habe eine Wahl!", sagte Suzette und blickte zu ihrem staubigen Fenster, auf dessen Sims nun Pip gelandet war und um Einlass bat. Suzette hexte das Fenster auf und der Rabe hopste herein auf Suzettes Schulter. „Glaubst du an Schicksal?", fragte Suzette Tonks. „Glaubst du...?", begann sie, aber Suzette kam ihr zuvor: „Glaubst du man kann es in die Hand nehmen?". Tonks wusste keine Antwort und Suzette wechselte das Thema: „Wenn der Dunkle Lord weiß, wo ich bin, wieso holt Dumbledore mich dann in sein geheimes Hauptquartier?". „Das hat Sirius ihn auch gefragt. Dumbledore meint, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer dich schon mal aus den Augen verloren hat, als du für eine schwarze Magierin untypische Entscheidungen getroffen hast: Als du von Muggeln adoptiert wurdest, als du dich entschlossen hast, bei Muggel zu leben, nachdem du die Malfoys verlassen hast... Ich kenn deine Geschichte nicht so gut, aber Dumbledore sagte, dass der Dunkle Lord für dich ein Leben geplant hatte und er dich immer dann verloren hat, wenn seine Pläne durchkreuzt wurden. Ach, was weiß ich? Soll Dumbledore doch machen! Er weiß, was er tut!".

„Du verlässt dich voll und ganz auf ihn?", fragte Suzette, „Ich meine ohne ihn zu hinterfragen?". „Ich vertraue ihm einfach! Er ist viel erfahrener und intelligenter als wir.". „Und du willst nicht deine eigenen Erfahrungen machen?", fragte Suzette weiter. „Doch natürlich! Deshalb bin ich ja hier! Erfahrungen sammeln! Ist in meinem Job ziemlich wichtig!", sie grinste, „Jetzt komm schon mit runter!", sie zog Suzette auf und mit sich aus dem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter und wieder in den großen Versammlungssaal.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Die Ordensleute

„Ah! Nymphadora hat es mal wieder geschafft!", lachte Dumbledore, der hier übernachtet haben musste. „Suzette, ich möchte ihnen die Mitglieder den Ordens des Phönix vorstellen! Zumindest die anwesenden.", er lächelte und Suzette bemerkte messerscharf, wie gekünstelt es war. Sie lächelte nicht.

„Nymphadora kennen sie ja schon. Sie hat gerade ihre Prüfung zur Aurorin bestanden. Das hier sind Hestia Jones, Dädalus Diggle und Alastor Moody.". „Wir kennen und vom Sehen.", bemerkte Suzette trocken und sah in die Gesichter der Personen vor ihr. Hestia sah langweilig aus, aber Dädalus hatte einen interessanten Hang zur Exzentrik und der violette Zylinder, mochte zwar entsetzlich, aber trotzdem lustig aussehen.

„Das ist Remus Lupin, er...", Suzette unterbrach: „...ist ein Werwolf!". Sie blickte erschaudernd auf die kleine, heruntergekommene Gestalt Lupins, der sogar bei dem Wort „Werwolf" ruhig und gelassen geblieben war. Er lächelte verständig. „Sirius Black...", Dumbledore wies auf den grimmig blickenden Hauseigentümer und Suzette meinte: „Konnte ich auch schon kennen lernen.". Dumbledore wies auf die rothaarige Familie, die gerade durch die Tür getreten war: „Die Weasleys. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie. Ron, George, Fred und Ginny kennen sie ja schon. Dann haben wir da hinten noch Hermine Granger...". Was machte die denn hier, überlegte Suzette, musste sich aber sofort wieder anderen Gesichtern zuwenden: „Das ist mein guter Freund Elphias Doge.", er wies auf einen alten Zauberer mit spröden, weißen Haaren und einem widerlich unterwürfigen Gesicht. „Und das schließlich ist Emmeline Vance.". Die ältere Dame nickte freundlich zu Suzette, die keinerlei Regung zeigte.

Suzette hatte so wenig mit diesen Personen gemeinsam. Das erkannte sie auf den ersten Blick. Sie war eine Einzelkämpferin. Sie war unorganisiert und sie hielt sich an keine Regeln. Ihr Herz begann zu brennen, als ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss: Sie war hier gefangen! Sie war hier allein unter einem Haufen Ergebenen! Sie fühlte sich eingeengt, übergangen und verkannt. Aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, als ihre Missgunst zu zeigen, indem sie sich einfach umdrehte und zurück in ihr Zimmer ging. Sie zog einen Stuhl vor und setzte sich zu den anderen Ordensmitgliedern an den Tisch.

„Wieso bin ich hier?", fragte sie und versuchte nicht hilflos zu klingen. „Es ist zu ihrem eigenen Schutz, Suzette. Voldemort beobachtet sie nicht, er kontrolliert ihr Fatum.", erklärte Dumbledore. „Was?", fragte Suzette, die kein Wort verstanden hatte. „Suzette, die Geschichte ist noch nicht geschrieben, aber wir alle schreiben daran. Sie können leicht irgendwo hineingeraten, wohin SIE eigentlich nicht wollten. Wenn sie nichts weiter tun als reagieren, werden ihnen die Dinge passieren, die jemand FÜR sie geplant hat. Sie müssen anfangen zu agieren. Sie müssen anfangen sich zu entscheiden, nach Gesichtspunkten, die für SIE wichtig sind. Voldemort verliert sie immer dann aus den Augen, wenn sie etwas tun, was nicht in sein Konzept passt.".

„Das hat Tonks schon gesagt, aber was hat Voldemort mit meinem Leben und meinen Entscheidungen zu tun?", wollte Suzette wissen.

„Er wollte, dass sie so aufwachsen und leben, wie er es musste. Deshalb hat er zum ersten Mal in ihr Leben eingegriffen, als er ihre Eltern tötete. Sie kamen in ein Waisenhaus. Doch als eine Muggelfamilie sie bei sich aufnahm, verlor er sie aus seinem Blick. Die Smiths haben ihre Sache gut gemacht. Dann geschah dieser schreckliche Unfall in Hogwarts und Voldemort fand sie wieder, genau dort, wo er sie haben wollte: tief verwurzelt in den Dunklen Künsten. Erst als sie ihre erste eigene Entscheidung getroffen hatten, nämlich Malfoy Manor zu verlassen und in der Muggelwelt zu leben, als sie anfingen sich für Kunst zu interessieren, konnten sie seinem Einfluss wieder entrinnen. Ich fürchte, dass er sie bei seiner Rückkehr wieder gefunden hat und fortwährend ihre Umgebung manipuliert hat.", sagte Dumbledore und das Gespräch wurde von Molly Weasley unterbrochen, die erklärte das Essen sei fertig und Kingsley Shacklebolt gerade gekommen und warte im Esszimmer.

Suzette trottete den Ordensmitgliedern ins schäbige, spinnenverwebte Esszimmer nach und ärgerte sich. Alle wollten, dass sie sich entschied. Für das eine oder für das andere, aber wenn sie sich hätte entscheiden können, dann hätte sie sich gegen beides entschieden. Ausgerechnet Dumbledore! Ausgerechnet der manipulative Dumbledore wollte ihr etwas über den freien Willen erzählen! Ohne Zweifel wollte er sie für den Orden gewinnen und nichts anderes. Wie konnte er sich sicher sein, dass sie sich für ihn entscheiden würde? Suzette jedenfalls hätte an Dumbledores Stelle ihr kein so großes Vertrauen entgegen gebracht. Sie fühlte sich nicht geschmeichelt. Sie fühlte sich hintergangen. Auch wollte sie nichts essen und ließ das gute Mahl von Molly Weasley stehen.

Kingsley Shacklebolt war ein großer, muskulöser, dunkelhäutiger Mann, der willentlich Glatze trug. Sein goldener Ohrring im linken Ohr, ließ ihn weniger langweilig erscheinen, als seine ruhige, tiefe Stimme ihn einschätzen ließ.

„Und sie sind also Suzette Lecroix?", fragte er mit einem Hühnerknöchelchen zwischen den Zähnen. Suzette nickte eingeschüchtert und ließ sich betrachten.

„Sagen sie, Professor Dumbledore", fragte sie schließlich, als ihr sie Stille peinlich wurde, „Wie konnten sie wissen, dass Dementoren nach Little Whinging unterwegs waren?".

Der alte Mann lächelte und erklärte: „Kingsley hier hat es mir zugetragen. Eine gewisse Dolores Umbridge hat sie zu Harry versandt, weiß Gott warum, als schließlich Mundungus disappariert war, konnte mich Mrs. Figg warnen, dass Harry schutzlos war.".

„Mundungus war im Ligusterweg?", fragte Suzette überrascht. „Wir müssen sein Haus Tag und Nacht bewachen. Du siehst ja, was so passieren kann.", antwortete Dumbledore gelassen.

„Wieso sind sie disappariert?", fragte Suzette Mundungus Fletcher. „Geschäfte!", lautete die kleinlaute Antwort und Molly Weasley polterte los: „Geschäfte, die wichtiger sind als das Leben von Harry Potter? Mundungus, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Wie kann man nur so unverantwortlich handeln? Was, wenn Dumbledore nicht gewusst hätte, dass Dementoren zu ihm unterwegs waren? Was, Mundungus?". Der massige Kerl sank immer tiefer in seinen Stuhl und sagte kein Wort mehr.

„Mrs. Figg?", fragte Suzette weiter. „Sie lebt in der Nachbarschaft der Dursleys und beobachtet Harry schon seit einiger Zeit im Auftrag des Ordens. Sie ist eine Squib und kann ihn deshalb nicht beschützen, aber sie ist eine außerordentlich aufmerksame Beobachterin.".

„Ich denke, wir sollten ihn in drei Tagen holen.", sprach Shacklebolt und Tonks erwiderte: „In drei Tagen? Wieso nicht heute Nacht? Er ist doch da draußen nicht sicher!".

„Nymphadora, glauben sie mir. Er ist dort sicherer als irgendwo sonst. Sirius, du wenn deinem Patenkind vielleicht eine Nachricht zukommen lassen könntest?". Sirius nickte: „Wenn ich mir Pigwidgeon noch mal ausleihen dürfte?". „Klar!", Ron verschluckte sich fast, als er Sirius Antwort gab, so gierig stopfte er sein Hühnchen in sich hinein.

Nach dem Essen löste sich die Versammlung auf. Die Weasleys, Granger und Sirius blieben, die Auroren verließen das Haus, um ihrer regulären Arbeit für das Ministerium nachzugehen und Dumbledore verabschiedete sich damit, dass er noch einiger unangenehme Sachen im Bezug auf das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts bearbeiten müsse.

Suzette seufzte, sie fühlte wie das große, dunkle, dreckige Haus sie einengte und in sich verschloss. Sie trottete die Treppe nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

„Wieso muss sie nicht helfen?", murrte Ginny hinter Suzettes Rücken, als ihre Mutter ihr eine unangenehme Aufgabe zur Säuberung des Hauses auftrug.

„Lass sie, Ginny, sie muss sich erst noch eingewöhnen.", meinte Molly und drückte ihrer Tochter einen magischen Staubwedel in die Hand, der alle Arten von Schutz absorbierte, wenn man ihn schwang wie einen Zauberstab.

Suzette gewöhnte sich auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht ein. Sie trat den ein- und ausgehenden Ordensmitgliedern missgünstig entgegen. Sie wollte nicht mit ihnen an einem Tisch essen, denn sie fühlte sich mehr und mehr als ihre Gefangene. Wie konnten sie es wagen, ihr etwas vorzuschreiben? Ihr vorzuschreiben, dass und wie sie sich entscheiden sollte. Dieser Gedanke schoss ihr immer wieder und immer schmerzhafter durch den Kopf.

Obwohl sie beide es niemals zugegeben hätten, waren sich Sirius und Suzette sich in dieser Situation sehr ähnlich. Beide waren ungeduldig, nervös und reizbar. Sie hielten es nicht aus gezwungen zu sein.

Sirius erledigte die ihm aufgetragenen Aufgeben im Haushalt nur widerwillig und Suzette gar nicht. Es war ihre Art von Protest, den niemand als solchen wahrnahm. Man hatte nur Mitleid mit ihr, was Suzette zusätzlich erzürnte. Was nutzte ihr schon Mitleid?

Am Abend des vierten Tages nach ihrer Ankunft, kamen schließlich die Auroren mit Harry Potter im Schlepptau an.

Das Hallo war groß unter den Jugendlichen, obwohl Harry scheinbar keinen Schimmer hatte, wo er war und was er hier sollte.

Hermine, Ron und Ginny nahmen ihn sofort in Beschlag und erklärten ihm die Zusammenhänge. Suzette wollte mit ihnen nichts zu tun haben. Sie gingen ihr gehörig auf die Nerven, so fröhlich wie sie waren, während sie hier gefangen gehalten wurde.

Sie saß im Zimmer neben Rons und Harrys, wo sie sich konspirativ trafen, und hörte plötzlich, wie Harry vor Wut zu explodieren schien. Recht so, dachte Suzette und grinste düster in sich hinein.

Suzette selbst interessierte sich nicht für all die Zusammenhänge, die die Weasleys und Granger nun Harry erklärten. Was der Orden war, wusste sie bereits, wer seine Mitglieder waren ebenfalls und Percy Weasleys Strebertum im Zaubereiministerium hatte mit ihr ebenfalls nichts zu tun. Trotzdem waren die Ausführungen der Zwillinge nicht zu überhören. Auch schienen sie sich auf den alten Hauselfen eingeschossen zu haben und die Tatsache, dass sie nicht zu den Sitzungen des Ordens zugelassen wurden oder eintreten durften.

Erst als Suzettes Name fiel, wusste keiner so recht, was man denken sollte. Sollten sie es gut finden, dass sie auf ihrer Seite stand, Harry zum zweiten Mal das Leben gerettet hatte, oder sollten sie sich ärgeren, dass sie im Haushalt keinen Finger krumm machte?

„Dumbledore vertraut ihr!", warf Hermine ein und Suzette konnte es durch die Wand gut verstehen. „So wie ich das sehe, vertraut sie sich nicht mal selbst!", überlegte Ron, „Die weiß doch selbst nicht, auf welcher Seite sie steht.".

„Ich halte sie für gefährlich!", sagte Ginny. „Aber sie hat Harry zwei Mal das Leben gerettet!", sagte Hermine, „Dumbledore weiß, was er tun!". Und bei diesen Worten verkrampfte sich Suzettes Magen vor Wut. Sie griff ein Tintenfass von ihrem Schreibtisch und pfefferte es durch ihr geschlossenes Fenster nach draußen, wo es schon begonnen hatte zu dämmern.

Die Nacht war lau und so reparierte sie das Fenster vorerst nicht.

Mrs. Weasley rief zum Abendessen und aus allen Winkeln und Räumen des Hauses strömten seine freiwilligen oder unfreiwilligen Bewohner in den Salon, wo man sich von Kreacher, dem Hauselfen, bedienen ließ.

„Wer ist das da in der Eingangshalle auf dem Portrait?", fragte Harry seinen Paten. „Das ist meine fanatische Mutter.", brummte Sirius angewidert, „Sie hat das Bild magisch an der Wand festgeklebt. Wir können es nicht abhängen. Es ist eine Schande!".

Suzette wünschte sich nichts mehr als Stille. Ruhe. Niemanden sehen. Niemanden hören. Sie wollte keine Gespräche um sich. Keine Gesichter. Sie steigerte sich hinein in dieses Gefühl des Ekels vor menschlicher Gemeinschaft. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig und konnte schließlich nicht anders und schleuderte ihren Stuhl vom Tisch weg, stand auf und eilte blind vor Angst, Panik und Wut aus den Salon. Dieses Haus tat ihr nicht gut!

Würde es etwas bringen, wenn sie ihre Flucht plante? Würde sich vor sich selbst versagen, wenn sie sich mit der Situation abfand? Sie sperrte sich in ihrem Zimmer ein und überhörte gar Tonks, die freundschaftlich zu ihr nach oben gekommen war und an Suzettes Tür klopfte: „Suzette? Komm schon! Ich verstehe ja, dass du dich hier nicht wohl fühlst. Ich meine, klar ging das alles ziemlich schnell, aber wir müssen doch alle handeln! Suzette mach auf!". Suzette antwortete nicht. Ihr Herz schlug immer noch in Panik. Sie legte sich schlafen und wünschte sich dabei nie wieder aufzuwachen oder zu mindest nicht bis zum ersten September, wenn sie dieses Haus verlassen könnte, um in Hogwarts ähnlich gefangen zu sein.

Doch sie wachte auf. Am nächsten Morgen befand sie sich immer noch in diesem vermaledeiten Haus. Sie konnte nicht anders als die Tränen laufen zu lassen. Sie wusste nicht, was es war, aber sie fühlte sich in ihrem Stolz verletzt.

Sie schubste mit getrübtem Blick die Zwillinge zur Seite, als sie die Treppe hinunter stürzte und Sirius's Mutter mit einem verzweifelt bösem Blick zum schweigen brachte. Sie wusste nicht, wen sich suchte, aber gefunden wurde sie von Molly Weasley, die gerade ein stinkendes Insektengift im Flur zwischen Eingangshalle und Küche verteilte.

„Kind, was ist denn mit dir los?" rief sie entsetzt und Suzette war ihr Auftritt schlagartig peinlich geworden. Mrs. Weasley lies die Giftspitze falle und tat das einzige, was einer Mutter in einem solchen Moment einfällt: Sie nahm Suzette in den Arm und tätschelte ihr den Rücken.

„Ich weiß, du willst nicht hier sein.", sagte Molly ruhig und langsam, „Aber es ist zu deinem eigenen besten. Es ist notwendig.". „Ich will nicht,... dass... Sie sperren mich ein!", schluchzte Suzette, doch sie bekam als Antwort nur ein weiteres Tätscheln auf den Rücken, „Gehen sie in die Küche und machen sie sich Frühstück. Ich werde Dumbledore schreiben, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlen, aber ich glaube kaum, dass er sie gehen lassen wird.".

Wo wollte sie denn auch hin, fragte sich Suzette. Aber wäre es nicht eine von diesen eigenmächtigen Entscheidungen gewesen, die Voldemort von ihr fern hielten, wenn sie jetzt flüchten würde? Sie dachte ernsthaft darüber nach und fühlte dabei doch diese seltsame Leere in sich.

Wie ein Junkie auf Entzug wankte sie den Rest des Vormittags nutzlos durch das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Der Edle Imperius

Erst am Nachmittag des selben Tag hellte sich ihre Stimmung und ihr Blickfeld auf. Sie hörte, dass eine Versammlung der Ordens angesetzt war, bei der Severus Snape, einen Vortrag darüber halten würde, was er unter den Todessern herausgefunden hatte. Suzette würde nicht bei der Versammlung dabei sein dürfen, denn sie war kein Mitglied des Ordens und darauf legte sie Wert. Aber sie hoffte, dass sie vielleicht zwischen Tür und Angel ein paar Worte mit ihrem Mentor sprechen konnte, dass er vielleicht zum Abendessen blieb.

Am Nachmittag trudelten nach und nach die Auroren und übrigen Ordensmitglieder ein, nur Dumbledore blieb der Versammlung fern. Molly hatte das Konferenzzimmer hergerichtet, den großen Tisch abgewischt und die Vorhänge von ekligen Krabbeltieren befreit.

Als alle schon auf ihrem Platz saßen, trat als letzter Severus Snape durch die Haustür am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Suzette lugte vom oberen Stockwerk nach unten, als sie dir Tür sich öffnen hörte. Snape reichte Molly seinen schwarzen Reiseumhang und zischte ihr entgegen: „Halt sie von mir fern! Ich will sie nicht sehen!". Mrs. Weasley nickte, aber Suzette wollte sich damit nicht abfinden. Sie MUSSTE mit Snape sprechen, wenn sie auch mit sonst niemandem reden wollte!

Er verschwand vor Molly im Konferenzsaal, der daraufhin von innen magisch versiegelt wurde.

Sogleich krochen die Zwillinge aus ihrem Zimmer und scharwenzelten um die geschlossene Tür herum. Sie versuchten Langziehohren unter der Tür durch zu schieben, verbrannten sich dabei aber nur die Finger. Sie fluchten über die Konsequenz mit der ihre Mutter sie aus dem Orden fern hielt. Ginny, Ron und Harry kamen dazu, doch ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig als darauf zu warten, dass sich die Tür von allein öffnete. Auf die Idee Suzette zu fragen, die mit Leichtigkeit einseitige Löcher in Wände zaubern konnte, durch die man von der einen Seite hindurch sehen, aber von der anderen Seite selbst ungesehen blieb, kam keiner.

Auch Suzette lauerte im Flur des oberen Stockwerks an der Treppe darauf, dass die Tür sich öffnete und Snape heraustrat. Sie wollte ihn einfach abfangen und zur Rede stellen oder ihm auch nur ihr Leid klagen. Sie wusste, warum er nicht mit ihr reden wollte, so etwas konnte er nicht ab. Wenn jemand ihm sein Leid klagte... Er würde wissen, wie sie sich hier fühlte, schließlich entschloss er sich ja selbst dazu nicht länger als nötig hier zu bleiben.

Endlich knarrte die Tür und ein großer, schlanker Auror trat in den Gang. Ihm folgte Sirius Black, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin und Severus Snape. Er unterhielt sich mit einer kleinen, knochigen Hexe mit weißen, trockenen Haaren, die nach allen Seiten von ihrem Kopf abstanden. Molly blickte böse auf ihrer Kinder, die offensichtlich wieder versucht hatte ihre Sitzung zu belauschen.

Suzette schritt langsam, aber nicht zu langsam, die Treppe hinunter. Sie wollte nicht getrieben wirken, aber auch nicht gleichgültig. Außerdem hatte sie Snape genau im Blick, denn sie kannte ihn. Er war sehr gut darin sich vor Veranstaltungen zu drücken oder diese frühzeitig und unbemerkt zu verlassen.

Aber Suzette war schlauer. Sie stellte sich vor den schwarz gekleideten, dünnen Mann, der sie betont nichtssagend ansah.

So hatte ihn Suzette seit ihrer Schulzeit nicht mehr angesehen. Es war der Blick, den Snape seinen Schülern schenke, wagen Bekannten, jedenfalls nicht seinen Vertrauten. Er zeigte es nicht, aber Suzette wusste dieses Verhalten so zu deuten, dass es ihm nicht abging, dass sie ihn zwischen die Finger bekommen hatte.

„Severus, was soll das hier?", fragte sie scharf. „Ich verstehe ja, dass du es nicht magst, aber da musst du durch!", antwortete er gleichgültig und aalglatt. „Sie halten mich hier gefangen! Sie nehmen mir meine Freiheit, Severus. Sie zwingen mich...". „Wozu zwingen sie dich, Suzette?", fragte er dazwischen. „Der Orden! Ich will mit diesem Orden nichts zu tun haben! Ich habe zugestimmt während der Schulzeit Potter zu bewachen, aber nicht mich von Dumbledore hierfür instrumentalisieren zu lassen!", zischte Suzette, leise, denn sie wollte nicht die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sie beide lenken. Auch Snape blieb ruhig und scheinbar gleichgültig: „Wir bereiten uns auf den Krieg vor. Jeder Zauberer wird eine Seite wählen müssen.". „Dieses Haus macht mich wahnsinnig!", Suzette wechselte das Thema. „Suzette, du muss dir bewusst werden, wer du bist! Der Dunkle Lord hat bereits eine Vorstellung, wie er dich gerne haben möchte. Werde! Werde um Gottes Willen nicht zu dem, wohin er dich führen will!", sagte Snape langsam und unergründlich auf sie einstarrend.

„Und was will Dumbledore, das ich werde?", fragte Suzette zornig. „Er will dich vor den Manipulationen des Dunkeln Lords schützen.", antwortete er. „Er ist selbst manipulativ!", brummte Suzette düster, „Wie kann er von mir verlangen...". „Er glaubt an das Gute im Menschen. Hör zu, Suzette! Ich weiß, es mag hart sein für dich hier. Abgeschnitten von... Du fühlst dich leer und verlassen, nehme ich an? Das geht vorbei! Es ist eine Gewöhnungssache, nichts weiter. Du musst dich wieder daran gewöhnen allein zu sein.". Suzette verstand nicht. „Der Dunkle Lord hat dich begleitet. Er hat dich beobachtet und er hat deine Umgebung beeinflusst. Er will dich auf seiner Seite! Hast du nicht noch vor ein paar Tagen einen plötzlichen Hass auf alle Muggel verspürt? Was hat das Haus deiner Mutter in dir bewegt? Nichts! Suzette!".

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Suzette wutentbrannt. Sie wollte nicht, dass Snape diese Gedanken kannte.

„Wenn ich es nicht wüsste, wäre ich ein schlechter Spion, was?", er grinste bitter, „Du solltest das eigentlich noch gar nicht wissen, Dumbledore meint, es würde dir leichter fallen, dich von der indirekten Fremdbestimmung zu erholen, wenn du nichts davon weißt. Aber du scheinst den Ernst der Lage nicht zu begreifen: Deine Freundin Penny befindet sich seit zwei Tagen im St. Mungo, weil sie unter einem permanenten Imperiusfluch zusammengebrochen ist. Ganz Südfrankreich befindet sich im Nebel brütender Dementoren. London ist verseucht von ihnen. Du bist hier, weil der Dunkle Lord nicht damit rechnet, dass Dumbledore dir als ehemaliger Todesserin so weit vertraut, dass er dich im Hauptquartier seines Ordens aufnimmt.".

„Penny ist im St. Mungo?", fragte Suzette aufgebacht und fühlte sich plötzlich selbst dafür verantwortlich.

Snape ging nicht darauf ein: „Was du im Augenblick durchmachst ist ein reiner Selbstfindungsprozess, vergleichbar mit einer verspäteten Pubertät. Du hast dich verloren und musst dich wiederfinden. Am besten funktioniert das in der Isolation. Deshalb wollte ich nicht mit dir sprechen. Ich denke, zum Schulanfang, sollte sich das erledigt haben.".

„Aber weiß denn der Dunkle Lord nicht, dass ich ab September wieder in Hogwarts sein werde? Dann könnte er doch wieder anfangen...", fragte Suzette.

„Du weißt doch jetzt Bescheid. Ich halte dich durchaus für so intelligent, mit diesem Wissen, dem Dunklen Lord nicht Seele und Verstand zu öffnen. Versuch einfach ein bisschen weniger Künstlerin und ein bisschen mehr Okklumentikerin zu sein. Wie geht es deinem Unterarm?", fragte er schließlich.

„Er blutet immer noch leicht die ganze Zeit, aber er schmerzt nicht mehr so stark. Wahrscheinlich liegt das an deinem Verband. Hin und wieder, wenn er seine Todesser ruft, wird mir noch schwarz vor Augen, aber es geht.", antwortete Suzette.

Dieses Gespräch war für Suzette aufschlussreicher als jede Sitzung, die sie beim Orden des Phönix hätte miterleben können. Sie kannte diese Art der Fremdbestimmung. Euphemisten nannten sie den „edlen Imperiusfluch". Die Person, die man kontrollieren wollte behält ihren freien Willen, wird aber durch ihre Umgebung zu dem Punkt getrieben, an dem man sie haben will. Es ist etwas mehr Aufwand, aber so gewinnt man treue Anhänger, dachte Suzette, welche, die aus Überzeugung zu einem halten.

Sie musste zugeben, dass ihr diese neue Einsicht, nicht einmal große Angst machte, sie war eine gute Okklumentikerin. Sie ging nun etwas gelassener mit ihrer Situation um, denn sie war ein Verstandsmensch, wenn es darauf ankam. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass sie sich fortwährend schlecht und wertlos fühlte. Ihr Dasein kam ihr täglich sinnloser vor, doch sie zwang sich, nicht daran zu denken, ihre Gefühle zu ignorieren, sich ihnen gegenüber zu verschließen. Sie ekelte sich vor ihnen, das sie spürte, dass es nicht ihre eigenen waren.

Es funktionierte ganz gut, wenn sie sich es nur bewusst machte, dass sie von nun an jede Regung in ihr analysieren musste, um sich selbst darüber neu zu definieren.

Nach ein paar Tagen fühlte sie sich mit sich soweit sicher, dass sie anfing sich für das Leben der andern in diesem Haus zu interessieren.

Suzette bekam mit, dass Harry tatsächlich einen Brief vom Zaubereiministerium bekommen haben musste, in dem man ihn beschuldigte, einen Patronuszauber mitten auf der Straße in Little Whinging ausprobiert zu haben. Anklage auf Zauberei Minderjähriger in der Öffentlichkeit zum wiederholten Male. Er hatte sogar einen Termin für eine Verhandlung.

Suzette schaffte es fast für den kleinen ein wenig Mitleid aufzubringen, denn auch sie hatte schließlich zu Unrecht vor diesem Gericht gestanden, aber Potter selbst schien sich kaum Gedanken darüber zu machen, dass man ihm den Zauberstab abnehmen könnte, also brauchte sich Suzette erst recht keine zu machen. Ihre Arbeit begann am ersten September und, wenn Potter bis dahin von der Schule geflogen war, gar nicht.

Die Tage tropften dahin. Suzette bemühte sich bewusst zu leben und zu erleben, um wieder einen Blick für die Realität zu bekommen. Hin und wieder schauten Ordensleute vorbei. Dumbledore selbst kam einmal und sprach ein paar Minuten mit Harry.

Die Aufregung darüber, dass Hermine und Ron Vertrauensschüler wurden und Harry nicht, interessierte Suzette nicht. Sie machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um Penny. Wenn sie im St. Mungo, dem Zaubererkrankenhaus, lag, musste es wirklich etwas ernstes sein.

Die Arbeit im Haus dauerte an. Sirius ging mit Harry seine Familienerbstücke durch und warf sie allesamt fort, etwas, was Suzette nicht verstehen konnte. Hätte sie einen solchen Familienstammbaum gehabt, sie hätte alles über ihrer Vorfahren wissen und aufbewahren wollen. Man will immer das, was man nicht bekommt, dachte Suzette und schüttelte den Kopf über Sirius, der ziemlich kindisch mit Kreacher um ein altes Photo zankte.

Suzette wusste sich nicht nützlich zu machen. Das einzige, was sie für den Orden tat, war das Aufbewahren einiger Kupferkessel für Mundungus, deren Herkunft mehr als im Dunklen lag, in ihrem Zimmer und das Verstecken dieser heißen Ware vor Molly. Sie mochte Mundungus einfach irgendwie.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Der Schuljahresbeginn

Und schließlich kam der Tag von Potters Anhörung. Er und Arthur Weasley machten sich besonders fein und verließen das Haus schon früh, denn sie wollten die U-Bahn nehmen, weil sie fürchteten, das Flohnetzwerk würde überwacht und man könnte so das Hauptquartier des Ordens ausfindig machen.

Dumbledore hatte Suzette eine Eule geschickt, dass sie Harry begleiten sollte, aber Suzette weigerte sich den schicksalhaften Gerichtssaal je wieder zu betreten oder auch nur einen Fuß in das elendige Ministerium zu setzen, das sie sowieso sein Jahren auf der Abschussliste hatte. Und dieser krötengesichtigen, fetten Kuh, wollte sie in ihrem Leben und außerdem zu ihrem besten nie wieder begegnen. Sie würden ihn ohnehin freisprechen, mit oder ohne ihre Aussage.

Am Abend kamen Mr. Weasley und Harry zurück und konnten verkünden, dass er freigesprochen worden war, obwohl Fudge selbst gegen ihn gestimmt hatte.

Die Stimmung im Haus war aufrichtig erleichtert, obwohl es einen bitteren Beigeschmack hatte, dass Fudge sich so quer gestellt hatte.

Spontan wurde eine Party organisiert, die gleichzeitig Harrys Freispruch, Harry Geburtstag und die Ernennung Rons und Hermines zu Vertrauensschülern feierte. Es war der letzte Tag, vor Schulbeginn. Suzette feierte ihre eigene Party. Morgen konnte sie das Haus verlassen.

Spät am Abend, als Mrs. Weasley nur noch schnell einen Irrwicht in einer Kommode erledigen wollte und alle anderen schon ins Bett schlichen, nahm Sirius Suzette zu Seite.

Suzette war durchaus überrascht, da er mit ihr seit sie hier hergekommen war kaum ein Wort gewechselt hatte, das Suzette ernst nehmen konnte. „Miss Lecroix, ich werde meinen Patensohn gehen lassen müssen, aber ich will, dass er sicher ist! Ich bitte sie nicht! Ich verlange, dass sie diese Sicherheit gewährleisten! Und ich warne sie! Wenn er mir nur ein Wort darüber schreibt, dass sie oder ihr Mentor ihn schlecht oder ungerecht behandeln...", er sah sie drohend an.

Im selben Augenblick hatte Mrs. Weasley offensichtlich ernste Probleme mit dem Irrwicht. Ihr wurde geholfen und Suzette kletterte an der weinenden Frau auf der Treppe hinweg in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen ging alles drunter und drüber im Haus Nummer zwölf am Grimmauldplatz. Es wurde eine Leibwache für Harry auf die Beine gestellt, die letzten Sachen gepackt und Molly filzte ein letztes Mal die Zwillinge.

Als Suzette hörte, dass Sirius es sich nicht nehmen lies, Harry in seiner Hundegestalt zum Bahnhof zu begleiten, entschloss sich Suzette, noch mal ins Bett zu gehen, ein paar Stunden zu schlafen und später nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren.

Sie war nun ganz allein in dem riesigen Haus. Allein mit dem biestigen Elfen und dem keifenden Portrait von Walpurga Black, die es nicht mehr wagte Suzette zu beschimpfen.

In den letzten Tagen im blackschen Anwesen, hatte Suzette sich nicht mehr ganz so unwohl gefühlt. Sie war zwar immer noch nicht Teil dieser Gemeinschaft, aber das wollte sie ohnehin nicht. Sie musste, oder konnte, sich eingestehen, dass die Menschen, die in dieses Haus kamen, ihr vertrauten. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, dass man ihr offen gegenübertrat und so misstraute sie generell jedem, vor allem jedem Zauberer. Es fiel ihr schwer, nicht anzunehmen, dass diese Leute ihr etwas schlechtes wollten.

Wer wohl der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste sein würde, fragte sich Suzette. Ob sie jetzt den echten Moody verpflichtet hatten? Andererseits hatte der brillante Auror derzeit andere Aufgaben, denen er sich unter Dumbledores Anweisung annehmen musste. Vielleicht durfte Snape ja endlich? Aber wer unterrichtete dann Zaubertränke?

Sie war gespannt auf das neue Mitglied im Kollegium. Suzette konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Dumbledore jetzt anfing seine Schule mit Ordensleuten zu durchsetzen. Vielleicht Remus Lupin? Oder Shacklebolt, den Suzette für äußerst kompetent hielt?

Sie schnappte sich ihren Koffer und verließ das elendige Haus am Grimmauldplatz. Die schon kühle Luft stieg ihr frisch und herb in die Nase und sie genoss es zu atmen.

Sie schlich sich in eine kleine Gasse, die auf den Platz mündete und apparierte von dort aus nach Hogsmeade.

Die Stadt hatte sich nicht verändert und tatsächlich fühlte Suzette sich frei genug, sich die Auslagen bei Zonkos genau anzusehen und ein Butterbier im Eberkopf zu trinken.

Bis Pip hier ankommen würde, würde es noch bis in die Nacht hinein dauern. Er mochte das apparieren nicht und flog die Strecke bis nach Hogwarts.

Am späten Nachmittag machte sie sich schließlich auf den Weg hinan zum Schloss.

Fast genau vor einem Jahr war es, als Suzette auf diesem Weg zum ersten Mal zu spüren bekam, dass sie eine Todesserin war. Im Augenblick verhielt sich ihr linker Unterarm still. Das sickernde Blut wurde von Snapes Verband absorbiert, genau wie die Schmerzen. Trotzdem blieb es ein unangenehmes Gefühl, das Dunkle Mal.

Die Lehrer trafen sich vor Schuljahresbeginn und vor Ankunft der Schüler am Nachmittag der ersten Septembers zu einer Konferenz um die Lehrpläne und die Hausordnung durchzusprechen. Dumbledore hatte Suzette ausdrücklich dazu eingeladen und Suzette war viel zu gut aufgelegt um den alten Mann zu enttäuschen.

Sie erreichte das Haupttor zum Schulgelände, tippte das eiserne Schloss mit ihrem Zeigefinger an, doch es wollte sich nicht öffnen. Sie kramte nach ihrem Zauberstab, tippte, doch nichts bewegte sich.

Suzette zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Normalerweise ließ sich das Schloss nicht öffnen, das stimmte, aber Dumbledore gab es üblicherweise frei für alle Schüler, Lehrer und Geheimniswahrer von Hogwarts.

Gelangweilt murmelte sie: „Expecto Patronus!" und aus ihrer Hand erstieg eine silbrig-weiße Möwe, die Suzette über das Tor hinaus zum Schloss und zum Fester des Lehrerzimmers schickte.

Es dauerte. Es dauerte ewig, glaubte Suzette. Doch dann kam langsam die Gestalt Snapes den Weg durch den Schlosspark entlang auf das Tor zu, vor dem Suzette wartete.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich bin zu spät, aber das Tor...", entschuldigte sie sich.

„Schon gut. Du wirst nicht an der Versammlung teilnehmen. Ich lasse dich jetzt hinein und du gehst schnurstracks in dein Zimmer. Bleib da, bis ich dich holen komme!", lautete Snapes Anweisung, die Suzette zugegebenermaßen seltsam vorkam. Wenn sie sich hier verstecken musste, konnte sie doch gleich wieder gehen. Sie war es nicht, die nach Hogwarts kommen wollte.

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen wurde und schloss sich in ihr Zimmer ein. Es war das selbe wie im letzten Jahr. Es sah noch genauso aus, wie sie es verlassen hatte. Das Bett war inzwischen gemacht, aber sogar das Synästhesium lag noch auf dem Platz, an dem Suzette es verstaut hatte: Unter ihrem Bett. Ihr Kamin roch etwas seltsam, als wäre er chemisch gereinigt worden oder als hätte man ihn sonst wie präpariert.

Sie wartete ungeduldig auf Snape, von dem sie hoffte eine Erklärung zu bekommen.

Ihr Kellerfenster ließ immer weniger Licht durchsickern und Suzette machte sich eine Kerze an. Jetzt ungefähr mussten die Schüler in die Kutschen steigen. Als Schülerin hatte sie sich immer etwas vor den Thestralen gefürchtet. Sie war in ihrem Jahrgang die einzige, die sie sehen konnte, doch sie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals den Tod gesehen zu haben. Das befremdete sowohl sie, als auch ihre Mitschüler. Heute wusste sie, warum sie Thestrale sehen konnte: Als Baby hatte sie mitangesehen, sie ihre Mutter getötet wurde.

Es dauerte noch eine Weile und sie konnte die ersten Stimmen auf den Gängen hören. Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen. Sollte sie nicht beim Festessen dabei sein dürfen? Dabei hatte sie furchtbaren Hunger.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter und vielfältiger, bis McGonagall sie zur Ordnung rief und in die große Halle schickte. Irgendjemand musste sich im Slytherin-Keller verirrt haben, denn anders konnte Suzette sich nicht erklären, warum McGonagall in unmittelbarer Nähe zu ihrem Zimmer, Rüffel verteilte.

Es war schließlich still geworden. Alle Schüler mussten jetzt in der großen Halle sitzen.

Endlich öffnete sich Suzettes Tür und Snape trat zu ihr hinein: „Komm jetzt!", schnarrte er leise.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Suzette endgültig gereizt. „ Du wirst es gleich sehen! Dumbledore hat durchgesetzt, dass du bleiben kannst, aber bitte halt dich bedeckt!".

Sie folgte ihrem Mentor in die große Halle zum Lehrertisch, wo Suzette am liebsten tot umgefallen wäre.

Dort saß die Frau, die einzige Person auf der Welt, die sie noch mehr hasste als Dumbledore – bei Voldemort war sie nicht sicher – die sie bei ihrer Verhandlung als Lügnerin bezeichnet hatte, die sie gedemütigt hatte und ihren Zauberstab eingezogen hatte.

Als Suzettes Körper sich der Etikette widersetzte, stehen blieb und Umbridge fortwährend anstarrte, zerrte Snape so heftig an ihrem Ärmel, dass sie sich setzen musste.

Suzette und Umbridge starrten sich gegenseitig an. Suzette finster und zu allem bereit – Ein Crucio von ihr in Umbridges Gesicht hätte so richtig weh getan – die fette, ältere Frau unergründlich und doch kalt und voller Abscheu.

Sie verlor und hielt Suzettes Blick nicht länger wortlos stand. Umbridge sagte in einem ruhigen, gleichgültigen Ton zu Suzette: „Miss Smith, ich gebe zu, ich hätte es lieber gehabt, wenn sie nicht aufgetaucht wären. Da sie aber nun hier sind, muss ich ihnen gleich erklären, dass sie nicht berechtigt sind Sitzungen des Kollegiums beizuwohnen. Ich musste sie deshalb aussperren. Ich hoffe es hat ihnen keine Umstände gemacht so lange vor dem Tor zu warten?". Sie erwartete keine Antwort und Suzette hätte jemandem, der sie Smith nannte ohnehin keine gegeben. „Professor Dumbledore hat mich eingeladen!", erwiderte Suzette scharf. „Dann weiß Professor Dumbledore scheinbar nicht, wozu er befugt ist und wofür nicht! Ich zweifle ohnehin ein wenig daran, dass sie die richtige Person sind, um an dieser Schule Erzieherin zu sein. Und ich zweifle daran, dass hier überhaupt eine derartige Stelle von Nöten ist. Ich beobachte sie, Miss Smith! Wie ich höre, sind sie nach Hogsmeade appariert. Wenn ich meiner Akte glauben darf, haben sie niemals einen entsprechende Prüfung abgelegt?".

Das Gefühl unbändiger Wut stieg in ihr hoch und Suzette fühlte ich sogar gut dabei: „Ich kann perfekt apparieren, seit ich fünf bin!", erwiderte sie und die fette Frau beließ es erst Mal damit. Dolores Umbridge also!

McGonagall erhob sich, sodass Ruhe einkehrte an den Haustischen und am Lehrertisch. Die Zuteilungszeremonie begann. Der Hut sang ein dämliches Lied, über den Zusammenhalt in schwierigen Zeiten, das jedem Slytherin den Peinlichkeitsschweiß ins Gesicht trieb. Endlich kamen die kleinen, verschüchterten Elfjährigen nacheinander auf den Stuhl, in der Mitte, wo der Hut sie einem bestimmten Haus zuwies. Nach jeder Zuteilung gab es Beifall von entsprechender Seite. Es war wie jedes Jahr.

Als alle Schüler ihren Platz gefunden hatte, stand endlich Dumbledore auf und verkündete folgendes: „Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Diejenigen unter euch, die nicht gerade ihren Kopf unter den Hut gesteckt haben, werden bemerkt haben, dass sich unser Kollegium auch in diesem Jahr wieder etwas verändert hat. Ich darf für dieses Schuljahr Professor Raue-Pritsche, die das Fach Pflege magische Geschöpfe unterrichten wird, sowie Professor Umbridge, die uns als neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vom Ministerium zugeteilt wurde, bei uns begrüßen.". Er setzte sich wieder hin und ließ die Stille auf sich wirken.

Doch plötzlich stand Umbridge von ihrem Stuhl auf und stellte sich kerzengerade vor die Schülerschaft. Mit einem kurzen gespielten Räuspern erbat sie sich Aufmerksamkeit und trug eine perfekt auswendig gelernte Rede vor.

Suzette hörte nicht her. Sie brauchte nicht zu wissen, was Umbridge sagte, sie wusste, dass es nichts gutes sein konnte. Sie blickte im Saal umher und bemerkte, dass auch die Schüler eher gelangweilt als gespannt lauschten. Einige begannen sich zu unterhalten und kein Lehrer hielt sie davon ab.

Professor McGonagall machte ein entsetztes Gesicht, die ganze Rede über, Dumbledore wartete geduldig ab und schien sogar Interesse zu heucheln. Snapes Augen lagen ruhig und fest auf der fetten Frau. Er hörte ohne Zweifel jedes Wort genau und wusste es auszuwerten. Keine Emotion war in seinem Gesicht zu lesen.

Professor Sprout verhielt sich ruhig, aber auch sie hörte nur aus reiner Höflichkeit und nicht aus Interesse zu. Der kleine Professor Flittwick nahm sich einen Apfel vom Tisch, als Dolores nicht mehr aufhören wollte zu sprechen, und biss demonstrativ ein Stück davon ab.

Umbridge kümmerte all es nicht. Für sie gab es in diesem Moment nur sie und ihre Worte. Vielleicht glaubte sie aber auch tatsächlich, dass es irgendjemanden interessierte, was sie zu sagen hatte.

Suzette fixierte Potter und seine Freunde. Harry und Ron hatten sich abgewandt uns unterhielten sich, während Hermine angestrengt nach vorne stierte.

Endlich war sie fertig und das Festessen wurde eröffnet. Die Hauelfen übertrafen sich wieder mal selbst, doch Suzette bekam kaum einen Bissen hinunter.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Das Blut der Hydra

Gleich am nächsten Tag bekam Suzette zu spüren, dass Professor Umbridge ihre Position in Frage stellte. Sie verpasste Potter wegen irgendwas Nachsitzen, hieß ihn allerdings zu seiner Hauslehrerin zu gehen, statt zu Suzette in den Nachsitzraum, um sich eine Strafpredigt anzuhören. Das tatsächliche Nachsitzen sollte schließlich in den folgenden Tagen in Umbridges Büro stattfinden. Suzette schäumte vor Wut.

Sie klopfte blindlings an Umbridges Bürotür und stürmt hinein, als man sie einließ.

„Miss Umbridge!", sprach sie und wurde jäh unterbrochen: „Für sie immer noch Professor Umbridge!".

„Miss Umbridge!", Suzette ließ sich nicht beirren, sie war zu aufgebracht, „Ich leite das Nachsitzen. Ich muss sie bitten die Schüler nächstens zu mir zu schicken, aber ich nehme an, dass Professor McGonagall sie schon darauf hingewiesen hat. Auch wenn sie neu sind, gehe ich davon aus, dass Professor Dumbledore ihnen mitgeteilt hat, dass ich das Nachsitzen leite und die Schüler dabei beaufsichtige.".

„Miss Smith...", begann die Kröte ruhig und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das von Dumbledore nicht ekelerregender hätte sein können. Suzette drehte sich um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, bevor sie Umbridge anhören konnte.

Sie zog sich zurück in ihr Zimmer und wartete darauf, dass sie trotz herzhaftem Zorn einschlafen konnte. Sie schlief schließlich ein paar Stunden, bis sie von einem ungeduldigem Klopfen an ihre Tür geweckt wurde.

Mit einem Gähnen sprengte sie im Halbschlaf die Kerkertür und erkannte verschwommen die Silhouette von Severus Snape: „Wach auf!", flüsterte er heißer, „Komm mit! Ich muss dir etwas mitteilen. Aber pass auf, dass uns keiner sieht!".

Suzette kroch aus ihrem Bett, zog sich einen Morgenmantel über und taumelte Snape nach in sein Büro, das er auf der Stelle hinter Suzette magisch verschloss. Sie gähnte noch einmal, bevor sie dem Meister der Zaubertränke zuhören konnte: „Nimm den Verband ab!", befahl er und Suzette wickelte, das in eine Zaubertinktur getränkte Stück Stoff von ihrem Arm. Sofort musste sie zusammenzucken, denn das Dunkle Mal schmerzte ohne den Einfluss der Tinktur erbärmlich. Auch blutete es immer noch. Die Narben verheilten einfach nicht.

Snape nahm ihren Arm und betrachtete die verstümmelte Stelle, zog sich mit einer Pipette eine Probe von Suzettes Blut und tröpfelte es in ein Reagenzglas mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit, die sich als bald rot, wie das Blut verfärbte. Snape nickte zufrieden: „Ich glaube, ich hab eine Heilmittel für das hier gefunden.", verkündete er triumphierend.

Suzette schwieg, sie würde ohnehin gleich erfahren, was es war.

„Ich habe mir schon so etwas gedacht. Diese Wunden sind fast unheilbar. Der Dunkle Lord hat das Dunkle Mal so verhext, dass jeder, der Hand daran anlegt, vergiftet wird. Aber der Dunkle Lord selbst fürchtet nichts mehr als den Tod und er trägt das Dunkle Mal. Es muss also eine Möglichkeit geben. Er konnte wieder auferstehen. Potter sagte, er habe es mit Hilfe eines Trankes geschafft. Es gibt nur eine Flüssigkeit, die gleichzeitig Unsterblichkeit verleiht und den sofortigen Tod herbeifügt, je nach Dosierung.", erklärte Snape.

„Glaubst du das Dunkle Mal ist versetzt mit diesem Stoff?", fragte Suzette. „Womöglich. Es gibt ihm selbst einerseits Kraft, andererseits kann es Abtrünnige sofort töten. Diesen Stoff, den er in sich trägt, ließ ihn erst überleben.", antwortete Snape.

„Und was soll das sein, Severus?".

„Das Blut der Hydra.", sagte Snape und Suzette schaute ihn schief an, bevor er erklärte: „Die Hydra ist ein schreckliches Schlangentier mit neun Köpfen. Schlägt man einen ab, so wachsen zwei dafür nach. Der mittlere Kopf ist zudem unsterblich. Das Blut der Hydra ist dazu das wohl stärkste Gift, das wir kennen. Das Tier wurde besiegt und nur der unsterbliche, mittlere Kopf lebt noch, verborgen unter einem Berg irgendwo in Griechenland. Aber es gibt Halbhydren, welche aussehen, wie gewöhnliche Schlangen und wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass Nagini eine solche Halbhydra ist. Sie hat ihm zur Auferstehung verholfen. Ihr Blut fließt in seinen Adern und ihr Gift schlummert in jedem Dunklen Mal. Lucius Malfoy hat dir das Mal eingebrannt...".

„... indem er mir von seinem Blut zutrinken gab und meinen Arm damit einrieb. Er hat eine seltsame Formel gesprochen und da war es.", vervollständigte Suzette Snapes begonnenen Satz, „Und wie kann ich meinen Arm heilen?", fraget sie vorsichtig, denn sie war trotz allem nicht sicher, ob sie ganz mitgekommen war, immerhin war sie müde und gerade aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden.

„Das Blut der Hydra ist gleichzeitig Gift und Heilmittel. Es wird allerdings in der magischen Heilkunst nicht verwendet, weil es einfach viel zu selten und es unvorstellbar gefährlich ist da ran zu kommen. Das Gift bewirkt ein Aussetzen der Blutgerinnung. Es blutete einfach immer weiter, du kannst froh sein, dass deine Schnitte nicht tiefer waren. Das einzige, was diesem Gift entgegenwirkt, ist es selbst. Wir müssen aus Naginis Blut einen Trank brauen, oder an das Blut des Dunklen Lords kommen.", sprach Snape emotionslos.

„Ich werde also sterben, wenn ich nicht das Blut des Dunklen Lords stehle?", fragte Suzette.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann!", knurrte Snape.

Suzette stutze kurz und rief dann viel zu laut für Snapes Geschmack: „Oh nein, Severus! Du wirst dich nicht in noch größere Gefahren begeben, als du ohnehin schon musst! Nicht für mich! Ich gehe selbst!".

Snape verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, nickte aber schließlich. Er wusste, was es Suzette bedeutet selbstständig zu sein.

„Hör zu! Dumbledore weiß nichts davon. Er soll es auch nicht wissen! Diese Mission ist gefährlich und nicht vereinbar mit den Pflichten, die ich für den Orden übernommen habe. Es muss unser Geheimnis bleiben oder die eine oder die andere Seite wird uns lynchen. Ich werde dich einweisen müssen in die Kunst der Spionage. Du musst dich als Todesserin ausgeben. Suzette, die Sache ist höchst gefährlich, vor allem für dich!".

„Ich kann es auch sein lassen!", meinte Suzette gleichgültig, „Aber du wirst für mich keine Gefahren eingehen!".

Severus blickte Suzette durchdringend und ernst an, sodass Suzettes Gleichgültigkeit völlig Fehl am Platze schien: „Ich werde es tun!".

„Dann tue ich es für dich!", schnarrte Suzette und blitzte Snape scharf in die Augen, dass er sich abwenden musste.

Am nächsten Morgen schlief Suzette lange aus. Nachdem sie aufgestanden war drückte sie sich in der Bibliothek herum und durchstöberte die Bücher nach Hinweisen über Hydren und deren Gift, ihrem Blut.

In den offiziellen Schulbüchern, die auch für die Schüler zugelassen waren, fand sie nichts. Erst als Suzette sich in die verbotene Abteilung für schwarzmagische Literatur schlich, fand sie einen kurzen Abschnitt über Hydrengift in einem Buch namens „Magische Kriegführung: Waffen und Strategien". Es beschrieb die Wirkung des Blutes des Schlangentiers als überaus grausam. Sein Einsatz in einem Gefecht sei höchst verwerflich, ein Kriegsverbrechen. Über die Eigenschaft der Unsterblichkeit der Hydra fand Suzette allerdings kein Wort, in keinem Buch. Sie begann an Snapes Worten zu zweifeln.

Zwar wusste sie, dass die tiefste schwarze Magie nicht in den Büchern der Bibliothek zu finden war, dass Dumbledore diese Bücher sicher verwarte, Bücher, in denen es um das Thema Unsterblichkeit ging, ins besondere, denn er wusste von Voldemorts Bestreben, das durch deren Literatur erst geweckt wurde und er wollte unbedingt verhindern, dass ein weiterer Schüler in Hogwarts danach trachtet, seine Seele ewig untot durch die Welt irren zu lassen, aber zumindest hätte sie doch erwartet einen mythischen Text in einem Geschichtsbuch zu finden. Nichts! Woher Snape das alles nun wusste?

„Ich habe es von Anfang an geahnt.", sagte Snape, „Als du nach Hogwarts kamst und vor den Schultoren fast verblutet bist, wurde mir klar, was mit dem Dunklen Mal auf sich hat. Er kontrolliert unsere Loyalität damit. Ich konnte den größten Teil des Gifts in deiner Wunde neutralisieren, aber eben nicht die Blutung gänzlich stoppen. Nicht mal der Bezoar konnte es heilen. Und das einzige Gift, bei dem der Bezoar nicht wirkt, ist das Hydrenblut, das nur Anwendung in der tiefsten schwarzen Magie findet. Du hast kein einziges Buch darüber gefunden, nicht wahr?". Suzette nickte.

„Dumbledore will nicht, dass die Schüler auf solche Zauber stoßen und hat alle schwarz-magisch Bücher aus der Schülerbibliothek verbannt. Ich selbst besitze ein Buch über die Anwendung des Blutes der Hydra und nur deshalb konnte ich dir helfen. Um die Vergiftung vollständig zu stoppen und dein vorzeitiges Ableben zu verhindern, brauchen wir das Blut der selben Schlange, die dich vergiftet hat, um daraus ein Gegengift zu brauen. Es handelt sich um einen hochkomplizierten Trank und nicht einmal ich kann dir garantieren, dass er gelingen wird. Das Hydrengift ist, wie gesagt, ziemlich unerforscht und zutiefst schwarz-magisch.". Suzette nickte.

„Wenn du mit mir zu den Todessern und dem Dunklen Lord kommen willst, musst du darauf vorbereitet sein. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du genügend Okklumentik beherrschst, um dich vor ihnen zu schützen.". Suzette nickte.

„Halte dich bedeckt! Keine Ausbrüche! Fahr deinen Stolz runter, auch wenn du Lucius Malfoy begegnest! Halte dich zurück! Du darfst niemandem zu sehr auffallen. Du willst keine Geheimnisse stehlen, also musst du dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen.".

„Und wie genau soll ich an das Blut kommen? Ich marschiere da rein und schneide Nagini den Kopf ab? Oder was?", fragte Suzette.

„Da ich dich mitnehmen werde, wirst du dich leider benehmen müssen. Ich glaube kaum, dass du den Dunklen Lord bei deinen ersten Besuchen überhaupt zu sehen bekommen wirst. Die meisten Todesser sind dumm, aber der Dunkle Lord ist es nicht! Du musst sein Vertrauen gewinnen, wenn du in seine Nähe kommen willst. Du wirst ein bisschen schauspielern müssen. Das sind nicht mehr die Todesser, die noch vor ein paar Jahren schwarze Magie zum Spaß betrieben haben um Kinder zu erschrecken. Das hier ist ernst! Und du solltest das niemals vergessen!".

„Du meinst, ich soll die Gefahren richtig einschätzen. Glaub mir, ich bin mir durchaus bewusst darüber, dass Malfoy nicht nur schwarz-magischen Nippes sammelt!", Suzette schaute finster zu Boden, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie ihr einstiger Lehrer in Sachen Dunkler Künste ihr vor ein paar Wochen einen demütigenden Crucio verpasst hatte.

„Und denk daran! Kein Wort zu Dumbledore oder irgendwem!", wiederholte Snape, als Suzette die dunkle Tränkeküche verließ.


	10. Chapter 10

10. Das Spinnennetz

Am Abend hatte Suzette sich vorgenommen, wollte sie bei Umbridge vorbeischauen, während Harry bei ihr nachsaß. Sie lungerte also vor ihrem Büro herum und konnte schließlich den schmächtigen Jungen sehen, wie er widerwillig und mit hängenden Schultern auf die Bürotür der neuen Lehrerin zu schlich.

Und jetzt stand da auch noch dieses Mädchen! Er warf Suzette einen abschätzigen Blick zu, der sie ein wenig belustigte: „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, Potter! Ein wenig sozialen Ungehorsam hätte ich von ihnen in dieser Situation schon erwartet!".

Harry schnaubte nur und öffnete die Tür zum Büro der Kröte. Suzette hielt sie lässig mit dem Fuß davon ab zuzufallen und stand hinter Harry, der Umbridge darum bat, den Termin für die Strafarbeit zu verschieben. Er hätte noch Quiddich-Training. Dolores lächelte sanft und verneinte dann.

Suzette stand stumm und scheinbar unbemerkt in der Tür. Umbridge würdigte sie keines Blickes.

Sie reichte Harry eine Schreibfeder und hieß ihn den Satz „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen" auf ein Stück Pergament schreiben.

Bevor Harry die Feder ansetzen konnte, fuhr Suzette die dickliche Dame an: „DAS ist ihre Strafarbeit? DAS? Ich weiß, sie sind neu hier, aber ich denke Professor Dumbledore hat ihnen bereits erklärt, dass Strafarbeiten sinnvolle Arbeiten zu Gunsten aller sein sollten! Davon hat doch nun wirklich keiner etwas, Miss Umbridge!".

„Miss Smith, ich möchte sie bitten nicht meine Kompetenzen in Frage zu stellen. Des Weiteren bin ich für sie, wie ich ihnen bereits sagte, Professor Umbridge. Sollten sie sich noch einmal mir gegenüber im Ton vergreifen, werde ich dem Ministerium berichten müssen, dass sie leider immer noch nicht charakterlich dazu geeignet sind, einen Zauberstab zu besitzen.".

Suzette war drauf und dran ihren Stab zu greifen und ihr vor die Füße zu werfen, doch sie überlegte, dass es bei den Todessern wohl von Vorteil sein würde einen Stab zu besitzen. Sie fuhr in einem gedämpfteren Ton fort: „Was hat Potter überhaupt verbrochen, dass nicht ich, sondern sie, seine Strafe festlegen?".

„Er erzählt fortwährend Lügen. Der, der nicht genannt werden darf, sei zurück... Er habe mit ihm gekämpft...". Suzette hob eine Augenbraue: „Und sie treiben ihm das jetzt mit schwarz-magischen Schriebfedern aus? Ich weiß, sie sind neu hier, aber ich denke, dass Professor Dumbledore ihnen gesagt hat, dass derartige Grausamkeiten an dieser Schule abgeschafft wurden.".

„Miss Smith, sie sind nicht in der Position meine Methoden in Frage zu stellen und auch Professor Dumbledore steht nicht über den Beschlüssen den Zaubereiministeriums.", antwortete Umbridge süßlich.

„Und das hat beschlossen, Potter zu zwingen mit seinem Blut zu leugnen, was er mit eigenen Augen gesehen hat?", blitzte Suzette über Potters Kopf hinweg, der sich jetzt verwundert umdrehte. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass Suzette sich für ihn so offen einsetzte. Klar, sie war seine Leibwächterin im Geheimen, aber für gewöhnlich kümmerte sie sich nicht um die Gerechtigkeit zwischen Lehrern und Schülern. Sie selbst war schließlich für ihre Ungerechtigkeit verschrieen.

„Das Zaubereiministerium ist darauf bedacht, jegliche Hetze und Panikmache aus Dumbledores Gerüchteküche im Keim zu ersticken. Miss Smith...".

Jetzt konnte Suzette nicht mehr: „Es heißt Lecroix! Und ich möchte sie darum bitten...".

„In meinen Akten steht nach wie vor Smith, deshalb bleibe ich bei dem korrekten Namen, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht. Miss Smith, sofern sie die Absicht haben, Potter Gesellschaft zu leisten, kann ich ihnen nur raten so weiter zu machen. Ich werden dem Minister berichten, was für einen unberechenbare Person sie nach wie vor sind! Es war ein Fehler, sie hier her zu holen und ich werde einen Bericht verfassen!".

„Dann kann ich ihnen nur raten, nehmen sie doch eine ihrer schwarz-magischen Schreibfedern. Damit lassen sich Lügen besonders gut ausformulieren!", Suzette knallte die Tür zu und ließ Harry allein mit Umbridge in ihrem Büro zurück, wo er endlich die Schreibfeder auf dem Pergament ansetzte und sich mit jedem Strich selbst ins Fleisch schnitt, sodass sich die Worte „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen" auf seinem Handrücken abzeichneten.

„Es war dumm von dir, sie so anzufahren, Suzette.", meinte Snape an folgenden Morgen beim Frühstück, als sie am Lehrertisch saßen, Dolores Umbridge allerdings noch nicht anwesend war, „Du machst es dir nur schwerer. Was interessiert dich Potter? So lange er sich innerhalb dieser Mauern befindet, ist der sicher.

„Sie ist widerlich! Niemand hat es verdient so behandelt zu werden!", erwiderte Suzette bitter.

„Du musst lernen, so etwas in Kauf zu nehmen.", meinte Snape kühl und schlürfte an seiner Tasse Tee als Dolores sich gerade mit einem großmütterlichen „Guten Morgen" an den Tisch setzte. Niemand erwiderte ihren Gruß. Professor McGonagall vertiefte sich sogar demonstrativ in ein belangloses Gespräch mit Professor Flittwick, der sich ebenso von der süßlich lächelnden Frau abwandte.

Sie schien die Abneigung, die ihr entgegengebracht wurde nicht wahrzunehmen und fing an zu plappern: „Wie ich höre, sind die Schüler schon fleißig dabei Leute für die Quiddich-Mannschaften zu suchen.".

Niemand antwortete ihr.

„Ich finde, dass solche Schülergruppierungen mehr vom Lehrkörper kontrolliert werden sollten. Wie ich das mitbekommen habe, trainieren diese Mannschaften autonom?".

Niemand antwortete.

„Ich denke ich werde einen Brief an den Zaubereiminister schreiben, in dem ich ihm davon berichte. Ich denke, Jungendlichen sollte man nicht allzu freie Hand lassen, was das Klüngeln betrifft.".

McGonagall drehte sich zu Umbridge um, schaute einmal böse, verkniff sich aber jeden Kommentar. Snape grinste ein wenig überlegen und Suzette, schloss die Augen, um nicht in das fett-feiste Gesicht dieser Person sehen zu müssen, wie sie seelisch ihr Leberwurstbrot in sich hineinstopfte.

Dumbledore trat an den Tisch. Er kam immer als letzter der Lehrerschaft zum Frühstück. Es schlief gerne länger aus und mochte morgens ohnehin nicht viel zu sich nehmen.

„Ah, Professor Dumbledore!", quiekte Dolores, als sie den Schulleiter erblickte, „Ich wollte sie davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass ich in die Wege geleitet habe, dass das Flohnetzwerk an der Schule überwacht wird. Ich habe versucht, sie gestern in ihrem Büro aufzusuchen, aber der Wasserspeier wollte mich nicht nach oben lassen.". Dumbledore nickte nur müde, doch Suzette öffnete schlagartig verächtlich ihre Augen und fixierte Umbridge. Sie überlegte, welchen Fluch sie ihr an den Hals hetzen sollte, wie groß die Furunkel in ihrem Gesicht sein sollten und welche Farbe der Eiter haben sollten, der aus ihnen hinausquellen würde. Sie sagte nichts.

In den folgenden Tagen akklimatisierte sich die Stimmung in Hogwarts. Alle Lehrer, bis auf Umbridge schickten ihre Schüler zum Nachsitzen zu Suzette und die freute sich über das entgegengebrachte Vertrauen auch von Minerva McGonagall.

Harry hingegen musste bei Umbridge schmoren und Abend für Abend seinen Satz schreiben.

Suzette übte sich darin nicht immer gleich auszuflippen, wenn Umbridge ihren Mund öffnete. Sie versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, dass sie auch nur ihre Arbeit tut, aber irgendwie wollte es sie nicht beruhigen.

„Das Flohnetzwerk zu kontrollieren, ist Freiheitsberaubung!", sagte sie zu Severus, als sie ihm auf dem Weg zu seinem Klassenzimmer folgte.

„Du kannst doch apparieren oder?", meinte er kühl.

„Es geht nicht um mich...", fuhr Suzette fort.

„Ach komm, als würdest du dich um die Belange der Schüler kümmern! Es ist dir so egal wie mir, ob ihre kleinen konspirativen Lerngruppen überwacht werden, du steigerst dich in einen Hass auf Professor Umbridge hinein.".

Suzette winke genervt ab und bog in einen anderen Gang ein, der sie zu den Schlafräumen der Slytherin-Schüler führte. Dort wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht hin, sie wollte lediglich Snape aus dem Weg gehen und ihn nicht in ihren Gedanken lesen lassen, dass er Recht hatte.

Unglücklicherweise kam ihr ausgerechnet jetzt Draco Malfoy, sowie seine Anhängsel Crabbe und Goyle entgegen, die das Frühstück hatten ausfallen lassen und jetzt unterwegs zum Unterricht waren.

Suzette machte sich auf eine hochnäsige Beleidigung gefasst und überlegte sich schon mal eine passende Antwort, da kam von dem schmalen blonden Jungen nichts weiter als ein „Guten Morgen", bevor er und seine Handlanger an ihr vorbeizogen.

Suzette grüßte überrascht zurück und erklärte sich die plötzliche Freundlichkeit Malfoys damit, dass die schwarz-magischen Kreise wohl tatsächlich an ihrer Person interessiert sein mussten. Allerdings fand sie das im Augenblick sogar recht angenehm. Potter grüßte sie jedenfalls nie, wenn er sie den Gang runterschlendern sah oder sie ihn gerade das Leben gerettet hatte.

Noch am selben Tag bat Professor Dumbledore Suzette schließlich in sein Büro. Er hatte ihr durch einen verschüchterten Hufflepuff-Erstklässler einen Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass sie am Nachmittag zu ihm kommen und das Synästhesium mitbringen solle.

Ohne ein Passwort zu verlangen ließ der Wasserspeier Suzette passieren. Er musste gewusst haben, dass der Schulleiter sie erwartete. Suzette stieg die unzähligen, steilen Wendeltreppenstufen nach oben und klopfe an die massive Holztür, die sich sogleich geschmeidig öffnete und ihr den Weg in das kleine, zugestellte, runde Turmzimmer frei gab.

„Setzen sie sich!", bat Dumbledore und Suzette tat wie geheißen, „Sehr gut! Sie haben an das Synästhesium gedacht!".

Sie hob die fußballgroße, schwarze Kugel auf den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters. „Nun, ich möchte nicht hinterlistig erscheinen, aber ich muss sie bitten die Kugel in die Hand zu nehmen und mir vorzusingen, was ihnen durch den Kopf kommt.", sagte er emotionslos und ohne die Absicht eine Erklärung zu geben.

Suzette stutzte, wieso bat er sie darum? Was glaubte er zu hören? Er kannte ihre Geschichte. Sie wartete also einen Augenblick ab, um Dumbledore mit ihren Augen zu fixieren. Ohne Zweifel hatte er in diesem Augenblick jedes einzelne Gefühl in sich abgeschaltet. Fürchtete er sich vor Suzettes Legilimentik?

Schließlich sah sie ein, dass sie mal wieder keine Chance hatte und griff nach der kalten Kugel und schloss die Augen.

Es dauerte lange, bis sich in ihrem Kopf eine Melodie formte und Worte dazu kamen. Alles rannte wie diffus hin und her in ihrem Kopf und sie wusste kaum, was davon sie verwerten sollte und was nicht. Sie verkrampfte sich ein bisschen, denn sie wollte Dumbledore unter keinen Umständen etwas über Snapes und ihre Pläne zutragen. Mit Okklumentik ein Lied zu schreiben kam Suzette und ihrem Unterbewusstsein fast unmöglich vor, als es ihr fast unkontrolliert aus dem Mund sprudelte. Das Synästhesium färbte sich blau, als Suzette folgenden Text zu singen begann:

„If a black man is racist, is it okay?  
When it's the white man's racism that made him that way,  
Because the bully's the victim they say,  
By some sense they're all the same.

Because the line between,  
Wrong and right,  
Is the width of a thread,  
From a spider's web.  
The piano keys are black and white,  
But they sound like a million colours in your mind."

Suzette öffnete die Augen und sah, wie sich die Augenbrauen des Schulleiters kritisch kräuselten. Er sagte vorerst nichts und Suzette fürchtete, dass sie etwas verraten hatte.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Spannungen

„Wenn das so ist, werden wir wohl sofort reden müssen, Suzette!", sagte Dumbledore schließlich düster und zutiefst ernst, „Ich habe sie etwas anders eingeschätzt, aber ihr Auftreten scheint wirklich keine Fassade zu sein. Das ist gefährlich, ernsthaft gefährlich!".

„Wieso?", fragte Suzette.

„Sie sind wahrhaft unentschlossen! Ich hatte geglaubt, sie auf meiner Seite zu haben, Suzette. Ich habe auf sie gezählt!".

Wollte er ihr jetzt etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen machen?

„Sehen sie, das Lied, das sie mir gerade vorgetragen haben – wie immer natürlich ein Vergnügen für meine alten Ohren", er lächelte schwach, „ Es drückt ihre seelische Verfassung im Augenblick aus. Da sie die Okklumentik beherrschen, musste ich auf diese Methode zurückgreifen.".

Suzette fühlte sich betrogen und das war der Sache Dumbledores nicht gerade zuträglich. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass sie den Schulleiter in der Hand hatte. Offensichtlich brauchte er sie.

„Sie sind unentschlossen! Sie wissen nicht, wohin sie gehen wollen! Habe ich recht? Sie spielen mit ihren Gedanken!", fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Ich zweifle, das ist alles!", entgegnete Suzette.

„Sie zweifeln zu viel, Suzette! Sie müssen lernen zu vertrauen und sie müssen lernen, wem sie vertrauen können!".

„Ich vertraue Severus Snape!", entfuhr es ihr.

„Dann sind wir schon zwei.", Dumbledore lächelte, doch die Spannung löste sich nicht.

„Ich zweifle daran, dass die Welt sich in gut und böse unterteilen lässt und ich zweifle daran, dass eine der beiden Seiten, für die ich mich entscheiden soll, vollkommen gut oder vollkommen böse ist!", erklärte Suzette.

„Und sie verkriechen sich in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt!", sagte Dumbledore, „Sie müssen Verantwortung zeigen.".

„In meiner Welt gibt es aber mehr Farben als Schwarz und Weiß!", zischte Suzette.

„Und Lord Voldemort ist nur kein Schulrowdy, der im Grunde Opfer des Systems ist?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Sie sagen es!", schnaubte Suzette zurück, rümpfte die Nase und sah plötzlich glasklar die Parallele zwischen sich und dem Dunklen Lord: Sie beide waren Opfer Albus Dumbledores!

„Suzette, sie wissen gar nicht wie lange ich das geglaubt habe! Tom Riddle, der missverstandene Schulrowdy! Aber das ist er nicht! Er hat... Ich kann es nicht verstehen, aber vielleicht können sie es ja!", Dumbledore war wütend, so wütend wie Suzette ihn noch nie erlebt hatte und das amüsierte sie. Er stand auf und lief drei Schritte hinter seinem Schreibtisch hin und wieder zurück, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte: „Suzette, ich dulde keinen Rassismus an meiner Schule! Sollten sie ein solches Gedankengut vertreten, muss ich sie von der Schule verweisen!".

Suzette blickte in Dumbledores Augen, der die seinen von ihr abgewandt hatte: „Haben sie den Text nicht verstanden? Rassismus kommt nicht von Ungefähr! Was haben die Muggel den Zauberern in der Vergangenheit nicht alles angetan? Sie wurden auf Scheiterhaufen verbrannt! Ihre und meine Vorfahren! Und heute gibt es Institutionen der Zauberergemeinschaft, welche die Muggel vor jeglicher Magie schützen sollen?", zischte Suzette.

„Es ist auch Selbstschutz, Suzette! Ich leugne nicht, dass viele große Zauberer unter dem Aberglauben der Muggel zu leiden hatten, aber verdienen die Muggel deshalb nicht unser Mitleid? Suzette, sie waren es doch, die lange Jahre in er Muggelgesellschaft gelebt hat, wie können sie jetzt so reden?".

„Ich erkläre ihnen den Grund für den Rassismus in der magischen Gemeinschaft! Das hat nichts mit mir zu tun! Aber sie müssen doch auch einmal diesen Blickwinkel sehen! War Salazar Slytherin böse, schwarz, weil er Muggelgeborene nicht in Hogwarts zulassen wollte? Oberflächlich betrachtet ist das gemein, ja. Aber haben sie mal darüber nachgedacht, dass Slytherins gesamte Familie von fanatischen Muggeln niedergemetzelt wurde? Er wollte damit die Zauberergemeinschaft sicher halten.".

„Und das gleiche will das Ministerium mit ihren Schutzzauberern.", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Das Ministerium und Dolores Umbridge? Da hat man ja ein paar fähige Zauberer unter eine Decke gesteckt!", meinte Suzette und grinste höhnisch.

„Ich erkenne sie nicht wieder, Suzette.", sagte Dumbledore schwach und öffnete mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs sie Tür zum Zeichen, dass Suzette jetzt gehen sollte.

Sie war zu weit gegangen, das merkte Suzette, als sie allein in ihrem Zimmer hockte. Das schwächliche Abendlicht drang durch ihr kleines Kellerfenster, aber es erhellte weder den Raum noch Suzettes Stimmung. Wie konnte sie nur den Rassismus Voldemorts verteidigen? Wie konnte sie nur Voldemort in Schutz nehmen, wo er doch ihre eigenen Eltern getötet hat? Wie konnte sie Dumbledore zeigen, dass sie unentschlossen war?

In solchen Situationen kam für gewöhnlich Pip zu ihr, um sie zu trösten, aber der Rabe kam nicht. Niemand kam. Auch zum Nachsitzen kam keiner. Es war Suzette egal, sie trottete wie gewöhnlich in Snapes Tränkeküche, wo sie sich auf einen Aufmunterungstrank freute.

„Suzette, ich habe beschlossen, dass es für dich zu gefährlich ist, mit mir zu den Todessern zu gehen!", begann Snape und schaute kaum von seinem Kessel auf.

„Du hast ihm doch nicht etwa...?", rief Suzette auf.

„Ich habe dem Schulleiter nichts erzählt, aber er hat mir erzählt, dass du doch weit mehr unter dem Einfluss des Dunklen Lords gestanden hast, als wir angenommen haben.".

„Es tut mir Leid!", rief Suzette, „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, ich war nur so wütend, weil er in meiner Seele rumstochern wollte, weil er mich das Lied hat singen lassen und weil er die Welt allzu gerne in Schwarz und Weiß aufteilt. Ich wollte nicht... Ich meine, ich will nicht...".

„Der Dunkle Lord will aber, Suzette!", zischte Snape dazwischen.

„Ich werde gehen! Und wenn ich alleine geh, aber du wirst es nicht für mich machen!", sagte Suzette und Snape schwieg dazu.

Noch in der selben Nacht, als sie nicht einschlafen konnte und von Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurde, schlich sie sich durch das Schloss zu Dumbledores Büro, wo der Wasserspeier sie wider Erwarten kommentarlos an sich vorbei ließ. Eigentlich hatte Suzette vorgehabt einen entschuldigenden Brief an eben jenem Wasserspeier zu befestigen. Jetzt würde sie ihn eben dem Schulleiter auf den Schreibtisch legen.

Schon als sie die Treppen langsam und lautlos hinaufstieg konnte sie gedämpfte Stimmen aus dem Dumbledores Büro vernehmen. Durch die massive Holztür und die schallende Akustik in dem steinernen Treppenhaus hinauf zum Turm konnte sie die Stimmen nicht eindeutig zu ordnen. Erst als sie näher an die Tür herankam, erkannte sie Dolores Umbridges Stimme, die mit Dumbledore stritt: „Hören sie auf, es zu leugnen, Dumbledore! Und hören sie auf derartige Lügen zu verbreiten! Ich sage es ihnen im Namen des Ministers und im Guten: Es wird sich hier einiges ändern müssen!".

„Tun sie, was ihnen aufgetragen wird! Nichts anderes erwarte ich von meinen Mitarbeitern.", hörte Suzette die ruhige Stimme des Schulleiters.

„Professor, ich warne sie, sich in Acht zu nehmen. Sie werden keine andere Wahl haben, als mich tun zu lassen!", keifte Umbridge, „Ihr Kollegium ist überdies in einem maroden Zustand. Ich denke nicht, dass Menschen wie Trelawney an dieser Schule unterrichten sollte. Und was ist überhaupt mit dieser unverschämten Person, die sie Erzieherin schimpfen? Etwas respektloseres ist mir noch nie untergekommen! Soweit ich mich erinnere hat man dieser Suzette Smith den Zauberstab abgenommen, wie kommt sie wieder nach Hogwarts? Und wieso hat sie wieder einen Stab? Was bezwecken sie damit, Dumbledore?".

„Suzette Lecroix hat ihren Zauberstab auf einen rechtmäßigen Antrag meinerseits zurückbekommen. Ich war dazu berechtigt, weil ich der jenige war, der sie anklagte. Sie ist hier auf meine besondere Bitte und sie wird bleiben.".

„Ich werde dieses Mädchen beobachten und sobald mir etwas verdächtiges auffällt, ist ihre Position Geschichte, Professor!".

Suzette konnte hören, wie Umbridge ihren massigen Körper über die Holzdielen bewegte. Gleich würde sie durch die Tür kommen und Suzette entdecken. Wie verdächtig wäre das denn bitte?

Suzette schluckte all ihren Ekel herunter und belegte sich selbst mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Sie hasste diesen Fluch. Sie hasste ihn so sehr wie die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes oder den Animaguszauber, den sie nur so verbissen übte, weil er der einzige Zauber war, der ihr nicht gelingen wollte. Sie mochte es nicht, ihre Gestalt zu verändern.

Suzette hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Umbridge so fett war, dass es unmöglich war sie in dem engen Treppenhaus nicht zu steifen. Suzette betete, dass sie es nicht verdächtigt fand, als ihr Ellenbogen für eine Sekunde ihre Schulter berührte, doch sie ging einfach weiter.

Nach einer Minute wurde Suzette wieder sichtbar und stieg die letzten Stufen zur Tür Dumbledores hinauf und klopfte vorsichtig.

„Herein.", rief eine gelassene Stimme und als er Suzette in der Tür stehen sah, nickte Dumbledore anerkennend.

Sie sagte: „Ich bin noch mal gekommen, um mich zu entschuldigen für das, was ich heute Mittag gesagt habe. Ich meinte es nicht so, wie sie es verstanden haben. Ich... Ich habe mich... Ich werde mich nicht für den Dunklen Lord entscheiden, aber ich werde eben auch nicht dem Phönixoden beitreten.".

Dumbledore nickte: „Es war nicht notwenig, dass sie noch zu so später Stunde gekommen sind. Ich habe schon verstanden, Suzette. Vielleicht habe ich auch ein wenig überreagiert. Wir beide sind Charaktere, die man sehr vorsichtig behandeln muss, nicht wahr?", er lachte und Suzette schämte sich, für was wusste sich nicht genau.

„Ich hoffe Dolores hat sie nicht eben da auf der Treppe gesehen?", Dumbledore lachte. „Nein, hat sie nicht.", erklärte Suzette matt, „Ich werde mich wohl etwas zurückhalten müssen.".

Dumbledore schien immer noch amüsiert zu sein und kicherte: „Ach, sagen sie nur ihre Meinung. In ihrem Job trifft sie viel zu wenig Leute, dich sich das trauen.".

„Und wenn sie mich der Schule verweist?".

„Über die Einstellung von Personal bestimme immer noch ich, Suzette, machen sie sich keine Gedanken. Umbridge hat eine große Klappe, aber sie blufft.".

Suzette machte ein skeptisches Gesicht und wandte sich dann zum gehen.

„Ich glaube, die Chance, sie jemals wieder singen zu hören, habe ich vertan, was?".

Suzette antwortete nicht.


	12. Chapter 12

12. Sirius aus dem Feuer

Am nächsten Morgen, Samstags, brachte die Posteule, welche nach wie vor Suzette den Tagespropheten lieferte, schlechte Nachrichten: Man hatte Sirius Black in London gesehen.

Sie wandte sich an Snape, der ebenfalls in den Bericht vertieft war: „Wie kann das sein?", flüsterte sie und bekam als Antwort ein missmutiges Knurren: „Er war schon immer ein leichtsinniger Idiot! Hat sich bei King's Cross vor Lucius Malfoy sehen lassen.".

Sie verloren kein weiteres Wort mehr darüber. In der großen Halle, beim Frühstück waren einfach zu viele Ohren anwesend.

„Heute ist Quiddich-Training, Suzette. Du solltest es dir ansehen, dann kommst du hier mal raus und auf andere Gedanken. Und richte Potter aus, er sollte sich besser an die Regeln halten, wenn er nicht noch mehr Trainingsstunden versäumen will. Soweit ich weiß, sind die Slytherins in Hochform.", grinste Snape, als er aufstand und den Lehrertisch verließ, just in dem Moment, als Umbridge die große Halle betrat.

Suzette nahm auf der hohen Tribüne am Quidditch-Feld Platz. Es waren die Gryffindors, die heute trainierten, aber es war ihr egal. So konnte die zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappen schlagen: Sie hatte Potter im Blick und sah endlich nach langer Zeit wieder eine Quiddich-Mannschaft. Sie hatte gehört, dass Potter ein unglaublich guter Sucher sein musste. Nun, sie gönnte ihm sein Talent. Suzette war nie in ihrer Hausmannschaft gewesen, sie besaß einfach keinen Besen.

Heute sollte beim Training ein neuer Hüter ausgewählt werden und der schusselige Feigling Ron hatte sich beworben.

Kaum hatte Suzette sich hingesetzt und böse Blicke der Gryffindors auf sich gezogen, die glaubten, Suzette sei eine Spionin der Slytherins, da tauchten auf der Tribüne noch weitere Gestalten auf.

Sie grinsten Suzette fröhlich zu und setzten sich zu ihr. Es war die komplette Slytherin-Quidditch-Mannschaft, die sich einen Spaß daraus machte Ron auszulachen, wie er einen Ball nach dem andern durch die Torringe fliegen ließ.

Suzette war erstaunt über die Tatsache, dass es Schüler gab, die sich freiwillig zu ihr setzten und dass es ausgerechnet Malfoy und seine Kumpanen waren. Sie ließ es sich gefallen, den Gedanken im Hinterkopf, dass Dracos Vater Todesser war und seinem Sohn sicherlich Verhaltensmaßregeln nahegelegt hatte.

„Dieser Ron ist so schlecht, dass es fast schon einen Schande ist, gegen diese Mannschaft ernsthaft anzutreten!", erklärte Malfoy ölig und seine Mannschaft lachte. Suzette lachte nicht. Sie empfand es als ungerecht, da Ron offensichtlich zum ersten Mal auf einem Besen saß.

Wie sich später herausstellte, war es durchaus nicht das erste Mal und Suzette nahm ihr Mitleid zurück: Jemand, der so wahnsinnig untalentiert war, sollte das akzeptieren und seine Hausmannschaft nicht auf Grund von persönlichen Wunschträumen runterziehen.

Ron schien übernervös zu sein und er schien sich über sich selbst zu ärgern, weil er immer nervöser wurde, was ihn noch nervöser machte. In einem Ausbruch unbändiger Rage, ausgelöst durch irgendeinen dummen Spruch seiner kleinen Schwester, schleuderte er den Ball so heftig und so unkontrolliert über das Feld, dass Katie Bell, als der Quaffel sie im Gesicht traf, fast vom Besen fiel und ihr Gesicht blutverschmiert zurückließ. Einer der Zwillinge eilte zwar sofort zu Hilfe, doch schien sich die Situation nicht zu entspannen und es rann auf einmal ungleich mehr Blut aus Katies gebrochener Nase.

Das Training wurde abgebrochen und die Jägerin in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Die Slytherins auf den Rängen feixten noch ein bisschen und Rons roten Kopf konnte man wohl noch kilometerweit durch den verbotenen Wald leuchten sehen.

Suzette trottet zum Schloss zurück. Sie kam sich ein wenig nutzlos vor und wartete im Grunde nur darauf, dass Snape endlich zu ihr kam und sie mit zu den Todessern nahm.

Doch Severus hielt sich bedeckt. Suzette bemerkt, dass er Nachmittags und Abends oft nicht im Schloss anzutreffen war, und das ärgerte sie.

Als sie kurz vor Mitternacht an einem der folgenden Tage auf ihrem Bett hockte, ihren Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und mit aller Gewalt versuchte, sich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln, klopfte es plötzlich staccatoartig an ihre Tür.

Suzette erwartete Snape und öffnete so mit einem erwartungsvollen lächeln ihre Kerkertür. Als sie jedoch die Person sah, die vor ihr stand, machte sie erst mal einen Schritt rückwärts bevor sie ihr Gesicht zurecht rücken konnte.

Dolores Umbridge stand vor ihr, Hände in den Hüften und mit einem abschätzigen Blick: „Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden? Ich habe ein paar Fragen an sie!".

Suzette dackelte der dicken Beamtin hinterher, bis sie in ihrem Büro angekommen waren.

„Professor Dumbledore sagte mir, sie sind für die persönliche Sicherheit von Harry Potter zuständig?", fragte sie schnippig. Suzette nickte ohne den Stolz in ihren Augen zu verlieren.

„Dass ich diese Maßnahme für völlig überzogen halte, dass ich glaube, dass sie an dieser Schule kein Schüler in irgendeiner Gefahr befinden, sollte ich bereits deutlich gemacht haben.". Suzette nickte wieder.

„Was wissen sie über Potter?", fragte sie schließlich und kam mit ihrem Krötengesicht ganz nahen an Suzettes heran.

„Was meinen sie?", fragte Suzette gelassen, denn sie wusste wirklich nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Sirius Black!".

Suzette zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

„Was wissen sie über Sirius Black? Wo ist er?".

„Ich habe keine Ahnung? Wieso fragen sie mich das?".

„Potter hat Kontakt zu ihm!".

Suzette hab die rechte Augenbraue.

„Sie unterhalten sich über das Flohnetzwerk.".

Suzette neigte den Kopf und lächelte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon die sprechen, Miss Umbridge.".

„Er spricht mit Sirius Black über das Flohnetzwerk! Und sie tauschen Pläne aus!".

Suzette schaute amüsiert auf die verbissene Frau, die als Lauscherin an der Wand, sprichwörtlich ihrer eigne Schand' gehört haben musste.

„Wo befindet sich Sirius Black?", fragte sie erneut.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!", log Suzette erneut.

„Ich habe Mittel und Wege sie zum reden zu kriegen!", sagte sie und lehnte sich zurück.

„Wieso fragen sie mich?", Suzette lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück.

„Potter vertraut ihnen!", machte Umbridge süßlich-bitter.

Suzette lachte laut auf: „Das wäre mir neu!".

„Sie haben engen Kontakt zu ihm! Wo ist Sirius Black und was haben Potter und seine Freunde vor?".

„Hören sie, das wird lächerlich, Miss Umbridge. Ich erlaube mir zu gehen, wenn ich merkte, dass ein Gespräch zu keinem Ergebnis führen wird. Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon sie reden, aber offensichtlich nehmen sie die Kontrolle des Flohnetzwerks ernst, was ich als einen inakzeptablen Eingriff in die Privatsphäre der Schüler erachte, den ich auch dann nicht mit Informationen unterstützen würde, wenn ich diese hätte.". Suzette schloss die Bürotür leise hinter sich und trippelte vergnügte zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Soso, Potter und Black unterhielten sich über das Flohnetzwerk... Suzette fiel ein, dass sie Potter eigentlich warnen müsste, dass er beobachtet wurde. Sie nahm es sich für den nächsten Tag vor.

Der nächste Tag brachte die nächste Schreckensschlagzeile: Dolores Umbridge, die neue Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts! Suzette wusste nicht, was sie sich unter eine Großinquisitorin vorstellen sollte, aber es konnte nur eins bedeuten: Sie hatte jetzt noch mehr Macht.

Dolores Umbridge selbst kam mit einem überheblichen, zufriedenen Lächeln an den Frühstückstisch, wo die erbittert bösen Blicke der Lehrerschaft sie empfingen.

Sie blieb vor ihrem Platz stehen und klopfte mit einem Löffel gegen ihr Glas, sodass sie die Halle langsam in Schweigen hüllte. Dann begann sie eine ihrer Predigten: „Für all diejenigen unter euch, welche die Nachricht heute Morgen nicht aus dem Tagespropheten gelesen haben, möchte ich folgendes ankündigen: Im Rahmen des Ausbildungserlasses Nummer 23 ernennt das Zaubereiministerium mich, Dolores Umbridge, zur Großinquisitorin der Hogwarts-Schule. In den folgenden Tagen werde ich Inspektionen in den einzelnen Klassen bei den einzelnen Lehrern durchführen, um festzustellen, welche Stellen fehlbesetzt sind und eventuell zu Gunsten der optimalen Ausbildung unserer Schüler umbesetzt werden müssen.".

Ein Raunen ging durch die große Halle, denn niemand konnte sich so richtig vorstellen, wie so eine Inspektion aussehen sollte.

Suzette war es im Grunde egal, denn Snape würde sie wohl kaum austauschen wollen und die anderen Lehrer gingen sie nichts an. Ein anderer Gedanke trieb sie zunehmend um: Wann würde sie mit Snape endlich daran arbeiten dieses verdammte Hydrenblut von Voldemort zu holen? Sie erschrak, hatte sie da gerade seinen Namen gedacht? Sie griff schnell nach ihrer Tasse und verschluckte sich am heißen Tee.

Lange hatte Snape nicht mehr so ungehalten gesehen. Er war ja oft grimmig, doch war das meist nur Fassade einer ausgezeichneten Okklumentik. Im Augenblick war er richtig, wahrhaftig wütend.

„Hast du Angst vor der Inspektion?", fragte Suzette mit einem klein wenig Hohn im Unterton, was komplett fehl am Platze war.

Suzette, ich habe keine Angst um meine Stelle, aber ich kenne da jemanden, der im Augenblick ganz oben auf der Abschussliste steht.".

Suzette verstand: „Wann gehen wir zum Dunklen Lord?", fragte Suzette endlich.

„Wenn du deine Ausbrüche im Griff hast!", erwiderte Snape grimmig.

„Dumbledore sagt, es mache nicht, wenn ich...".

„Suzette, die Situation hat sich geändert! Der Schulleiter verliert seinen Einfluss!", redete Snape dazwischen.

Gleich am selben Tag begann Umbridge mit ihren Inspektionen. Sie hörte von einem Desaster im Turm von Sybil Trelawney. Die arme Frau musste völlig aufgelöst zu Professor Dumbledore gelaufen sein und sich bitterlich bei ihm beschwert haben.

McGonagall erzählte Flittwick auf dem Gang vor dem Lehrerzimmer, sie haben Umbridge einfach ignoriert und als sie sich dann unbedingt Gehör verschaffen wollte, habe sie sie einfach zusammengestaucht, dass sie die Klappen gehalten hat. Flittwick nickte und nahm sich vor es bei seiner Inspektion ähnlich zu handhaben.

Suzette, die gerade vorbei ging, wurde von McGonagall angehalten: „Miss Lecroix? Potter wird heute Abend bei ihnen nachsitzen! Bitte achten sie darauf, dass er in ihrem Büro erscheint und Professor Umbridge ihn nicht in ihr Büro schleift!".

„Was hat er denn schon wieder angestellt?", fragte sie aufrichtig interessiert.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Er muss wieder mit dieser Person aneinander geraten sein. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er solle sich zusammenreißen, aber es scheint nichts zu nutzen. Professor Umbridge jedenfalls besteht, darauf, dass Potter bei ihr seine Sätze schreibt, aber ich möchte nicht, dass ein Schüler meines Hauses sich eigenhändig verletzten muss, weil er seine Ansichten und die Wahrheit vertritt. Sie werden ihn um viertel vor sechs am Gryffindor-Turm abholen.".

Suzette nickte und lief weiter zur Bibliothek. Sie wollte ein weiteres Buch zurückbringen, das ihr nicht helfen konnte ein Animagus zu werden.


	13. Chapter 13

13. Malfoy Manor

Am Abend tat sie, was McGonagall von ihr verlangt hatte. Sie stand ab zwanzig vor sechs vor dem Eingang des Gryffindor-Turms und wartet auf Harry, der pünktlich um viertel vor sechs aus dem Portraitloch gekrochen kam.

Es gab kein Wort der Begrüßung. Potter folgte Suzette, als diese ihn zu ihrem Nachsitzraum brachte.

Er war nicht der einzige, den sie heute zu betreuen hatte. Wie üblich fanden sich nach und nach grinsende Slytherins, sie sich immer noch über einen wüsten Streich, den sie einem kleinen Hufflepuff-Jungen gespielt hatten, amüsierten, ein Zweitklässler aus Gryffindor, der die ganze Woche jeden Tag erscheinen musste, weil er versucht hatte, einem seiner Mitschüler bei Snape aus der Patsche zu helfen, indem er ihm eine Probe seines eigenen Tranks zum Abgeben mitgab - naiv zu glauben, Snape würde es nicht merken! -, sowie ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, das seine Hausaufgaben für Professor Flittwick zum wiederholten Male vergessen hatte, im beängstigenden Kellerraum ein. Suzette hatte ihren Schützlingen Einhornschweifhaare beschafft, die sie durchkämmen, entfilzen, waschen und zu Bündeln verschnüren sollte, damit man sie zu Ollivander senden konnte, der daraus Zauberstäbe fertigen würde.

Mitten in der Arbeit der Schüler und mitten in Suzettes Vertiefung in ein Buch über die Herstellung von Zauberstäben, klopfte es plötzlich hysterisch an der Tür. Suzette ließ sie mit einer lässigen Handbewegung auffliegen und erkannte, wen sie erwartet hatte: Dolores Umbridge.

Sie hielt einen Schreibblock in der Hand und trug ein impertinentes Grinsen im Gesicht: „Ich komme zu einer Inspektion ihrer Arbeit.", erklärte sie kurz und sah sich gespielt interessiert im Raum um: „Was machen die Schüler hier?", fragte sie immer noch gespielt interessiert.

„Sie bereiten Einhornschweifhaare zur Weiterverarbeitung vor. Es ist eine nützliche Arbeit.", erwiderte Suzette ruhig und so freundlich es ging.

„Wieso ist Potter hier?", fragte sie schließlich mit ekelerregend falscher Unschuld in der Stimme.

„Er hat Nachsitzen auferlegt bekommen, sagte man mir.", sagte Suzette kühl.

„Es hat Nachsitzen BEI MIR auferlegt bekommen!", erklärte Umbridge.

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass sie meine kleine Ausführung damals nicht verstanden haben: Ich bin für das Nachsitzen zuständig. Jeder Lehrer an dieser Schule vertraut mir und schickt seine Schüler zu mir, so auch Professor McGonagall. Sie war übrigens besonders daran interessiert, dass Potter eine nützliche Arbeit verreichtet, während er seine Zeit absitzt.", sagte Suzette lächelnd.

„Miss Smith, das Licht in diesen Räumlichkeiten ist mehr als schlecht. Wie sollen die Schüler, denn hier etwas ordentliches arbeiten können?", fügte die Großinquisitorin an.

„Fragen sie doch die Schüler, ob sie lieber HIER so etwas machen, oder sich BEI IHNEN die Haut aufschlitzen!".

„Es geht nicht darum, was die Schüler wollen. Es geht, im Gegenteil, um ihre Bestrafung!".

„Es geht darum, dass sie, wenn sie einen Schaden verursacht haben, diesen Schaden wieder gut machen!".

„Es geht darum, dass in ihren Kopf reingeht, dass sie sich zukünftig anders verhalten sollen!".

„Indem sie Selbstmitleid und zusätzliche Aggression fördern?", fragte Suzette schließlich.

„Nennen sie es wie sie wollen, Suzette! Ich werde erwirken, dass zukünftig das Nachsitzen in mein Büro verlegt wird und sie mit Sanktionen wegen unerlaubtem Apparieren zu rechnen haben. Ich habe genug gesehen.".

Sie drehte sich um, schritt durch die Tür und schloss diese äußerst vorsichtig hinter sich. Suzette hätte ihr am liebsten sämtliche Flüche nachgesandt, die sie kannte, aber sie setzte sich wieder auf ihr Pult, nahm sich ihr Buch vor und tat, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Einige Schüler schauten sich beängstig an, denn sie mochten Suzette zwar nicht, aber ihre Nachsitzstunden war immer fair abgelaufen. Nach dem, was sie von Dolores Schreibfedern wussten, wollten sie auf keinen Fall dort ihre Abende verbringen.

Nachdem sie die Schüler nach dem Nachsitzen in ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt hatte, schlenderte sie rüber zu Snape, um den Abend ausklingen zu lassen.

„Na, hat sie dich inspiziert?", fragte er halb amüsiert, halb besorgt.

„Jep! Ich denke, ihr seid mich bald los!", erwiderte Suzette.

„Dumbledore wird dich nicht gehen lassen.", stellte Snape knapp fest.

„Ich hab den Termin für das nächste Treffen der Todesser mit dem Dunklen Lord.", flüsterte Snape schließlich nach einer Pause, „Ich hab den Dunklen Lord darauf vorbereitet, dass du mitkommen wirst. Er glaubt, du interessierst dich für die Dunklen Künste und willst, dass er sie dir beibringt.".

„Nicht, dass ich bei ihm mitmachen will?", fragte Suzette vorsichtig.

„Es wäre zu gefährlich, ihm so etwas vorzumachen. Am Ende betraut er dich mit einer Mission. Dieses Risiko können wir nicht eingehen. Der Dunkle Lord wird dich unterrichten, auch wenn du keine Todesserin sein willst. Es reicht ihm vorerst, wenn du mit ihm sympathisierst und eindeutig nicht auf Dumbledores Seite stehst.".

Suzette nickte verständig: „Er scheint wirklich großen Wert darauf zu legen mich dabei zu haben, so geduldig wie er ist.".

„Du musst davon ausgehen, dass er versuchen wird, dich ganz auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Du musst aufpassen, hörst du! Er kann sehr schnell die Geduld verlieren, wenn du ihm nicht glaubhaft machst, dass du es in Erwägung ziehst zurück zu kommen. Du musst ihn hinhalten, bis er dir gänzlich vertraut! Dann kannst du ihn um sein Blut bitten. Du wirst ihn darum bitten! Du wirst es ihm nicht mit Gewalt entziehen und du wirst dich auch nicht von ihm heilen lassen! Es wird wohl einige Wochen, vielleicht Monate dauern, bis du ihn soweit hast. Das ist eine verdammt lange Zeit, halte dich gut mit den Todessern! Aber das sollte kein Problem sein, denn die haben alle die Instruktion freundlich zu dir zu sein. Es wird anstrengend und gefährlich werden. Willst du es immer noch?", beendete Snape seine Rede.

„Soll ich krepieren? Wann ist es?".

„Übermorgen!", lautete die Antwort, „Übermorgen in Malfoy Manor!".

Suzette schreckte zusammen: Ausgerechnet!

Was hatte sie schon zu verlieren? Ihren Job hatte sie gerade verloren, ihr Leben würde folgen, wenn sie es nicht tun würde.

Suzette war aufgeregt, aber nicht so sehr wie die Situation es von ihr verlangt hätte. Sie wusste das und es machte ihr Angst. Ein Schauspieler muss, bevor er auf die Bühne geht Lampenfieber haben, damit es verfliegen kann, wenn er drauf steht.

Snape gab sich indes undurchschaubar aber scheinbar gelassen, was darauf hindeutet, dass er es nicht war.

Beide waren sie in schwarze Umhänge gekleidet, als sie unbemerkt, im Schatten von einem Hinterausgang des Schlosses zum verbotenen Wald liefen. Suzette konnte unter ihrem Verband das Dunkle Mal brennen spüren, doch sie schluckte den Schmerz hinunter und folgte Snape, der sich vor ihr durch das schier undurchdringliche Unterholz schlug, bis sie endlich an einer Stelle angekommen war, die jenseits des Schulgeländes lag und von der aus man bequem apparieren konnte.

Das Anwesen der Familie Malfoy war riesig und von beneidenswerter Lage. Es lag auf einem malerischen Hügel mitten in einer sattgrünen Graslandschaft. Fast machte es den Eindruck einer spanischen Finka. Der Garten um Malfoy Manor wirkte peinlichst gepflegt und beherbergte unzählige Blumen verschiedenster Farben, die zauberhafte Düfte verbreiteten. Narcissa mochte das so, Lucius hatte kein Gespür für so etwas, aber so lange er Hauselfen hatte, die ihm die Gartenarbeit abnahmen, erlaubte er seiner Frau derartige Extravaganzen. Das Haus selbst war vollkommen weiß getüncht. An den Fenstern waren zur Zierde Holzbeschläge angebracht. An der Haustür hing ein einladender Blumenkranz und ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Malfoy Manor".

Suzette und Snape schritten durch das geöffnete Gartentor, über den weißen Kiesweg hin an zum malfoyschen Familiensitz. In der Eingangshalle standen bereits die Gastgeber und begrüßen die ankommenden.

Lucius würdigte sie keines Blickes, was natürlich reiner Selbstschutz war, denn hätte er sie angegriffen, wären seine Stunden als Todesser und womöglich als lebendiges Wesen gezählt gewesen und sie freundlich zu grüßen brachte er nicht über sich. Er war ein stolzer Zauberer, das musste man ihm lassen.

Suzette nahm ein Glas Elfensekt von Narcissa in Empfang und schaute sich in der riesigen Eingangshalle des protzigen Landhauses um.

Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert, seit sie ihr ausgezogen war. Das Haus erschien ihr immer noch merkwürdig leer und kalt. Es war ein ungeheuer helles Anwesen, darauf legte Narcissa wiederum Wert und die Hauselfen hielten die Gänge und Vorzeigezimmer peinlich sauber. Doch Suzette kannte auch die anderen Zimmer, die keinen repräsentativen Zweck erfüllten, Lucius' Zimmer. Diese waren düster und mit allerlei Tand zugestellt. Kein Hauself durfte dort hinein, kein Unbefugter, nicht einmal sein Sohn. Es waren die Räume in denen er sich den Dunklen Künsten widmete, die Räume, die das Ministerium in seinem Haus unbedingt finden wollte, als sie sein Haus durchsuchten und nichts fanden, die Räume, in denen er Suzette alles beigebracht hatte, was er wusste und wo sie in einer illustren Herrenrunde das Dunkle Mal der Todesser von ihm empfing.

Suzette war plötzlich schrecklich aufgeregt. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich nicht ordentlich vorbereitet zu haben. Es ging ihr wie immer: Eine ganze Weile hatte sie Zeit gehabt sich auf etwas einzustellen, wusste genau, dass sie sich darauf einzustellen hatte, tat es aber nicht. Sie hasste sich für diese Blauäugigkeit.

Gleich würde der Dunkle Lord persönlich diese Räumlichkeiten betreten. Sie würde ihm wieder gegenüberstehen und sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie es diesmal länger aushalten würde ohne in Panik davon zu laufen.

Sie durfte Severus nicht enttäuschen und seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen und die musste selbst eine überzeugende Rolle spielen, ja nicht zu viel, ja nicht zu weit gehen. Suzette begann zu schwitzen, obwohl es ihr ausgesprochen kalt war. Irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr anders und begann erbärmlich zu zittern.

Severus unterhielt sich derweil mit Narcissa, machte ihr Komplimente und dem Sekt, winkte McNair zu, der gerade appariert war und auch Suzette ein anerkennendes Nicken schenkte. Sie nickte so selbstbewusst wie möglich zurück.

Suzette hasste Empfänge. Sie hasste sie, auch wenn sie keine Rolle spielen musste, oder ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stand, wenn sie ihre Rolle vergaß.

Es war Zeit die Okklumentik einzuschalten, dachte Suzette und hoffte dabei auch ein wenig die Angst zu verlieren. Sie machte sich also frei von jeglichen Gedanken, Gefühlen und Meinungen. Ihre Mimik versteinerte sich und sie sah nun fast aus wie ein Malfoy, der gelangweilt und selbstgefällig auf alle anderen herabsah.

Nott trat durch die Tür, verweigerte den Sekt und küsste der Hausherrin in einer überheblichen Geste den Handrücken. Narcissa kam sich geschmeichelt vor und kicherte.

Langsam trudelten sie alle ein: Die Carrow-Geschwister, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Dolohov, Rookwood, Jugson, Trevers, Yaxley, ein paar wild aussehende Typen, die Suzette nicht kannte und die, so wie sie aussahen, wohl unter anderen Umstanden Malfoy Manor niemals hätten betreten dürfen, und schließlich Peter Pettigrew.

Als er auftauchte, war dies das Zeichen für alle Anwesenden Platz im Salon zu nehmen, denn der Dunkle Lord würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Suzette folgte Snape, der immer noch hier und das Konversation führte, Smalltalk hielt. Suzette hatte noch niemand angesprochen und sie nahm sich vor, das nicht seltsam, beängstigend oder verdächtig zu finden.

An dem großen ovalen Tisch waren Platzkarten aufgestellt, die jedem einen Sitzplatz zuwiesen. Die Malfoys saßen als Gastgeber zur rechten des Lords, der wiederum am Kopfende sitzen sollte. Snape fand seinen Platz zur Linken des Unaussprechlichen und Suzette wiederum neben Snape. Alles andere interessierte sie nicht. Sie saß viel zu nah an ihm, dachte sie. Sie würde seinen Augen nicht entkommen können und wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde er ihre Gedanken lesen.

Narcissa brachte noch einen Eimer mit eisgekühlten Elfenweinflaschen und fragte in die Runde, wer denn noch sein Glas gefüllt haben wolle.

Und dann trat er durch die Tür. Die plötzliche Stille wummerte in Suzettes Ohren. Ihr kam es vor als wäre es gerade zehn Grad kälter geworden, als wäre ein Dementor im Raum.

Voldemort bewegte sich langsam und überlegt. Er schritt am Tisch entlang auf seinen Platz zu, der als einziger noch leer geblieben war. Er setzte sich bedeutungsvoll, aber nicht übertrieben. Er atmete zufrieden ein, dann wieder aus und betrachtete seine Anhänger teils zufrieden, teil mit einer gewissen Missbilligung, aber niemals arrogant, wie Lucius neben ihm. Eines war sicher: Führungsqualitäten besaß dieser Mann!


	14. Chapter 14

14. Voldemorts Trick

„Sehr schön, dass ihr alle gekommen seid!", begann er, als ob die Todesser eine Wahl gehabt hätten, nicht zu kommen, „Ich bin stolz auf, das war wir erreicht haben und es wird noch mehr werden!".

Kaum einer wagte zu atmen, es war totenstill im Raum. Voldemort sprach mit leiser, hoher Stimme, die eigentlich zu seiner gewollt würdevollen Erscheinung nicht passte. Sie klang gar etwas schwach, fand Suzette.

Erst jetzt fiel ihr die riesige Schlage auf, die sich unter dem Tisch vor dem Dunklen Lord bis hin zu ihr wand. Suzette hatte nie Angst vor Schlangen gehabt, aber trotzdem war es ihr unheimlich, wenn eine Halbhydra so nah an ihren Füßen lauerte und wohl nur auf einen Befehl zu töten wartete. Nagini war ein seltsames Tier. Es schien keinen eigenen Willen zu haben. Suzette wusste zumindest von Pip, dass er seinen eigenen Kopf hatte und viel zu stolz war, um einen Befehl auszuführen. Wenn man etwas von ihm wollte musste man ihn bitten. Pip war entsprechend ein Freund. Ob Nagini für Voldemort eine Freundin war, bezweifelte Suzette.

Sie zischte gefährlich unter dem Tisch und Suzette bekam es nun tatsächlich mit der Angst zu tun. Welche magischen Instinkte hatte dieses Tier? In solchen Momenten hätte es sich ausgezahlt Parsel zu verstehen.

Der Dunkle Lord ließ sich nicht beirren, er sprach weiter: „Unser Siegeszug ist nicht mehr weit hin. Die letzte Schlacht ist nah und sie wird ein Triumph werden!".

Pause.

Suzette bemerkte, dass Voldemort nichts als leer Phrasen an seine Todesser richtete und das enttäuschte sie, allerdings war es natürlich klar, dass er vor ihr, die ja nicht oder noch nicht dazugehörte, keine Pläne ausplauderte und stattdessen lieber seinen Sieg ausformulierte.

„Bald schon werden unsere Freunde aus Askaban zu und stoßen. Ihrer Rückkehr ist ein wahrhaft glorreicher Verdienst Lucius Malfoys!", er wies auf den großen Blonden, dessen Brust mit einem Mal überdimensional Anschwoll.

„Sein Einfluss auf das Ministerium, ermöglichte mir Einflussnahme auf die Führung des Zauberergefängnis. Ich kann verkünden: Die Dementoren kämpfen schon bald auf unserer Seite!".

Und plötzlich brach ein brüllender Applaus im Salon von Malfoy Manor aus. Vor allem die grobschlächtigen Kerle, die Suzette nicht kannte, johlten und klatschten. Die Malfoys verhielten sich vornehmer und Snape ließ sich keine Gefühlsregung anmerken. So tat es Suzette ihm gleich.

„Des Weiteren ist es McNair gelungen die Riesen auf unsere Seite zu holen, nachdem er zwei Gesandte Dumbledores in die Flucht geschlagen hat: Diesen gutgläubigen Halbmenschen Rubeus Hagrid und die Schulleiterin der französischen Zauberschule.", er grinste böse, als er an Hagrid dachte. Suzette hingegen wusste worum es ihm ging: Hagrid war zu unrecht wegen ihm von der Schule geflogen und über so etwas konnte und wollte Suzette auch nicht in ihrer Rolle lachen. Die anderen Todesser jedenfalls amüsierten sich.

„Die anstehende Mission ist die wichtigste, was unseren Sieg angeht.". Es wurde wieder still in malfoyschen Anwesen.

„Ich erwarte einen Erfolg. Und ich erwarte Potters Leiche!".

Suzette merkte auf.

„Ich übertrage die Leitung der Mission Lucius Malfoy, da er die besten Beziehungen zum Ministerium besitzt und weil er mir seine Fähigkeit bereits beweisen konnte.".

Wieder schwoll seine Brust an.

„Ich habe euch alle heute Abend hierher bestellt, weil ich euch außer diesen guten Nachrichten noch eine weitere geben kann. Severus Snape hat meine Großnichte für unsere Sache zurückgewinnen können.", er verdrehte die Tatsachen ein wenig und das fiel auch Snape unangenehm auf.

„Suzette, ich heiße dich herzlich willkommen im Kreis meiner Todesser.".

Suzette wollte ansetzten, zu erklären, dass sie im Grunde nur etwas über die Dunklen Künste von ihm lernen wollte, da las sie in Snapes Gesicht, dass sich der Plan geändert hatte und sie mitspielen musste. Sie lächelte also verlegen und grüßte mit einem Nicken in die Runde. Man antwortete ihr auf der Stelle.

„Sie besitzt außergewöhnliche magische Fähigkeiten, die zweifellos aus dem Familienstammbaum der Slytherins stammen und wird ein wertvolles Mitglied unserer Runde sein. Ich unterstelle sie vorerst der Obhut Severus Snapes.".

Jetzt war es an der Zeit für Suzette einzuhaken: „Entschuldigung, My Lord, ich... würde es euch etwas ausmachen, mich in den Dunklen Künsten zu unterrichten?".

Voldemort lächelte halb gnädig, halb hinterlistig und nickte erhaben.

Was folgte war ein orgiales Saufgelage. Snape und Suzette tranken nur wenig und bewegten sich auch recht schnell zur Rückkehr.

Als sie im verbotenen Wald apparierten, konnte sie sogar bei der schier undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit Snapes wutzerfressenes Gesicht sehen. Suzette hoffte, dass sie keinen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Das hat er mit voller Absicht gemacht! Er ahnt irgendetwas!", knurrte er gefährlich.

Suzette sah ihn an.

„Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr! Du musst das durchziehen! Wie du da wieder rauskommst, weiß ich allerdings auch nicht. Es macht die Sache noch mal um einiges gefährlicher. Er weiß, dass du in Hogwarts lebst, womöglich wird er von dir Informationen erwarten. Er weiß genau, dass du keine Todesserin sein willst! Und er ahnt, dass du noch auf Dumbledores Seite stehst! Deshalb hat er uns überrumpelt! Es ist ein Test!".

„Meinst du er hat Umbridge an die Schule geschickt?", fragte Suzette, die sich aus all den Bruchstücken ihrer Situation versuchte ein Puzzlebild zusammen zu bauen.

„Er nicht! Lucius!".

Suzette dachte scharf nach und wusste eigentlich gar nicht worauf sie hinauswollte, da meinte Snape wiederum: „Sei vorsichtig, was du ihr gegenüber über Dumbledore sagst! Sei um Gottes Willen vorsichtig, wem du überhaupt etwas sagst! Und behalt Potter im Auge!".

Suzette nickte und sie schlichen sich zurück zum Hintereingang des Schlosses.

Potter fiel es ihr ein. Und dann sprach sie erschrocken aus: „Sirius!".

Snape drehte sich genervt um: „Bitte?".

„Äh... Umbridge... Sie hat Sirius im Kamin erwischt! Ich wollte Potter noch vorwarnen.", erklärte Suzette.

„Na dann! Er wird sich freuen, wenn du ihn um diese Zeit weckst!", Snape grinste verschmitzt, als wäre alles, was noch vor ein paar Minuten um ihn herum passiert war, schon wieder in weite Ferne gerückt.

Suzette ließ sich nicht davon abbringen und stürmte zum Gryffindor-Turm.

„Krönungsmahl!", hauchte Suzette und die Fette Dame ließ sie durch das Portraitloch klettern.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum überraschte sie Dobby, der das Zimmer ganz allein putzen musste. Suzette grüße und schlich sich schließlich in den Jungenschlafsaal, den Harry bewohnt.

Sie fand den Jungen sofort. Er schlief unruhig und schwitzte. Als Suzette an ihm rüttelte, wachte er mit einem kleinen Schreckensschrei auf.

Potter griff nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch, zog sie auf und erkannte seine Leibwächterin, die nicht minder angespannt wirkte, wie er sich fühlte. Gerade noch hatte er schon wieder einen Traum gehabt, der in schon seit Wochen quälte, zu dessen Ende er aber bis heute nicht gekommen war. Es ärgerte ihn, schon wieder an der entscheidenden Stelle geweckt worden zu sein.

„Shhh!", machte Suzette und Potter schluckte seine Flüche unter: „Was... was ist los?", fragte er stattdessen, versuchend irgendwie schnell auf eine relativ waches Level zu gelangen.

„Sie haben mit Sirius gesprochen?", fragte Suzette leise, damit die anderen Jungs nicht aufwachten, „Über das Flohnetzwerk?".

Potter schaute sie verwundert an, woher konnte sie das wissen. Ihm fiel weder Grund, noch eine Möglichkeit ein, es zu leugnen, also sagte er: „Ja, vor ein paar Tagen war sein Kopf im Kamin.".

„Wie kommt er dazu?", fragte Suzette.

„Ich habe ihm einen Brief geschrieben...", antwortete Harry und Suzette verstand: „Sie kontrollieren die Eulen!".

„Ja!", sagte Potter, „Er ist einfach so aufgetaucht, ich habe ihn nicht gebeten oder so...".

„Ist ja schon gut!", machte Suzette, sie wollte sich keine Anbiederungsversuche anhören, „Passen sie auf, Potter! Umbridge weiß davon! Die Kamine werden überwacht! Wenn Sirius sich noch einmal im Kamin blicken lässt, wird er womöglich gefasst. Schicken sie ihm eine kleine, unauffällige Eule und halten sie sich vor Umbridge zurück!".

„Woher wissen sie, dass Umbridge...", fragte Potter, jetzt hellwach.

„Sie hat versucht, was aus mir raus zubekommen. Sie dachte, ich wüsste davon. Nun, jetzt weiß ich es! Gute Nacht!", Suzette stand von Potters Bett auf und verließ den Gryffindor-Turm.

Harry konnte die ganze Nacht nicht wieder einschlafen. Wieso musste diese dumme Kuh ausgerechnet jetzt in seinen Traum hineinplatzen? Und wieso konnte sie ihn nicht überhaupt in Ruhe lassen? Die wollte doch nur ihn und Sirius auseinander bringen! Das Flohnetzwerk kontrollieren, pah! Harry fragte sich, was hinter den verschlossenen Türen des Lehrezimmern und der privaten Büros so gesprochen wurde. Und wieso wusste Suzette von Sirius? Und woher Umbridge? Vielleicht wurde das Netzwerk doch kontrolliert? Er konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass die Freiheiten der Schüler derart eingeschränkt werden konnten.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und weckte Ron, um ihm seine Sorge und seine Wut mitzuteilen, doch der nahm nur die Hälfte von dem wahr, was Harry zu sagen hatte und schlief mitten in Harry Erzählung einfach ein.

Harry versuchte auch wieder zu schlafen und sich an den dunklen Korridor zu erinnern, den er gesehen hatte. Was war dort? Wo war er? Und was hatte er mit ihm zu tun? Wollte ihm sein Unterbewusstsein etwas mitteilen? Was es eine Vision? Er wusste nichts genaues und beschloss vorerst niemandem davon zu erzählen, auch nicht Trelawney, die immer noch das Führen einen Traumtagebuchs von ihm verlangte, obwohl ihr Posten mehr als auf der Kippe stand.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Totale Überwachung

Ein Wochenendausflug nach Hogsmeat stand an und Suzette musste Potter wie üblich auf den Fersen bleiben.

Sie fühlte sich immer noch bedrückt, wegen der Rolle, die sie nun vor dem Dunklen Lord persönlich spielen musste, dass sie Dumbledore ihre missliche Lage verheimlichen musste und dass Potter doch wirklich jede Möglichkeit nutzte an den Wochenenden in die Stadt zu gehen.

Es wunderte Suzette etwas, als das Trio im Eberkopf einkehrten und nicht wie sonst in den Drei Besen. Nun gut, dachte Suzette, wenigstens hatte sie hier kein Hausverbot.

Potter musste zwar wissen, dass sie ihm folgen würde, aber er musste sie nicht unbedingt erkennen, also hatte sie alle ihren Ekel vor äußerlicher Veränderung hinuntergeschluckt und sich die Haare blond gefärbt, die Zähne schief verdreht, die Augenfarbe von blau auf braun geändert, ihre Nase verlängert, was sie sehr viel Mühe kostete – Wie Tonks das nur machte?. Ihre Haut bekam einen dunkleren Teint und sie zog ein helles, weites Kleid an.

Sie trat kurz nach den Kindern in die Kneipe und setzte sich an den Tresen, wo sie unter dem Schleier einer dicklichen Hexe Mundungus Fletcher erkannte. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er hatte sie offensichtlich nicht erkannt und das musste auch nicht sein. Fragte sich nur, was er hier machte. Potter bewachen? Wie damals im Ligusterweg? Auf Dumbledores Befehl? Vertraute Dumbledore IHR den Job allein nicht mehr zu?

Suzette hatte keine Zeit mehr sich mit derartigen Gedanken zu beschäftigen, denn die Tür der Pubs ging erneut auf und eine weitere Gruppe Hogwarts-Schüler trat herein. Noch zwei, drei weitere Male öffnete sich die Tür, bis in dem Raum etwas 25 Schüler der Hogwarts-Schule versammelt waren.

War dies ein konspiratives Treffen? Suzette fühlte sich plötzlich wirklich wie eine Spionin und es gefiel ihr gar nicht. War es überhaupt ihre Aufgabe herauszufinden, was Potter plante? Eigentlich sollte sie ihm nur bei Gelegenheit das Leben retten.

Suzettes Neugier gewann. Sie blieb sitzen und lauschte.

Es waren vor allem Schüler aus Gryffindor gekommen, aber auch ein paar Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Natürlich waren alle Weasleys anwesend und Potters kleine Freundin Cho. Mit Bedenken bemerkte sie, dass alle Vertrauensschüler der Häuser Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw anwesend waren. Das sollten Vorbilder sein?

Suzette entdeckte keinen einzigen Slytherin in der Runde, aber das überraschte sie nicht. Slytherins schlossen keine Geheimbünde. Slytherins schlossen sich dem an, der gerade an der Macht war und pickten sich die Rosinen heraus. Slytherins handelten auf Nummer sicher für ihr eigenes Wohl.

Suzette wusste jetzt schon, dass diese Potter-Idee scheitern musste. Egal, was sie aushecken würden, gegen Umbridge und ihr Regime würden sie nicht ankommen. Wie immer bewiesen die Gryffindors ihren Leichtsinn, die Ravenclaws ihre Weltfremdheit und die Hufflepuffs ihre Naivität, wenn sie glaubten um alles in der Welt rebellieren zu müssen.

Suzette gab zwar zu, dass sie selbst Umbridge nicht loyal gegenüber trat, aber sie befand sich auch in einer anderen Position als die Schüler. Sie konnte womöglich etwas bewegen. Diese Schüler würden nur Ärger bekommen, vielleicht von der Schule fliegen, wie sie, zum wiederholten Mal sogar. Suzette seufzte. Es nutzte alles nichts, sie musste zugeben, dass sie sich nicht wie eine Slytherin verhalten hatte und sich ihren Emotionen hingegeben hatte. Das und nur das hatte sie ihre Stellung gekostet: Mangelnde Selbstkontrolle, schlechte Okklumentik!

Suzette widmete sich den konspirierenden Schülern. Er wurde munter durcheinander gequasselt. Es ging um den Basiliken, den Harry einst besiegt hatte und darum, dass Harry einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschwören konnte, was viel Eindruck schindete. Fragen über Cedric Diggorys Tod hingegen wurden abgewiesen.

Endlich sprach Hermine und es kehrte Ruhe ein: „Wir haben uns hier getroffen, um eine alternative Lerngruppe zur Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu gründen, weil Professor Umbridge uns in ihrem Unterricht keine Praxis beibringt. Unterrichten soll und Harry, da er schon diverse Erfahrungen im Kampf gegen die schwarze Magie gesammelt hat. Sind wir uns da einig?". Alle nickten.

„Wir glauben, dass das Zauberministerium und Professor Umbridge geschickt hat, damit uns keine solchen Zauber beigebracht werden, weil es sich davor fürchtet, Dumbledore könne sich eine Privatarmee aufbauen und damit das Ministerium übernehmen.".

Einen Raunen ging durch die Schülerschaft. Es schien absolut absurd, was Hermine gerade gesagt hatte.

Nur eine kleine blonde Ravenclaw-Schülerin erklärte den Anwesenden verträumt, dass sie das schon lange wusste, schließlich beschäftige Fudge deswegen auch eine Armee aus Heliopathen zu seinen Schutz. Einige Schüler verdrehten die Augen, andere wandte sich ab. Es begann eine Diskussion über die Existenz oder Nicht-Existenz von Heliopathen, bis die jüngste Weasley endlich zu Ruhe bat: „Wir können uns ein anderes Mal mit der Existenz von Heliopathen beschäftigen. Wir sind hier um diese Gruppe zu gründen!". Die Schüler wurden langsam wieder ruhiger.

Angelina Johnson warf ein, dass man die Termine für die Treffen mit den Quiddich-Trainingseinheiten vereinbaren müsse und die Quiddich-Spieler der anderen Häuser stimmten zu.

„Wie oft sollen wir uns treffen?", fragte ein kleiner Gryffindor. „Einmal die Woche fände ich angebracht.", meinte Hermine und erntete Zustimmung, „Wir werden einen Raum organisieren und euch dann Bescheid geben. Ich muss euch jetzt noch bitten eure Unterschrift auf diese Liste zu setzen.". Sie hielt ein leeres Stück Pergament und eine Feder in die Runde.

Einige kuckten Hermine schief an und Zacharias Smith, ein Hufflepuff, musste gar überredet werden, seinen Namen verbindlich nieder zu schreiben. Schließlich taten es aber alle und die verschwörerische Gruppe löste sich auf.

Suzette wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Potter wollte ihnen Verteidigung beibringen? Sie war nicht sicher, ob das effektiv sein würde, entschied sich aber dann den Kindern ihren Spaß nicht zu verderben und dicht zu halten.

Sie folgte Ron, Hermine und Harry zurück zum Schloss. Es war schon dunkel geworden und so brauchte sie sich nicht im Gebüsch zu verstecken um nicht gesehen zu werden. Sie lief einfach in gebührenden Abstand hinter ihnen her. Jeden Augenblick erwartete sie, dass der große schwarze Hund über das Feld zu ihnen gerannt kam, doch Sirius tauchte nicht auf. Ob Harry ihm die warnende Eule geschickt hatte? Ob Harry sich überhaupt um ihre Warnung gekümmert hatte?

Wie sich später herausstellen sollte, hatte er sich nicht gekümmert.

Für alle, Lehrer und Schüler, gleichermaßen überraschend schmückte am drauffolgenden Montag die Ankündigung des Ausbildungserlasses Nummer 24 die schwarzen Bretter der vier Häuser: „Alle Schülergruppen, zu denen mehr als drei Schüler sich regelmäßig treffen, müssen von der Großinquisitorin genehmigt werden. Schülerinnen und Schüler, die an einer nicht-genehmigten Gruppe teilnehmen, werden von der Schule verwiesen.".

Suzette fragte sich sofort, wer Harry und seine Gruppe verraten hatte, doch dann erinnerte sie sich, dass es sie eigentlich nichts anging.

Im Grunde ging sie überhaupt nichts mehr an. Beim Frühstück hatte Dolores Umbridge noch einmal offiziell Suzettes Beurlaubung bekannt gegeben und Schüler und Lehrer angewiesen das Nachsitzen in ihr Büro unter ihre Aufsicht zu verlegen. Suzette grinste bösartig zu ihren Worten und einige Schüler schreckten darüber gar angstvoll zusammen.

Suzette war es ganz recht. Sie musste sich nicht noch unnötig mit Nachsitzen belasten, sie hatte andere Probleme und Aufgaben.

Sie nahm sich vor, Snape ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen, ihm im Unterricht zu assistieren oder Botengänge für ihn zu erledigen. Es ließ sich nicht von der Hand weisen, Suzette hatte Angst und drückte sich absichtlich permanent in der Nähe des Tränkemeisters herum, weil er eine unheimliche Sicherheit ausstrahlte.

Suzette war gerade unterwegs, um für Snape etwas im Lehrerzimmer in Dumbledores Fach zu legen, eine Liste über Tränkezutaten, die bestellt werden mussten, als sie Potter völlig abgehetzt in der Tür stehen sah.

Auf seiner Hand hockte seine Schneeeule, die einen ziemlich lädierten Eindruck machte. „Kann ich helfen?", fragte Suzette, als Harry sich suchend umgesehen hatte.

„Ist Professor Raue-Pritsche da?", fragte er kalt. Suzette sah sich in dem hellen, hohen Raum um, der während des Unterrichts für gewöhnlich leer zu sein pflegte. „Nein! Worum geht es denn?".

„Meine Eule! Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr!".

Suzette hielt ihre Hand vor Hedwigs Bauch und diese kletterte bereitwillig zu Suzette hinüber, sodass die sie sich genauer betrachten konnte. Suzette kannte sich mit der Pflege von Vögeln gut aus, schließlich hatte sie Pip aufgezogen.

Plötzlich trat vom Gang her Professor McGonagall ins Lehrerzimmer und fragte mit ihrer misstrauischsten Stimme: „Was geht denn hier vor, Potter, Miss Lecroix?".

Suzette antwortete: „Seine Eule muss in einen Kampf geraten sein. Ich bringe sie hoch in die Eulerei und sehe, was ich tun kann.".

„Potter, sie senden doch nicht etwa Nachrichten per Eulenpost zu ihrem Paten?", meinte McGonagall, nachdem sie sich umgesehen und vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sonst in der Nähe war. Harry sah etwas betröppelt auf den Boden und Suzette ihm etwas besserwisserisch in die niedergeschlagenen Augen. „Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass die Eulenpost kontrolliert wird. Schicken sie keine geheimen Nachrichten damit, Potter! Sie gefährden damit sich selbst und den Orden!".

Suzette glaubte, nichts mehr zu dem Gespräch beitragen zu können und schritt mit Hedwig nach oben in die Eulerei, wo sie den gebrochenen Flügel der stolzen Schneeeule verarzte.

Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, was Sirius ihm geschrieben hatte.

Durch diesen Zwischenfall kam Suzette zu spät zu Snape zurück. Der Unterricht der Gryffindors und Slytherins der fünften Klasse hatte schon begonnen und Snape schaute wie üblich äußerst missgelaunt drein. Gerade hatte es eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Malfoy und Longbottom gegeben, die dazu geführt hatte, dass Neville den heutigen Abend bei Umbridge verbringen musste.

Suzette sortierte seitlich an einem Schrank Kräuter und füllte leergewordene Tiegel und Phiolen wieder auf, die den Schülern als Tränkezutaten zur Verfügung gestellt wurden, als sich ganz leise die Tür zu dem kalten, feuchten Kerkerraum öffnete.

Dolores Umbridge stand mit einem Schreibblock zwischen der Tür und Snapes Pult und räusperte sich erbärmlich. Suzette reagierte nicht auf sie, Snape nur geringfügig, indem er sich kurz umdrehte, wahrnahm, dass sie da stand und sich dann wieder Malfoys Gebräu zuwandte.

„Professor Snape?", sagte sie schließlich mit eine ekelerregend glockenhellen Stimme.

„Bitte?", fragte Snape aalglatt und überfreundlich.

„Wie lange unterrichte sie schon an dieser Schule?".

„16 Jahre."

Sie schrieb es auf.

„In ihren Akten steht, dass sie sich mehrfach um die Stelle für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste beworben haben?".

„So ist es!", meinte Snape und führte Draco die Hand, als er ein Giftefeublatt richtig zerteilen sollte.

„Nun, wieso haben sie die Stelle nie bekommen?".

„Da müssen sie den Schulleiter fragen. Er entscheidet das, wenn ich mich nicht irre.".

„Er muss ihnen doch einen Grund genannt haben, wenn er sie... wenn ich richtig gezählt habe... 15 Mal abgelehnt hat.".

„Ich habe ihn nie danach gefragt. Wissen sie, Tatsachen werden nicht weniger real, wenn man ihnen auf den Grund geht. Ich denke, der Schulleiter, weiß was er tut und warum.".

„Was hat diese Person in ihrem Unterricht zu suchen? Ich dachte, ich hätte sie der Schule verwiesen?".

Suzette sagte nichts, denn die glaubte, es wirkte besser, wenn Snape das übernahm: „Nachdem sie nun nicht mehr der Schule untersteht, untersteht sie auf besonderen Wunsch des Schulleiters mir und ich habe Arbeit für sie.".

Suzette tat so als kümmerte sie das Geschehnis hinter ihr nicht und polierte mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Lippen einen Reagenzkolben.

„Nun gut!", machte die Kröte, nach einer Pause, „Sie waren der letzte, dem es zu inspizieren galt. Die Ergebnisse liegen heute Abend vor. Ich muss den Lehrkörper also bitten, sich gegen sechs Uhr im Lehrerzimmer einzufinden.". Sie drehte sich um, als wollte sie gehen, hielt dann aber doch noch einmal inne: „Sie da!", sie zeigte auf Neville, der wie Espenlaub zitterte. Nicht nur, dass dies die schlimmste Stunde der Woche für ihn war, jetzt wurde auch ausgerechnet er ausgewählt etwas über den Stoff der Stunde zu referieren. „Sie haben Nachsitzen, nicht wahr? Sie kommen trotz allem heute Abend um halb sechs in mein Büro. Ich erteile ihnen eine Aufgabe, die sie auch in meiner Abwesenheit erledigen können.". Sie ließ die Tür hinter sich zu schnappe und war verschwunden.

Suzette wunderte sich: Woher wusste sie jetzt schon von Nevilles Nachsitzen? Wurden jetzt auch schon die Klassenzimmer abgehört? Etwa durch die Kamine?


	16. Chapter 16

16. Das Erbe der Gaunts

Die Ergebnisse der Inspektionen blieben nicht lange geheim, obwohl Umbridge versuchte eine Geheimnis drum zu machen und Suzette offiziell auslud zu der Versammlung.

Gegen 18 Uhr 30 konnte man auf dem Gang vor dem Lehrerzimmer bereit Sybil Trelawney randalieren hören: „Das ist eine Unverschämtheit! Das mir! Einer anerkennten Seherin! Es ist ein Skandal! Eine himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit! Eine Frechheit, sich so etwas zu erlauben! Unter Aufsicht unterrichten? Die hat doch keine Ahnung was ihrer negative Energie für Auswirkungen auf das fragile Zusammenspiel der magischen Kräfte hat! Das mir! Diese infantile Schachtel. Diese klotzköpfige Kröte! Keinerlei Gespür für die wahr Magie!".

Auch wenn Trelawney meist für nicht ganz voll genommen wurde, obwohl sie wohl meist recht voll war, provozierte ihr leidenschaftlicher, verzweifelter Auftritt doch einiges Mitleid unter den Schülern, die ihn mitbekamen.

Die anderen Lehrer waren noch mal davon gekommen. Keine anderer stand unter Bewährung und würde in den folgenden Wochen ständig überwacht werden.

Zwei Tage später jedoch passierte das, wovor Suzette in den Tagen zuvor unterschwellige Angst gehegt hatte: Ihr Dunkles Mal begann zu brennen und stärker zu Bluten. Es war Abend und sie saß gerade bei Severus und trank mit ihm eine Tasse Tee, als sie sich vor Schreck verschluckte und Snape sie ernsthaft anstarrte. Sein Mal hatte sich nicht gerührt.

„Er will dich allein sprechen! Beeil dich! Ich halte dich für intelligent genug...".

Suzette war schon aus dem Raum gestürzt und rannte im Schatten des Schlosses in den verbotenen Wald.

Suzette kannte das Bild nicht, dass plötzlich vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschein, doch sie wusste instinktiv, dass sie dorthin apparieren sollte und so tat sie dies.

Sie landet in einer staubigen, niedergebrannten Hütte an einem Waldrand irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Sie sah sich um und konnte nichts finden als verrottende, zerbrochene Möbelstück, morsche Bodendielen, zerschlagene Fester, Stofffetzen und leergeschimmelte Konservenbüchsen. Es stank modrig und Suzette begann vor Kälte zu zittern. Das einzige Licht, dass den Raum erhellte stammte von einer winzigen Kerze, die eigentlich schon aus Sicherheitsgründen längst gelöscht sein müsste, denn sie war nahezu herunter gebrannt und drohte das Holz anzustecken, auf der sie angebracht war. Doch die Kerze brannte nicht weiter hinunter. Sie war magisch zum stehen gebracht worden. Die dunklen Fichten, die um die Hütte herumstanden nahmen ihr jeden Strahl des fahlen Mondlichts.

Die Hütte besaß kein Dach mehr und so blies der Wind ungebremst um Suzettes Kopf, sodass ihre Haare wild und wirr durcheinander geweht wurden. Es begann zu nieseln. Oder war es der feuchte Nebel, der sich über den Wald legte?

Suzette fröstelte und sah sich weiter um. Nichts. Der Dunkle Lord ließ auf sich warten. Was sollte sie hier? Langsam begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen, als sich etwas an ihren Füßen regte. Sie erschrak fürchterlich und konnte sich gerade so zurückhalten laut aufzuschreien. Als sie nach unten blickte und die flackernde Kerze ihr schwaches Licht kurzzeitig auf ihre Füße warf, erkannte sie den dicken Leib Naginis, die es sich zu ihren Füßen gemütlich machte. Suzette wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen, wer wusste, wann dieses Vieh zum letzten Mal etwas zu fressen bekommen hatte?

Und endlich regte sich eine leise, hohe Stimme, die Suzette von hinten ansprach: „Sehr schön. Du hast also hergefunden!".

Suzette drehte sich erschreckt um und blickte in das schlangenhafte Gesicht von Lord Voldemort. Sie nickte, denn sie brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Wie gefällt es dir?", fragte er gönnerhaft und ohne auf eine Antwort abzuwarten, sagte er: „Wir sind zu Hause, Suzette. Dies ist unser Erbe, Suzette. Das Erbe Slytherins!".

Suzette blickte ihn fragend an und er beantworte ihrer ungestellte Frage selbst: „Ja, du hast Recht! Es ist schäbig! Aber es ist das Haus unserer Vorfahren. Es ist das Haus der Gaunts. Wie gefällt es dir jetzt?".

Suzette sprach leise, langsam und ängstlich: „Es ist... ärmlich.".

„Oh ja, das ist es! Eine Schande, nicht wahr? Eine der größten Zaubererfamilien muss in einer solchen Hütte leben! Wurde in eine solche Hütte getrieben!".

Es gab eine Pause, in der sich Suzette noch einmal in dem einzigen Raum umsah, den diese Hütte besessen hatte.

„Ich war bereits einmal hier, musst du wissen.".

Suzette blickte ihn wieder interessiert an.

„So schäbig dieser Ort auch aussehen mag, er birgt eine Kostbarkeit!", der Dunkle Lord bückte sich scheinbar beliebig und zog unter dem Sand und dem verrottenden Holz, das einmal der Fußboden gewesen war einen staubigen Ring hervor. Er reichte ihn Suzette und sagte: „Wie fühlt er sich für dich an?".

„Er ist kalt und heiß zugleich!", bemerkte Suzette erstaunt, „Er brennt, aber er verbrennt die Haut nicht. Er ätzt, aber verätzt nicht. Er friert aber gefriert nicht.".

„Sehr gut.", sagte Voldemort und nahm das Schmuckstück wieder an sich, „Ich habe dich zu mir gerufen, weil ich dir etwas über die Dunklen Künste bebringen möchte. Noch nie ist mir ein magisches Wesen begegnet, dessen Fähigkeiten mit meinen vergleichbar gewesen wären, aber du, du wirst in der Lage sein ähnlich außergewöhnliche Zauber zu vollbringen. Du wirst in der Lage sein, solche... Ringe herzustellen und du wirst begreifen, warum allein die schwarze Magie zur Macht führt und warum Macht unsterblich macht! Wollen wir das nicht alle, Suzette?".

Suzette nickte langsam, um Verständnis bemüht.

„Nun, für Horkruxe ist es vielleicht noch zu früh.", meinte Voldemort und Suzette zuckte zusammen. Hatte er gerade „Horkruxe" gesagt?

„Ich nehme an, Lucius hat dich vor allem mit allerlei halb-schwarzmagischem Kram genervt, als du bei ihn gelebt hast?". Suzette nickte.

„Nun, schwarze Magie besteht nicht nur als kleinen Einbrecherspielzeugen. Sie ist ein Machtinstrument. Es gibt keine Regeln! Tu was du willst! Und wenn es noch keinen Zauberspruch gibt für das, was du tun willst, dann erfinde einen. Schwarze Magie ist Freiheit, Suzette! Es ist die komplette Freiheit zu tun, was einem beliebt und wenn du noch dazu eine derartige Begabung hast, wie du und ich sie haben, dann ist es die logische Konsequenz, dass uns die größte Macht zusteht! Suzette, wir müssen uns nehmen, was uns zusteht! Wie es in den Naturgesetzen angelegt ist! Der Stärkere hat das alleinige Recht zu überleben! Meine Mutter und dein Vater haben diesen Grundsatz missachtet und bekamen, was sie verdienten.".

„Aber wir beide verfügen über außergewöhnliche, magische Fähigkeiten und sind Halbblüter. Meint ihr nicht, dass es vielleicht DESWEGEN sein könnte? Wegen der Mischung des Blutes?", fragte Suzette und machte sich auf einen Cruciatus gefasst.

Der Lord lachte: „Mit Muggelblut gemischtes Magierblut soll die magischen Fähigkeiten erhöhen? Was redest du für einen Blödsinn? Es ist wahnsinniges Glück, was aus uns geworden ist! Glück und ein uralter Stammbaum, gegen den das dreckige Muggelblut wohl nicht angekommen ist.".

Voldemort, der die ganze Zeit mit dem Ring in seiner Hand gespielt hatte, bückte sich abermals und vergrub das Erbstück wieder im Staub.

„Wieso vertraut ihr mir das an, My Lord?", fragte Suzette, als er sich wieder erhoben hatte.

„Ich vertraue dir und dem Blut, das in deinen Adern fließt. Du weißt, wo du hingehört und wo deine Familie ist. Du hast dem Jungen das Leben gerettet, nicht wahr?".

„Ja.", bestätigte Suzette knapp.

„Gut gemacht! Wir brauchen ihn noch!", sagte Voldemort kühl, ohne mehr erklären zu wollen.

Eine Zeit lang herrschte Stille und auf dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lord zeichnete sich ein bösartiges Grinsen ab, das Suzette ziemliche Angst einflößte.

„Wie man hört hat Dumbledore seinen Phönixorden wieder zusammen gerufen.", sagte der Lord schließlich und Suzette schrak zusammen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich stehe nicht mehr in seinem Dienst.", erklärte Suzette.

„Oh, das weiß ich bereits! Ich frage mich allerdings, wo du im August diesen Jahres abgeblieben bist. Ich habe dich beobachtet. War ganz in deiner Nähe, aber dann bist du einfach disappariert.".

„Ihr habt Penny mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt!", platzte es plötzlich wütend aus dem Mädchen heraus, ohne dass sie es wollte.

„Was kann sie dir bedeuten? Sie ist nur ein jähzorniger Muggel!".

Was sollte sie dem Dunklen Lord nur erzählen, wo sie die letzte Juli-Woche und den ganzen August über gewesen war? Tat es überhaupt etwas zu Sache, ob sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte? Sie war dem Orden nicht verpflichtet und sympathisierte noch nicht mal mit ihm.

Doch Voldemort verlangte gar nicht nach einer Antwort und meinte schließlich: „Behalte diesen Ort in Ehren, Suzette. Denk nach über das, was ich dir gesagt habe. Ich werde dich rufen.", und er disapparierte mit Nagini und einem leisen Plopp.

Suzette stand allein in der schäbigen Hütte am Waldrand und der Wind blies plötzlich die heruntergebrannte Kerze endgültig aus. Stockdunkel war es nun um Suzette. Stockdunkel und eiskalt.

Mit einem ungesagten Lumos-Zauber hielt sie schließlich einen warmen Lichtkegel in der Hand, kniete sich auf den Boden und suchte im Sand nach dem Ring der Gaunts.

Sie fand ihn und betrachtete ihn sich noch einmal genau. Der plumpe Ring hatte eine Einfassung mit einem schwarzen Stein, in dem das Wappen einer alten Zaubererfamilie eingraviert war. Der Ring fühlte sich befremdlich ab und schmerzte Suzette auf Dauer auf der Haut. Das war dann auch der Grund, warum sie ihn zurück auf den Boden warf und nicht mitnahm. Unter andern Umständen hätte sie gerne dieses Andenken an ihre Vorfahren mitgenommen. Auch die Tatsache, dass dies ein Horkurx war, machte ihr Angst. An so etwas traute nicht mal sie sich.

Suzette konnte nicht leugnen, dass Lord Voldemort einen gewissen Eindruck auf sie hinterlassen hatte. Seine Logik war zwar zutiefst rassistisch, aber er hatte eine Logik. Das musste Suzette zugeben. Die schwarze Magie stellte tatsächlich einen anarchischen Umgang mit der Zauberkunst dar. Sie bedeutete vollkommene Freiheit und das interessierte Suzette. Freiheit! Was Voldemort über Macht gesagt hatte interessierte sie nicht. Darauf war sie nicht aus, auch wenn es ihr Schicksal sein sollte. Sie wollte frei sein, nichts weiter und wenn Macht dazu der Schlüssel war, dann musste sie sich für die dunkle Seite entscheiden.

Todesser oder Orden des Phönix? In beiden Vereinigungen mochte sie die Struktur der Gruppe nicht und auch die Tatsache, dass überhaupt als Gruppe agiert und gedacht wurde.

Dumbledore oder Voldemort? Beide spielten sich als Machtperson auf, aber bei Voldemort hatte Suzette die Chance selbst nach oben zu kommen, wo sie keine Befehle mehr ausführen musste, sondern womöglich welche geben konnte. Beide spielten den Anführer und dieses Gehabe widerte Suzette bei beiden an. Sollte hier jetzt die typische Slytherin-Attitüde entscheiden? Moral oder persönliches Wohlbefinden?


	17. Chapter 17

17. Todesser oder Phönixorden?

Noch vor ein paar Monaten war ihr die Entscheidung leicht gefallen: Sie musste sich gegen Voldemort entscheiden. Er war der Mörder ihrer Eltern. Sie war Dumbledore verpflichtet und musste sich eingestehen, dass ihre Dunklen Künste so viel Schaden angerichtet hatten, dass sie ihn nur so wieder gut machen konnte.

Doch jetzt stellte sich die Situation in ihrem Kopf ganz anders da: Sie war nicht Schuld am Tod des Jungen damals! Was hätte sie tun können? Es war eine Dummheit, die ihr Zeit geraubt hatte, die Magie weiter und intensiver zu studieren.

Was hätte sie bei ihren Eltern für ein Leben erwartet? Bei einem Squib und einem Muggel? Wie hätte sie sich entfalten sollen? Es war schon schwer genug sich in einem reinen Muggelhaushalt zu behaupten, wie sie wusste. Was wäre das geworden, wenn sie bei einem magiehassenden, neidzerfressenen Squib hätte leben müssen? Sie hatte plötzlich ein Bild ihres Vaters vor Augen, wie er ihr jegliche Magie verbot, weil er selbst aus der magischen Gesellschaft hatte fliehen müssen und diese so hasste, wie Suzette sie gehasst hatte, als man ihr ungerechtfertigterweise ihren Zauberstab abgenommen hatte. Sie kannte ihre Eltern ja noch nicht einmal, wieso sollte sie also trauern?

Erst eine Stunde, nachdem Voldemort disappariert war, ließ auch Suzette die Hütte mit der seltsamen Aura und dem Horkrux zurück. Sie fror erbärmlich, als sie wieder im verboten Wald angekommen war.

Sie entschied sich Severus nichts genaueres über ihr Treffen zu erzählen und sagte ihm, als er sie fragte: „Er hat mir verboten darüber zu sprechen.".

In ihrem Kopf trug Suzette einen wahren Krieg aus, der sie die nächsten Tage nicht mehr losließ. Was hatte Dumbledore ihr noch zu sagen? Sie konnte sich nun ganz allein entscheiden.

Die Todesser waren ihr im Grunde wesentlich sympathischer als die Ordensmitglieder, diese Gutmenschen. Anarchie war ihr viel sympathischer als die Regeln und Gesetze der weißen Magie und die Aussicht darauf groß und bedeutend werden zu können erschien ihrer Künstlerseele äußerst schmackhaft.

Andererseits hatte sie den Jungen vor Augen, der von den Kindern einiger Todesser getötet worden war. Sie sah Voldemort ihre Eltern töten. Der ganze Weg zur Macht des Lords war mit Leichen gepflastert und wenn das nötig war um einem Menschen, dem die Macht angebliche rechtmäßig zustand, diese zu beschaffen, musste Suzette sehr daran zweifeln, dass Lord Voldemort der rechtmäßige Erbe seines imaginären Throns war.

Was wollte Suzette selbst? Diese Frage, die Dumbledore ihr im Hauptquartier gestellte hatte, wurde nun schwerer und schwerer zu beantworten. Sie wusste, was sie nicht wollte: Sie wollte keine Schuld auf sich laden. Sie wollte keinen Menschen töten oder foltern. Sie wollte nicht Teil einer Gruppe sein. Sie wollte nicht in einer Masse untergehen. Sie wollte nicht von Gesetze und Regeln eingeengt werden.

Snape bemerket, das bei Suzette etwas nicht stimmte, die sie war die letzten paar Abende nicht bei ihm zum Tee erschienen. In den ersten Tagen konnte er die Einsamkeit noch genießen, aber schließlich siegte die Sorge um Suzette.

„Sag mir, was der Dunkle Lord zu ihnen gesagt hat!", knurrte er, als er in Suzettes Tür stand und sie überraschte, wie sie auf ihrem Bett lag und scheinbar ins Nichts starrte.

„Er hat es mir verboten!", log sie.

„Du brauchst also noch Zeit?", meinte Snape höhnisch, „Nun die haben wir nicht. Ich möchte dich auf eine Tasse Tee einladen. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen!".

Sie gingen also gemeinsam in Snapes Büro, wo der Tränkemeister bereits eine Kanne Tee aufgebrüht hatte.

Zu spät erkannte Suzette den Trick. Sie hatte bereits den ersten Schluck genommen. Nie hätte sie erwartet, dass Snape sie so hintergehen würde!

„Nun, was hat der Dunkle Lord dir gesagt?", fragte ölig er mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Es sprudelte nur so aus ihr heraus. Sie konnte gar nichts dagegen tun. Sie erzählt Snape alles, was in der Hütte geschehen war und was Voldemort zu ihr gesagt hatte. Nur das Wort Horkrux schaffte sie zu vermeiden. Nicht einmal das Veritaserum schaffte es, eine so starke Magierin wie Suzette gänzlich zu manipulieren. Sie wollte noch nicht, dass einer davon wüsste. Schließlich wollte sie es sich mit Voldemort nicht gleich versauen.

„Und wie hast du dich entschieden?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", antwortete Suzette und der Raum füllte sich mit einem mal mit vollkommner Stille.

Suzette ärgerte sich über Snape und über sich selbst. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein? Jetzt würde er sofort zu Dumbledore rennen und ihm erzählen, dass sie sich auf die Seite der Todesser geschlagen hatte.

Sie stand schlagartig auf und rauschte grußlos aus Snapes Büro zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Im folgenden Tag kam ein kleiner Ravenclaw-Schüler bei Suzette vorbei und brachte ihr eine Notiz des Schulleiters: Sie solle sich sofort bei ihr einfinden. Es sein wichtig.

Er wusste es also, dachte Suzette und überlegte sich, ob sie schon mal ihre Sachen packen sollte.

Sie entschied sich schließlich dazu zunächst zum Schulleiter zu gehen und sich anzuhören wie abscheulich er sie fand.

Der Wasserspeier ließ sie bereitwillig durch und sie stieg die steile Steintreppe nach oben zum Büro des Schulleiters. Sie klopfte an und wurde prompt eingelassen.

Dumbledore bedeutete sie sich zu setzen: „Es gibt keinen Grund mehr vor ihnen Geheimnisse zu haben, Suzette.", begann er.

„Es hat keinen Sinn es zu verheimlichen. Wir befinden uns alle in großer Gefahr, auch sie.".

Suzette sagte erst einmal nichts.

„Lord Voldemort wird auf sie zu kommen und sie zu sich ziehen wollen, seien sie sicher. Es wird ihnen verlockende Angebote machen und weiß Gott, sie wären nicht die erste fähige Magierin die von Macht verführt worden wäre. Sie sind sich unsicher und das ist gefährlich. Ich muss sie deshalb um etwas bitten, das ihnen nicht gefallen wird. Es ist allerdings zu ihrem aller besten auch wenn sie dabei MIR vertrauen müssten: Ich möchte sie bitten dem Orden des Phönix beizutreten.".

Zorn stieg in Suzette auf. Wie konnte er sie so offen darum bitten? Er wusste doch genau...

„Ich weiß, wie sehr sie die Freiheit und ihrer Selbstbestimmung lieben, aber um diese zu schützen müssen sie sich in die Obhut des Ordens begeben. Sie wissen wofür der Orden steht. Ich muss es ihnen nicht erklären. Ich kann sie nur bitten einzutreten. Es ist ihre Entscheidung und sie wissen, Entscheidungen bestimmen das Leben. Es ist ihre Bestimmung sich zu entscheiden. ...Würde ein herrliches Lied abgeben, nicht wahr?", der alte Mann lächelte freundlich und hob unwesentlich den Kopf, den er die ganze Zeit auf seinen Schreibtisch gerichtet hatte. Er war Suzettes Blicken ausgewichen und hatte ihr nicht ein einziges Mal in die Augen gesehen.

Suzette war nicht sicher, ob er etwas wusste. Sie sagte: „Was wäre, wenn ich nicht eintreten würde?".

„Sie wären verloren, Suzette. Ich müsste sie vom Schloss verweisen, weil sie eine Gefahr für unsere Sache darstellen würden. Bis jetzt hatte ich immer die Hoffnung sie würden sich für mich entscheiden. Sollten sie es jetzt nicht unmissverständlich tun, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass sie sich gegen mich entscheiden werden und somit zu einer Feindin würden.".

„Ich kann mich nicht gegen die Dunklen Künste und meine Freiheit entscheiden.", entgegnete Suzette.

„Ich gebe ihnen vier Tage Bedenkzeit. Und ich bitte sie, ihre Aufgabe nicht zu vernachlässigen. Ich habe den Verdacht, dass Potter und seine Freunde etwas verbotenes aushecken.".

„Sie vertrauen mir immer noch Potter an?", fragte Suzette überrascht.

„Sie haben sich noch nicht entschieden und so nehme ich das beste in ihnen an.", Dumbledore hob immer noch nicht seinen Kopf und starrte ununterbrochen auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Suzette stand auf und trat durch die Tür, die Treppe hinunter, am Wasserspeier vorbei. Sie hatte einiges nachzudenken.

Es ging nicht nur um schwarze oder weiße Magie. Es ging um sie persönlich. Wo war sie am besten aufgehoben? Politik war nie ihre Stärke gewesen, sie fand sich nirgends wieder.

Dumbledore war sehr theatralisch geworden, als er sagte, sie sei verloren, wenn sie sich nicht für ihn entscheide. Was würde schon passieren? Sie ginge zurück nach Malfoy Manor und hätte dort ein gutes Leben. Sie würde vom Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich großartige neue Zauber erlernen. Und später seinen Platz einnehmen...

Seinen Platz einnehmen? Seinen Platz?

Darum? Darum bemühte der Dunkle Lord sich so sehr um sie? Er instrumentalisierte sie! Wie Dumbledore, der vorgab an ihrer Freiheit interessiert zu sein!

Und all die mächtige Magie? Einzig um Suzette als Nachfolgerin zu missbrauchen?

All die Dunkle Magie! Sie würde sich niemals gegen die Dunklen Künste entscheiden können! Sie würde sich niemals gegen ihrer Freiheit entscheiden!

Wofür hatte sich Snape entscheiden? Er hatte den Orden gewählt und war alles andere als frei! Er hatte Schuld auf sich geladen. Aber er praktizierte schwarze Magie.

Suzette hatte zwar auch Schuld auf sich geladen, aber ihrer Jugend und Unerfahrenheit, sowie ihrer Reue wegen, fiel diese kaum noch ins Gewicht.

War sie frei, wenn sie sich den Todessern anschloss? Wollte sie sich denen überhaupt anschließen? Anscheinend wäre dies allerdings die einzige Möglichkeit, wenn Dumbledore sie vom Schloss verweisen würde?

Und was sagte ihre Moral dazu? Was stellte für sie erstrebenswerte Gerechtigkeit da? In welcher Gesellschaft wollte sie leben?

Sie würde sich nie gegen ihre Freiheit entscheiden!.


	18. Chapter 18

18. Suzettes Warnung

„Du hast Dumbledore alles erzählt?", sagte Suzette gleichgültig, als sie Snape auf dem Gang begegnete.

„Er macht sich Sorgen um dich.", gab er zu.

„Du hast ihm alles erzählt!", rief sie plötzlich zornig, „Wieso?".

„Ich habe ihm nichts erzählt. Aber Dumbledore ist nicht blind.", meinte Snape ruhig.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?", rief Suzette plötzlich außer sich.

„Er hat mich zu sich gerufen und mich nach meiner Einschätzung gefragt. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du keine Rassistin bist. Mehr nicht!", knurrte Snape und wollte das Thema wechseln: „Ich dachte, du wolltest Potter warnen, dass das Flohnetzwerk überwacht wird?".

„Ich habe ihn gewarnt!", sagte Suzette wahrheitsgemäß.

„So? Umbridge hat vor ein paar Tagen beinahe Sirius Black im Kamin des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum gefasst.", erklärte Snape nicht ohne süffisantes Grinsen um seine Mundwinkel.

„Was? Wie naiv ist er denn?", rief Suzette

„Beides Gryffindors...", sprach Snape belustigt, „Typisch...".

Nachdem sie Snapes Büro betreten hatte und die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war, fragte Snape: „Der Schulleiter glaubt Potter hat eine Gruppe um sich geschart? Was weißt du darüber?".

„Nichts.", log Suzette.

„Wenn er damit gegen die Schulregeln verstößt...", orakelte der Tränkemeister finster dreinblickend

„Dumbledore meinte schon, ich solle ihn im Auge haben. Aber er wehrt sich doch im Grunde nur gegen diesen dämlichen Erlass der Ministeriums.".

„Regel ist Regel, Suzette. Gerade in diesen Zeiten müssen wir Regeln einhalten, damit man keinen Verdacht gegen uns hegt. Ich weiß, dass DU auch kein Fan von Hausregeln bist, also nimm diesen einen Spionagegrundsatz an: Halte dich an alle Regeln, die deine Feinde dir auferlegen und du bietest ihnen keine Angriffsfläche!".

Suzette fragte sich, was aus Potters Lerngruppe für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geworden war. Dumbledore verlangte schließlich von ihr, dass sie die Sache im Auge behielt. Womöglich wusste er sogar darüber Bescheid. Er wusste schließlich immer alles vorher!

Zuvor stand jedoch Gryffindor-Quiddich-Training an. Suzette musste dabei sein. Sie musste Potter beobachten und sie wollte auf andere Gedanken kommen.

Es stürmte schrecklich und die hohen Tribünen um das Feld schwankten bedenklich im Sturm. Man konnte kaum etwas sehen von hier oben.

Hin und wieder flog eine Gestalt auf einem Besen an ihr vorbei, Suzette begann schon zu niesen. Nach nur ein paar Sekunden im Freien war sie völlig durchnässt. Der Regen prasselte nieder und Suzette konnte kein Wort von dem verstehen, was unten auf dem Platz gesprochen wurde, als plötzlich ein gellender Schrei durch die stürmische Nacht hallte. Es war unmissverständlich Harry Potters Stimme.

Suzette rannte so schnell sie konnte von der Tribüne auf das Spielfeld, wo das Gryffindor-Team um dem am Boden liegenden Potter herumstand und nicht wusste, was es tun sollte. Die Zwillinge und Ron beugten sich zwar herunter, doch Harry schien das alles gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Er schrie immer noch und wand sich auf dem nassen, matschigen Boden.

Suzette riss Angelina Johnson und Katie Bell zur Seite, dass sie an den Jungen herankam. Sie zog ihn am Kragen in eine aufrechte Sitzposition, schüttelte ihn, sah ihm in die verdrehten Augen und schrie ihn an.

Gleichzeitig bemerkte sie, dass sich Potters Umhang mit Blut voll sog. Sie blickte an sich hinunter und bemerkte, dass ihr linker Unterarm und die Narben darauf überdimensional stark zu bluten angefangen hatten. Es blutete so stark, dass der schmerzstillende Verband das dünnflüssige Blut nicht mehr fassen konnte. Schmerz verspürte sie nicht.

Suzette wickelte den Verband etwas auf, zuckte von dem einsetzende Schmerz zusammen und musste erkennen, dass das Mal zu glühen begonnen hatte.

Die Mitglieder des Gryffindor-Teams wussten nicht worüber sie nun mehr geschockt sein sollten: Harrys Anfall oder Suzette, die ihnen gerade ihr Dunkles Mal präsentiert hatte.

Sie legte sich den Verband wieder fest an und schüttelte Harry weiterhin heftig, bis er zu sich kam.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie und der Junge starrte bestürzt zuerst in Suzettes und dann in die Gesichter seiner geschockten Mannschaftskollegen. Er atmete tief aus und schlug sich mit den Händen gegen die Stirn.

„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung ist?", fragte Suzette ungeduldig. Potter atmete schwer und Suzette ließ ihn los: „Ihr bringt ihn in den Krankenflügel!", ordnete sie an, doch Potter meinte: „Nein! Ist schon in Ordnung! Es geht wieder!".

Suzette stand auf, klopfte sich kurz den Schlamm von den Kleidern und rannte schließlich in Richtung verbotener Wald.

Sie traf auf Snape, der schon auf sie gewartet hatte: „Wo bleibst du so lange?".

„Potter hatte einen Anfall!", entgegnete sie außer Atem. Snape blickte kritisch und sie apparierten nach Malfoy Manor.

Sie platzten in die Versammlung, die schon begonnen hatte und alle Augen richteten sich vorwurfsvoll auf die beiden durchnässten und dreckigen Gestalten.

„Setzt euch!", befahl der Dunkle Lord knapp und äußerst schlecht gelaunt, dann begann er mit seiner Ansprache: „Es haben sich unerwartete Schwierigkeiten ergeben. Lucius berichtet mir, dass er keine Genehmigung erlangen konnte, um in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu gelangen. Dann kommt Augustus und erklärt mir, dass nur ich und dieser Junge persönlich überhaupt in der Lage sind, die Prophezeiung anzufassen! Und jetzt berichtet Walden, dass dieser Weasley durchgesetzt hat, dass die Mysteriumsabteilung besser durch Auroren bewacht werde!".

Die Runde der Todesser starrte stumm ihren Lord an. Suzette hatte keine Ahnung worum es ging, sie fühlte sich nur gerade überfordert mit dem Vertrauen, dass ihr von beiden Seiten entgegengebracht wurde. Dumbledore vertraute ihr blind, solange sie sich nicht explizit gegen ihn entschieden hatte und Voldemort vertraute ihr aus irgendeinem reinblütigen Grund. Beide wollte sie das Mädchen damit gewinnen, indem sie ihr einen Vertrauensvorschuss gewährten. Suzette kam sich wie eine Lügnerin vor, wie eine Betrügerin, wie jemand der wissentlich und willentlich jemandes Vertrauen missbrauchte.

„Arthur Weasley wird dafür bezahlen!", erklärte Voldemort düster und die Todesser knurrten gefährlich.

„Severus, wie sieht es an der Schule aus? Irgendetwas hat verhindert, dass der Junge den Traum, den ich ihm geschickt habe zu Ende geträumt hat.".

„Über die Träume der Schüler kann ich leider nichts aussagen.", erklärte Snape kühl, „Aber Umbridge tut ihr bestes, um die Schüler in der Praxis der Verteidigung unkundig zu belassen. Das Ministerium hat uns mit ihr einen großen Gefallen getan.".

„Und der Orden? Was plant Dumbledore zu unternehmen?", bohrte Voldemort weiter.

„Dumbledore ist am Ende. Seine Position ist so gut wie abgesägt. Der Orden kann nicht offen operieren, was ihn sehr einschränkt. Das Ministerium hetzt gegen Dumbledore, die Zeitungen stellen ihn als Wirrkopf da. Der Orden steht zwar, aber sie tappen nach wie vor im Dunkeln.".

Voldemort nickte und stand von seinem Stuhl am Kopfende des großen Tisches auf, was als Zeichen zum Ende der Versammlung galt. Sein abschließendes Wort war: „Ich möchte, dass ihr euch bereit haltet! Ich möchte, dass ihr jeder Zeit bereit seid, meine Interessen zu vertreten! Und ich möchte, dass ihr euch in euren Positionen weiterhin unauffällig verhaltet! Noch kann jede Information von kriegentscheidender Bedeutung sein!". Dann disapparierte er.

Auch Suzette und Snape kehrten nach Hogwarts zurück.

„Ich werde Dumbledore davon berichten müssen.", sagte Snape kurz angebunden, „Es kann nicht sein, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm Träume einpflanzt und uns allen damit eine Falle stellt. Am besten du gehst gleich zu ihm und fragst nach diesem Traum. Es könnte wer weiß was passieren!".

Dreckig wie sie war, schlich Suzette sich in den Gryffindor-Turm. Es war schon finsterste Nacht und eigentlich sollten alle schlafen.

Suzette hinterließ auf ihrem Weg schlammige Fußspuren und als ihr Dobby über den Weg lief, hieß sie in an, das umgehend zu säubern. Der Elf machte eine tiefe Verbeugung und begann den Boden zwischen Schlosseingang und Gryffindor-Portraitloch magisch von Dreck zu befreien.

Vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum hatte Suzette ihre Schuhe ausgezogen, um geräuschlos schleichen zu können und niemanden zu wecken.

Sie hatte erwartet, wieder in den Jungenschlafsaal einbrechen zu müssen, doch sie fand Potter über einem Schulbuch eingeschlafen in einem Sesseln des Gemeinschaftsraums.

Noch bevor Suzette Harry wecken konnte, apparierte auch schon der kleine Hauself zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Das leise Plopp weckte Potter auf, der sich verwirrt im nächtlichen Gemeinschaftsraum umsah. Er bemerkte Suzette erst gar nicht und sprach Dobby an: „Wie spät ist es? Dobby, was machst du hier?".

„Den Gryffindor-Turm aufräumen, Harry Potter.", quiekte der Elf.

„Allein?", fragte Harry.

„Die anderen Hauselfen weigern sich den Turm zu betreten. Sie haben Angst eines dieses versteckten Hütchen zu finden. Sie empfinden es als Beleidigung hier sauber zu machen, Harry Potter.".

„Aber du scheinst die Hüte ja zu sammeln?", Potter deutete grinsend auf den Elfenkopf auf dem unzählige, bunte Strickhütchen saßen.

„Oh ja, Harry Potter. Ich behalte jedes einzelne, das ich finden kann.", erklärte der Elf, „Harry Potter, ich habe eine Nachricht für sie.", quiekte er plötzlich außer sich, als hätte er Angst zu vergessen, was man ihm aufgetragen hatte, „Ihre Eule, Harry Potter, ist wieder völlig gesund.".

„Hedwig? Ah, sehr gut. Danke, Dobby!", sagte Potter und drehte seinen Kopf um ein paar Grad, weil er sich seltsam beobachtet vorkam. Er erschrak sichtlich, als er die finstere Gestalt von Suzette gegen die Wand gelehnt erblickte. „Wa... Was machen sie hier?", rief er.

„Was war heute Abend auf dem Quiddich-Feld los mit ihnen Potter?", fragte Suzette.

„Nichts. Es ist alles in Ordnung.", log Potter.

„Sie haben Schmerzen in ihrer Narbe!", stellte Suzette fest, „Hören sie, wenn sie wollen, dass ihnen geholfen wird, dann vertrauen sie sich dem Schulleiter oder mir an. Es wird Zeit, dass ihre kindischen Alleingänge aufhören. Wir alle befinden uns in größerer Gefahr als sie denken. Sie werden nicht zufällig von Visionen oder Albträumen heimgesucht?", Suzette hob eine Augenbraue, doch Potter meinte nur: „Nein! Verdammt! Nein! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Ich brauche weder ihre Hilfe, noch die von Dumbledore! Er kümmert sich die ganze Zeit nicht um mich, wieso sollte ich mich jetzt also auf sie einlassen?".

„Wie sie wollen, Potter. Zehn Punkte Abzug wegen Sturheit und Lügen! Noch etwas: Sie haben ihren Paten wieder über das Flohnetzwerk gesprochen! Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass es überwacht wird, aber sie halten sich nicht dran und nehmen leichtsinnig in Kauf, dass ihr Pate beinahe von Professor Umbridge gefasst wird! Noch mal fünf Punkte Abzug!".

Harry kochte vor Wut. Dieses Mädchen machte ihn wahnsinnig! Was fiel ihr eigentlich ein, sich überall einzumischen?

„Oh... und Potter wie ich höre, suchen sie einen Ort, an der sie ihre kleine Lerngruppe unterrichten können.".

Harrys Mund blieb offen stehen. Wie konnte sie davon wissen?

„Ich empfehle ihnen, den Raum der Wünsche. Ich denke Dobby kann ihnen näheres erklären. Gute Nacht!", Suzette kletterte durch das Portraitloch, zog ihre Schuhe wieder an, damit sie nicht über den eisigen Steinboden barfuß laufen musste und vertraute darauf, dass der Elf ihre Spuren beseitigen würde.


	19. Chapter 19

19. Die sieben Eckpfeiler der Macht

Der Raum der Wünsche war eine Raum der ausschließlich Schülern vorbehalten war. Keinem Lehrer war es möglich dort hinein zu gelangen. Er verwandelte sich in genau das, um was der jeweilige Schüler ihn bat. Er konnte einmal eine einfache Abstellkammer sein, dann wieder eine Toilette oder eben ein Raum zum Trainieren und Üben.

Suzette hatte diesen Tipp mit Absicht gegeben, denn so wusste sie zumindest, wo Potter und seine Gefolgschaft sich aufhielten, wenn sie sich trafen. Vielleicht würde sie es irgendwie schaffen können sich einzuschleichen oder Pip einzuschleusen.

Schneller als gedacht waren die vier Tage Bedenkzeit für Suzette vorbei. Sie hatte sich wirklich bemüht, sich zu konzentrieren und nachzudenken. Doch das war eben genau nicht Suzettes Stärke. Suzette hockte nicht rum und dachte nach. Sie machte einfach! Suzette saß ja auch nicht da und lernte. Sie konnte es einfach. Sie hatte einfach nie gelernt sich auf eine Sache zu konzentrieren.

Müde und unsicher schlich sie die Treppen zu Professor Dumbledore nach oben. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Sie hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wo sie hin wollte. Sie wollte sich partout nicht entscheiden müssen. Sie wollte nicht müssen.

„Ah, Suzette. Ich habe bereits auf sie gewartet.", sprach Dumbledore als das Mädchen sich unaufgefordert in den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters fallen ließ.

„Es ist ihnen schwer gefallen sich zu entscheiden, nicht wahr?", er lächelte mild und wie Suzette fand abscheulich.

„Ich werde mich niemals gegen die Dunklen Künste entscheiden können. Und ich werden mich niemals gegen meine Freiheit entscheiden!", sagte Suzette und versuchte stolz zu klingen.

„Also darf ich davon ausgehen, dass sie hier bleiben?".

„Ja.", seufzte Suzette.

„Ich bin stolz auf sie, Suzette. Sie haben so eben bewiesen, dass sie die freiheitsliebende Künstlerin sind, für die ich sie immer gehalten habe. Sie haben sich selbst nach ihren eigenen Maßstäben entschieden und somit Voldemort überlistet, der sie dann unter Kontrolle hat, wenn sie nicht ernsthaft über ihre Entscheidungen nachdenken.", sagte Dumbledore feierlich.

„Ich schätze, ich bin jetzt Ordensmitglied und ihnen verpflichtet.", seufzte Suzette noch erbärmlicher als zuvor.

„Sie sind nur sich selbst verpflichtet. Tun sie, was sie für richtig halten. Ich denke, dass das die Philosophie einer Slytherin-Schülerin sein sollte. Ach und Suzette, sie müssen mir natürlich nicht sagen, wenn Voldemort auf sie zu kommt. Vielleicht ist er das ja schon. Ich weiß, dass sie mit ihm fertig würden, es wäre nur viel leichter mit dem Orden im Rücken.".

„Er hat mich noch nicht...", begann Suzette.

„Gerufen? Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass er sie rufen würde. Voldemort taktiert unterschwellig. Möglicherweise schickt er ihnen Botschaften in Träumen oder Visionen. Aber es sollte ihm derzeit eher schwer fallen, da sie erstens eine ausgezeichnete Okklumentikerin sind und zweitens gerade eine für ihn nicht voraussehbare Entscheidung getroffen haben. Seien sie trotzdem vorsichtig.", erklärte Dumbledore und schloss seinen Ausführungen folgenden Frage an: „Sagen sie, was treibt denn unser Freund Potter?", er lächelte und sah Suzette wieder in die Augen.

„Ich habe ihn im Auge.", meinte Suzette knapp.

„Sie wollen es mir nicht sagen?", amüsierte sich der Schulleiter.

Suzette schwieg.

„Suzette, ich weiß es längst. Glauben sie ich lasse Potter nach Hogsmeade gehen, ohne dass ein Ordensmitglied in der Nähe ist? Sie sind fähig, Suzette, aber eben keine Informationsquelle. Sie sind zu ehrlich, zu verschwiegen!".

„Mundungus?", fragte Suzette und erinnerte sich an Fletcher, der ebenfalls anwesend war, als die Gruppe sich im Eberkopf zur Gründung getroffen hatte.

„Ja, Suzette. Sie haben ihn erkannt? Dann muss ich ihm gleich eine Rüge erteilen, er sollte eigentlich in der Lage sein, sich besser zu tarnen. Ich möchte, dass sie diese Gruppe im Auge behalten und mir sofort Bericht erstatten, sollte Umbridge Verdacht schöpfen.".

Suzette nickte.

Noch am gleichen Abend schickte sie Pip aus, um am Fenster des Raums der Wünsche Wache zu halten. Der Raum besaß nämlich ein Fenster nach außen, das ein einseitiges Loch darstellte. Man konnte nur von außen hineinsehen, aber von innen nicht hinaus. Das ganze war die Idee von Minerva McGonagall gewesen. Der Raum der Wünsche war ausschließlich eine Einrichtung für Schüler, doch seit der Zeit, als eine Gruppe Rumtreiber dort ihre schlechten Scherze geplant hatten, bestand die Lehrerschaft darauf, dass man den Raum der Wünsche im Zweifelsfall überwachen konnte. Dies war seit dem Schulabschluss von Black, Potter, Pettigrew und Lupin nicht mehr nötig gewesen, doch das einseitige Loch bestand zur Sicherheit immer noch.

So hockte sich Suzettes Rabe auf den Fenstersims und wartete darauf, dass sich innen etwas tat.

Suzette wollte sich gerade zu Bett legen und überdenken, was sie gerade in Dumbledores Büro gesagt und gehört hatte, da bemerkte sie etwas feuchtes an ihrer linken Hand. Sie richtete sich auf und erkannte, dass das Mal wieder blutete.

Nur widerwillig und langsam richtete sie sich auf und schlich sich aus den Kerkern, aus dem Schloss, über das Schulgelände in den Wald. Sie wartete noch eine Weile vergeblich auf Snape und apparierte schließlich allein zu einem Ort, den der Dunkle Lord in ihren Kopf gepflanzt hatte.

Sie landete in einem dreckigen Vorort von London. East-End. Verrottende Industrie wurde von dunkelgrünem Unkraut überwuchert. Es dämmerte und das Abendrot glühte gefährlich vor der Kulisse einer verlassenen Fabrik, deren Fenster alles samt mit Steinen eingeworfen waren. Graffiti an den Hauswänden. Rostende Eisenbahnschienen. Ein staubiger Gehweg direkt vor ihr.

Sie beschritt den Weg und lief ihn entlang zu einem großen, ehemals weiß getünchten Haus. Sie betrat den Weg, doch niemand nahm von ihr Notiz. Um sie herum tobten Kinder auf einem Spielplatz. Sie ging auf die große, hohe Holztür zu, die in das Gebäude führte. Eine Frau Ende dreißig rannte sie fast um, würdigte Suzette aber keines Blickes. Es war, als wäre sie unsichtbar. Niemand nahm sie wahr.

Suzette fand die Szene äußerst gespenstig. Autos fuhren wie selbstverständlich durch die Straße, an diesem seltsamen Haus vorbei. Kinder quiekten auf ihren Wippen und Schaukeln. Es waren kleine Kinder, höchstens fünf Jahre alt.

Suzette drehte sich suchend um. Voldemort war nirgends zu sehen. Sollte sie in das Haus hineingehen?

Sie entschied sich dafür, das Gebäude nicht zu betreten und stattdessen einmal um das Anwesen herum zu gehen. Vielleicht würde sie dann den Dunklen Lord treffen oder noch besser: Vielleicht würde sie ihn nicht treffen.

Das große, viktorianische Haus stand frei, umringt von einem Garten, in dem es lauter Kinderspielzeug gab, sowie einen kleinen Kräutergarten, in dem jedoch auch kleine Bälle und Gummitierfiguren verstreut lagen. In einer Ecke des Gartens stand ein kleiner Schuppen und Suzette hatte, sobald sie ihn erblickt hatte, das Gefühl, dort hin gehen zu müssen.

Kaum stand sie zwischen einem Rasenmäher, einigen Besen und Harken, ploppte es auch schon hinter ihr und Suzette sah in das Schlangengesicht Voldemorts, als sie sich umdrehte.

Sie erschrak unmerklich, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie diese Gesicht, diese Ausgeburt an Hässlichkeit erblickte.

„Weißt du, wo wir hier sind, Suzette?", fragte er mit seiner heißeren Stimme.

„Nein.", hauchte Suzette.

„Du musst nicht flüstern. Ich habe den Ort verhext. Niemand hier kann magische Menschen sehen oder hören.", erklärte Voldemort.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Suzette.

„Das hier ist der Ort, an dem ich aufgewachsen bin. Sie ihn dir an. Ein schäbiges Muggelhaus! Heute ist es ein Kindergarten. Zu meiner Zeit war es ein Waisenhaus.".

Suzette schaute sich scheinbar interessiert um.

„Sieh dich nur um! In diesem Schuppen wurde ich mir meines magischen Blutes bewusst. In diesem Schuppen reifte mein Plan. In diesem Schuppen verstaute ich meine Trophäen, die ich über die Jahre meiner erbärmlichen Kindheit gesammelt hatte. In diesem Schuppen lernte ich, was Macht bedeutet und wie man sie einsetzt.", erzählte Voldemort.

„Wie das, My Lord?", fragte Suzette mit dünner Stimme.

„Ich lernte Muggel Schmerzen zu zufügen und sie dazu zu bringen, das zu tun, was ich wollte, mir zu geben, was ich wollte, mich zu fürchten.".

Suzette verzog ein wenig das Gesicht.

„Sie hatten es nicht anders verdient, Suzette. Niemand hat es verdient, wenn er es sich nicht zu erkämpfen weiß!".

„Was zu erkämpfen weiß?".

„Alles, Suzette! Einfach alles!".

Ein Zeit lang herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, dann sprach Voldemort: „Ich habe dich einst in dieses Waisenhaus gebracht, weil ich wollte, dass du wie ich aufwächst und deine Magie wie ich kennen lernst. Aber dieser unverbesserliche Dumbledore schaffte es, es in die Wege zu leiten, dass man dich zu einer Muggelfamilie brachte, in der du aufwuchst und die Märchen von Liebe und Gleichberechtigung gelehrt wurden.".

„Dumbledore? Er hat...?".

„Er hat überall seine Finger drin. Doch, Suzette, wir werden es ändern! Wir werden Dumbledore stürzen und bekommen alles, was uns zusteht!", versprach der Dunkle Lord feierlich.

Voldemort machte eine gelangweilte Handbewegung und ein lockerer Bachstein in der linken, hinteren Ecke des Schuppens löste sich. Ein verwitterter Schuhkarton schwebte heraus, direkt in Voldemorts ausgestreckte Hand: „Siehst du das? Das sind meine gesammelten Trophäen.". Er öffnete die Schachtel und Suzette erkannt allerlei altes Spielzeug: zerrissene Puppen, zersplitterte Holzpferde und ein zerrissenes Plastikarmbändchen.

„Wertloser Plunder, nicht wahr?", fragte er.

„Ich denke nicht, wenn ihr mich so fragt.", antwortete Suzette und erwartete noch mehr Horkruxe.

„Oh, es ist wertloser Plunder. Aber für die Kinder hatte er damals einen hohen Wert. Alles hat immer nur den Wert, den man ihm gibt.".

„Wenn es aber euch nichts bedeutet, dann war es der reinste Neid, der euch es stehlen ließ?", meinte Suzette.

„Es war meine Überlegenheit! Für diese Kinder waren diese Spielzeuge etwas besonderes. Für mich war ICH etwas besonderes. Es stand mir zu, egal, ob ich es brauchte oder nicht.".

Man will immer das, was man nicht bekommen kann, dachte Suzette.

„Es sind meine Trophäen! Symbole meines schon frühen... meines ewigen Triumphes! Ich gebe ihnen diesen Wert.", erklärte der Lord, „Ich möchte, dass du erkennst, dass du etwas besonders bist und dich abhebst von diesem Abschaum. Ich möchte, dass du den kommenden Triumph wertschätzen kannst, dass du dich selbst wertschätzen lernst! Dies sind Symbole für einen Lebensabschnitt von mir. Ich möchte, dass du die Symbole deines Lebens wertschätzest.".

Er wollte schon wieder auf Horkruxe hinaus, bemerkte Suzette.

„Du musst verstehen, woraus Macht besteht und dass allein Macht dich unsterblich macht. Die sieben Eckpfeiler der Macht sind die Erfahrung, der Stolz, das Talent, die Stärke, die Unbeugsamkeit, die Strebsamkeit und der Wille. Diese Spielsachen symbolisieren meine Strebsamkeit, der Ring, den ich dir beim letzten Mal gezeigt habe, ist mein Symbol für die Unbeugsamkeit.".

„Ihr habt sieben Horkruxe?", entfuhr es Suzette erschaudernd.

„Nein, diese Spielsachen sind kein Horkrux. Ich besitze sechs Seelensplitter in fremden Körpern, der siebte ist noch in mir. Sieben. Die magische Zahl. Siehst du die Symbolkraft?", rief er fast hysterisch.

Suzette nickte angewidert.

„Das heißt,", er wurde kleinlaut, „ich besaß sechs Horkruxe. Einer wurde zerstört.".

Suzette sah ihn an.

„Mein Tagebuch wurde, wie Lucius mir berichtete, vor etwas mehr als 2 Jahren in Hogwarts zerstört. Mein Wille ist dennoch ungebrochen. Man darf es eben auch nicht zu weit treiben mit den Symbolen.", gab er matt lächelnd zu und Suzette fragte nicht weiter.

Voldemort disapparierte und ließ das Mädchen allein zurück.


	20. Chapter 20

20. Vorbereitungen

Ausnahmsweise musste Suzette nicht lange nachdenken, was sie tun wollte. Voldemort ekelte sie an mit seinen Horkruxen.

„Severus!", rief sie, als sie in der folgenden Nacht ins Schafzimmer des Tränkemeisters stürzte.

„Bitte? Immer zu ihren Diensten!", machte der äußerst genervte Snape, „Nicht genug, dass ich morgen diese fürchterlichen Zweitklässler unterrichten muss und ich einen komplizierten Trank auf dem Feuer habe. Nein! Missy kommt nachts um zwei Uhr noch auf wichtige Gedanken, die keinen Aufschub zulassen! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?".

„Der Dunkle Lord! Ich weiß, wie er überleben konnte!", erklärte Suzette aufgebracht. „Entschuldige, dass ich es nicht schon früher...".

„Entweder du sagst es jetzt, oder ich lege mich wieder schlafen, bis du zum entscheidenden Teil des Satzes gekommen bist!", schnarrte Snape.

„Horkruxe!", sagte Suzette, „Er hat sechs Stück!".

„Nun, so etwas hatte ich mir gedacht.", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Du wirst Dumbledore davon berichten?", fragte Suzette.

„Erst, wenn du mir sagen kannst, was das für Horkruxe sind.", meinte der gelangweilte Tränkeprofessor.

„Ein Ring in einer kleinen Hütte, in der die Gaunts gelebt haben müssen! Sein Tagebuch, das schon zerstört ist. Er hat sechs Stück... Sechs Horkruxe plus eine Kiste mit Kindheitstrophäen. Sieben Dinge, die den Weg für seinen Sieg bereiten! Sieben Säulen der Macht! Sieben, die Seelenteile! Sieben, die magische Zahl!", rief Suzette aufgeregt.

„Ja, ja... Er hat diese Schwäche für Symbole.", sagte Snape und gähnte.

Suzette war enttäuscht, dass Severus sich so wenig dafür interessierte.

„Du sagst es Dumbledore?", fragte sie abermals.

„Ich werde es ihm sagen, wenn ich eine Erklärung dafür finde, wie ich es herausgefunden habe. Wir können ihm nicht sagen, dass du dich mit dem Dunklen Lord triffst. Ich werde es ihm sagen, wenn er es nicht schon längst selbst herausgefunden hat... Würdest du mich jetzt bitte...".

„Ich geh ja schon!", murrte Suzette eingeschnappt und verließ etwas geknickt das Schlafzimmer Snapes.

Bevor sie einschlafen konnte, ging Suzette noch einmal die sieben Eckpfeiler der Macht durch: Unbeugsamkeit – der Ring, Wille – das Tagebuch, zerstört, Stolz, Talent, Stärke, Erfahrung, Strebsamkeit – die Spielzeuge, keine Horkruxe.

Aber viel mehr fragte sich Suzette, was diese Dinge für sie bedeuteten. Unbeugsam war sie sicher nicht. Sie musste sich schon viel zu oft unterordnen und klein beigeben. Willenkraft besaß sie ohne Zweifel, doch der allein genügte meist nicht. Stolz war sie definitiv, auch talentiert. Auch wenn McGonagall das gerne bestritt. Über ihre Stärke konnte sie nichts sagen. Sicher konnte sie einen Menschen mit einem Expelliarmus fast umbringen. Aber war das erstrebenswert? Erfahren war sie nicht, dazu hatte sie zu lange bei Muggeln gelebt und ihre Schule nicht fertig gemacht und auch strebsam was sie nie gewesen. Sie war es gewohnt, dass ihr alles in den Schoß fiel. Sie kannte es nicht für ihre Noten büffeln zu müssen.

Sie machte diese Überlegungen eigentlich nur so zum Spaß und stellte schließlich fest, dass sie kein Machtmensch sein konnte: Viel zu faul, viel zu selbstgefällig, viel zu desinteressiert!

Am nächsten Morgen, auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, trat Snape an Suzette heran. Er grinst verschmitzt: „Falls es dich noch interessiert: Es gibt acht Stützen der Macht!". Der schwarze Fledermausartige Umhang flatterte an ihr vorbei und ließ Suzette verdutzt zurück.

Acht? Aber dann passte doch gar nichts mehr zusammen! Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie es schade fand, dass die schöne Symbolik flöten ging.

Als so selbstvergessen und grübeln im Gang stand flatterte Pip heran und wollte Suzette Bericht erstatten über das erste Treffen von Potters Lerngruppe. „Jetzt nicht, Pip!", sie schubste den Vogel von ihrer Schulter und trottete in die große Halle zum Frühstück.

„Ich denke, in der Bibliothek wirst du etwas darüber finden.", meinte Snape scheinbar zusammenhangslos am Frühstückstisch zu Suzette, die sich gerade setzte und provozierte damit so einige verwirrte Blicke von Seiten der übrigen Lehrer.

Suzette nahm sich den Rat zu Herzen und verkroch sich den ganze Vormittag in der Schulbibliothek.

Schnell hatte sie ein Buch gefunden: „Die Geheimnisse des Erfolgs – Ein Ratgeber für Lehrer, Politiker und Despoten".

Dort fand sie die Pfeiler der Macht aufgelistet, wie Voldemort sie ihr erklärt hatte und zusätzlich einen Begriff, bei dem Suzette sofort verstand, dass er ihn aus seiner Horkruxsammlung ausgespart hatte: Liebe. „Stärker als der Tod ist die Liebe!" stand dort als Erläuterung.

Aber Voldemort war nicht der Typ, der sich einen Krieg entgehen ließ und stattdessen womöglich eine Ehe einging. Suzette grinste über dem Gedanken.

Die Liebe also! Dumbledores Geheimwaffe! Dumbledores Allheilmittel! Ja, die Liebe war Suzette auch um einiges sympathischer als beispielsweise Strebsamkeit.

„Stärker als der Tod, ist die Liebe! Wie kitschig ist das denn?", fragte Suzette Snape bei der nächsten Gelegenheit.

„Der Schulleiter glaubt daran.", lautete die knappe Antwort.

„Du nicht?", fragte Suzette vorsichtig weiter.

„Nein...", sagte Snape überzeugt.

„Ich auch nicht.", fügte Suzette schnell an.

Am Nachmittag wollte Suzette sich schließlich endlich dem Bericht ihres Raben widmen, doch Pip war schmollend auf einen hohen Baum geflattert und harrte dort aus.

Es dauerte bis zehn Uhr Abends, bis der Vogel sich bewegte und zu seiner Freundin durchs Fenster gehopst kam, nach dem diese ihm Stunden lang gut zu reden musste.

Der Vogel erzählte, was er gesehen hatte: Die Gruppe sei erschienen. Es seien verzauberte Goldmünzen verteilt worden, auf denen sie ihre Termine verbreiten würden. Sie hätten Potter zum Leiter gewählt und sich einen Namen gegeben: „Dumbledores Armee". Suzette lachte. Gar nicht mal so doof!

Dann hätten sie harmlose Verteidigungszauber geübt: Entwaffnungszauber. Laut Pip hätten sie sich extrem dämlich angestellt, aber er war ja auch Suzettes Magie gewohnt und nicht die Magie von weißmagischen Fünftklässlern. Harry habe eine Karte, die ihm verrate, wann die Luft rein ist, erzählte Pip und Suzette hob eine Augenbraue. Die hatte sie doch schon einmal gesehen... Und vor allem: Wie kommt Potter an eine solche Erfindung? An eine im Grunde schwarzmagische Erfindung?

Der Alltag in der Schule hielt Suzette in den nächsten Tagen von schwierigen Gedanken fern. Das erste Quiddich-Spiel der Saison musste vorbereitet werden. Die Spannung zwischen den Häusern, vor allem natürlich Gryffindor und Slytherin schaukelte sich nach oben. Umbridge hatte beim Nachsitzen viel zu tun. An jedem Abend stritten sich die Teams um den Platz als Trainingsgelände und meistens gewann das Team aus Slytherin, weil Snape einfach die furcheinflößendere Gestalt war. McGonagall machte ihrerseits Druck: „Ich erwarte, dass ihr den Pokal gewinnt! Er steht sein gut vier Jahren in meinem Büro und es würde mir wirklich etwas ausmachen, wenn ich ihn an diesen Muffkopf aus den Kerkern abgeben müsste!".

Snape seinerseits grinste seine Konkurrentin nur süffisant an, wenn er ihr im Lehrerzimmer begegnete. Sie hatte Angst um ihren Pokal, das konnte er riechen!

Aber auch die Schüler der anderen Häuser ergriffen Partei für eines der konkurrierenden Quiddich-Teams. Die meisten Hufflepuffs schlossen sich Gryffindor an, viele Ravenclaws allerdings waren für Slytherin.

Suzette unterstützte natürlich ihr Haus. Sie musste zwar ein Auge auf Potter haben und sie mochte die meisten Spieler des derzeitigen Slytherin-Teams nicht, aber beim Quiddich ging es nicht um Personen. Sie war immer eine wahre Slytherin gewesen und sie stand für alle Tugenden und zu allen Fehlern dieses Hauses.

Auch Dumbledore war vom Fieber angesteckt worden. Er lief schon Tag zuvor nur noch in Gryffindor-Fan-Kluft durch das Schloss. Er machte gar keinen Hehl daraus, dass sogar er parteiisch war bei so einem Spiel. Wie Snape Suzette genervt erzählte, hatte der Schulleiter sogar alle Sitzungen und Geheimtreffen mit Ordensmitgliedern auf nach dem Spiel verschoben.

Die einzige, die sich nicht anstecken ließ und die Ruhe selbst zu sein schien, war und blieb wie immer Mme Hooch. Sie war eine bewundernswerte Person. Selbst bei so hochemotionalen Sachen wie Quiddich musste sie gerecht und unparteiisch bleiben.

Kurzzeitig hatte Suzette ein unbeschwertes Gefühl der Sorglosigkeit. Für einen kurzen Moment war es wieder so wie früher: Die Häuser kabbelten sich wegen einem Sportereignis, niemand sprach über die Dunkle Bedrohung und Snape machte sich über die Schüler der andern Häuser lustig, zog genüsslich Punkte ab und zankte sich mit McGonagall.

Für ein paar Tage dachte Suzette weder an den Orden noch an die Todesser, noch daran, dass sie mittendrin hing.

Noch nicht einmal Dolores Umbridge konnte die Stimmung trüben, denn sie musste das Gryffindor-Team einfach als Schülervereinigung genehmigen, auch wenn es ihr missfallen mochte. Sie hatte sich lange gesträubte eine Gruppe zu erlauben, in der Potter Mitglied war, aber einen Grund für das Verbot einer Quiddich-Mannschaft fand sie nicht.


	21. Chapter 21

21. Talent und Vorsehung

Das Spiel selbst gereichte zu einer mittleren Katastrophe. Die neuen Treiber der Mannschaft Slytherins waren Crabbe und Goyle. Eine wahrhaft peinliche Wahl, denn die beiden waren dämlich genug sich die Klatscher gegenseitig auf den Hals zu hetzen. Immerhin schien Malfoy trainiert zu haben und machte einen ganz guten Eindruck.

Das Gryffindor-Team schwächelte vor allem in hinteren Bereich. Ron versagte auf ganzer Linie. Er fing einfach keinen Ball. Er ließ sie alle durch und von den Rängen dröhnte ein spontangedichtetes Liedchen der Slytherin-Anhänger, die Ron zu ihrem besten Mann erklärten. Der arme Junge kämpfte da draußen mit den Tränen, aber er war selbst Schuld, dachte Suzette, er wollte es so, obwohl er wusste wie talentfrei er war. Spontan wurden Anstecker heraufbeschworen, die den Schriftzug „Weasley ist unser King!" trugen.

Suzette und Snape entsagten derart kindischen Albernheiten, trotzdem hockten sie von Kopf bis Fuß grün-silbrig gemustert auf den Rängen und applaudierten überschwänglich bei jedem Tor ihrer Jäger.

McGonagall beaufsichtigte wie immer, den üblicherweise etwas parteiischen Lee Jordan in seiner Kommentatorkabine und konnte so nicht einschreiten gegen eine derartige Diffamierung einer ihrer Schüler.

Dann ging plötzlich alles sehr schnell: Malfoy musste den Schnatz gesehen haben. Er stürzte sich ans Ende der Slytherin-Tore. Doch Potter bemerkte es rechtzeitig und jagte ihm nach. Beide hatten sehr gute Rennbesen, die besten im ganzen Spiel, doch Potters war offensichtlich einen Deut besser und er rauschte Schneller an den Tribünen vorbei und holte Malfoy ein. Endlich sah er offensichtlich auch den goldenen Schnatz und begann einen todesmutigen Sturzflug. Malfoy musste den kleinen Ball aus den Augen verloren haben, denn er folgte auf einmal Potter in die Tiefe. Dann schlug Harry im Sturzflug einen Haken, machte eine Rolle und schnappte den Schatz Malfoy, der die Hand schon ausgestreckt hatte, vor der Nase weg.

Das Spiel wurde abgepfiffen und Gryffindor konnte mit den 150 Extrapunkten gerade so gewinnen.

Das komplette Slytherin-Haus lag sich in den Armen und schluchzte.

Die Gryffindors hingegen stürmten das Spielfeld und ließen ihrer Freunde freien Lauf.

Keinem Slytherin gefiel es, dies mit an zu sehen und so konnte Suzette durchaus die Wut verstehen, die sich in Draco Malfoys Gesicht widerspiegelte, als er sehen musste, wie Potter an seiner Statt auf Händen getragen und umjubelt wurde. Sogar Weasley lachte.

Das war zu viel für den stolzen Blondschopf und er verlor die Beherrschung.

Suzette konnte nicht hören, was da wieder aus seinem Mund tropfte, es war einfach zu laut auf und um das Feld, doch einer der Zwillinge verlor die Fassung, wie es schien.

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht stürzte er sich auf den schmalen Slytherin um ihn zu verprügeln. Natürlich griffen Crabbe und Goyle sofort ein und zogen ihren Anführer auf der Situation und auch Potter schnappte sich den Zwilling, um ihn zurück zu halten. Doch auch Harry blieb nicht lange auf der Seite des Friedens. Malfoy machte eine weiter Bemerkung, reckte seine Nase in die Luft und lachte höhnisch, als Potter sich wie ein Wahnsinniger auf ihn stürzte.

Suzette glaubte ihren Augen nicht. Das schien sich eine Massenprügelei auszuwachsen, Ginny versuchte zu vermitteln, doch erst als Professor McGonagall herbeigeeilt kam, löste sich der hasserfüllte Klumpen Gryffindors und Slytherins, in dessen Kern sich Draco und Harry wanden.

„Potter! Malfoy! Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte McGonagall, als die Protagonisten des Kampfes, Harry, Fred, Draco, Crabbe und Goyle, dreckig und aus den Nasen blutend vor ihr standen und immer noch Hass und Abscheu in ihren Gesichtern zu lesen war.

Suzette kämpfte sich durch die Massen, denn sie sah, dass sich von der anderen Seite schon Umbridge näherte und gar kein freundliches Gesicht machte. Sie blickte, nein sie grinste, hämisch, als hätte sie nun endlich einen Grund gefunden Potter von der Schule zu weisen. Das musste Suzette um jeden Preis verhindern, denn nur an dieser Schule war der Junge sicher.

Bevor Suzette es verhindern konnte hagelte schon McGonagalls Strafpredigt auf Fred und Harry ein. Nachsitzen unter verschärften Bedingungen, als sie sich darüber aufregten, dass Malfoy mal wieder davon kam mit der Ausrede, er sei emotional aufgeladen gewesen.

Doch dann erhob Umbridge das Wort, zerrt ein Pergament aus der Tasche ihrer Umhangs und verkündete der Ausbildungserlass Nummer 25, der sie bemächtigte, Strafen anderer Lehrer nachzubessern, aufzuheben oder zu verschärfen.

Sie ließ McGonagall und Suzette auf dem Quiddich-Feld stehen und zerrte Potter und die Weasley-Zwillinge mit sich aufs Schloss, in ihr Büro, wo sie die Strafe „nachbessern" wollte.

Suzette hörte davon am nächsten Morgen, denn die Schüler sprachen beim Frühstück von nichts anderem: Fred und George Weasley, sowie Harry Potter hatten lebenslanges Quiddich-Verbot erhalten. Das fand sogar Suzette ungerecht.

Sie beschlagnahmte sogar ihrer Rennbesen und Suzette fragte sich, ob es ihr überhaupt erlaubt war, das Eigentum der Schüler an sich zu nehmen.

Sie tat allerdings nichts dagegen, denn es war ja nicht ihre Hausmannschaft, die da gerade zerschlagen worden war und ein bisschen ärgerte sie sich durchaus über die knappe Niederlage Slytherins.

In dieser Nacht kehrte endlich Hagrid zurück von seiner Expedition in die Bergen zu den Riesen in Osteuropa. Das erste, was er tat, war heimlich ins Schloss zu schleichen und in aller Ruhe mit Dumbledore die Ereignisse zu besprechen.

Dennoch konnte er sich nicht dem skeptischen Blick Snapes entziehen, der zur gleichen Zeit im Büro des Schulleiters wegen einer Besprechung saß.

Er berichtete Suzette später, dass der Wildhüter unglaublich schlecht ausgesehen habe. Überall hätte er Schrammen und blutige Wunden. Dennoch wollte er sich nicht helfen lassen.

Snape war nie ein guter Freund von Hagrid gewesen, sein warmherziges und offen emotionales Gemüt passte einfach nicht zu Snapes Ansicht, dass verborgene Gefühle die besten waren. Auch Suzette war der Halbriese unheimlich, vor allem wegen seines riesigen Saurüden Fang, der Suzette jedes Mal, wenn sie an der Hütte vorbeiging, gefährlich anknurrte. Er war einfach ein ganz anderer Menschenschlag als die beiden Rationalisten Snape und Suzette. Man mochte ihn als einfältig oder naiv bezeichnen, so plump und unüberlegt, wie er meist handelte.

„Es stimmte also, was der Dunkle Lord über die Riesen gesagt hat?", fragte Suzette, als Snape ihr berichtet hatte, dass Hagrid und Mme Maxim mit ihrer Mission gescheitert waren.

„McNair hatte die besseren Geschenke.", antwortete Snape kurz, „Diese Riesen sind von Natur aus eher leichtgläubig. Leichtgläubig und brutal! Das verträgt sich nicht. Da hat so ein schleimerischer Bluthund wie McNair natürlich bessere Karten, als zwei moralisierende Halbblüter.".

Suzette stimmte zu. Sie kannte McNair. Der verstand wirklich was von Überzeugungsarbeit. Er war kein Kriecher, aber dafür ein exzellenter Redner, der einen unentschlossenen Dummkopf schnell eingewickelt hatte.

Suzette und Severus beschlossen zu Bett zugehen, da es schon spät geworden war. Doch Suzette hatte sich gerade hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen, da begann das Dunkle Mal an ihrem linken Arm zu brennen.

Suzette erschrak, doch bei Weitem nicht mehr so stark wie noch zu Anfang. Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, ein wenig.

Sie schlüpfte wieder in ihre schwarze Jeans, den schwarzen Pullover, zog sie den schwarzen Umhang über und schlich sich aus dem Schloss.

Ihr fielen seltsame Fußspuren im Schnee auf, die vom Schloss zu Hagrids Hütte führten und kombinierte, dass Potter und seine Freunde die Ankunft der Wildhüters schon bemerkt hatten. Sie gönnte ihnen das nächtliche Wiedersehen. Außerdem war morgen Sonntag und unterrichtsfrei. Zudem hatte sie gar keine Zeit, die drei sich jetzt vorzuknöpfen.

Gerade wollte sie sich in den Schatten den Schlosses begeben, das hörte sie auch von hinten schon eine bekannte, penetrante Frauenstimme: „Miss Smith, was machen sie denn um diese Zeit noch außerhalb des Schlosses?", fragte sie gespielt interessiert.

„Was tun sie denn?", fragte Suzette frech zurück.

„Ich folge diesen verdächtigen Fußspuren, Miss Smith. Haben sie vielleicht eine Ahnung, wem sie gehören können, wo sie doch schon mal hier sind?".

„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, ich bin ihnen weder Rechenschaft noch sonstige Informationen schuldig.", sagte Suzette und wollte jetzt eigentlich den Weg in den verbotenen Wald einschlagen.

„Nun, es sollte in ihrem eigenen Interesse sein, wenn ich gleich Potter in der Hütte des Wildhüters finde.", machte Umbridge und machte überdeutlich, dass sie Suzette bei ihrem Überfall in Hagrids Hütte dabei haben wollte.

Die Todesserin, die eigentlich ziemlich in Eile war, seufzte und schritt auf die Ministeriumsangestellte zu, um mit ihr an der Tür der schäbigen kleinen Hütte zu klopfen.

Es dauerte ein Zeit, bis Hagrid öffnete und sie mit seinem unschuldigsten und deshalb einem offensichtlich unehrlichen Blick herein ließ.

Suzette hielt den knurrenden Fang im Auge und sagte gar nichts. Sie hatte genug damit zu tun, ihren linken Arm zu halten, der immer stärker blutete und immer schmerzhafter brannte. Er war ungeduldig.

Suzette konnte dem Gespräch kaum folgen und verschloss vorsichtshalber ihren Geist, nicht dass Voldemort noch auf die Idee kam, sie über ihre Gedanken zu orten. Außerdem hatte sie die Hoffung, dass über die Okklumentik auch die Schmerzen weniger würden. Umbridge begann mit den Fußspuren, erhielt keine Erklärung. Sie äußerte den Verdacht mit Potter und seinen Freunden und erhielt keine Erklärung. Schließlich begann sie Hagrid Unterrichtsinspektionen anzudrohen, als die Farben vor Suzettes Augen zu verschwimmen begannen und sie plötzlich nur noch schwarz sah.

Sie erwachte im Krankenflügel mit Snape an ihrer Seite, der ihr einen bitteren Trank reichte: „Was ist passiert?", knurrte er.

Suzette brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, um sich zu sammeln und erinnern: „Umbridge hat mich aufgehalten.", stammelte sie und wusste ganz genau, dass Snape es bereits wusste, er wollte es nur noch einmal aus ihrem Mund hören - warum auch immer.

„Sie hat das Dunkle Mal nicht gesehen.", sagte Snape kalt.

„Na wenigstens etwas!", meinte Suzette.

„Hagrid hat mich geholt.", erklärte Snape.

„Und der Dunkel Lord?", wollte Suzette wissen.

„Ich war bei ihm.", brummte der Tränkemeister missgelaunt, „Ich konnte ihm weiß machen, dass ein Lehrer dich aufgehalten hatte, aber er erwartet, dass du das nächste Mal bereit bist, wenn er dich ruft. Seine Geduld ist nicht unendlich dehnbar.".

Hagrid wurde nach einer katastrophalen Unterrichtsstunde in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auf Bewährung gesetzt. Umbridge ließ sich gar öffentlich über den „Halbmenschen" Rubeus Hagrid aus, was den armen Kerl zutiefst demütigte, hatte er sich doch solche Mühe gegeben, seinen Schülern seine gezähmten Thestrale zu zeigen.

Fast schien es, als sei so etwas wie Eintönigkeit im Schloss eingekehrt. Suzette amüsierte sich über die lächerlichen Geschichten aus dem letzten DA-Treffen, die Pip zu erzählen wusste. Sie hatten doch tatsächlich Schockzauber gelernt.

Außerdem trainierten die Quiddich-Mannschaften fleißig für die kommenden Spiele. Die Gryffindors hatte neue Spieler gefunden und Potter und die Zwillinge waren ersetzt.

Die Ereignisse flogen an Suzette vorbei, als hätten sie nichts mit ihr zu tun. Sie tangierten ihr Sinne nur ganz weit am Rande. In Hogwarts hatte sie keine Aufgabe mehr!

Dennoch machte sie sich Sorgen um das wohl unmittelbar anstehende Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord, das allerdings noch tagelang auf sich warten ließ.

Die Ferien begannen und das Schloss leerte sich beträchtlich. Viele Schüler fuhren nach Hause zu ihren Familien. Die Stimmung wurde ruhig und besinnlich und in einer Nacht, in der Suzette es fast schon vergessen hatte, rief der Dunkle Lord nach ihr.

Sie rannte und apparierte auf ein steiles Kliff an einer Steilküste. Eine Höhle führte ins Innere der Seilwand. Sie trat ein paar Schritte vom Abgrund zurück. Der Wind und die Gischt schlugen ihr ins Gesicht und es spritze eisiges, salziges Wasser in ihr Gesicht. Der Himmel hing bewölkt und bedrohlich über der Szene.

Voldemort erschien nicht.

Suzette sah sich hilfesuchend um. War sie hier falsch? Sie trat noch ein paar Schritte weiter in die Dunkelheit der Höhle, doch auch dort entdeckte sie nichts.

Ihr Dunkles Mal brannte immer noch, was ungewöhnlich war, denn normalerweise erlosch es, wenn sie den Ort ihrer Bestimmung erreicht hatte.

Sie wartete fast eine Stunde in eisiger Kälte und tiefste Dunkelheit, denn sie wagte es nicht ein Licht zu entzünden. Wer wusste, was sie in dieser Höhle gesehen hätte? Nichts ist beruhigender als vollkommene Blindheit!

Sie zitterte vor Kälte und mit zunehmendem Fortschreiten der Zeit auch vor Angst, als es endlich ploppte und das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords von draußen herein schimmerte.

Er trat auf sie zu: „Es tut mir Leid, ich hatte noch etwas zu erledigen.", entschuldigte er sich.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Suzette völlig verfroren und kaum fähig zu denken.

„Am Ort meines geistigen Erwachens!", lautete die Antwort, „Es bedarf enormen Talents eine solche Festung zu errichten.".

Der Talent-Horkurx also, dache Suzette.

„Dieser Horkrux wird dich interessieren, Suzette!", sprach er erhaben und wischte sich ein wenig Blut von seinen Lippen, was Suzette über die Maße anekelte.

„Ein Sommerausflug, Suzette. Kannst du dir diesen Ort im Sommer vorstellen?".

Suzette überlegte: Ja, im Sonnenschein, am Tag, wenn es etwas wärmer war, ein Sonnenauf- oder –untergang wäre mit Sicherheit sehr malerisch gewesen.

„Niemand kann hier hinauf kommen, wenn er nicht apparieren kann!", fiel Suzette ein.

Voldemort machte ein dümmliches Gesicht: „Wir können apparieren! Du musst dich von der Vorstellung lösen, alles aus der Sicht eines Muggels zu sehen! Nicht der Schwache setzt die Standards!".

Suzette nickte.

„Ein Sommerausflug. Sie nahmen uns mit auf einen Nachmittag am Meer. Doch niemand ahnte, dass ich bereits viel weiter dachte, als ihre kleinen, schäbigen Gehirne zu denken in der Lage waren!", bellte Voldemort amüsiert und leckte einen Spritzer Blut von deinen Vorderzähnen.

„Seit wann kannst du apparieren?", fragte er schließlich.

„Seit ich fünf bin.", antwortete Suzette.

„Sehr gut!", grinste der Dunkle Lord, „Ich wurde mir meines Talents ebenso früh bewusst und wusste es einzusetzen. An jenem Sommernachmittag brachte ich zwei junge Mädchen aus dem Waisenhaus in diese Höhle per Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren.".

„Habt ihr sie ermordet?", fragte Suzette und versuchte gefasst und nicht beängstig zu klingen.

„Nein, doch ich lernte die Freuden der Macht, indem ich an ihnen kleine Zauber probierte. Ich lernte den Cruciatus im Alter von neun Jahren, allein, allein aus meiner Seele heraus, aus meinem Blut heraus. Lass uns hineingehen!", befahl er schließlich und deutet auf die massive Felswand vor ihnen.

Suzette blickte ihn fragend an und er zog seine rechte Hand aus seinem Umhang. Sie war blutverschmiert. Er presste sie gegen die Wand, die sich daraufhin öffnete. „War dieser Weasley, doch noch zu etwas nutze.", grinste er und Suzette erschrak. „Weasley?", rief sie.

„Arthur Weasley! Der Blutsverräter! Ich habe ihn heute Nacht beseitigt!".

Suzette wurde schlecht, als sie durch die Öffnung in der Wand traten. Sie standen nur auf einem schmalen Stück Fels, vor ihnen lag ein schwarzer See, in dessen Mitte es auf einer kleinen Insel verdächtig grün leuchtete.

„Dort ist er?", fragte Suzette und würgte, als sie sich an die noch finstere Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte und hunderte von Inferi in dem See treiben sah.

„Ganz Recht, Suzette! Dort in der Schale befindet sich mein wertvollstes Erbstück: Ein Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin persönlich.", sprach er nicht ganz ohne Ehrfurcht in der Stimme, „Es ist geschützt durch eine Armee von Inferi, wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, sowie einen speziellen Zaubertrank, um den Snape mich beneiden würde. Er ist tückisch, weiß du. Du kannst das Medaillon nicht erreichen ohne den Becher auszutrinken und du kannst den Becher nicht austrinken, ohne dass dein Körper nach Wasser verlangt und sobald du das Wasser aus dem See berührst, erwachen die Inferi. Suzette, dies ist mein wertvollster und bestgeschützter Horkrux. Er symbolisiert das Talent, das auch in dir schlummert. Es symbolisiert unsere Überlegenheit.", er drehte sich um und disapparierte, ohne dass sie den See überquert und näher heran gekommen waren.

Suzette fragte, sich, ob das alles gewesen sein sollte und erinnerte sich schlagartig an Arthur Weasley.

Sie disapparierte auf der Stelle und rannte so schnell sie konnte zurück ins Schloss zu Dumbledore, ohne daran zu denken, dass sie vor dem Schulleiter keine Erklärung dafür hatte, woher sie wusste, dass Weasley ermordet worden war.

Sie hetzte die Treppe nach oben in der Turm des Direktor und riss die Tür auf. Sie wollte gerade ansetzten außer Atem etwas zu keuchen, da verschluckte sie sich an der eigenen Atemluft: Da standen Potter, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Ron, die Zwillinge, Ginny um den Schreibtisch den Schulleiters.

Suzette verstummte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass man hier schon Bescheid wusste, und sie ihre Tarnung nicht mehr verwerfen musste: „Ich... ähm... haben Schritte und Stimmen auf dem Flur gehört...", log sie, um ihr plötzliches Hereinplatzen zu erklären.

„Nun, es trifft sich gut, dass sie hier sind.", meinte Dumbledore, „Arthur Weasley ist angegriffen worden und befindet sich auf dem Weg ins St. Mungo. Ich möchte sie bitten, Harry dorthin zu begleiten.", erklärte Dumbledore und verzauberte einen Trinkbecher zu einem Portschlüssel.

Suzette betrachtete Potter, der ziemlich bleich und mitgenommen aussah. Der musste ihren Blick bemerkt haben und blickte auf zu ihr. Im selben Augenblick durchfuhr Suzette ein blitzartiger Stick im Herzen, Harry schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Woher...?", begann Suzette verwirrt, bevor Potter ihr gereizt ins Wort fiel: „Ich habe es gesehen! Es ist passiert! Ich weiß es, verdammt!", und er schloss die Augen, als wolle er sich konzentrieren. Er atmete flach und geräuschvoll, bis der Portschlüssel sie davon zerrte.


	22. Chapter 22

22. Weihnachten im Krankenhaus

Sie landeten in der Küche des Hauptquartiers der Phönixordens, wo Sirius die Weasleys, Harry und Suzette erwartete, um ihnen zu erklären, sie dürften jetzt noch nicht zu Arthur. Die Zwillinge protestierten lauthals und Ginny begann leise zu weinen.

Potter rannte im Zimmer aus und ab, als wisse er nicht, was er gerade fühlen oder denken sollte.

Suzette hatte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Wieso hatte Potter den Angriff auf Arthur gesehen? Wie konnte er es sehen? Hatte es etwas mit seiner Narbe zu tun?

Sie nahm ihn bei Seite und fragte ihn kurzerhand: „Potter, was haben sie genau gesehen?".

Sie blickte dem Jungen in die Augen, um gegebenenfalls seine Gedanken lesen zu können, doch Potter schlug sich nur mit der Hand gegen sie Stirn während Suzette vorn über auf die Knie brach: „Was ist los, Potter?", rief sie, als der Junge sich vor Schmerz auf den Boden warf und die Augen verschloss, woraufhin Suzettes Schwindel augenblicklich verschwand.

„Ich habe es gesehen! Das muss reichen!", brüllte Potter in unbändiger Rage.

„Wer hat Arthur Weasley angegriffen?", fragte Suzette vorsichtiger.

„Eine Schlange hat ihn angefallen!", antwortete Sirius an Stelle seines Patenkinds.

Nagini, schoss es Suzette durch den Kopf. Der Dunkel Lord musste sich in den Körper der Schlange begeben haben und den Anschlag verübt haben.

„Du hast es geträumt?" bohrte Suzette weiter.

„Ja! Verdammt! Ich habe es geträumt!", schrie Potter immer noch auf dem Boden liegend und die Augen zu pressend.

„Er sagt, er sei die Schlange gewesen.", flüsterte Ron zu Suzette und die suchte nach der nächsten Wand zum Festhalten.

Wenn Harry durch die Augen Voldemorts sehen konnte, konnte dann Voldemort auch durch Harrys Augen sehen? Er schickte ihm bewusst Träume, das wusste Suzette, aber konnte er durch ihn sehen? Wenn ja, dann sah er in diesem Moment das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens und er hatte Suzette bei Dumbledore gesehen! Langsam begann sie zu fürchten, dass Voldemort alles wusste und nur ein Spielchen mit ihr spielte.

Molly Weasley schickte eine Eule aus dem Krankenhaus. Man sollte abwarten und nicht die Nerven verlieren. Arthur sei am Leben und man tue alles um ihn zu rette. Sie würde die Nacht bei ihm verbringen und morgen könnten dann die Kinder nachkommen.

Die Nacht schien endlos vor sich hin zu tröpfeln. Die Kinder hockten apathisch im Salon. Sirius brachte ihnen Tee und Kekse.

Suzette machte sich große Sorgen um Potter und sich selbst. Ihr schien als würde alles aus dem Ruder laufen. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle über sich und was sie tat. Sie musste es Dumbledore recht machen und sie musste Voldemort glauben lassen, sie sei ihm loyal. Und sie selbst blieb langsam immer mehr auf der Strecke.

Wie ernst es doch plötzlich alles wurde! Arthur Weasley war schwer verletzt worden! Der Krieg stand kurz bevor und sie befand sich mitten drin! Der Schlag, mit dem ihr dies bewusst wurde, dieser eine kurze Gedanke, erschütterte ihren ganzen Körper und sie ließ die heiße Teetasse fallen und schüttete sich das heiße Getränk über.

Die Scherben und die verbrühte Haut waren schnell wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand gebracht, doch das heiße Gefühl unter ihrer Brust blieb.

Der nächste Morgen begann mit einem Aufatmen. Eine tattrige Eule kam zum Fenster hereingeflattert und brachte einen weitere Nachricht von Molly Weasley. Arthur sei außer Lebensgefahr und wohlauf, so weit man das sagen konnte. Es werde möglich sein, ihn am Nachmittag zu besuchen.

Die Zeit kroch weiterhin.

Harry verschanzte sich mit Sirius in der Küche uns Ron regte sich ununterbrochen über den unverschämten Hauselfen auf. Die Zwillinge hockten untypisch still und zurückhaltend in einer Ecke, Ginny begann hier und da ein wenig zu weinen. Niemand schaffte es auch nur eine Minute zu schlafen. Die Gedanken rasten in ihren Köpfen und Suzette wollte zu gerne wissen, was Harry da Sirius erzählte und in wie fern Voldemort in der Lage war durch die Augen den Jungen zu sehen, beziehungsweise, was Potter sehen konnte.

Ihre ganze Tarnung könnte auffliegen! Snapes Tarnung könnte auffliegen! Was machte sie hier eigentlich? Wo war sie hier hineingeraten?

Suzette hatte das Gefühl als wachse ihr alles über den Kopf. Die Ereignisse prasselten nur so auf sie herein und es kam ihr vor, als stünde sie nur reglos nebenan.

Niemand rührte das Mittagessen an, der Kreacher angerichtet hatte und endlich klopfte es an der Tür.

Mad-Eye und Tonks standen vor der Tür und machten betroffene Gesichter: „Wir kommen euch abholen.", sprach Tonks leise.

„Es ist schrecklich!", sagte Moody, „Ausgerechnet Arthur! Ausgerechnet er!".

„Lasst uns gehen!", drängte Ginny und zerrte Ron von seinem Sessel.

Sie nahmen den Bus bis in die Innenstadt. In dem öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel herrsche ein ungemeiner Lärm und Suzette glaubte ihr Kopf müsste platzen. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten und die Stadt gerammelt voll. Die kleine Gruppe Magier achtete peinlich genau darauf nicht auseinandergerissen zu werden und schlängelte sich langsam in eine kleine Gasse zu einem dunklen, geschlossenen Secondhand-Laden.

Sie standen vor dem Schaufenster und starrten in das Geschäftchen hinein, bis Moody etwas zu einer Schaufensterpuppe flüsterte, die für sie das Glas öffnete, sodass sie hindurch treten konnten.

Schließlich befanden sie sich im Innern des Krankenhausen und erfragten an der Rezeption das Zimmer von Arthur Weasley.

Ein Heiler brachte sie schließlich auf die Station, in der Weasley untergebracht war.

Molly sprang sofort auf, als sie ihre Kinder und die Auroren erblickte und drückte jeden einzelnen an sich. Arthur saß indes in seinem Bett und las vergnüglich die Zeitung. Er schaute auf und lächelte fröhlich in die Runde: „Ach, ihr hättet doch nicht alle kommen müssen! Es ist doch wieder alles in Ordnung!".

„Alles in Ordnung?", rief seine Frau empört, „Allen in Ordnung? Wieso können sie dann die Blutung nicht stoppen? Arthur, es ist nicht in Ordnung!".

Die Blutung nicht stoppen? Es muss tatsächlich Nagini gewesen sein, die ihn angefallen hatte und wenn dem so war, hatte er keine Chance, dass es je wieder aufhören würde zu bluten, es sei denn...

„Der Verband, den sie mir gemacht haben ist doch gut.", erwiderte Arthur munter, „Ich könnte glatt aufstehen.".

„Untersteh dich!", rief Molly.

„Mister Weasley,", mischte sich ein Heiler ein, „Der Verband nimmt ihnen die Schmerzen und absorbiert das Blut, der Trank, den sie trinken, lässt neues Blut entstehen, sodass sie uns nicht verbluten. Geben sie sich nicht diesem trügerischen Gefühl des Wohlbefindens hin. Noch wissen wir nicht, um was für Gift es sich handelt!".

Suzette wusste es: Hydrengift!

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Fred und George wollte wissen: „Was hast du da gemacht?".

Arthur lachte nur gütig, schwieg aber.

Sie hatte das Gefühl hier heraus zu müssen. Sie wollte die Familie nicht stören und sie wollte sich in Anwesenheit dieser Menschen nicht wie eine Verräterin fühlen. Also fragte Suzette den Heiler schnell bevor er zum nächsten Patienten gehen konnte: „Entschuldigen sie, wo liegt bitte Penny Gordon? Sie wurde Opfer eines Imperius-Fluches. Sie ist ein Muggel.".

„Ach die? Viertes Obergeschoss, Raum 406.".

„Warten sie noch einen Augenblick, Miss Lecroix!", rief Molly, als Suzette schon im Begriff war zu verschwinden. Sie blieb also stehen und wartete, bis Mrs. Weasley ihre Kinder nach draußen geschickt hatte, bevor sie zu sprechen begann: „Wie hat Harry davon wissen können?".

„Er sagt, er hätte es im Traum gesehen.", erklärte Tonks.

„Wie das?", fragte Arthur interessiert aber nicht angespannt.

„Ich vermute, Lord Voldemort", alle zuckten zusammen, „hat Harry besetzt. Er ist nicht nur in der Lage Menschen zu manipulieren, er kann auch selbst in sie hineinschlüpfen und aus ihren Körpern heraus handeln. Ich nehme an, er selbst war zunächst in den Körper der Schlange geschlüpft und hatte gleichzeitig Harry unter Kontrolle.", sagte Moody düster.

Suzette sagte nichts dazu. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Voldemort Potter willentlich seine Schachzüge offenbarte, er wollte Weasley ja offenbar umbringen. Sie glaubte viel mehr an einen missglückten Zauber, einen falschen Traum, den Voldemort dem Jungen geschickt hatte, eine Unachtsamkeit, ein Kurzschluss.

Sie wusste, dass Voldemort sich bewusst war über die einfache Verbindung, die er zu Potter aufbauen konnte, aber in wie fern er sie nutzte oder in wie fern er sie unter Kontrolle hatte wusste sie nicht. Genauso wenig wusste sie, was Voldemort aus Harrys Augen heraus sehen konnte und ob er es ausnutzte.

Endlich konnte sie gehen und nach Penny suchen. Doch als sie aus dem Zimmer getreten war stolperte sie fast über die geschockten Gesichter der Kinder, die hinausgeschickt worden waren.

„Suzette, ich fürchte, wir müssen gehen!", rief Moody ihr nach, als sie davon rennen wollte, um ihre Gesichter nicht mehr zu sehen. „Wir kommen an Weihnachten wieder.", beruhigte sie Nymphadora, „Dann kannst du...".

„Schon gut!", fiel Suzette ihr ins Wort und folgte den andern durch einen Kamin.

Es war enttäuschend gewesen, enttäuschend und schockierend. Arthur Weasley würde nie wieder gesund werden, das wusste sie. Es sei denn sie könnte genug Hydrenblut besorgen, um auch seine Wunden zu heilen, immer vorausgesetzt, Snape konnte den Trank brauen.

Die folgenden Tage vergingen, verflogen und wurden vergessen. Schließlich war der 24. Dezember und es begann pünktlichst zu diesem Datum an zu schneien. Hermine Granger tauchte Im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 auf und brachte Geschenke, sowie gute Nachrichten für Harry: Dumbledore meinte Harry sein nicht besessen, da er selbst nicht körperlich gehandelt habe und sein Bett während der Tat nicht verlassen hatte.

Diese Aussage der Schulleiters beruhigte den Jungen ungemein und ließ ihn das Weihnachtsfest ein wenig genießen.

Man schenkte sich belanglosen Tand, wobei niemand an Suzette gedachte hatte. Es machte ihr nichts aus, auch wenn sie jetzt Mitglied im Orden war. Sie gehörte nicht in die Clique dieser Leute hier.

Sie nahmen das Flohnetzwerk, um ins Krankenhaus zu gelangen. Suzette ging nicht mit zu Arthur, sie konnte dem fröhlichen Mann nicht in ihrem und seinem Zustand in die Augen sehen. Sie wollte überhaupt niemandem mehr in die Augen sehen.

Sie mache sich auf ins vierte Stockwerk, wo die Fluchopfer untergebrachte waren.

In Raum 406 fand sie reges Treiben vor. In einer Ecke befanden sich zwei abgegrenzte Betten, auf denen eine kleine, dünne zittrige Frau und ein Mann saßen, der scheinbar sah, aber nichts wahrnahm. Am anderen Ende des Zimmers schrieb ein Mann mittleren Alters krakelige Buchstaben auf eine Serviette und lächelte selig.

Heiler eilten hin und her, brachten dem einen einen Tee, dem anderen ein Bilderbuch oder eine Umarmung.

Hinter einem Vorhang am künstlichen Fenster, entdeckte Suzette ein weiteres Bett. Dort musste Penny liegen, dachte Suzette, schritt darauf zu und zog den weißen Stoff vorsichtig bei Seite.

Tatsächlich fand sie ihre Freundin Penny, bleich mit eingefallenem Gesicht in einem gewöhnlichen Krankenbett liegen. Sie sah zu Suzette hinüber und ihre Züge verhärteten sich. Sie sprach nur schwach und unter Anstrengung, aber sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen zu sprechen: „Du? Du kommst mich besuchen?".

Suzette wollte gerade näher treten und etwas tröstliches sagen, da keifte Penny auch schon los: „Wo bin ich hier? Hier laufen lauter Irre herum! Du! Ihr! Ihr seid krank! Ihr seid... unnormal! Das hier ist... Freak!". Ihre grauen Augen blitzten zu Suzette und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Suzette spürte eine Wut in sich aus steigen.

„Du! Du bist wahnsinnig!", rief Penny und riss ihren Arm nach oben um auf Suzette zu deuten, „Du bist gemeingefährlich! Ich wusste es immer! Du bist schuld!".

Suzette war enttäuscht von ihrer ehemaligen Freundin. Selbst wenn sie nicht unter einem Imperius-Fluch stand, sagte sie noch solche Dinge.

„Nehmen sie das nicht so ernst.", sprach ein Heiler, der Suzettes betroffenes Gesicht bemerkte, „So ist sie schon seit sie hergekommen ist, aber es wird besser. Sie ist ein Muggel, natürlich überfordert sie das hier...".

Suzette zog den Vorhang wieder vor und ließ den Heiler bei Penny stehen, um sich auf den Weg ins Foyer zu machen. Dort wollte sie nichts weiter tun, als auf die anderen warten.

Wieso wollte Dumbledore, dass sie mitging? Die Auroren waren doch Schutz genug für den Jungen!

Gerade wollte sie die Station verlassen, da schob eine Heilerin einen leeren Rollstuhl vor sich her: „Sie sind doch diese Suzette!", rief sie aufgebracht, „Dass sie mal hierher...".

Suzette schaute auf und die ältere Frau fragend an. „Kommen sie! Kommen sie! Ich bringe sie zu ihm! Es muss ja furchtbar an ihnen nagen! So jung und schon gebrandmarkt!". Suzette ließ sich bereitwillig von der kleinen Heilerin vor sich her schieben: „Professor Dumbledore hat meiner Schwester alles erzählt. Meine Schwester ist im Schulrat, wissen sie. Und sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie im Grunde völlig unschuldig sind und das System einen großen Fehler gemachte hat. Sie hat es mir erzählt, weil ich sie noch vor ein paar Wochen verteufelt hätte, wissen sie. Der arme Junge! Aber jetzt, da ich weiß, dass es ein Unfall war, müssen sie mir Leid tun, Miss Suzette. Und jetzt kommen sie sogar vorbei! Sie wissen gar nicht wie mich das anrührt!", die Frau hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu reden. Sie sprach hysterisch und in einer enormen Geschwindigkeit, sodass sie sich bei einigen längeren Worten überschlug: „Wissen sie ich kenne ihr Gesicht aus der Zeitung. Letztes Jahr hat doch der Tagesprophet über die berichtet und mein Friseur sagte mir noch, dass Dumbledore da einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hätte und ich stimmte ihm zu. Aber da hatten wir ja noch keine Ahnung, dass sie ihm das Leben retten würden. Oh ja, ich glaube Dumbledore! Meine Schwester hat mir... Ah, da sind wir!", sie ließ den Rollstuhl in eine Größe schrumpfen, die ihn leicht verstaubar machte und wies auf ein spezialangefertigtes Bett, in dem ein junger Mann lag und erbärmlich zitterte. Er war abgemagert und fahl im Gesicht, das Krankenhaus hatte ihn ohne Zweifel krank gemacht. Seine blass-blauen Augen waren blutunterlaufen und wirkten ausgetrocknet, genau wie seine Lippen. Die blonden Haar standen wirr und spröde vom Kopf ab, dessen Gesicht so schmal war, dass es in diesem jungen Alter schon Falten warf.

Das Schild über dem Krankheitsbild am unteren Ende des Bettes nannte den Namen des Jungen: Steven Blade.

„Er spricht nicht.", erklärte die Heilerin, „Wir versuchen alles, aber er steht immer noch unter Schock. Wir trainieren jeden Tag mit ihm das Festhalten von Dingen, aber alles wird aus seinen Händen gerissen.".

„Der Expelliarmus wirkt immer noch nach.", meinte Suzette emotionslos, weder die Frau noch den ehemaligen Mitschüler ansehend.

„Ja, der Fluch war zu stark für ihn. Ich weiß ja nicht, was sie da gemacht haben, aber es ist in jedem Fall ein schrecklicher Unfall. Seine Eltern kommen jeden Tag, wissen sie. Heute früh haben sie ihm ein Weihnachtsgeschenk gebracht, aber der Junge kann es ja noch nicht mal anfassen. Wie soll er es dann bitte öffnen?".

Die Heilerin begann Suzette auf die Nerven zu gehen. Sie machte auf sie den Eindruck, als wolle sie ihr trotz allem ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden. Natürlich tat ihr Stevie Leid und es tat ihr Leid, was sie getan hatte, aber letztendlich war sie nicht Schuld! Niemand hätte wissen können, was passiert, wenn Suzette ihren Zauberstab benutzte! Sie konnte ihre Zauber ja noch nicht einmal heute vollends kontrollieren.

„Es tut mir Leid!", sagte Suzette tonlos und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Auf dem Gang traf sie auf vertraute Gesichter: Ron, Harry und die Zwillinge hatten sich auf Erkundungstour begeben und durchstreiften nun das ganze Krankenhaus. Sie hatten Werwolfbisse gesehen und die körperlichen Folgen verschiedener Zaubertrankvergiftungen. Jetzt standen sie vor der Station der Fluchopfer. Der Flur und die Zimmertüren waren weihnachtlich geschmückt, muteten aber trotzdem kalt und hoffnungslos ab.

„Ich warte oben im Foyer.", sagte Suzette zu ihnen und ging an ihnen vorbei.

Sie nahm nicht den Aufzug, sondern die Treppe. Sie wollte nicht zusammengepfercht mit anderen Leuten sein im Augenblick. Außerdem hatte sie den unbändigen Drang sich zu bewegen.

Als sie die Treppe hinaufstapfte und grübelnd auf den Boden starrte, kamen ihr zwei paar Schuhe entgegen: Die einen groß und breit, schwarzes Lackleder und die anderen pink mit einer gelben Feder darauf. Suzette blickte auf und sah in das Gesicht von Neville Longbottom und in das seiner Großmutter, die den Jungen augenblicklich zu sich zog und Suzette keines Blickes würdigte. Neville selbst fühlte sich peinlich berührt und starrte auf die Treppe wie zuvor Suzette.

Sie sagte nichts und ging einfach weiter. Ja, die Longbottoms mussten sich auch auf dieser Station befinden. Nevilles Großmutter verachtete sie als Todesserein natürlich. Diese Frau war keine braves Hausmütterchen, auch wenn sie so aussah. Sie war eine resolute Dame, die genau zu wissen glaubte, was gut für sie und ihren Enkel war. Niemand wagte es, ihr zu widersprechen und Suzette respektierte das ohne ein Gefühl der Scham oder des Hasses.


	23. Chapter 23

23. Der Auftrag

Dumbledore hatte gewollt, dass Suzette im St. Mungo Stevie Blade begegnete. Davon war Suzette überzeugt. Er wollte ihr vor Augen führen, welche Konsequenzen unbedachtes Handeln haben kann. Doch hatte er bedacht, dass der Dunkle Lord durch Harry Augen wie durch Fenster sehen konnte? Zumindest möglicherweise? Eines Abends tauchte Snape am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 auf und verlangte Harry Potter zu sprechen. Harry Potter und niemand anderen! Suzette befand sich gerade in ihrem Schlafzimmer und so bemerkte sie die Ankunft ihres Mentors nicht. Er redete nur kurz mit Potter und verschwand daraufhin auch wieder, ohne Mollys Angebot anzunehmen noch etwas zu Abend zu essen.

Bei eben diesem Abendessen erfuhr Suzette schließlich den Grund für das kurze Gespräch. Potter erklärte etwas genervt und unsicher: „Dumbledore will, dass Snape mir Okklumentik beibringt.". man hörte in seiner Stimme den Ekel gegen den Menschen Severus Snape, aber auch die Unsicherheit, was das Fach Okklumentik betraf. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer davon.

Suzette machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen, als der Lord sie wochenlang nicht mehr zu sich rief. Wollte Dumbledore, dass Potter das Verschließen des Geistes lernte, damit der Dunkle Lord nicht durch ihn hindurch ihn und alle seine Geheimnisse ansehen konnte? Hatte er eine Ahnung, welche seltsame Beziehung zwischen Voldemort und dem Jungen bestand?

Die Ferien gingen zu Ende, das neue Jahr begann und der Alltag kehrte ein im Schloss. So lange hatte noch nie ein Treffen auf sich warten lassen. Er rief sie nicht allein und er rief auch Snape nicht. Der machte sich schließlich ebenfalls Sorgen, seine Tarnung könne aufgeflogen sein. Er sagte zwar nichts, doch Suzette ahnte es anhand seiner verhärteten Gesichtszüge, die von Abend zu Abend immer ernsthafter und angespannter wurden.

„Potter konnte durch die Augen von Nagini sehen. Er war Nagini.", sagte Severus eines Abends, „Es besteht eine Verbindung zwischen dem Dunkeln Lord und Potter. Und das ist extrem gefährlich.".

„Meinst du der Dunkle Lord kann auch durch die Augen von Potter sehen?", fragte Suzette daraufhin vorsichtig. Sie konnte sich die Frage nicht beantworten, aber vielleicht hatte Snape mehr Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet der Legilimentik.

„Es ist ein mächtiger Zauber ein Wesen mit seinem Bewusstsein zu besetzen, so wie er es mit Nagini gemacht hat. Er gelingt nur, wenn das Wesen, das man besetzen will sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befindet und man benötigt Augenkontakt. Aber der Dunkle Lord ist mächtig. Jedoch verlieren die Wesen, die besetzt werden ihren eigenen Willen. Potter hat Visionen, er hat Träume. Er IST nicht der Dunkle Lord. Ich glaube nicht, dass er über diese Distanz und ohne Augenkontakt eine Verbindung lange aufrecht erhalten kann, während Potter selbst wach ist.".

Das hätte Suzette eigentlich beruhigen müssen, doch sie machte sie dennoch Sorgen. Potter verhielt sich seltsam. Er war seltsam gereizt. Als er sie angesehen hatte, hatte ihr Dunkles Mal gebrannt. Voldemort musste eine Ahnung haben! Es konnte nicht anders sein! Er hatte seine Mittel und Wege, wie er an Informationen kam. Er beherrschte Zauber, an die sich noch nicht einmal Snape gewagt hätte.

Ihr blieb nur zu warten.

Und endlich spürte Suzette wieder das unangenehme Brennen auf ihrem linken Unterarm. Sie fragte sich, was der Dunkle Lord wohl heute mit ihr vorhatte. Warum hatte er sich so lange warten lassen? Wollte er sich jetzt für ihre Untreue umbringen?

Mit weichen Knien schlich sie sich in den Wald und apparierte zum Treffpunkt.

Sie landete vor einem leeren Herrenhaus in der Nähe eines Waldes, der ihr bekannt vorkam. Das Haus ragte auf einem Felsen in den schwarz-blauen Nachhimmel empor. Suzette entdeckte die offene Tür und trat ein. Drinnen war es dunkel, dreckig und furchtbar muffig. Man hätte hier ohne weiteres einziehen und wohnen können, wenn man es nur renoviert hätte, gesäubert und durchgeheizt. Die winterliche Kälte war in alle Räume gezogen. Kein Zweifel: Diesen Haus war vor Jahren verlassen und niemals danach wieder betreten worden.

Suzette stieg eine knarrende Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock, so sie in einem Zimmer, dessen Tür offen stand, einen schwachen Lichtschein erkennen konnte.

Sie trat näher und erkannte in einem alten Schaukelstuhl, der mit Spinnenweben übersäht war, Lord Voldemort sitzen, wie er das Kinn seiner Schlange streichelte: „Da bist du ja!", sagte er und schaute auf, ihr in die Augen. Lange hatte ihr niemand mehr so intensiv in die Augen gesehen, dachte Suzette und musste ganz schön an sich halten, dass sie nicht alle Okklumentik fallen ließ.

„Ich habe dir viele meiner Geheimnisse anvertraut, Suzette!", fing er an, „Es gibt noch zwei weitere, die ich dir nicht so ohne weiteres zeigen kann.".

„Noch zwei Horkruxe?", fragte Suzette mit zittriger Stimme.

„So ist es.", antwortete der Dunkle Lord mit seiner leisen und seltsam hohen Stimme, „Weißt du, wo wir uns heute befinden?", fragte er, ohne auf die Frage von vorhin näher einzugehen.

„Nein.", sagte Suzette.

„Sieh aus dem Fenster.".

Suzette tat es und nachdem ihre Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte erkannte sie die dunklen Fichten im Wald unter ihnen und zwischen drin ein kleines Hüttchen, dem das Dach und ein erheblicher Teil einer Wand fehlte: „Dort unten ist die Hütte! Die Hütte der Gaunts.", stellte Suzette fest.

„Ganz recht! Dies ist das Elternhaus meines Vaters. Es ist das Haus der Riddles.".

„Es steht leer?", fragte Suzette.

„Niemand wagt es hier einzuziehen, nachdem alle seine einstigen Bewohner auf unerklärliche Weise verstarben.", Voldemort lachte, „Die wird unser letztes Treffen dieser Art sein, Suzette.".

Das Mädchen schluckte.

„Ich habe die meine Vergangenheit gezeigt und dir erklärt wie ich zu dem wurde, was ich bin und jetzt liegt es an dir zu werden. Zwei Horkruxe fehlen noch, du hast ganz recht! Einer liegt sicher verwart an einem Ort, an dem er mir noch gute Dienste erweisen wird, der andere wird seinen gebührenden Platz bald finden. Zwei Horkruxe und zwei Dinge, die du bald erlangen wirst: Erfahrung und Stolz.".

„Es fehlt noch ein letzter Horkrux!", bemerkte Suzette, als sie nachgezählt hatte, „Das Symbol für eure Stärke, wenn ich mich nicht irre.".

„Oh! Du irrst dich nicht! Sehr aufmerksam! Meine Stärke! Ich nehme an, du hast von Arthur Weasley gehört?".

Suzette nickte und sah mit einer unbändigen Abscheu auf Nagini.

„Ganz Recht!", nickte der Dunkle Lord.

„Ein Lebewesen?", fragte Suzette, denn das war sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Horkrux.

„Genug! Lenk nicht vom Thema ab! Ich möchte, dass du nun anfängst zu werden! Suzette ich habe einen Auftrag für dich!".

Das Mädchen schluckte wiederum und die Angst breitete sich von ihrem Herzen aus in ihrem ganzen Körper aus. Sie sagte jedoch nicht, was Voldemort offensichtlich missfiel. Er hätte es gerne gehabt, wenn Suzette ihn nach ihrer Aufgabe gefragt hätte.

„Die Dementoren von Askaban sympathisieren mit uns, doch das Ministerium hat sie immer noch unter Kontrolle. Dementoren haben wie du weißt keinen eigenen Willen. Sie befolgen Befehle. Noch hat Fudge das letzte Wort, doch Fudge ist schwach und er wird schwächer mit seiner Ignoranz.".

Suzette nickte.

„Die Dementoren gehorchen nur dem, der stark ist. Ich habe meine Todesser im Ministerium eingeschleust und sie sind stark. Du bist stark! Es sollte dir ein leichtes sein, die Dementoren von Askaban zu kontrollieren und die treusten meiner Anhänger endlich aus diesem unwürdigen Loch zu befreien.".

„Was?", entglitt es Suzette.

„Ich will, dass du nach Askaban gehst und Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Mulciber und die anderen, die mir nach wie vor treu sind, befreist! Sie haben schon viel zu lange auf mich warten müssen. Du kannst nicht direkt nach Askaban apparieren, als rate ich dir einen Besen mitzunehmen, um zur Gefängnisinsel zu gelangen. Du wirst niemandem ein Wort davon sagen, auch Severus nicht! Du wirst das allein durchführen, denn du allein bist es würdig, diese Aufgabe für mich zu übernehmen. Du hast zwei Wochen!", er disapparierte und ließ Suzette im stockdunklen Zimmer zurück. Es roch immer noch modrig und die Stille schien sich in ihren Kopf zu fressen, bis sie bitterlich anfing zu weinen.

Es war ein Test, ohne Zweifel! Er wollte sie testen. Testen oder bestrafen, dafür, dass sie mit Dumbledore klüngelte. Niemals würde sie es schaffen die Gefangenen aus Askaban zu befreien! Das war ein Todesurteil!

Suzette verbrachte die ganzen restliche Nacht in dem verkommenen Herrenhaus am Waldrand. Sie wandelte von Zimmer zu Zimmer, ohne zu wissen, was sie suchte. Sie fand nichts weiter als Staub, morsche Möbel und zersplitterte Dielen und Holzerverkleidungen.

Nach Askaban!

Zwei Wochen!

Und kein Wort zu Snape!

Sie erinnerte sich an Severus' Ratschlag: „Halte dich an alle Regeln, die deine Feinde dir auferlegen!"

Mit einem rötlichen Lichtschimmer am östlichen Horizont kündigte sich erbarmungslos der Morgen an. Der Wald bekam langsam seine dunkelgrüne Farbe zurück und ein Hahn krähte in der Nachbarschaft. Es würde ein schöner Tag werden. Keine Wolke schwebte am Himmel, doch es war kalt. Das Gras am Boden war mit einer kristallenen Eisschicht überzogen und sogar im Haus konnte man seinen Atem als Dampf sehen.

Weiter im Norden, in Hogwarts, lag schon seit Wochen, seit den heftigen Winterstürmen eine geschlossene Schneedecke, hier war nur der Boden gefroren.

Suzette wischte sich die kalten Tränen und das angetrocknete Salz aus dem Gesicht, stieg die Treppe hinunter und trat ins Freie. Ein Rabe landete auf einem kahlen, knöchernen Baum wie ein Todesbote. Er schimpfte über Suzette. Wie konnte sie es wagen, die Ruhe und den Frieden dieses Hauses zu stören?

„Ist ja schon gut!", murmelte Suzette dem Vogel zu und disapparierte.


	24. Chapter 24

24. Okklumentik

Kaum war sie zurück im Schloss, kam auch schon Snape auf sie zu: „Ich möchte, dass du heute Abend in meinem Büro bist. Potter wird seine ersten Okklumentik-Stunde bekommen und der Dunkle Lord hat mir einige Dinge anvertraut, die dich auch interessieren sollten.".

Er sprach sie mit keinem Wort darauf an, dass ihr Gesicht völlig verheult war und sie immer noch schniefte.

„Außerdem würde es dir ganz gut tun, wenn du deine Okklumentik ein bisschen auffrischen würdest!", er schritt fledermausartig an ihr vorbei in sein Klassenzimmer und ließ Suzette auf dem Gang stehen.

Sie musste sich vorbereiten! Wie kam man nach Askaban? Wohin sollte sie apparieren? Wie kam sie an hunderten von Dementoren vorbei? Wie sollte sie die ehemaligen Todesser finden, die sie doch gar nicht kannte?

Am Abend fand sie sich wie besprochen in Snapes Büro ein, wo sie auf Potter warteten. Snape war ein wenig gereizt und Suzette tat gut daran, ihn nicht anzusprechen. Er war damit beschäftigt, einige seiner Gedanken in Dumbledores Denkarium einzugeben und wirkte dabei seltsam nervös.

Endlich trat der verschüchterte Junge durch die Tür zum Büro des Tränkemeisters.

„Guten Abend Potter! Lassen sie mich eines klar stellen: Ich bin und bleibe ihr Lehrer! Sie nennen mich Professor oder Sir! Sollte sie jemand fragen, was sie abends in meinem Büro tun, sagen sie ihm, ich erteile ihnen Nachhilfe in Zaubertränke. Niemand wird das anzweifeln, sie hätten es bitter nötig.".

Potter nickte und blickte von Snapes verhärtetem Gesicht auf Suzette die scheinbar ins Leere starrte und völlig in Gedanken versunken schien.

„Okklumentik ist die Kunst seinen Geist vor dem Eindringen Dritter zu verschließen. Man sagte mir, sie hätten schon einiger Erfahrung darin, sich gegen den Imperius-Fluch zu wehren, also denke ich, dass ihnen dies hier nicht mehr allzu schwer fallen wird.".

„Professor Snape, Sir, können sie mir sagen was mit mir passiert ist, als...", fragte Harry zaghaft.

„Sie haben eine seltsame Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord, die zweifellos daherrührt, dass sie es waren, der sein Verschwinden vor 15 Jahren begründet hat. Der Dunkle Lord selbst war sich dieser Verbindung immer bewusst. Dass er ihnen, diesen Traum mit dem Überfall auf Arthur Weasley geschickt hat, war jedoch ein Unfall. Wir müssen verhindern, dass er sie für seine Pläne missbraucht!", erklärte Snape.

„Bin ich die Waffe, von der Professor Dumbledore gesprochen hat?".

Suzette horchte auf. Welche Waffe? Was lief da hinter ihrem Rücken im Orden ab?

Snape antwortete nicht darauf: „Der Dunkle Lord wird sicher versuchen diese Verbindung für sich zu nutzen. Sie müssen also lernen, wie sie sich vor dem Eindringen fremder Gedanken schützen.".

„Aber...", wollte Harry anfangen, doch Snape war schneller: „Bei der Okklumentik geht es darum seinen Geist leer zu machen von Gefühlen und Gedanken, sodass ein Angreifer dort drin nichts vorfindet, was er gegen sie verwenden könnte. Ich werde jetzt per Legilimens in ihren Geist eindringen und sie werden versuchen sich zu wehren.".

„Entschuldigen sie, was ist Legilimens genau? Was werden sie tun? Wie soll ich...".

„Mit Hilfe der Legilimentik kann ich in ihren Verstand eindringen und ihre Erinnerungen durchstöbern, mir ansehen, was sie gesehen haben, was sie fühlen und was sie bewegt. Man benötigt dazu für gewöhnlich Augenkontakt und einen offenen Geist.", erklärte Snape.

„Eine Art Gedankenlesen?", fragte Potter.

„Da sehen wir mal wieder, was ihnen hier, wie auch beim Tränkebrauen fehlt Potter! Feingefühl für die Details. Der menschliche Verstand lässt sich nicht aufklappen und lesen wie ein Buch. Ich kann nur das sehen, was sie mir bereitwillig zeigen. Bei der Okklumentik geht es darum ihre Gefühle wegzuschließen, sodass ich sie gerade NICHT finde. Dummköpfe, die stolz das Herz auf der Zunge tragen, die ihre Gefühle nicht beherrschen können, die in traurigen Erinnerungen schwelgen und sich damit leicht provozieren lassen - Schwächlinge, mit anderen Worten - sie haben keine Chance gegen die Kräfte des Dunklen Lords! Ich werde versuchen in ihren Verstand einzudringen und sie versuchen sich dagegen zu wehren. Am besten mit ihrem bloßen Willen, oder durch einen Zauber. Verschließen sie alle ihre Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühle!".

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Harry, als er ganz leise, fast unhörbar murmelte: „Legilimens!".

Harry verdrehte die Augen, als verließe er selbst gerade seinen Körper. Er taumelte und brach nach vorne zusammen.

Snape grinste, zog den Stab weg von Harry, der wieder zu sich kam und erst jetzt realisierte, dass er gefallen war.

Suzette kam dieses Szene äußerst unwirklich vor. Es machte ihr Angst, denn die ganze Übung schien Harry sehr nahe zu gehen, er litt und er wirkte schwach.

„Wem gehörte der Hund?", fragte Snape belustigt.

„Meine Tante, sie züchtete diese Viecher.".

„Wollen wir es noch einmal versuchen?", fragte Snape, ohne dass er auf ein Nein eingegangen wäre, „Legilimens!".

Harry war noch gar nicht breit gewesen und fiel wiederum zu Boden.

„Aufstehen!", knurrte Snape und Harry richtete sich langsam und umständlich auf.

„Können wir eine Pause machen?", fragte er um Luft ringend. „Der Dunkle Lord macht keine Pausen!", lautete die Antwort und Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab wiederum auf den Jungen: „Legilimens!".

In diesem Moment schritt Suzette ein: „Gib ihm doch Zeit durchzuamten! Er macht das zu ersten Mal! Er... Siehst du nicht, dass das so nichts bringt?!". Snape blickte kurzzeitig von Harry zu Suzette und wollte etwas sagen. Doch Harry nutzte diese Unachtsamkeit seines Lehrers, hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach: „Protecto!".

Snape fiel zurück auf den Boden und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er seine Sinne wieder beisammen hatte.

„Hmm... Das war doch schon mal ein Anfang!", gab Snape zu, „Doch sie können den Dunklen Lord nicht mit einem Bannzauber von ihrem Geist fern halten!".

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir...", begann der Junge, doch Snape wollte nicht über das sprechen, das Harry gerade in seinen Gedanken gesehen hatte.

„Verschließen sie ihren Geist...".

„Halt!", rief Suzette, „Schau ihn dir an! Das wird heute nichts mehr! Der Junge ist fertig!". Suzette wusste nicht, was ihr plötzliches Mitgefühl mit Potter begründete, aber sie hatte unglaubliche Angst, dass der Legilimens-Zauber Potters Geist womöglich erst recht öffnete, dass der Junge seine eigenen Erinnerungen nicht mehr in den Griff bekam und seine Augen ein offenes – ein noch offeneres – Fester für Voldemort werden könnten.

Snape senkte seinen Zauberstab und genehmigte Potter eine Pause.

„Eine Frage, Professor, Sir! Wie kann Voldemort ohne Augenk...".

„Etwas mehr Respekt!", rief Snape wütend.

Potter wusste nicht, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Snape musste als Todesser die Nennung des Namens doch ertagen können.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist einer der größten Magier unserer Zeit, womöglich der Geschichte. Die Nennung seines Namens ist nur denjenigen vorbehalten, die ihm ebenbürtig sind! Und davon sind sie noch weit entfernt, Potter!".

„Dumbledore nennt ihn beim Namen!", gab Potter frech zurück und Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab erbarmungslos auf den Jungen: „Legilimens!".

Harry fiel sofort zu Boden und begann zu schreien. Snape ließ nicht locker, auch als Suzette ihn ermahnte, ihn anbettelte, ihn anschrie.

Dann ganz plötzlich löste Snape die Legilimentik ließ Harry aufstehen und blickte ihn besorgt an: „Genug für heute!".

Suzette und Harry atmeten gleichermaßen auf.

„Ihre Aufgabe ist es, zu üben ihren Geist zu verschließen, bevor sie einschlafen! Ich warne sie, ich werde es herausfinden, wenn sie nicht üben! Bedenken sie, dass es äußerst wichtig ist. Wichtiger als – sagen wir – ein kurzer Kuss im Mondschein?", Snape grinst überheblich.

Potter verließ schnellen Schrittes die Kerker ohne sich umzublicken.

„Findest du das nicht ein bisschen hart?", fragte Suzette schließlich.

„Er muss es lernen und er muss es schnell lernen! Der Dunkle Lord schickt ihm bereits Träume um ihn zu manipulieren, du weißt es und ich habe es gerade gesehen! Er zeigt Potter den Gang zur Mysteriumsabteilung! Weiß der Teufel warum! Er muss es so schnell wie möglich, so gut wie möglich lernen. Da haben wir keine Zeit für Pausen oder einen sanften Einstieg! Das hier ist ernst!", sagte Snape aufgebracht.

„Die Mysteriumsabteilung? Was will er dort?", fragte Suzette.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber wir müssen Potter davon abhalten...".

„Er wird doch nicht etwa versuchen...".

„Schon viele Zauberer haben ihre Fähigkeiten überschätzt und damit ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt!", sagte Snape und blickte dabei Suzette durchdringend in sie Augen.

Doch sie war sich sicher, Severus musste nichts von ihrem Auftrag. Er konnte es nicht wissen, da es eine Bestrafung war.

„Potter ist so arrogant und so selbstgefällig wie sein Vater, deshalb fällt es ihm schwer seine Gedanken zu kontrollieren. Er ist mit allem viel zu schnell bei der Sache. Er ist einer dieser Narren, die jedem ihre innersten Gefühle anvertrauen. Er vertraut zu leicht!", überlegte Snape.

„Er ist noch fast ein Kind! Was erwartest du?".

„Disziplin!", lautete die knappe Antwort, „Er ist sich nicht bewusst, wohinein er geraten kann mit seinem Leichtsinn!".

„Er kann doch nichts dafür...", etwas besseres fiel Suzette nicht ein.

„Wovor hast du Angst, Suzette?", fragte Snape und blickte sie an.

„Was, wenn das alles hier in die Hose geht? Ich meine, wenn du seine Gedanken so durcheinander bringst, dass er sie selbst nicht mehr sortieren kann und er womöglich noch angreifbarer wird? Wenn du ihm mit dem ständigen Legilimens seinen Geist erst recht öffnest?", sagte Suzette endlich.

„Wovor hast DU Angst?", wiederholte sich Snape.

„Der Dunkle Lord könnte durch seine Augen uns sehen. Und Dumbledore und alle Geheimnisse der Ordens!".

„Deshalb soll er ja Okklumentik lernen! Wenn der Dunkle Lord erste einmal herausgefunden hat, wie er es am besten anstellt, wie er die Verbindung am effektivsten ausnutzen kann, dann hat er ein glasklares Fenster zum Phönixorden und seinen Feinden! Noch hat er es aber nicht gänzlich herausgefunden, was man daran sieht, dass er Potter die Vision mit Arthur Weasley unwillentlich geschickt hat. Wir haben nicht mehr lange Zeit, bis er die Okklumentik beherrschen muss!", erklärte Snape.


	25. Chapter 25

25. Askaban

Suzette hatte ebenfalls nicht mehr viel Zeit. Sie wollte es hinter sich bringen. Sie wollte endlich diese Unsicherheit aus ihrem Leben bringen.

Sie hatte keinen Plan. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie tun sollte. Es war klar, dass Voldemort sie in Askaban tot sehen wollte und so machte es keinen Sinn, etwas vorzubereiten. Die Aufgabe war zu groß für sie, das konnte sie gerne zugeben und deshalb machte sie sich auch keine Sorgen, dass sie scheitern könnte: Sie würde scheitern!

Sie war seltsam ruhig in der Nacht als sie ihren Reisumhang anzog, ihren Zauberstab überprüfte und nach draußen in die Besenkammer schlich, um sich dort einen ordentlichen Flugbesen auszuleihen.

Sie war gespannt, welcher Besen wohl als erster zu ihr kommen würde. Zu wem sie die engste Bindung hatte und sprach den Zauber nicht aus.

Der Besen der zu ihr geschossen kam, war ein Nimbus 2001, der am Stiel die Initialen DM in Goldlettern trug. Malfoys Besen also, dachte Suzette amüsiert und schleifte das Ding hinter sich her in den verbotenen Wald. Es kam ihr mit der Zeit gar nicht mehr seltsam vor über die schlingenartigen Wurzeln zu klettern und den Fangarmen des Gebüschs zu entfliehen. Auch das Hufgetrappel hunderte Zentauren in der Ferne machte ihr keine Angst. Nicht einmal das seltsame Brüllen, das sie keinem ihr bekannten Wesen zuordnen konnte, ließ sie noch zusammenschrecken.

Sie disapparierte.

Askaban, das Zauberergefängnis befand sich auf einer Insel vor der schottischen Küste weit im Norden. Suzette landete auf den Felswänden vor der Steilküste. Sie konnte nur schwer durch den schier undurchdringlichen Neben sehen und auch die Insel nicht erkennen, die irgendwo da draußen liegen musste.

Der Mond gab nur einen äußerst schwachen Schimmer auf die Szene ab. Man konnte nur ahnen, wo er sich genau am Himmel befand. Es war ungewöhnlich still dafür, dass Suzette sich am Meer befand. Es kam ihr vor, als drangen keine Geräusche durch zu ihren Ohren. Der Nebel war einfach zu dicht. Man konnte keine zwei Meter weit sehen. Jeder musste sich hier allein, verlassen und orientierungslos fühlen.

Zweifellos war es Dementorenbrut, die sie da gerade einatmete.

Es war unheimlich kalt und ihr Reiseumhang war mehr ein Accessoire der Mode als eine gute Isolierung der schottischen Winterkälte. Wenigstens würde sie eine stilvolle Leiche abgeben, dachte Suzette zynisch und gebot Dracos Besen zu schweben.

Jetzt oder nie!

Suzette schwang sich auf den Rennbesen und startete vorsichtig durch die dicken Nebelschwaden in der Hoffnung irgendwo die Insel mit dem Gefängnisturm erkennen zu können.

So sehr sie sich auch bemühte sie konnte nicht sehen! Keine Umrissen, keine Schatten, kein Licht.

Es hieß, die Insel sei unauffindbar gemacht worden, doch Suzette gab nicht auf. Sie flog auf Malfoys wirklich ausgezeichnetem Besen eine große Runde über dem Meer. Sie glaubte ihre Hände würden erfrieren, als sie nach oben schaute und den Grund dafür erkannte: Ein Dementor hielt voll auf sie zu! Ein Außenposten vermutlich.

Es fiel Suzette schwer ihre Hände vom Griff des Besens zu lösen, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen und ihn nicht aus der Hand zu verlieren, wo ihre Finger nahezu unbeweglich waren. Gleichzeitig stieg die eiskalte Angst, die Panik in ihr auf, die Suzette zuvor noch hatte überspielen und unterdrücken können. Es war die Todesangst, die sie plötzlich zittern und unsicher auf dem Besen hin und her schwingen ließ.

Sie flog mit mittlerer Geschwindigkeit etwa 200 Kilometer pro Stunde in einem großen Bogen über das nördliche Meer, das sie noch nicht einmal sehen konnte, ein Dementor über ihr und sie zitterte so stark, dass die Wort ihr einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen wollten.

Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich darauf nicht zu zittern, jedenfalls nicht mit der rechten Hand, die sie samt Zauberstab nach oben gerichtet hielt. Ein positives Gefühl! Eine positive Erinnerung! Irgendetwas! Sie durchkramte ihre Gedanken, doch nichts dergleichen wollte auftauchen.

Mutlos musste sie erkennen, dass sie nicht eine einzige schöne Erinnerung hatte und sie ließ den Stab sinken. Es war hoffnungslos auch nur daran zu denken einen Patronus herauf beschwören zu können.

Der Dementor hatte sie bemerkt, er begab sich auf einen Sturzflug, was Suzette dadurch bemerkte, da es mit jeder Sekunde kälter und sie angsterfüllter wurde.

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab wieder nach oben: „Exp... Expect... Expecto Patronus!", wisperte sie kaum hörbar und dachte fest an ihren Strandurlaub in Italien mit ihrer Pflegefamilie, der ihr brühwarm einfiel, als die Hoffnungslosigkeit Voldemorts Gesicht und ihre erste Begegnung auf jenem schicksalhaften Friedhof vor ihrem geistigen Auge erscheinen ließ.

Aus ihrem Zauberstab brach eine gleißend hell leuchtende Möwe, die nicht nur den Dementor zurückweichen ließ, sondern auch den undurchdringlichen Nebel der Dementorenbrut schied.

Die Möwe flog einige Zeit vor ihr her, und dann – endlich – konnte Suzette die vagen Umrisse der Insel Askaban ausfindig machen.

Drei Dementoren hatten sie entdeckt und schwebten frontal auf sie zu. Ihr Patronus konnte jedoch schlimmeres verhindern und hielt sie auf Abstand. Je näher Suzette der Insel kam, umso mehr Dementoren hefteten sich an ihre Fersen, trauten sich jedoch nicht näher heran.

Suzette wurde übel. Der Wind peitschte ihr die Gischt ins Gesicht, als sie blind zum Landeanflug ansetzen wollte.

Sie landete schließlich etwas holprig auf dem nackten Felsen, aus dem das kleine Eiland bestand. Über ihr kreiste immer noch die silbrige Möwe und tat ihr bestes die Dementoren auf Abstand zu halten, die mittlerweile von allen Seiten angreifen wollten.

Am liebsten hätte Suzette sich, nass und durchgefroren, wie sie war, auf die Felsen gelegt und gewartet, bis sie von alleine krepiert wäre. Doch sie raffte sich auf und begann einige Schritte auf die Gefängnisfestung zu zugehen.

Das Gefängnis von Askaban stellte einen großen, dunklen Turm dar, der fast die ganze Insel einnahm. Es gab hier, außer Gefangenen, keine Menschen. Die Insassen wurden ausschließlich von Dementoren bewacht und gequält und schließlich in den Wahnsinn getrieben.

Außer Sirius Black hatte es noch niemals einer geschafft, geschweige denn versucht aus Askaban auszubrechen. Die Menschen, die hier ihr Dasein fristen mussten, waren gebrochen.

Jeder, der auch nur einen Fuß außerhalb der Mauern setzte, wurde unverzüglich von Dementoren angegriffen, die den Befehl hatten, jeden potentiellen Ausbrecher sofort zu küssen. Sirius Black war die Flucht lediglich auf Grund seiner Animagus-Fähigkeit gelungen.

Für die blinden Dementoren war Suzette in diesem Augenblick ein Ausbrecher, der unverzüglich ausgeschaltet werden musste. In Scharen schwebten sie von ihren Außenposten auf den Inselfelsen zu und hielten einen minimalen Sicherheitsabstand zu Suzettes Patronus.

Dementoren hatten nicht nur die Angewohnheit einem Menschen alle Hoffung und positiven Erinnerungen zu nehmen, sie schränkten auch die magischen Fähigkeiten ein, indem sie ihnen den letzten Rest Selbstvertrauen aussaugten.

Suzette zückte ihren Zauberstab und mit zittriger Hand flüsterte sie gegen den Wind und gegen die Dementoren: „Anullarmus!".

Augenblicklich blitzte ein gelber Lichtstrahl aus ihrem Zauberstab auf und traf die Wand des Gefängnisturms, die daraufhin in einer geräuschlosen Explosion zusammenbrach und eine Loch zum Eindringen freigab.

Suzette atmete aus. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie so weit kommen würde!

Sie kletterte über die Trümmer durch das Loch, das sie gesprengt hatte ins Innere des Turmes.

Das Gefängnis hatte mehrere Stockwerke. Je schwerer das Verbrachen war, das man begangen hatte, um so weiter unten war man untergebracht.

Ebenerdig, also im Erdgeschoss, befanden sich die Küche und die Schlafräume der Hauselfen, die den Tagesablauf in den dunklen Gemäuern regelten.

Für die braven Hauselfen war die Arbeit in Askaban ebenfalls eine Strafe, doch niemand machte sich Gedanken um die Empfindungen der treuen und naiven Hausdiener.

Während Untersuchungshäftlinge, Diebe, Betrüger und Zauberer, die sich Muggeln zu erkennen gegeben hatten in den oberen Stockwerken des Turms ihre zeitweilige Strafe absaßen, befanden sich in den kalten feuchten Kellern die Zellen der Zauberer, die einsaßen, weil sie einen der drei verbotenen Flüche verwendet hatten. Hier – und nur hier – waren die Todesser zu suchen.

Suzette begegnete niemandem auf ihrem Weg nach unten. Die Elfen mussten sich vor der Explosion in Sicherheit gebracht haben. Sie begegnete niemandem, denn ihr gesamter Weg nach unten war gesäumt von Dementoren.

Kaum Lebewesen, und doch nicht tot, schwebten die Seelenlosen über ihr, um sie herum und wurden nur durch die silbrige Möwe davon abgehalten Suzette sofort sie Seele auszusaugen. Ihre hageren, hässlichen Körper waren unter langen, wallenden und zerrissenen schwarzen Umhängen verborgen. Auch ihr Gesicht war nicht zu erkennen. Sie bewegten sich lautlos und geschmeidig in den Gemäuern umher.

Ein eisiger Wind wehte durch die Gänge von oben hinauf. Es wurde immer kälter und düsterer.

Endlich war sie im untersten Kellergeschoss angekommen und sie konnte im matten Schein der bläulichen, kalten Fackeln die ersten Zellen erkennen.

Die Fackeln die ein Minimum an Licht von sich gaben, brannten eiskalt und verbreiteten ein blaues Licht. Es war das einzige magische Feuer, dass den Dementoren standhielt.

Suzette quetschte sich durch einen engen Korridor an dunklen Zellen und giereigen Dementoren vorbei. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern einige von ihn zu berühren und verspürte das pure Grauen, wenn auch nur der Saum ihres Umhangs den eines Dementors streifte.

Suezette befand sich jetzt mitten in der Festung von Askaban. Der Punkt ohne Wiederkehr! Sie war sich sicher, irgendetwas musste schief gehen und sie würde heute noch geküsst werden. Was wenn ihr Patronus plötzlich schwächer wurde? Wie lange hielten eigentlich solche Patroni?

In den Zellen, die sie passierte schien es keine Gefangenen zu geben, doch bei näherem betrachten fiel ihr auf, dass in darin durchaus lebendige Körper kauerten. Es waren, die von Dementoren geküssten Verbrecher, deren Seele endgültig vernichtet und verloren war. Suzette gruselte sich, denn sie sah dort ihr eigenes Schicksal.

Suzette wollte sich von derartigen Gedanken ablenken. In ihrem Kopf gab es nur noch Dementoren oder Voldemort und so beschloss sie etwas zu singen, um der Stille zu entgehen, um sich nicht so einsam zu fühlen.

Gerne hätte sie ein fröhliches Liedchen, einen beschwingten Popsong aus den Charts angestimmt, doch ihr fiel beim besten Willen keiner ein.

Die Dementoren entzogen einem Freude, Antriebskraft, Magie und offensichtlich auch Kreativität.

Suzette ging langsamer, denn sie wollte sich partout an einen Text erinnern. Sie hatte das Gefühl hier nicht länger bleiben zu können, wenn es nicht gleich irgendwo ein Geräusch geben würde.

Fast war sie so weit zu akzeptieren. Fast hätte sie aufgegeben, den Patronus erlischen lassen und sich auf dem Boden zusammengekauert.

Doch dann schickte ihr Gehirn einen Text, den sie singen konnte. Es war nicht ihr Lieblingslied. Es war ein Song der Zaubererband, Schwestern des Schicksals, den sie auf dem Weihnachtsball im letzten Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier gespielt hatten. Wieso sie gerade darauf kam wusste sie nicht, doch sie begann ganz langsam zu flüstern:

„When all is dark and there's no light  
Lost in the deepest  
star of night  
I see you"

Dann wurde sie lauter und begann schneller zu gehen:

„Your hands are shaken baby  
You ain't been sleeping lately  
There's something out there  
And it don't seem very friendly does it?  
If I could help you I would help ya  
But it's difficult  
There's something much more powerful  
Than both of us possessing me  
I've got to get to grips  
I don't want to feel like this  
Your voice keeps haunting me  
I cannot eat or sleep  
I'm going crazy in this hazy fantasy  
You put a spell on me  
But I ain't going down at all"

Plötzlich füllte der Gang sich mit einem orangerotem, warmen Licht und die Dementoren schwebten diffus und scheinbar orientierungslos hin und her.

„So take your hands off me  
Tonight I'm breaking free  
This is the night"

Der Raum glühte förmlich und Suzette fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so verloren. Die Möwe schwebte wie zuvor über ihr, doch die Dementoren hielten jetzt noch größeren Abstand zu ihr.

Suzette fragte sich nicht, warum die Kerker auf einmal in ein warmes Licht getaucht waren, sie war einfach viel zu lange in der Nähe viel zu vieler Dementoren gewesen, als dass sie jetzt noch ihre Rettung hinterfragen wollte.

Sie sang weiter und wurde immer fester in der Stimme:

"There was a time I would've walked on burning coals for you  
Sail across the ocean blue  
Climb the highest mountain just to call your name  
The moon throws down its light  
Cuts me to the quick tonight  
Strangers in the air  
Nothing will ever be the same"

Sie bog in einen anderen Trakt ab, weg von den Menschen, die ihrer Seelen beraubt worden waren, hin zu einem, in dem sie die ersten Todesser vermutete. Das Licht eilte ihr voraus und an den Gitterstäben zum Gang hin, drängten sich die ausgemergelten Gesichter, die zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder ein Gefühl von Wärme verspürten, auch wenn das Lied, das Suzette sang, nicht gerade euphorisch von ihrer Mission erzählte. Es fühlte sich gut an, diese Gefühle des Zweifels und des Bewusstseins etwas falsches zu tun, irgendwie auszudrücken. Es fühlte sich dann weniger widerwärtig an:

„You still look good to me  
Ooh but you're no good for me  
I close my eyes and  
Squeeze you from my consciousness  
I walk the line  
I walk it straight  
But the morning's so many miles away"

Als sie das Lied beendet hatte und sich der Gang wieder in seinen üblichen Blauschimmer getaucht hatte, fiel aus Suzettes Innentasche im Reiseumhang etwas geräuschvoll zu Boden.

Sie hob es auf und konnte ihre Hände an dem noch warmen Synästhesium wärmen. Nur: Wie kam es dorthin? Hatte ihr es einer zugesteckt? War es zu ihr gekommen? Hatte Dumbledore es mit einem Zauber belegt, dass es dann zu ihr kommen sollte, wenn sie es brauchte? Suzette kannte derartige Zauber. Sie waren sehr nützlich, wenn man mit Vorliebe Autoschlüssel oder Geldbörsen verlegte. Und Suzette lebte selbst im Chaos, was sie zu einer Meisterin der Auffindezauber machte. Und sie wusste auch von Dumbledore, dass er sie nutzte, um geheime Dokumente zu verbergen.

Gerade sah sie von der erkaltenden Kugel auf, da erkannte sie ein schattendurchzucktes Gesicht, dass nur einer Person gehören konnte. Sie hatte ihr Ziel tatsächlich erreicht! Der Dunkle Lord würde zufrieden sein, womöglich sogar wieder ein wenig Vertrauen in sie setzen können.

Sie hatte dieses Gesicht noch nie zuvor in Wirklichkeit gesehen. Alles, was man ihr damals zeigen konnte, waren Photographien einer jungen, hübschen Frau: tadellose Figur, langes, glattes, schwarzes Haar, ausdrucksstarke Augen und schmale, intelligente Lippen. Bellatrix Lestange wirkte äußerlich überaus anziehend und interessant, auch wenn die andere Seite Suzette immer wieder eingetrichtert hatte, dass sie ein Biest sei.

Narcissa sprach neutral von ihr, was Suzette nicht zu deuten wusste. Sie waren Geschwister, also wieso bezog Cissa nicht offen Stellung zu Bella? Lucius mochte sie als Person nicht leiden, er glaubte, sie passe nicht in das edle Haus der Malfoys mit ihrer hysterischen Art. Draco kannte sie überhaupt nicht, dennoch schien er seine Tante von jeher bewundert zu haben.

Das Gesicht, dass sie allerdings jetzt anstierte war nicht das lebenslustige, lachende und verführerische, das sie von den Jugendphotos der Black-Schwestern kannte. Es schien ausgemergelt, abgemagert und fahl geworden. Die pechschwarzen Haare standen struppig und ungekämmt von ihrem Kopf ab. Suzette glaubte bemerkt zu haben, dass einige Büschel fehlten. Die Augenlider waren schwer geworden und warfen dunkle Schatten.

Bellatrix' Haut schien brüchig und trocken. Die ganze Person schien ausgetrocknet, doch sie schaffte es zu keifen: „Wer bist du? Hä? Was willst du hier? In Askaban EINgebrochen? Hört man selten, Schätzchen.".

„Bellatrix Lestrange?", fragte Suzette kalt.

Die Gefangene sah ihr fest in die Augen: „So ist es!".

„Der Dunkle Lord schickt mich, euch zu holen!", erklärte Suzette.

„Ich wusste es! Er ist zurück! Hört ihr? Ich wusste es! Ich wusste, er würde uns befreien! Ich wusste es, seit das Dunkle Mal wieder leuchtet!".

Weitere schattenartige Gestalten kamen zu den Gittern ihrer Zellen gekrochen und starrten Suzette mit müden, doch stolzen Augen an.

Suzette kannte keinen von ihnen, denn sie waren alle nach Askaban gekommen, bevor sie selbst wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war.

„Wer bist du?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihr.

„Mein Name ist Suzette Gaunt! Der Dunkle Lord schickt mich!", sagte sie und erntete für den Namen Gaunt anerkennendes Staunen.

„Wie willst du uns hier rausbringen?" fragte Bellatrix mit ihrer schrillen und misstrauischen Stimme, „Man kann von hier nicht apparieren und keiner von uns hat einen Zauberstab!".

„Braucht ihr zum Zaubern etwa euren Stab?", fragte Suzette so verächtlich sie konnte.

„Sieh dich um! Wir sind umringt von Dementoren!", sprach eine dritte Stimme links neben der ersten dunklen Männerstimme.

„Ich hab draußen einen Besen. Wir müssten einzeln übersetzen.", schlug Suzette vor.

„Na dann los! Mach schon!", drängte Bellatrix und griff mit ihren Händen an die Gitterstäbe.

Suzette hob ihren Zauberstab und rief so laut und fest sie konnte: „Alohomora!" und alle Türen im gesamten Trakt sprangen auf.

Bellatrix schaute erstaunt: „Wie hast du das gemacht? Hier funktionier Alohomora normalerweise nicht! Und dann gleich alle? Und bei den ganzen Dementoren? Ich bin beeindruckt!".

„Der Dunkle Lord selbst unterrichtet mich.", flunkerte Suzette, die damit gerechnet hatte, dass alle Türen so auffliegen würden, denn bei Türöffnezaubern hatte sie besondere Probleme ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren.

Erstaunlicherweise wichen die Dementoren zurück, als die Todesser aus ihren Zellen traten und den Flur entlang zu rennen begannen. Suzettes Möwe musste nur sie beschützen, die anderen konnten sich frei bewegen.

Zehn Todesser konnte Suzette zählen, als sie als letzten aus dem gesprengten Loch in der Gefängniswand kletterte. Ihre Namen kannte sie nicht. Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange erkannte sie und auch Mulciber, den Voldemort angesprochen hatte war unter ihnen.

„Du hast gesungen?" fragte ein kleiner, dicklicher und unauffälliger Mann in zerlumpter Gefängnistracht.

Suzette ging nicht darauf ein, denn Todesser würden das gewiss als Schwäche deuten.

„Was war das für ein Licht?", fragte Rabastan knurrend. „Wie kannst du hier zaubern?".

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!", lenkte Suzette ab, „Der Dunkle Lord wird seine treusten Anhänger reich belohnen!".

Ihr Patronus flog ihr voraus durch den kalten Nebel und die Erleichterung in Suzettes Herz machte es ihr ein Leichtes jeweils einen Todesser mit auf ihren Besen zu nehmen und zum Festland zu bringen. Sie flog bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hin und her, bis alle Todesser an der Küste, auf dem Festland standen und verächtlich auf die Nebelschwaden über dem Meer blickten, bevor sie es schaffte ohne Zauberstab und nach Jahren ohne Übung zu disapparieren, wohin der Dunkle Lord sie rief.


	26. Chapter 26

26. Gedanken über...

Sie hatte es geschafft! Sie hatte über den Dunklen Lord triumphiert! Sie war seinem Todesurteil entgangen. Sie rannte euphorisiert über die verschneite Wiese zwischen verbotenem Wald uns dem Schloss. Jetzt war noch nicht die Zeit dazu sich zu fragen, ob es das richtige war, was sie getan hatte, warum die Dementoren nur sie angegriffen hatten, nicht aber die Flüchtenden und wo zur Hölle das Synästhesium hergekommen war. Sie brauchte erst mal ein bisschen Abstand, bevor Suzette es zulassen konnte, dass diese Fragen sie quälten.

Sie war viel zu aufgeregt zum Schlafen und machte sich gleich auf dem Weg zum Frühstück, wo sie sich mit Schokolade voll stopfte.

„Wo warst du heute Nacht?", knurrte Snape fast unhörbar und Suzette schüttelte den Kopf, denn Umbridge betrat gerade die große Halle.

Doch sie konnte diesem unangenehmen Gespräch nicht entgehen. Noch vor dem Mittagsessen hatte Severus es geschafft Suzette allein zur peitschenden Weide zu schleppen und ihr die Frage erneut, nur noch weitaus ungeduldiger, zu stellen: „Also? Wo warst du?".

Suzette sagte nicht und starrte nur auf den Boden.

„Erklär mir das hier!", er hielt ihr eine aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten unter die Nase: Auf der Titelseite konnte man die Schlagzeile lesen, dass Sirius Black letzte Nacht zehn seiner Todesser-Kollegen zur Flucht aus Askaban verholfen hatte. Wie er das gemacht hatte, wusste man nicht, nur dass jetzt zehn der schlimmsten Verbrecher der Geschichte wieder auf freiem Fuß seien. Den Rückschluss, dass Voldemort wieder da war, zog man allerdings nicht.

„Hast du was damit zu tun?", knurrte Snape wütend.

Suzette wollte und konnte keine Geheimnisse vor Severus haben, früher oder später würde er alles herausfinden und er hatte obendrein ein Recht darauf alles zu wissen, also rückte sie heraus mit der Sprache: „Er hat es mir aufgetragen! Ich konnte nicht anders! Er... Ich glaube er ist misstrauisch! Er ahnt etwas und...", erklärte Suzette schnell.

„Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Alleine in Askaban reinzuspazieren und die zehn gefährlichsten noch lebenden Verbrecher zu befreien! Suzette, das war der pure Leichtsinn!", echauffierte sich Snape.

„Der Dunkle Lord...", fing Suzette an. Sie wurde wütend, denn Snape macht gerade so, als hätte sie eine Wahl gehabt.

„Und du bist lebendig wieder raus gekommen! Respekt!", erklärte der Tränkemeister mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf den dünnen Lippen, „Ich denke, du hast seine Prüfung bestanden.".

„Weiß Dumbledore etwas davon?", fragte Suzette plötzlich.

„Niemand kann sagen, was genau er alles weiß.", lautete die Antwort.

„Das Synästhesium! Es ist mir plötzlich aus der Tasche gefallen und hat mir das Leben gerettet.", erzählte Suzette.

„Nun, du hast es wohl gebraucht.", sagte Snape geheimnisvoll.

„Also doch ein Auffindezauber!", stellte Suzette fest.

„Der Schulleiter ist sehr an deiner Sicherheit interessiert. Ich denke, dass er das Synästhesium mit diesem Zauber belegt hat, damit es dich in genau solchen Situationen daran erinnert, wer du bist. Professor Dumbledore ist nicht so naiv, wie sein Humor vielleicht vermuten lässt. Er weiß genau, in welche Situationen der Dunkle Lord seine Gefolgsleute bringt, wenn er sie prüfen will. Dementoren ernähren sich von positiver Energie, von glücklichen Erinnerungen und Gefühlen. Keine Okklumentik der Welt kann ihnen deine Seele verbergen, aber du kannst die Dementoren austricksen. Der Patronus ist ein geballter Spiegel deiner Seele, der sie ablenkt und das Lied, welches das Synästhesium in dir weckt, erleichtert diesen Vorgang. Er lässt deine Gefühle an die Oberfläche dringen und konserviert sie in deinem Lied. Dort sind sie sicher vor Dementoren und sie bilden gleichzeitig einen Schutzwall vor ihrem Einfluss.".

Suzette nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Aber wieso haben die Dementoren die fliehenden Todesser nicht angegriffen? Nur mich?!", wollte Suzette weiter wissen.

„Dementoren können nicht sehen. Sie spüren nur die Seelen. Und jetzt entscheide: Welche Seele ist wohl die begehrenswertere? Bellatrix' oder deine? Ich nehme an die Todesser strahlen einfach kaum eine innerliche Regung aus, die ein Dementor wahrnehmen kann. Diese Leute haben immer nur gehasst!".

„Du wusstest von meinem Auftrag, nicht wahr?", fragte Suzette und blickte ihm mit einem Mal scharf in die Augen.

„Ich wusste davon und ich habe gehofft, dass du es mit Hilfe des Synästhesium schaffst und dir meine Ratschläge zu Herzen genommen hast.", meinte Snape, drehte sich um, drückte auf den Wurzelknoten am Fuß der peitschenden Weide, sodass diese wie wild um sich zu schlagen begann und ging wieder zurück in Richtung Schloss.

Suzette wich vor den Ästen des Baumes zurück und schlich dann ebenfalls zurück ins Schloss. Sie war froh, dass die Sache endlich geklärt war, dass sie es jemandem erzählt hatte und Snape ihre Tat nicht verurteilte.

Dumbledore und Snape arbeiteten also sogar zusammen, wenn es darum ging, ihren Auftrag für Voldemort zu erfüllen? Wessen Spielball war sie hier eigentlich? Ein wenig verwirrte sie die ganze Konstellation.

Dumbledore hatte einmal gesagt, dass sich alle Zauberer, jetzt entscheiden mussten: Zwischen dem einfachen und dem richtigen Weg. Suzette kamen beide Wege weder einfach noch richtig vor. Es war die Entscheidung an sich, mit der sie sich schwer tat und das wusste sie und das wusste der Dunkle Lord und Dumbledore sowieso.

Da war sie also! Zurück von ihrer Kamikaze-Mission in Askaban. Ihre eigene künstlerische Seele hatte ihr diesmal das Leben gerettet. Hier war sie! Die zehn schlimmsten Verbrecher befreit und immer noch in der Gunst des alten Mannes stehend!

Sie fühlte sich mehr als allein in diesem Augenblick. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was um sie herum geschah und was irgendjemand über ihren Kopf hinweg plante. Sie misstraute mit einem Mal jedem.

Snape hatte von ihrem Auftrag gewusst, ihr aber keine Hilfe angeboten! Dumbledore hat das Synästhesium verhext, damit es sie in einer solchen Situation retten würde, ihr aber nicht gesagt, dass sie in eine solche Situation überhaupt hinein geraten könnte!

Viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihr nicht. Am folgenden Samstag, dem Valentinstag, war ein Hogsmeade-Ausflug angesetzt und Suzette hatte herausgefunden, dass Cho sich mit Harry in diesem Kitschcafé verabredet hatte.

Nie im Leben würde sie dorthinein einen Fuß setzen, das hatte sie sich schon während ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts geschworen. Und so entschied sie sich, Potter und seiner Freundin nicht allzu dicht auf die Pelle zu rücken. Sie verstand ohnehin nicht, warum sie ihn immer noch observieren musste, wo doch der gesamte Orden, die besten Auroren ein Auge auf ihn hatten und sie denen mehr als verdächtig vorkommen musste. Auch glaubte sie Potter nicht in akuter Gefahr. Niemand hatte es auf ihn abgesehen, höchstens er selbst konnte sich in gefährliche Situationen bringen.

Potter vor sich selbst zu schützen war eine undankbare Aufgabe, denn der Junge wollte einfach keine Lehre annehmen.

Er vertraute Suzette nicht. Er hasste sie. Er verachtete sie. Obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihm zu Seite stehen würde, dass sie ihm zwei Mal das Leben gerettet hatte, drang der Gedanke, dass sie auf seiner Seite stand, nicht zu ihm durch.

Er glaubte nicht, dass er Hilfe benötigte und es war ihm unangenehm ständig unter Beobachtung zu stehen.

Potter kam sich großartig vor, glaubte Suzette. Er macht einen auf Lehrer, auf erfahren im Umgang mit den Dunklen Küsten. Er hielt sich für wichtig. Ihm war sein Ruhm zu Kopf gestiegen!

Suzette war suspendiert worden! Wieso war sie überhaupt noch hier? Was lag Dumbledore an ihr? Harry konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wie sein Schulleiter es zwei Todessern erlauben konnte an seiner Schule zu leben.

Potter hatte keine Ahnung, wo er hinein geraten war. Er war naiv und Suzette musste das ausbaden!

Suzette gab sich hochnäsig, ganz so wie eine echte Slytherin, die er so verabscheute. Er verabscheute Menschen, die sich mit den Dunklen Küsten einließen, einfach nur, weil sein Vater das auch getan hatte.

Potter war leichtsinnig wie sein Vater, den Suzette nur aus den Erzählungen Snapes kannte. Er überschätzte sich selbst und machte sich gerne wichtig, ohne der Wert der anderen schätzen zu lernen. Suzette fragte sich, wie Ron es nur im eingebildeten Schatten dieses Typen aushalten konnte. Und noch dazu war er faul und ungeschickt im Zaubern.

Suzette hatte in ihrem Leben, ihn ihrem kurzen Leben, bewiesen, dass sie Dumbledore nicht loyal war. Wie konnte er ihr also erneut vertrauen? Potter fühlte sich in der Nähe dieses Mädchens immer irgendwie unter Druck gesetzt. Sie wollte immer alles besser wissen und spionierte ihm hinterher. Und noch dazu war sie eine faul und ungeschickt im Zaubern.

Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich, als Potter gerade etwas zu Cho sagte und in einem ausweichenden Blick aus dem Fester sah und unvermittelt Suzette erspähte, wie sie mit ihrem Raben auf der Schulter die Straße scheinbar ziellos entlang flanierte.

Potters Narbe brannte kurz auf und auch Suzette bemerkte den stechenden Blick in ihrem Herzen, als würde ihr Blut mit einem Mal schockgefroren.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da rannte Cho Chang auch schon heulend aus dem niedlich rosa dekorierten Kitschcafé. Potter hatte es mal wieder geschafft. Suzette amüsierte sich über die kindliche Ungeschicklichkeit des Jungen und hatte gleichzeitig ein wenig Mitleid mit Hermine, die als einziges Mädchen in der Clique von Potter und Weasley offensichtlich niemals als solches wahrgenommen worden war.

Potter kam ebenfalls aus dem Café geschlichen. Er hatte einen hochroten Kopf der sich als Mischung aus peinlicher Berührung und Wut deuten ließ. Er stob an Suzette vorbei, ohne sie einen Blickes zu würdigen und hielt stur, ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen, ohne auch nur nach links oder rechts zu denken, auf die Drei Besen zu.

Er betrat das Lokal mit einem finsteren Blick. Eine solche Begrüßung hatten Hermine und Ron sich sicherlich nicht vorgestellt. Auch hatten sie erwarten, dass Cho Harry begleiten würde. Sie fragten nicht danach.

Suzette wagte es nicht das Lokal zu betreten, denn sie hatte dort immer noch Hausverbot. Es wurde nie aufgehoben, obwohl sie heute wohl nicht mehr hinausgeworfen worden wäre, nachdem sie bewiesen hatte, dass sie auf der „guten" Seite stand. Sie hatte einfach ihren Stolz. Man hatte sie hier ungerecht behandelt, als würde man hier auf ihre Anwesenheit und ihr Geld verzichten müssen.


	27. Chapter 27

27. Das Interview

Sie harrte einfach aus und wartete darauf, dass die Jugendlichen zurück nach Hogwarts aufbrachen.

Endlich kamen Potter, Granger, Weasley und ein blondes, verträumt dreinschauendes Mädchen aus der Kneipe und brachen auf in Richtung Schloss. Es war schon dunkel und immer noch sehr kalt.

Suzette wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie jetzt schon wieder ausgeheckt hatten.

Snape erwartete sie zum Tee. Er schaute besorgt, so wie ein Schüler ihn nie hätte zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Suzette.

„Er wird es nicht lernen! Er ist einfach zu faul und zu uneinsichtig!", antwortete Snape.

„Glaubst du...", warf Suzette ein.

„Er gibt sich keine Mühe! Er nimmt es nicht ernst und wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit!".

„Severus, ich mache mir Sorgen, ob...", fing Suzette an.

„Du hättest nichts anderes tun können! Ich mache mir viel mehr Sorgen darüber, dass die Zeitungen es nicht endlich begreifen. Sie glauben Sirius Black...".

„Der Dunkle Lord könnte ins Ministerium höchstpersönlich hineinspazieren und keiner würde daran glauben, dass er zurück ist!", sagte Suzette.

„Umbridge!", entfuhr es Snape und blickte angespannt zur Tür.

Sogleich öffnete sie auch schon die schwere Kerkertür und lächelte die beiden unschuldig Tee-schlürfenden falsch zu: „Guten Abend!".

Suzette und Severus nickten.

„Ich muss ihnen beiden eine Ankündigung machen! Das Zaubereiministerium... Ja das gilt auch für sie, Miss Smith!", fuhr sie Suzette an, die sich gerade weggedreht hatte, da sie sich als entlassene Erzieherin nicht angesprochen fühlte.

„Das Zaubereiministerium hat mir soeben den Ausbildungserlass Nummer 26 zukommen lassen, der mit sofortiger Wirkung in Kraft tritt: Von nun an ist es dem Lehrkörper, so wie allen Angestellten und Ex-Angestellten der Hogwarts-Schule verboten mit den Schülern über fachfremde Themen zu diskutieren. Ich erwarte, das sie sich daran halten, Professor Snape! Bei ihnen Miss Smith wird das Aufstellen dieser Regel wohl kaum eine Wirkung haben. Aber das macht nichts, ihr Schulverweis ist ohnehin nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Ich weise darauf hin, dass Zuwiderhandlung mit Bewährung und Suspendierung geahndet wird. Guten Abend!", sie verließ den Kerker, um den anderen Lehrern den neuen Erlass zu unterbreiten, der ihr so wichtig erschien, dass es nicht bis morgen früh beim Frühstück Zeit hatte, ihn in Kraft zu setzen.

„Sie...", wollte Suzette ansetzen, doch Snape fiel ihr ins Wort: „Lass es sein! Verhalte dich unauffällig, hörst du! Du stehst unter dem Schutz des Schulleiters. Aber nur so lange, wie du dem Ministerium keine Angriffsfläche bietest!".

Suzette verstummte und schluckte ihren Ärger hinunter.

Snape wechselte das Thema: „Morgen Abend findet ein Treffen in Malfoy Manor statt.". Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn Suzette drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, um in ihr Zimmer zu verschwinden. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen. Sie wollte noch keinen Schritt weiter gehen.

Am folgenden Abend apparierten sie also gemeinsam nach Malfoy Manor. Suzette hatte sich versucht zu wehren, sich zu weigern, doch es nutzte nichts. Sie musste dieses Treffen über sich ergehen lassen und so fand sie sich schließlich an dem Tisch zur Rechten des Dunklen Lord sitzend wieder.

Der ovale Besprechungstisch war gefüllter als sonst. Die zehn befreiten Todesser hatten auch ihren Platz gefunden und Bellatrix sah schon wieder gut bis sehr gut aus. Neben ihr saß ihr Ehemann Rodolphus, der immer noch wüst und irr dreinblickte. Rabastan dagegen schien etwas mehr Wert auf Körperpflege zu legen und hatte sich für den heutigen Abend sehr chic angezogen und frisiert.

Voldemort erhob die Stimme: „Meine Freunde, dies ist eine Tag der Freude und des Triumphes! Meine Nichte", er überging die Tatsache, dass Suzette eigentlich nur seine Großnichte war, was diese ungemein ärgerte, „hat es geschafft meine treusten Anhänger aus ihren Zellen in Askaban zu befreien! Meine Freunde, die Zeit der unwürdigen Koexistenz der Schwachen ist vorüber. Schon bald werden wir die Macht an uns reißen können und die Welt wird sich nach unseren Standards richten!".

Ein Johlen und Brüllen erfüllte den Raum. Die grobschlächtigen Kerle, die dreckigen, die Narcissa immer nur mit gerümpfter Nase ansah, sahen ihr Zeit für gekommen an.

„Meine Nichte hat mir ihre Loyalität bewiesen und sie soll, wie auch ihr, die ihr lange und treu zu mir standet in der Dunkelheit Askabans, reich belohnt werden!".

Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich und trat hinüber zu Bellatrix, die ein überhebliches Grinsen aufsetzte und die anderen Todesser verächtlich ansah.

„Ja, Bella! Du warst mir immer treu! Du hast mich nie verleugnet oder bist feige vor dem Ministerium gekrochen!", er warf Lucius einen kurzen aber scharfen Blick zu, „Ich ernenne dich zur ersten unter meinen Todessern!".

Bellatrix platzte fast vor Stolz und ließ ihren arroganten Blick über die schwarzgekleideten Gefolgsleute Voldemorts schweifen, die sich um den edlen Tisch drängten.

„Mulciber! Der Meister des Imperius-Fluchs! Ich überlasse dir freie Hand im Bezug auf die Kontrollübernahme im Ministerium!".

Der alte Mann mit dem zerfurchten Gesicht lächelte widerwärtig und zückte zur Bekräftigung seiner Bereitschaft, alles für den Lord zu tun, seinen schwarzen Zauberstab.

„Malfoy!", der Dunkle Lord rief es mehr mit Abscheu, als mit Anerkennung in der Stimme, „Du wirst die Mission leiten! Ich will, dass alles glatt läuft und du mir den Jungen und die Prophezeiung lieferst!".

Lucius nickte.

„Freunde, die Zeit der Taten ist angebrochen! Die Vorbereitungen sind abschlossen. Bald werden wir zuschlagen!".

Suzette überlief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken. Sie spürte, dass es ernst wurde und sie so schnell wie möglich an das Blut kommen und es irgendwie schaffen musste aus diesem Verein wieder auszusteigen.

„Ich erwarte von euch, meine Todesser, dass ihr alle im Ministerium sein werdet, wenn es so weit ist! Ihr alle, außer du Severus und Suzette! Ihr bleibt vorerst in Hogwarts.", Voldemort lachte hinterlistig wie eine Schlange und entließ schließlich eine Gefolgsleute.

Suzette und Snape apparierten zurück in den verbotenen Wald. „Es wird langsam ernst!", sagte Suzette. „Es war die ganze Zeit ernst, Suzette! Wir müssen verhindern, dass Potter...".

„Was hat es mit der Prophezeiung auf sich?", wollte Suzette wissen, aber Snape schwieg dazu, er wusste es tatsächlich nicht.

„Er muss Okklumentik lernen!", war das einzige, was er dazu äußerte.

In der folgenden Woche nahm der Schulalltag wieder seinen Lauf. Hagrid und Trelawney waren auf Bewährung gesetzt worden und unterrichteten nur noch unter Aufsicht. Den einfältigen Halbriesen machte diese ständige kritische Beobachtung zunehmend nervös und auch die Wahrsagelehrerin versagte völlig in ihren Stunden.

Snape hingegen zog seinen Stoff wie gehabt und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken durch. Er wusste, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit war, der Situation Herr zu werden: Halte dich an alle Regeln, die dein Feind dir aufstellt!

Er blieb als kompetenter Fachlehrer und Slytherin außerhalb des permanenten Misstrauens der Großinquisitorin.

Nur einer hielt sich nicht an die goldene Regel der Spionage: Potter hatte doch tatsächlich die Dummheit besessen, dem Klitterer ein Interview in Sachen Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords zu geben.

Sogar Suzette sah ein, das diese Aktion nicht nur leichtsinnig, unüberlegt und gefährlich, sondern auch selten dämlich gewesen war. Wer glaubte schließlich etwas, das im Klitterer stand?

Es lenkte die öffentliche Aufmerksamkeit auf die Thematik, aber sie wurde nur noch etwas mehr belächelt, als ohnehin schon zuvor. Zusätzlich schob Potter sich mal wieder derartig in der Vordergrund, dass er ein gefundenes Fressen für jeden Feind sein musste.

Severus ärgerte sich über den Artikel. Wenn Dumbledore von der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords erzählt hätte, hätte ihm vielleicht die Öffentlichkeit ein erstgemeintes Ohr geöffnet, aber ein 16jähriger Junge, der im Klitterer eine schier unglaubliche Geschichte erzählte, wirkte eher kontraproduktiv.

An der Schule jedenfalls wurden die Zeitschriften herum gereicht. Einige Schüler fühlten sich bestätigt im Glauben daran, dass Voldemort zurück sei, andere waren sich nun ganz sicher, dass Potter tatsächlich verrückt war.

Gemäß dem letzten Ausbildungserlass durften die Lehrer sich den Schülern gegenüber nicht äußern, doch einige missverstanden das Interview als Versuch, Umbridge und die Geheimhaltungspolitik des Ministeriums zu untergraben. Ein ziemlich kläglicher Versuch! Es hagelte ungerechtfertigte Hauspunkte für Gryffindor in Kräuterkunde und Verwandlung. Nur Snape verstand es sich neutral zu verhalten und das Interview mit keinem Wort zu würdigen oder anzusprechen.

Es nutzte nichts. Der Klitterer verzeichnete Rekordverkaufszahlen und so trat mit sofortiger Wirkung Ausbildungserlass Nummer 27 in Kraft, der das Lesen und das Besitzen dieses Berichtes den Schülern unter Strafe verbot.

Suzette beobachtete einige Male, wie die Schüler den Klitterer in verhexter Form herumreichten oder unter der Bank im Unterricht lasen. Sie sagte nicht, denn es war nicht mehr ihre Aufgabe. Aber auch Snape sagte nicht, der es unter Garantie gesehen haben musste.


	28. Chapter 28

28. Der Verdacht

An einem Abend war Snape sehr ungehalten. Der Tee, den er kochte, war so stramm, dass Suzette keinen Schluck davon nehmen konnte und schon beim Einatmen der Dämpfe Halluzinationen bekam.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie den böse drein stierenden Lehrer.

„Er lernt es nicht! Heute habe ich gesehen, was er träumt. Er hat den Dunklen Lord gesehen, wie er mit den Todessern gesprochen hat. Er hat den Flur der Mysteriumsabteilung gesehen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es zu spät ist. Er ist viel zu neugierig, um sich diesem Bild zu entziehen! Er übt nicht!", bellte Snape außer sich.

„Keinerlei Fortschritte?", fragte Suzette vorsichtig nach.

„Ein kleiner Schildzauber. Mehr nicht!".

„Er ist sich der Situation nicht bewusst und Dumbledore klärt ihn nicht auf! Es bleibt alles an mir hängen und mir vertraut der Dummkopf nicht.".

„Wenn ich mal mit ihm rede?", versuchte Suzette zu vermitteln.

„Untersteh dich! Du hast Umbridge gehört! Ein falsches Wort und die fliegst ganz offiziell aus der Zauberergemeinschaft!", mahnte Snape, doch Suzette beschloss diese Warnung in den Wind zu schlagen. Es war ihre Aufgabe, Potter zu beschützen, nach wie vor. Und wie konnte es Dumbledore gemeint haben, wenn nicht so. Auroren und Kämpfer hatte er genug um sich, aber keinen, der ihm konkrete Warnungen geben konnte.

„Was sagst du zu Firenze?", fragte Suzette, um von Thema und ihrem gefassten Entschluss abzulenken.

Professor Trelawney war am Nachmittag suspendiert worden, woraufhin Dumbledore Firenze als neuen Lehrer für Wahrsagen eingesetzt hatte, um dem Ministerium zuvorzukommen, was das Anstellen eines neuen Lehrers betraf. Trelawney hatte eine denkwürdige Szene hingelegt, war besoffen von ihrem Turm heruntergetorkelt, durfte aber schließlich doch weiterhin in ihrem Zimmerchen wohnen.

„Geschickter Schachzug!", gab Snape zu, „Aber ob ein Zentaur... Ich meine, seine Herde wird ihn höchstwahrscheinlich umbringen, sollte er auch nur einen Huf zurück in den Wald setzen.".

Suzette nickte abwesend.

„Da siehst du, zu was das Ministerium dieser Tage fähig ist. Ich sag dir Hagrid ist der nächste! Und wenn Minerva so weiter macht, dann wackelt ihr Stuhl ebenfalls enorm.", Snape grinste fies.

„McGonagall ist zu gut, als dass die sie rauswerfen! Sie kann es sich leisten und sie weiß es auch.", sagte Suzette, aber Snape antwortete nicht.

Ende März gab es Osterferien, recht früh dieses Jahr. Von Pip wusste Suzette, dass ein letztes DA-Treffen angesetzt war und sie wollte endlich mit Potter sprechen.

Seit einiger Zeit hatte sie es vor sich her geschoben, doch es geb keine besonderen Vorkommnisse. Die Schüler lernten für unzählige Tests und Okklumentik lief schleppend wie zuvor. Der Dunkle Lord rief sie nicht und in der Lerngruppe übten sie den Patronuszauber. Suzette hatte sich eine Zeit lang der Idee hingegeben, der Krieg stünde nicht unmittelbar bevor und es sei ein ganz normales Schuljahr für Harry und die anderen.

Erst als Pip ihr zuflüsterte, er hätte auf der verzauberten Münze von Neville Longbottom das Datum des nächsten Treffens lesen können, erinnerte Suzette sich an ihr Vorhaben, Potter noch einmal ein zu schärfen, er müsse Okklumentik lernen.

Sie hetzte hinüber zum Gryffindor-Turm, wo sie plötzlich hinter sich einen energisch trippelnden Gang vernahm. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um. Natürlich wollte sie hier nicht erwischt werden, doch es war zu spät. Umbridge hatte sie gesehen.

Die dicke Frau zerrte eine kleine Ravenclaw-Schülerin hinter sich her, die ihr Gesicht und ihr Weinen hinter ihren Händen verbarg. Das Mädchen war ganz aufgelöst, doch Umbridge hatte im Augenblick nur Interesse für Suzette: „Miss Smith!", sie grinste triumphierend über das ganze teigartige Gesicht, „Ich denke, ich habe auch ohne ihre Informationen, Potters geheimer Untergrundorganisation Einhalt gebieten können. Sie sehen also, das Ministerium ist nicht zu umgehen. Ich wünsche, dass sie mir folgen!".

„Wieso?", fragte Suzette überrascht und schockiert.

„Sie haben mir, der Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts, die Aussage verweigert. Ich finde es nur gerecht, dass auch sie eine Strafe erhalten. Ihr Verhalten war ohne Zweifel gegen die Autorität des Ministeriums und meine Person gerichtet. Sie haben somit eine verbrecherische Organisation gedeckt!".

In Suzette begann die Wut hoch zu kochen: „Sind sie wahnsinnig geworden? Was...".

„Kind! So reden sie nicht mit mir!", sprach der Froschmund und formte sich zu einer fiesen Grimasse, „Sie werden Potter übrigens nicht hier finden. Ich denke mein Inquisitionskommando hat ihn bereits ausfindig gemacht und gefasst.".

„Ihr was?", rief Suzette erzürnt.

„Mister Malfoy und seine Freunde waren so nett, mir zu helfen, die neuen Regeln durchzusetzen. Ich denke, sie haben die kriminellen Elemente bereits aufgestöbert und verhaftet.".

„Aber wo...", setzte Suzette an.

„Kommen sie mit mir. Der Schulleier und der Minister erwarten uns bereits.".

Suzette folgte der dicken Frau und dem flennenden Mädchen an ihren Hand, das sie wie ein Kleinkind hinter sich her zog.

„Was haben sie im Gryffindor-Turm zu suchen gehabt? Was wollten sie Potter mitteilen? Was wissen sie, Suzette?", röchelte Umbridge ohne sich umzuschauen mit unüberhörbarer Tücke in der Stimme.

Suzette antwortete nichts. Bei Umbridge konnte sie nur zu gut auf stur schalten.

Sie kamen in Dumbledores Büro an und tatsächlich wartete dort nicht nur der Schulleiter, sondern auch Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister. Außerdem erkannte Suzette Professor McGonagall, einen der Weasley-Kinder, sowie zwei Auroren aus dem Phönixorden, die sich an der Tür postiert hatten.

Nur ein paar Augenblicke nach Suzette zerrte auch schon Draco Potter in das kleine Turmzimmer und die Standpauke konnte losgehen.

„Nun Potter", Dolores Umbridge erhob ihre großmütterliche Stimme, „Sie sind auf frischer Tat ertappt und haben nichts zu ihrer Verteidigung zu sagen!".

„Aber...", wehrte sich Potter.

„Ich habe eine Zeugin!", Umbridge wies auf das verschüchterte Ravenclaw-Mädchen, die jedoch keinen Ton vor sich gab. Auch als die Beamte ihr gut zu sprach, sie anbettelte, hier in aller Öffentlichkeit zu wiederholen, was sie ihr schon verraten hatte, blieb das Mädchen still und weinte vor sich her.

Endlich konnte Suzette auch erkennen, warum sie so eingeschüchtert wirkte: Auf ihrem Gesicht war in knallroten Pickeln das Wort „Petze" zu lesen und Suzette musste ein wenig schmunzeln. Das konnte nur auf Hermines Mist gewachsen sein! Gar nicht schlecht für eine 15jährige!

„Gut, wenn sie nicht reden will... Ich habe noch andere Beweise!", mit einem Mal zückte sie ein Stück Pergament aus ihrem Umhang und breitete es auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch aus. Sie grinste triumphierend: „Ich denke, damit haben wir die Übeltäter ALLE überführt!".

Auf dem Pergament konnte Suzette sämtliche Namen der Mitglieder der Dumbledores Armee lesen. Und darüber stand auch noch feierlich geschrieben, wie sich die konspirative Gruppe selbst genannt hatte.

Suzette dachte daran, dass sie schon vorher gewusst hatte, dass dieses Schriftstück noch einmal gegen sie verwendet werden könnte. Leichtsinnige Gryffindors!

„Ich nehme an diese Elemente werden von der Lehranstalt umgehend verwiesen?", sprach Umbridge zu Dumbledore. Sie war zwar Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts, doch die Stellung des Schulleiters hatte sie damit noch lange nicht inne.

Dumbledore lächelte müde, zuerst Umbridge und dann Fudge an: „Haben sie mich also doch noch erwischt?!".

Alle starrten ihn verdutzt an.

„Es stimmt! Diese illegale Lerngruppe existierte.", sagte er langsam und leise.

„Albus!", entfuhr es McGonagall, doch sie sprach nicht weiter.

„Sie nennen sich „Dumbledores Armee"!", warf Fudge ein.

„So ist es!", sprach Dumbledore, „Ich habe sie wohl unterschätzt, Cornelius!".

„Sie dachten, sie kämen damit durch?", keifte Umbridge mit einem Mal.

„Sie wussten davon?", fragte Fudge noch einmal vorsichtig und der Weasley-Junge neben ihm schrieb alles geschwind mit.

„Oh ja! Ich wusste davon!", gab Dumbledore zu.

„Woher!", griff die Kröte ihn an, „Von dieser Person?", sie deutete auf Suzette, die etwas zusammenzuckte.

„Suzette? Oh! Sie hatte keine Ahnung, Professor Umbridge. Sie ist so ein naives Mädchen, treu, doch leider völlig ungeeignet, was die Revolution angeht. Viel zu gut für diese Welt!", kaum erkennbar zwinkerte er Suzette zu, die das Spiel weiter zu spielen verstand: „Ich sagte es ihnen! Ich habe es ihnen immer gesagt! Ich weiß nicht, wovon die sprechen!", log sie.

„Sie ist Potters Leibwächterin!", rief Umbridge und Weasley schaute erstaunt auf, „Sie können mir nicht weiß machen, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, was der Junge in seiner Freizeit treibt!".

„Ich bin nicht Potters Leibwächterin.", erklärte Suzette ruhig, „Ich bin Professor Snapes Assistentin. Sie haben mich selbst aller Ämter enthoben.".

„Woher wussten sie von der Gruppe?", fauchte Umbridge wiederum in Richtung Dumbledore.

„Nun, sie heißt Dumbledores Armee, nicht? Es liegt doch wohl auf der Hand, dass ich sie selbst ins Leben gerufen habe.".

Acht überraschte Augenpaare schauten den Schulleiter einen Augenblick sprachlos an und der nickte schließlich zur Bekräftigung.

„Ja, ich habe einige meiner besten Schüler zu meiner Elitetruppe ausbilden lassen. Sie haben mich erwischt.".

Er sagte es mit seiner sanftesten, heuchlerischsten Stimme, dass Suzette ihr Abendbrot fast wieder hoch kam.

„Nun, wenigstens sind sie geständig.", stellte Fudge fest, „Ich muss sie nun festnehmen lassen, Professor. Alles, was sie sagen, kann und wird geg...". Weiter kam der Minister nicht, denn Dumbledore blinzelte einmal, was nur Suzette bemerkte und schon brach eine riesige Explosion ein riesiges Loch in die Turmwand, Regals fielen um, der Boden wackelte, alle Personen, die sich im Zimmer befanden fielen vor Schreck oder durch die Erschütterungen zu Boden, schützten ihre Köpfe, mit Ausnahme von Dumbledore und Suzette.

„Wow!", machte Suzette, „Sie können auch diese Sache mit den Augen?".

„Im Gegensatz zu ihnen musste ich hart dafür trainieren. Niemand nimmt ihnen ihre besondere Fähigkeit weg, Suzette, keine Angst.", er lächelte und sah sich im Raum um. McGonagall raffte sich als erste wieder auf, dann Harry und schließlich die beiden Auroren.

„Was werden sie tun?", fragte Minerva etwas beängstigt, „Sie müssen sich verstecken!".

„Ich werde mich nicht verstecken, Minerva. Haben sie Vertrauen zu mir!", dann wandte er sich Harry zu: „Harry, ich werde einige Zeit nicht hier sein können, pass gut auf dich auf und - bitte – gib dir ein bisschen mehr Mühe in der Okklumentik! Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du es lernst! Du wirst es später verstehen!".

Die Blicke der beiden kreuzten sich und Suzette zuckte ein wenig zusammen, denn plötzlich hatte sie wieder das Gefühl unmittelbar in der Nähe des Dunklen Lord zu stehen, dass er sie in diesem Moment ansah.

Dumbledore machte dem Spuck ein Ende, indem er sich wegdrehte, nach Fawkes Schwanzfedern griff und im Disapparieren Suzette zurief: „Bitte seien sie jetzt besonders vorsichtig, Suzette!".


	29. Chapter 29

29. Der Junge in der Toilette und der Junge im Denkarium

Umbridge und Fudge erwachten und sahen sich verwundert in dem völlig zerstörten Büro um. „Wo ist er hin?", fragte Fudge und Shacklebolt antwortete: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich bin auch eben erst aufgewacht.".

„Er ist dahinunter!", rief Suzette und wies auf die offen stehende Tür des Turmzimmers nach unten.

Endlich wachte auch Draco Malfoy auf und hielt sich den Schädel.

„Kommen sie Mister Malfoy!", sagte McGonagall, „Ich bringe sie in den Krankenflügel, da wächst sich eine ganz schöne Beule aus auf ihrem Kopf.".

Die Auroren, der Zaubereiminister und die Großinquisitorin eilten die Treppe hinab, um unten im Schloss nach Dumbledore zu suchen. Suzette und Harry blieben allein im Turmzimmer: „Potter, ich muss sie warnen!", begann Suzette, „Dumbledore hat es zwar noch mal gesagt, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie das ganze nicht genügend ernst nehmen! Sie müssen sehr schnell, sehr gut Okklumentik lernen! Wir wissen nicht, in wie weit der Dunkle Lord ihre Gedanken von Ferne kontrollieren kann, aber wir wissen, dass er ihnen Botschaften in ihren Träumen schickt, die sie unbedingt unterdrücken lernen müssen!".

„Ich versuch es ja!", meinte Harry genervt. Er wollte nicht mit diesem Mädchen sprechen, sie kam ihm zunehmend furcheinflößend vor.

„Harry, ich merke doch, dass da mit ihnen war nicht stimmt! Üben sie denn jeden Abend?".

„Natürlich!", log Harry, „Aber ich habe einfach das Gefühl, als würde es bei mir im speziellen nicht funktionieren, als würde das ganze meinen Geist nur noch angreifbarer machen.".

„Das hatte ich befürchtet!", seufzte Suzette, „Sie vertrauen Professor Snape nicht, was?".

Harry blinzelte ihr böse zu und für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie in die kalten Augen Naginis zu blicken. Sie schreckte zusammen und entzog sich sofort Harrys Augen, indem sie die Treppen nach unten stürmte.

Am nächsten Morgen kam die Hiobsbotschaft, wie es vorherzusehen war: Ausbildungserlass Nummer 28 machte Dolores Umbridge zur Schulleiterin von Hogwarts.

Gleichzeitig wurde das sogenannte Inquisitionskommando gegründet, in dem sich, praktisch als Gegenbewegung zu Dumbledores Armee, ausschließlich Schüler aus Slytherin befanden. Sie taten das, was ihnen persönlich das Leben am leichtesten machte, sich schlossen sich der Machthaberin an.

Noch am selben Tag des Inkrafttretens der neuen Verordnungen hörte Suzette davon, dass die Weasley-Zwillingen ein Mitglied des Kommandos in ein Verschwindekabinett gesteckt hätten, damit ihnen keine Punkte abgezogen würden. Suzette wusste gar nicht, dass ich in Hogwarts ein Verschwindekabinett befand, geschweige denn wohin es führte. Entsprechend machte sie sich Sorgen um den Slytherin-Schüler, der auch in den folgenden Tagen nicht mehr gesehen wurde.

Tatsächlich konnte man stetig beobachten, wie sich das Stundenglas der Hauspunkte Gryffindors langsam leerte.

Am Nachmittag genossen Suzette und Severus eine Tasse Tee im Klassenraum für Zaubertränke, als sich die schwere Kerkertür auftat und Dolores Umbridge ihr süßliches Gesicht hindurchstreckte.

„Professor Snape, wenn ich sie einen Augenblick unter vier Augen sprechen könnte?".

Der Tränkemeister erhob sich und folgte der dicken Frau schweigend nach draußen vor die Tür.

Nach nur ein paar Minuten sprang die selbe wieder auf und Suzette vernahm folgende Worte mit Snapes öligster Stimme: „Aber sicher! Das lässt sich einrichten! Warten sie einen Augenblick, ich habe da einen kleinen Vorrat in meinem Zutatenschrank.".

Er stürmte an Suzette vorbei zu seinem Privatvorrat an Zaubertränken und Zutaten und suchte sich einen Kolben mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit aus, um sie für Umbridge in eine kleine Phiole umzufüllen. Dann trat er wieder zu ihr nach draußen und mahnte: „Nicht mehr als drei Tropfen!" und dann frohlockte er: „Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Tag gewartet!?".

„Was wollte sie?", fragte Suzette düster, als die Tür wieder geschlossen war und sie allein waren.

„Veritaserum! Um es Potter unterzumischen.", gab Snape zurück.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa...?".

„Natürlich nicht! Ich bin gar nicht befugt, das Zeug weiter zu reichen. Sie kippt ihm jetzt reinstes H2O in den Tee.", er grinst mit einem leichten Anflug von Verbitterung. Suzette wusste, wie gerne er Potter selbst einmal Veritaserum untermischen würde. Doch er hielt sich an die Regeln.

„Was will sie von ihm wissen?", erkundigte sich Suzette.

„Wo der Schulleiter sich versteckt und wo Sirius Black sich aufhält.", knurrte Snape und kippte den Rest des Bachblütentees in seiner Tasse in den Ausguss neben seinem Pult.

Doch nur Minuten nachdem Umbridge Potter zu ihrer Unterredung zu sich gerufen haben musste, brach Tumult im Schloss aus. Suzette wollte sofort nachsehen, was da vor sich ging, aber Snape hielt sie zurück: „Nein! Lass Minerva das erledigen! Wir dürfen nicht zeigen, auf welcher Seite wir stehen! Niemandem!".

Es war untypisch für Snape, dass er sich nicht einmischte, wenn irgendwo Schulregeln gebrochen wurden.

Suzette setzte sich wieder hin und zog ein mürrisches Gesicht.

Es knallte und schepperte durch das ganze Schloss, als hätte Peeves ein Arsenal an Feuerwerkskörpern gefunden. Es zischte und wurde lauter und lauter, als Suzette und Snape vermuteten, das Umbridge zur Stelle geeilt sein musste.

„Lass mich raten!", grinste Suzette verschmitzt, „Die Zwillinge?".

Severus antwortete: „Natürlich! Sie wären gute schwarze Magier, wenn sie nicht so viel Blödsinn im Kopf hätten!".

„Aber es macht sich bezahlt.", gab Suzette zurück.

„Zweifellos!", meinte Snape.

Am nächsten Morgen erfuhren Snape und Suzette, dass es sich tatsächlich um einen Scherz der Weasleys gehandelt hatte. Die beiden hatten unter der Schülerschaft verlauten lassen, dass sie sich nicht mehr um eventuelle Schulverweise kümmerten und so viel Schaden wie möglich anrichten wollten. Snape verzog daraufhin sein Gesicht, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er tat so, als hätte er dieses Schülergespräch überhört und schritt an ihnen vorbei in sein Klassenzimmer.

Suzette freute sich ein wenig über den offenen Widerstand. Wenn den Jungs tatsächlich alle Konsequenzen egal waren, konnte man sie nur unterstützen.

Ein etwas seltsames Verhalten legte vor der ganzen Szenerie Minerva McGonagall an den Tag. Sie war immerhin Hauslehrein den Zwillinge, doch sie schritt nur halbherzig ein, zauberte nur mittelmäßig, wenn es darum ging, die Überbleibsel des Indoor-Feuerwerks zu beseitigen und blinzelten Peeves bei jeder Begegnung unmerklich aufmunternd zu.

Suzette schmunzelte über die alte, schrullige Frau, wie sie doch tatsächlich einen Hauch von Humor an den Tag legte.

„Morgen Professor!", grüßte Suzette die Verwandlungslehrerin und lächelte ihr zu. Wenn sie schon nicht Fred und George ihre Unterstützung offen zeigen konnte, dann doch wenigstens ihrer Gönnerin.

Am Nachmittag des selben Tages spazierte Suzette durch die Gänge im zweiten Stock, als Draco Malfoy um eine Ecke gestürzt kam und sie über den Haufen rannte. Sie rappelten sich auf und Draco schaute sie schockiert an: „Suzette? Ähm...", brachte er außer Atem hervor, „Da hinten! Montague ist wieder aufgetaucht!".

„Der Junge der ins Verschwindekabinett gefallen ist?", fragte Suzette nach.

„Ja! Er steckt da hinten in einer Toilette fest!", keuchte Malfoy.

Suzette kicherte: „Okay, ich seh mir das an, aber geh besser noch deinen Hauslehrer rufen!".

Sie wollte gerade in Richtung Jungentoilette verschwinden, da hielt Draco sie zurück: „Sag mal! Vor ein paar Wochen konnte ich zum Quidditch-Training meinen Besen nicht finden. Und als wir wieder vom Feld kamen, stand er wieder da.".

Suzette starrte den Jungen unverwandt an, ohne zu wissen, welcher Gesichtsausdruck angemessen gewesen wäre oder was sie hätte sagen sollen.

„Meine Tante hat mir berichtet, sie sei befreit worden und von einem Nimbus 2001 aufs Festland geflogen worden.".

Suzette starrte immer noch.

„Könnte es sein, dass du... Ich meine, mein Vater hat ja schon immer gesagt, dass du eine außergewöhnliche Hexe bist... Aber er will mir einfach nicht sagen, was...", seine stahlblauen Augen versuchten Suzettes Schädel zu durchbohren.

„Malfoy! Gehen sie Professor Snape holen! Ich glaube, das ist von drängenderer Wichtigkeit!", erklärte Suzette schließlich und wollte mir der formalen Anrede die Distanz wieder aufbauen.

Da interessierte sich der junge Malfoy also für die Angelegenheiten seines Vaters! Da hatte er also Briefkontakt zu Bellatrix! Suzette hoffte, der Junge würde nicht auf die schiefe Bahn geraten, mit dieser destruktiven Neugier.

Um Himmels Willen! Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb Suzette plötzlich stehen. Hatte sie Malfoy da eben zu Snape geschickt? Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass der jeden Augenblick Potter für eine Okklumentik-Stunde erwartete! Oh je! Das würde Ärger geben!

Sie schlich weiter zur Jungentoilette, wo man schon von Weitem das Gejammer und die Hilferufe Montagues hören konnte.

Suzette wollte die Tür gerade auftreten, da besann sie sich eines besseren. Sie würde sich nur unnötig den Fuß brechen, die Türen der Jungentoiletten öffneten sich unter keinen Umständen für ein Mädchen.

„Alohomora!", sprach Suzette und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, doch nichts passierte.

Endlich kam Snape um die Ecke geeilt. Er machte ein missmutiges Gesicht und blickte schließlich böse auf das Mädchen: „Du wusstest, dass ich Potter in meinem Büro sitzen habe!", knurrte er.

Doch Suzette grinste so unwiderstehlich, dass auch Snape nach dem folgenden Satz ein gemeines Lächeln verstecken musste: „Die Klotüren hier sind besser gesichert als die Zellentüren in Askaban!".

Snape stieß die Tür auf und erblickte einen völlig durchnässten, frierenden und unmenschlich stinkenden Jungen in einer Kloschlüssel eingeklemmt.

Suzette wandte sich ab und musste stark an sich halten, dass sie nicht in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.

Für Snape war es ein leichtes die Schüssel mittels Magie zerbersten zu lassen, Montague zu befreien und die Toilette anschließend wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen. Er sagte schließlich zu dem unglückseligen Jungen: „Waschen sie sich, Montague! Werden sie dieses widerlichen Gestank los und melden sie sich umgehend im Krankenflügel!".

„Aber Professor Snape, was ist mit denen, die mir das eingebrockt haben? Ich nehme an, diese Zwillinge wurden suspendiert?".

Montague war ein Streber, das sah man ihm an, ein regelhöriger Streben und ein Schleimer. Gleichzeitig hielt er sich auf Grund diverser guter Noten in sämtlichen Fächern für etwas besseres. Dass er es ins Inquisitionskommando geschafft hatte, ließ ihn in seinem Kopf zum erhabenen Musterschüler aufsteigen. Ohne Zweifel waren seine Eltern schon immer viel zu stolz auf ihn gewesen.

„Es tut mir leid, Mister Montague. Fred und George Weasley konnte nichts bewiesen werden und so lange es sich nur um Spekulationen handelt stehen sie unter dem Schutz ihrer Hauslehrerin.", erwiderte Snape und spielte den zutiefst untröstlichen.

Montague schlich durch die Gänge und in den Kerker zum Slytherin-Waschsaal für Kommandomitglieder, wobei mit jedem Schritt eine übelriechende Pfütze aus seinem Umhang quaddelte. Suzette wollte ihm in die Gefilde der Slytherins folgen und sehen, ob sie vielleicht Potter noch erwischte, doch wieder rannte sie Malfoy in die Arme, der offensichtlich nach Snape suchte. „Suzette!", keuchte er außer Atem und grinste breit, „Wusstest du das Potter Zaubertranknachhilfe bekommt?", er lachte laut auf, „ Ich finde das zutiefst unfair, wo Professor Snape doch sonst niemals...".

„Ja, ich weiß! Und ich denke es ist peinlich genug, dass du es nicht noch unfair finden solltest, Draco!".

Malfoy verstummte. Als Suzette noch in Malfoy Manor gewohnt hatte und sie der ganze Stolz seines Vaters war, der sich mit ihren außergewöhnlichen Kräften gebrüstet hatte, hatte er immer voll Ehrfurcht zu dem seltsamen Mädchen aufgesehen. Nachdem Lucius Suzette allerdings von seinem Grund und Boden verwiesen hatte, nachdem es zu einem offenen Streit gekommen war, hatte er jeglichen Respekt ihr gegenüber verloren. Sie galt nach wie vor als Schlammblut, so lange sie keine Geburtsurkunde mit dem Namen ihres Vaters darin vorlegen konnte. Draco hatte Suzette auf ähnliche Weise verachtet, wie er den Gutmenschen Potter verachtet hatte, so wie auch sein Vater sie verachtete. Doch auch diese Ansicht musste wieder angepasst werden, nachdem der Dunkle Lord höchstpersönlich erklärt hatte, dass er Suzette als seine Nichte anerkannte. Die Malfoy waren wahre Slytherins, sie taten alles zu ihrem Vorteil, hatten ein ausgezeichnetes Näschen, wenn es darum ging den leichtesten Weg für sich zu wählen, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass man zu ein und der selben Person zig Mal seine Meinung ändern musste. Zudem erinnerte Draco sich nur zu gut an die enormen Kräfte von Suzette, die er immer bewundert hatte. Denen wollte er nicht in die Quere kommen. Er entschloss sich also Suzette auf die familiäre Tour zu kommen und hatte wieder begonnen sie zu duzen.

„Wo ist Professor Snape?", fragte er schließlich und Suzette wies in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Als Suzette schließlich in Snapes Büro eintraf, hoffte sie dort Potter zu treffen, doch der Junge schien sich doch tatsächlich einmal an die Regeln gehalten zu haben und war zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gegangen.

Na sei's drum, dachte Suzette, er würde es ein anderes Mal lernen.

Sie schmiss sich lässig auf den Stuhl hinter Snapes Studiertischlein und betrachtete halb neugierig, halb gelangweilt eine schwachorange Flüssigkeit in einem Glaskolben. Irgendein Gift, vermutete Suzette und stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch.

In diesem Raum konnte einem nie langweilig werden, überlegte Suzette. Überall standen eingelegte Organe und tote Tiere, bunte Flüssigkeiten und getrocknete Pflanzen. Die hintere Wand war zugestellt mit Fachliteratur über Zaubertränke und auch über die schwarze Magie, die nie ein Schüler zu Gesicht bekam, denn sie waren mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass nur Menschen über 17 Jahren sie überhaupt sehen oder berühren konnten.

In einer Ecke stand das ausgeliehen Denkarium, in dem Snape einiges seiner Gedanken vor Potter verbarg, während er ihn in Okklumentik unterrichtete.

Suzette versank in Gedanken, verlor sich in Nichtigkeiten und genoss es, endlich mal ein paar Sekunden zu haben, in denen sie nicht angestrengt nachdenken oder das Denken vermeiden musste.

Schließlich stürmte Snape zurück in sein Büro. Er schlug die Tür dermaßen geräuschvoll zu, dass McGonagall in einem oberen Stockwerk dachte, Suzette hätte im Keller mal wieder eine Tür zum explodieren gebracht.

Er bellte wütend über sich selbst und die Welt etwas, was Draco Malfoy offensichtlich verbockt hatte, den er allerdings nicht dafür bestrafen konnte, weil er sich mit seinem Vater gut halten musste: „Dieser verzogene Balg! Er scheint einfach kein Gehirn da oben drin zu haben! Posaunt einfach alles aus bei seinen Freunden! Er ist nicht besser als ein Gryffindor! Nicht besser als sein selbstgefälliger Vater! Keine Ahnung von der Realität!".

Wow! Suzette setzte sich sofort ordentlich auf, denn zuvor hatte sie eher auf dem Stuhl des Lehrer herumgelümmelt.

„Er muss sich mit allem wichtig machen! Er ist nicht besser als Potter!", er war außer sich vor Zorn, doch er wurde sofort eines besseren belehrt: Potter war noch schlimmer!

„Was zum Teufel hat das zu bedeuten?", rief er und deutete keuchend vor Wut auf das Denkarium schräg hinter Suzette.

Sie drehte sich langsam und gelangweilt um, denn sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sie auf diese Art Fragen nie eine Antwort geben konnte. So war es dann auch: Sie sah absolut nicht, was Snape meinte, als er zu der Steinschale schritt und wie gebannt hineinstierte.

„Und?" fragte Suzette lässig.

„Potter wagt es..." und er tauchte ab in die silbrige halb gasförmige Flüssigkeit, die sich im Denkarium befand.

Nur einen Augenblick später tauchte er wieder auf und zog Harry am Ohr mit sich in sein Büro zurück. Er hatte eine kühle, angewiderte Miene aufgesetzt und knurrte Potter an: „Na? Hat es sie amüsiert? Hat ihr werter Herr Vater ihnen einen lustigen Spaß vorgeführt?".

„Nein, Sir!", stotterte Potter, der gar nicht wusste wie ihm geschehen war.

Dann donnerte Snape los: „Raus hier, Potter! Raus! Und lassen sie sich nie wieder hier blicken! Ich weigere mich ihnen noch weiterhin Unterricht in Okklumentik zu erteilen!", und in einer etwas tieferen und gesetzteren Tonlage: „Sie sind genau wie ihr Vater, Potter! Genau so arrogant und selbstgefällig!".

Er griff nach dem Glaskolben, der auf dem Studiertisch vor Suzette gestanden hatte, und mit dem sie zuvor noch gespielt hatte und warf ihn gegen den Türrahmen, unter dem Potter gerade wie ein geprügelter Hund davon schlich.

Snape trat mit voller Wucht gegen ein Bücherregal und schlug mit gesenkte, Kopf mit der Faust vor Suzette auf den Studiertisch.

Kein Wort mehr.


	30. Chapter 30

30. Die Rache der Zwillinge

In den folgenden Tagen hatte Snape kaum Zeit sich weiter zu ärgern. Er war wohl zu Dumbledore gegangen und hatte sich bei ihm über Potters Verhalten beschwert. Aber es nutzte ihm nichts. Potter hatte ihn zutiefst verletzt und wusste gar nicht, was er angerichtet hatte mit seiner Neugier und Snape würde für keinen unbrechbaren Schwur wieder anfangen die undankbare Aufgabe zu übernehmen Potter etwas über Okklumentik beizubringen.

Im Augenblick hatte er allerdings andere Dinge zu tun: Es war an der Zeit persönliche Gespräche mit den Schülern zu führen, um ihnen einen Ausblick auf ihre beruflichen Möglichkeiten zu bieten. Jeder Hauslehrer war dazu verpflichtet und Snape hasste es, seinen reichgeborenen, arroganten Reinblütersprösslingen eine Beruf ans Herz zu legen, den diese ohnehin niemals benötigen würden, bei den Elternhäusern, in die sie hineingeboren waren.

Während dem Gespräch mit dem plumpen und einfältigen Sohn eines rangniedrigen Todessers, zuckte mit einem Mal das gesamte Schloss zusammen. Eine Explosion im Erdgeschoss ließ die alten und stabilen Mauern des Schlosses merklich erzittern und Suzette fiel in ihrem Zimmer vor Schreck nach hinten über auf den Boden.

Sie rannte sofort nach oben ins Erdgeschoss und stolperte sofort wieder zurück, was ihr das Leben rettete, denn eine weitere kräftige Explosion erschütterte das Erdgeschoss und lockte nun Schüler und Lehrer aus allen Teilen der Schule herbei.

Ein Feuerwerk in gleißenden Farben flog den anwesenden um die Ohren. Es dröhnte, donnerte und surrte ohne Pause.

Suzette stand erst einmal sprachlos da. Wenn dies das Werk von Fred und George war, dann hatten die beiden wirklich etwas drauf!

Schüler und Lehrer schützten ihre Gesichter vor den herumschießenden Raketen und deren magischem Feuer, das wer weiß welche Auswirkungen hatte, wenn man es berührte – Die Zwillinge waren schließlich immer für eine Überraschung gut.

Auch versierte Zauberer und Hexen wie Professor McGonagall oder Professor Flittwick standen nur scheinbar hilflos und untätig am Rande des Geschehens.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten und Dolores Umbridge stiefelte nicht wirklich amüsiert die Treppe hinunter und betrachtete das Spektakel skeptisch.

Suzette erkannte die Dreatlocks von Lee Jordan und hörte wie der Junge, der noch nie auf den Mund gefallen war, sich erdreistete und Umbridge mit leicht ironischem Unterton vorschlug, sie solle doch ihre enormen magische Fähigkeiten einsetzen, als Schulleiterin ihrem Amt gerecht werden, ihren Lehrern mal zeigen, was sie so drauf habe und das Schauspiel beenden.

Tatsächlich zückte sie sofort ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn – ohne sichtbaren Erfolg. Wenn man genau hinhörte konnte man McGonagall amüsiert kichern hören.

Suzette suchte in dem ganzen Gewühl nach den Urhebern des Feuerwerks, doch unter all dem Rauch, den Lichtblitzen und dem Tumult konnte sie die Zwillinge nicht ausmachen. Stattdessen rannte plötzlich jemand in sie hinein, der es offensichtlich sehr eilig hatte, hier durch zu kommen.

Suzette schaute genauer und erkannte die Silhouette von Potter, der sich klammheimlich die Treppe hinauf stahl.

Sie stutzte. Wieso ließ der Junge sich so eine Show seiner Freunde entgehen, wo er doch sonst so neugierig war?

Suzette befand sich in einer Zwickmühle: Sollte sie hier bleiben und im Notfall helfen für Ordnung zu sorgen, oder sich die Show entgehen lassen und Potter ausspionieren?

Sie entschied sich zu bleiben, wo sie war. Potter hatte sicher etwas vor und sie wollte nicht unbedingt Umbridges Aufmerksamkeit auf die Aktivitäten den Jungen lenken, indem sie ihm auffällig die Treppe hinauffolgte. Außerdem hatte sie seinen Schatten ohnehin schon wieder aus ihrem Blick verloren.

Es knallte und blitzte immer noch in alle erdenklichen Richtungen und Filch, der völlig hilflos umherrannte, schrie sich die Lunge aus dem Leib nach Peeves.

Umbridge begann zu schwitzen, weil sie den Scherz der Zwillinge nicht in den Griff bekam und mit jedem Fluch alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen schien.

Snape ließ sich überhaupt nicht blicken, er wusste warum. Er hatte einen guten Stand bei der neuen Schulleiterin, den er nicht verspielen durfte, den er aus taktischen Gründen aufrecht erhalten musste.

Minerva McGonagall und Filius Flittwick standen untätig herum und taten so, als berieten sie sich.

Potter musste schon ungefähr vor fünf Minuten nach oben verschwunden sein. Suzette fragte sich was er vor hatte und war sich sicher, dass es wieder so eine leichtsinnige Aktion sein musste, wie er sie so oft zu planen pflegte.

Dann durchschnitt Dolores Umbridges keifende Stimme plötzlich das Gedröhne. Sie rief nach Filch, sprach etwas zu ihm, was ihn veranlasste ein breites Grinsen aufzusetzen und so schnell er konnte die Treppen nach oben zu hechten.

Schickte sie den Hausmeister etwas, Harry zu holen? Hatte sie ihn gesehen? Suzette befürchtete das Schlimmste.

Mit einem Male wurde es ruhig auf den Fluren und in der Eingangshalle und endlich konnte man den Grund für das ganze Theater erkennen: In der Mitte des Geschehens, wo vorhin noch Flammen und Funken und Explosionen geherrscht hatten, standen nun die Weasley-Zwillinge und verbeugten sich wie Schauspieler auf der Bühne. Sie lachten triumphierend und winkten besonders ihrer Hauslehrerin zu, die ihnen ein kokettes Lächeln zuwarf.

Filch kam die Treppe wieder hinunter gerannt. Statt Potter hatte er ein Stück Pergament bei sich, das er Umbridge in die Hand drückte.

Diese rollte es auf, räusperte sich und verkündete in die johlende Runde: „Der Ausbildungserlass Nummer 29 des Zaubereiministeriums...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn niemand hörte ihr zu und Fred und George winkten und verbeugten sich abermals, bis sie Umbridge bemerkten und Fred anmerkte: „Psst! Die Schulleiterin möchte das Wort an euch richten!".

Die Masse verstummte und blickte mit gespielt ernsthaften Gesichtern auf die dicke Frau, die etwas erhöht auf der Treppe stand und die erneut ansetzte: „Der Ausbildungserlass Nummer 29 der Zaubereiministeriums erlaubt der Schulleitung von Hogwarts im Notfall und bei dreister Missachtung der Schulregeln körperliche Züchtigungen vorzunehmen. Dies geschieht zum besten der Zauberergemeinschaft, zu allgemeinen Sicherheit und zur Formung der missratenen Individuen, welche durch frühere Erziehungsmethoden unter anderer Schulleitung verdorben wurden.".

Filch grinste fies und Umbridge ließ in ihrer linken Hand etwas ungeschickt eine Peitsche erscheinen, die sie nun dem Hausmeister herreichte.

Doch Fred und George lachten laut auf: „Diese Regelung gilt nur für Schüler dieses Institutes, Professor. Wir fürchten, sie müssen uns der Schule verweisen.".

Schule und Lehrer stutzten gleichermaßen, als Fred und George gleichzeitig ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und „Accio Besen!" riefen.

In einem Affenzahn brachen die beiden konfiszierten Rennbesen der Quidditch-Treiber die Treppen hinab in ihre ausgestreckten Hände. Sie schwangen sich elegant darauf und flogen erst eine umjubelte Ehrenrunde über den Köpfen der versammelten Schülerschaft und dann einen Gang entlang einem Fenster entgegen.

Bevor sie jedoch hindurch brachen und sich endgültig aus dem Staub machten, beschworen sie mit einem Zauberspruch der unter Beifall verloren ging einen miefigen und unpassierbaren Sumpf in jenem Flur. Umbridge stand das Entsetzen im Gesicht geschrieben und als Fred schließlich ankündigte: „Diese und andere zauberhafte Überraschungen könnt ihr schon bald bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze in der Winkelgasse in London erstehen! Für Hogwarts-Schüler, die sie gegen Dolores Umbridge einsetzen wollen, machen wir selbstverständlich einen Sonderpreis!". Die Menge johlte, als George hinzufügte: „Vergesst uns nicht Hogwarts! Und Peeves! Ich hoffe du wirst uns vertreten". Dann brachen sie durch das bunte Kristallfenster nach draußen und flogen davon.

Peeves stand in der Mitte, wo zuvor die Zwillinge gestanden hatten, wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge und salutierte stramm und ehrfürchtig vor den beiden Flüchtenden. Es gab keinen Zweifeln: Peeves würde sie gebührend vertreten!


	31. Chapter 31

31. Aufpasser Pip

Das letzte Quidditch-Spiel der Saison zwischen Gryffindor und Ravenclaw interessierte Suzette nicht, denn nur ein Sieg der Gryffindors konnte den Slytherins noch den Quidditch-Pokal streitig machen und nachdem fast die ganzen Gryffindor-Mannschaft ausgetauscht werden musste, war das so gut wie unmöglich.

Sie sah sich das Spiel nicht an, denn es war ein kalter, regnerischer Tag und den wollte sie nun wirklich nicht auf einer triefnassen, lauten Holztribüne verbringen, wo sie noch nicht einmal Fan einer der Mannschaften war.

Stattdessen befasste sie sich damit, sich etwas intensiver mit der Animagie zu beschäftigen. Sie hatte es immer nur halbherzig versucht und es war der einzige Zauber, der ihr nie gelingen wollte, was womöglich daran lag, dass Suzette sich innerlich gegen jede Form der äußerlichen Veränderung durch Magie sträubte. Es fühlte sich einfach nie gut an!

In einer Sache jedoch war sich Suzette sicher, wenn sie ein Animagus werden wollte, dann müsste sie sich in einen Raben verwandeln! Nie war ihr etwas anderen in den Sinn gekommen, wenn man sie fragte, was ihr Lieblingstier sei, oder welches Lebewesen sie am meisten bewunderte. Und so war ihr erster Patronus auch ein edler, schwarz-schimmernder Rabe gewesen.

Suzette ließ sich das alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, denn sie hatte zufällig ein Buch gefunden, dass die Animagie mit einem anderen Licht beleuchtete, als die üblichen Ratgeber für experimentelle Hexen und Zauberer.

Das abgegriffene Handbuch, dass Suzette in Snapes Fundus aufgestöbert hatte, trug den Titel: „Ihr zweites Ich mit Animagie", ein reißerischer Titel, der zunächst nicht viel versprach, wie Suzette fand. Doch das Büchlein sprach Themen an, die Suzette niemals mit Animagie in Verbindung gebracht hätte und die ihr endlich die Augen öffneten.

Ihr erster Patronus war ein Rabe gewesen, soviel stimmte, doch er hatte sich geändert. Heute war ihr Patronus eine Möwe!

Es war bekannt, dass sich Patroni ändern konnten, wenn die Person eine tiefgreifende Veränderung in ihrem Leben durchmachte, wenn sie ein intensives Gefühl erlebte. Für gewöhnlich änderten sich Patroni, wenn man sich verliebte. Sie passten sich dem Partner an.

Suzette hingegen war nicht der Typ, der sich für eine Verliebtheit veränderte. Sie war sich sicher, nicht ihr Patronus, sondern der des anderen würde sich verändern, sobald Suzette sich verlieben sollte.

Eine anderes starkes Gefühl musste die Änderung ihres Patronus hervorgerufen haben und war zudem der Schlüssel dazu, warum Suzette sich nicht in einen Raben verwandelt wollte. Sie hatte sich verändert und ihre Seele war nicht mehr die eines Raben!

So drückte es das Buch aus, Suzette fand das etwas pathetisch ausgedrückt, verstand aber was gemeint war: Schon vor Jahren war sie ihrer Vorstellung von sich selbst entwachsen.

Jetzt versuchte sie sich also krampfhaft daran zu erinnern, welches Ereingis solch tiefe Spuren hatte hinterlassen können, dass sich ihr Patronus ändern konnte und womöglich ihr Seelentier, den Raben, ablöste.

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit auf's falsche Pferd gesetzt, das wurde ihr jetzt klar, da sie diesen esoterischen Humbug las. Sie war kein Rabe! Womöglich war sie eine Möwe. Unzweifelhaft erkannte der Autor des Taschenbuchs, dass zwischen Patronus und Animagus-Gestalt eine Verbindung bestand.

Zauberer reagieren sehr stark auf die Natur und ihre Zeichen, wusste Suzette. Zauberer trugen diese besondere Natürlichkeit in sich und wie Suzette seit letztem Jahr wusste, sie in besonderem Maße. Sie war also im Grunde prädestiniert dafür, sich in einen Animagus zu verwandeln!

Eigentlich hatte sie sich nie ernsthaft vorgenommen ein Animagus zu werden, sie wollte sich nur selbst beweisen, dass sie jede Art von Zauber beherrschen konnte, wenn sie nur wollte, doch jetzt schien sie wie gefesselt von dem Thema, denn sie sah für sich eine reelle Chance, dass sie es schaffen könnte.

Ihre Studien wurden je unterbrochen als die grölende Qudditch-Fan-Meute ins Schloss zurückkehrte und man das Schmählied für Ron Weasley wieder angestimmt hatte.

Suzette fühlte sich gestört und die Wut in sich aufkochend. Sie musste sich zusammenreiße, dass sie nicht die Tür aufriss und jedem einzelnen der johlenden Schüler einen Zungenklammerfluch aufhalste.

Wie sich später herausstellte war das Lied dieses Mal allerdings nicht als Schmähung, sondern als Loblied auf Ron, der den Quidditch-Pokal für Gryffindor gesichert hatte, gemeint. Trotzdem war es Suzette egal.

Die ZAG's für die Fünftklässler standen an. Eine Prüfungskommission des Ministeriums war für eine Woche im Schloss untergebracht. Die Lehrer prüften nicht, waren noch nicht einmal bei den Prüfungen zugegen. Suzette freute sich auf eine entspannte Woche und ein freies Wochenende, denn Potter hatte soviel nachzuholen und zu lernen, dass er es sich nicht leisten konnte nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

Doch zwei Tage vor der ersten Prüfung, Zauberkunst, flatterte eine kleine nachtgraue Eule zu Suzettes Kellerfenster hinein. Die Eule war so gut getarnt, dass sie wohl kaum kontrolliert worden war. Suzette erkannte sie schräge Schrift von Albus Dumbledore. Typisch, dachte Suzette, der typische Gryffindor-Leichtsinn! Wenn sie die Eule nun doch abgefangen hätten?!

Suzette entfaltete das Pergament und las folgende Worte:

„Liebe Suzette,

Die ZAG-Prüfungen stehen an und ich habe die Vermutung, dass das Ministerium die Kommission vereinnahmt und somit die Prüfungsaufgaben manipuliert hat. Harry Potter könnte sich zudem derzeit besonders in Gefahr befinden, da Severus sich weigert ihm weitere Stunden in Okklumentik zu erteilen.

Ich möchte Sie bitten, Ihren Raben an Harrys Fersen zu heften und selbst immer in seiner Nähe zu bleiben.

Ich hoffe, Lord Voldemort hat nicht ihr ganze Energie in Anspruch genommen und sie können sich noch auf ihre ursprüngliche Aufgabe besinnen.

Beste Wünsche und liebe Grüße

Albus Dumbledore"

Suzette pfiff einmal gelangweit durch ihre Finger und Pip hopste kurz darauf durch das enge Kellerfenster: „Würdest du für mich Potter im Auge behalten?".

Der Rabe knurrte unwillig.

„Na schön!", gab Suzette nach, nahm den Vogel auf und ging mit ihm nach hinauf zum Gryffindor-Turm.

Sie sagte das Passwort und trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum, welcher zu dieser Tageszeit von Schülern gut besucht war. Fast alle Fünfklässler saßen hier in den bequemen Sesseln und brüteten über ihren Lehrbüchern.

Verwundert sahen die Schüler auf und einiger der jüngeren schreckten zusammen.

„Potter!", sprach Suzette und der Angesprochene hob genervt den Kopf: „Ja?".

„Der Schulleiter ordnet an, dass von nun an, Pip bei dir bleiben soll, bis die Prüfungen vorbei sind. Es gibt Grund zur Annahme, dass das Ministerium die Prüfungen zu manipulieren versucht. Professor Dumbledore glaubt es sei notwendig sie unter Beobachtung zu stellen.".

„Wieso sagt er mir das nicht selbst?", knurrte Potter und klappte seine Augenbrauen kritisch zusammen. Er sah Suzette fest in die Augen und diese glaubte einen leichten Rotschimmer darin zu erblicken, sodass zu zurückschreckte und den Augenkontakt abbrach. Wie mochte sich Potter in diesem Augenblick wohl gefühlt haben? Merkte er es überhaupt?

Pip machte seinen Job nur widerwillig, vor allem, weil Suzette ihn gegen seinen Willen in einen Spatz verwandelt hatte. Das war nötig, weil Umbridge bei einem Raben natürlich sofort an Suzette gedachte und sie verdächtigt hätte. Suzette hatte gelacht und gemeint: „Ist doch viel kompakter und praktischer!".

Des Nachts schlief er aufs Harrys Nachttisch und folgte ihm auf jedem Weg durch das Schloss, in den Unterricht und wachte über ihn, wenn er im Gemeinschaftsraum lernte.

Suzette trieb sich immer irgendwo in der Nähe herum, was Potter fast zur Weißglut trieb.

Zwei Tage nach dem ersten Brief flatterte schließlich eine zweite Eule zu Suzettes Zimmer hinein und hinterließ einen weiteren Brief des designierten Schulleiters:

„Liebe Suzette,

die Lage ist ernster, als wir dachten. Meine Quellen berichten mir, dass Professor Umbridge einen Anschlag auf Hagrid vorbereitet. Derzeit können wir nichts für ihn tun, da alle meine Spitzel in Hogwarts ihre Tarnung bewahren müssen.

Severus berichtet mir zusätzlich, dass Lord Voldemort Harry eine Falle zu stellen gedenkt.

Bitte lassen Sie den Jungen nicht mehr aus den Augen. Er ist angreifbar, solange er keine Okklumentik beherrscht.

Und bitte seien Sie vorsichtig, was Professor Umbridge betrifft.

Beste Wünsche

Albus Dumbledore"

Suzette zerknüllte den Brief und ließ ihn in ihrer offenen Hand verbrennen.

Pip begleitete Harry schließlich auch in die schriftlichen und praktischen Prüfungen.

Einige der Prüfer rümpften die Nase über den Vogel, aber Potter machte zu Abwechslung etwas richtig und behauptete, der Vogel sei sein Glücksbringer und dieser alberne Aberglaube war den Schülern natürlich gestattet.

Harry stellte sich in Zauberkunst, die zusammen mit dem praktischen Teil der Verwandlung geprüft wurde, gar nicht so schlecht an, er patzte einmal, konnte sich aber korrigieren und blickte schließlich in zufriedene Gesichter beim Prüfungsausschuss.

Am selben Tag Nachmittags fand außerdem der schriftliche Teil der Prüfung in Verwandlung statt. Pip hockte auf Potter Stuhllehne und schaute sich gelangweilt in dem stillen Saal um, in dem die Fünftklässler aller vier Häuser hockten und über Farbwechsel und Rückverwandlungen brüteten.

Suzette wartete vor dem Saal bis die Schüler entlassen wurden und sie Potter wortlos zum Gryffindor-Turm begleitete.

Bisher war ihr nichts verdächtiges aufgefallen, doch Dumbledore hatte seine Quellen und wenn er einen Grund zur Beunruhigung hatte, dann begründete der sich in realer Gefahr. Suzette blickte sich mehrfach um, um sicherzugehen, dass Umbridge sie nicht erwischte, wie sie Potter bewachte. Sie sollte nicht misstrauisch werden.

Am nächsten Vormittag fand die praktische Prüfung in Kräuterkunde in den Gewächshäusern statt. Pip hüpfte aufgeregt hin und her, denn einige der bissigen Pflanzen waren um einiges größer als er selbst.

Der schriftliche Teil in Kräuterkunde schloss direkt an den praktischen Teil an und dauerte nicht sehr lange, sodass der an provisorisch hergehexten Tischen gleich in den Gewächshäusern durchgeführt werden konnte. In diesem Fach zählte vor allem die praktische Note.

Am Nachmittag wurde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geprüft. Schon seit ein paar Jahren war dies eine rein praktische Prüfung und Potter glänzte auf ganzer Linie. Sein Patronus lies die Prüfungskommission applaudieren und Potter kam mit stolz geschwollener Brust aus dem Prüfungsraum.

Der nächste Tag gehörte ganz den Zaubertränken. Eine ausgedehnte schriftliche Arbeit am Vormittag und ein praktischer Test am Nachmittag. Potter war nicht der beste Tränkebrauer, aber er stellte sich doch gar nicht so doof an. Für dieses Fach hatte er mehr als alles andere gebüffelt. Er brauchte ein Ohnegleichen, wenn er nächstes Jahr in Snapes Kurs wollte und er brauchte den Kurs, wenn er Auror werden wollte, wie er McGonagall erklärt hatte. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Snape Potter jegliche Hilfe verweigerte. Er weigerte sich seine im Unterricht gebrauten Tränke zu bewerten, ihm Tipps zu geben oder ihm Dinge, die er nicht verstanden hatte noch einmal zu erklären. Dennoch, Hermine hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet, Potter fühlte sich einigermaßen fit und er machte weniger Fehler, als Pip oder Snape oder Suzette es erwartet hätten.

Der nächste Tag versprach zwei lockere Prüfungen: Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Wahrsagen, zwei Fächer, die Harry nächstes Jahr ohnehin anwählen wollte. Pip beobachtete den Jungen von einem Baum aus, als er einen Knarl fütterte und über das Futter für ein krankes Einhorn referierte.

Im miefigen Wahrsageturm, den Trelawney hatte räumen müssen, lief es nicht so gut. Potter kam mit seinen Teeblättern nicht zurecht und wusste auch den Traum in der Testaufgabe nicht richtig zu deuten. Er war ohne Zweifel durchgefallen.

In der Nacht traf man sich schließlich zur praktischen Prüfung in Astronomie. Pip saß auf Harrys Schulter, als der mit seinem Fernrohr in den Himmel starrte und plötzlich erschrocken abschwenkte und zum verbotenen Wald blickte. Auch Pip sah sich das Spektakel da unten an.

Wie Dumbledore es vorausgesagt hatte, hatte Umbridge einen Überfall auf Hagrid vor. Sie stand da mit mehreren Auroren des Ministeriums und versuchte mit ihnen den Halbriese in Schach zuhalten. Fang bellte erbärmlich, er war von einem Auror angekettet worden. Rote Lichtblitze durchzuckten die Nach, doch Hagrid wollte einfach nicht zusammenbrechen. Schließlich rannte eine weitere Person über den Hof hinüber zum Ort des Geschehens. Es war Professor McGonagall, die bevor sie auch nur irgendetwas ausrichten konnte, von vier Schockzaubern gleichzeitig getroffen wurde und stocksteif zu Boden fiel.

Pip piepste leise auf, denn schon erkannte er auch Suzette, die sich im Schatten der Bäume von allen anderen Beteiligen unbemerkt von hinten anschlich. Dies war der Anschlag auf Hagrid, den Dumbledore vorausgesagt hatte und den er mit Sicherheit vereitelt wissen wollte. Sie hatte zwar keinen Auftrag zu dieser Aktion, aber wieso sonst hatte Dumbledore ihr seine Vernutung mitgeteilt?

Doch Fang witterte sie und begann wie üblich zu knurren und zu bellen. Es fiel nicht auf, denn er hatte auch zuvor gebellt und geknurrt.

Hagrid begann sich mit seinen Fäusten zu wehren und schlug wahllos um sich. Bald lagen zwei Auroren bewusstlos auf dem Boden, blieben noch drei, die ständig Schockzauber auf ihn abschossen, die ihn schwächten, aber nicht außer Gefecht setzten und Umbridge, die untätig zusah und grinste.

Aus ihrer Deckung heraus murmelte Suzette: „Stupor!" und wies mit dem Finger auf einen Auror, der unter einen blendend rotem Lichtblitz zu Boden ging. Die zwei übrigen Auroren und Umbridge sahen sich verwundert und suchend um, doch fanden Suzette im tiefen Schwarz der nächtlichen Schatten nicht.

In dieser kurzen Zeit der Unaufmerksamkeit schaffte es Hagrid, sich einen Weg zu bahnen, Fang loszureißen und zu fliehen. Die Schockzauber flogen ihm nur so um die Ohren, aber Suzette erledigte noch einen zweiten mit ihrem geflüsterten „Stupor!" und Hagrid war in die Nacht verschwunden.

Pip konnte sehen, wie Suzette zum Astronomieturm aufschaute und ihrem Raben in der Gestalt einen Sperlings kurz den nach oben gereckten Daumen und ihr Grinsen zeigte und dann im Gebüsch verschwand, das sie mittlerweile besser kannte, als jeder andere.

Keiner der Schüler im Astronomieturm konnte sich nach dieser Sache noch auf das Fach konzentrieren und so würde es hier wohl lauter schlechte Noten hageln. Das ganze blieb im übrigen noch die ganze Nacht DAS Gesprächsthema Nummer eins in Harrys Schlafsaal, sodass die Jungs dort kaum zum Schlafen kamen und am nächsten Morgen völlig übernächtigt beim Frühstück eintrudelten.

Nach einer harten und hektischen Prüfungswoche hieß es nun am letzten Tag noch einmal ranklotzen. Morgens fand die schriftliche Astronomie-Prüfung statt und am Nachmittag die in Geschichte der Zauberei.

Nach dem es am Morgen keine Zwischenfälle gegeben hatte und Pip langsam daran zweifelte, dass es einen Sinn hatte, dass er hier seine Zeit verschwendete, bemerkte er schließlich am Nachmittag, dass Potter ungewöhnlich unruhig über seinem Arbeitsblatt saß. Sicher, er hatte nie Ahnung von Geschichte gehabt, aber dieses ständige hin und her Gerutsche auf seinem Stuhl, ging bald nicht nur Pip auf die Nerven. Pip zwitscherte einmal leise in sein Ohr, um ihn zur Ruhe zu weisen. Potter gähnte und stierte gelangweilt auf den Tisch vor sich und das leere Blatt, auf das er gerade einmal seinen Namen geschrieben hatte und plötzlich schien er eingenickt zu sein.

Als Pip das bemerkte, stupste er ihn mit dem Schnabel an, bis er wieder wach wurde und wahrnahm, wo er sich befand. Es waren fast kein Schüler mehr im Saal, denn die Prüfung war nicht besonders schwer gewesen und die Zeit fast zu Ende.

Doch statt weiter zu arbeiten, stieß er einen gellenden Schrei aus und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, bevor er heulend und sich vor Schmerz windend auf den Fußboden fiel.

Pip geriet in Panik und flatterte aus dem Saal, Suzette zu suchen, die sich ja in der Nähe aufhalten musste.


	32. Chapter 32

32. Kurzschluss

Suzette verwandelte Pip sofort in einen Raben zurück, denn sie verstand ihn als Spatz nicht und machte sich nach dem Bericht des Vogels sofort auf die den Weg Potter abzufangen, wenn er nach draußen geschickte wurde.

Keuchend und verschwitzt stolperte der Junge schließlich auf Suzette zu. Er hatte gemerkt, dass es ernst war und er ihre Hilfe brauchte.

Harry schaffte es nicht seinen Kopf hochzuheben und starrte fest und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden. Damit er nicht zusammenbrach, klammerte er sich mit einem Mal an Suzettes Umhang fest und flüsterte: „Bitte! Du musst mir helfen! Sirius!".

„Potter, kommen sie, sie gehören in den Krankenflügel.", sagte Suzette um Zeit zu schinden.

„Nein!", rief Potter. „Nein! Sirius! Er... Ich habe ihn gesehen... er...".

„Was haben sie gesehen?", schrie Suzette, als der Junge zögerte. Sie zog Potters Kopf nach oben und sah im durchdringen in die Augen. Sein Geist war so weit geöffnet, dass man keine Legilimens benötigte um zu sehen, was Potter gesehen hatte. Doch ehe das Bild sich vor Suzettes innerem Auge komplett aufgebaut hatte, färbten sich Potters Augen feuerrot und trafen auf Suzettes.

Sie ließ von dem Jungen ab, der augenblicklich davon lief, als er bemerkte, dass er hier nicht die Hilfe bekommen würde, die er sich erhoffte hatte.

Das Mädchen konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie Potter die Treppe hinauf stolperte, bevor ihr linker Arm von einem unmenschlichem Brennen heimgesucht wurde, schlimmer als je zuvor.

Dünnes Blut rann in Strömen aus ihrem Ärmel und sie rannte kopflos hinunter in die Kerker.

Blind vor Schmerz suchte sie eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis sie Severus fand, der ihr nicht gerade Mut machte, als er sagte: „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Du musst den Dunklen Lord um sein Blut bitten! Heute!".

Sie rannte zurück in den dunklen Gang, dort bildete sie sich ein, waren die Schmerzen nicht gar so schlimm, als sie offensichtlich in jemanden hineinstolperte und zu Boden fiel.

Ihr unscharfer Blick verriet ihr erst einige Zeit später, dass es Malfoys Hand war, die ihr aufhelfen wollte. Vor ihr stand einen ungeduldige Gruppe Slytherins mit den Schärpen des Inquisitionskommando bestückt. „Komm schon Draco! Wir müssen los! Sonst entwischen sie uns!", rief ein kuhhässliches Mädchen.

Suzette wollte gar nicht wissen, was Umbridge jetzt schon wieder im Schilde führte, sie wollte einfach nur irgendwohin. Nur weg von hier!

Sie griff nach Dracos Hand und sagte leise und so ruhig es ging mit einem bemühten Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Danke, Mr. Malfoy. Es freut mich, dass sie sich so für die Einhaltung der Schulregeln engagieren. Ihr Vater wäre stolz auf sie!".

„Das ist er, Suzette! Sei unbesorgt!", lautete die Antwort und das Kommando verschwand die Treppen hinauf.

Auch Suzette kämpfte sich die Treppen nach oben. Wenn ihr Mal brannte, dann rief der Dunkle Lord sie. Sie musste also apparieren, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass es noch schlimmer wurde.

Ein junger Slytherin rannte wie ein Schatten an ihr vorbei und rief nach Professor Snape: „Professor! Professor! Bitte kommen die mit! Professor Umbridge braucht sie! Sie braucht einen Trank von ihnen! Professor Snape!".

Der selbe schritt sogleich durch die Kellerflure nach oben an Suzette vorbei, die Mühe hatte noch etwas anderes als verschwommen Figuren und Schatten zu erkennen. Sie vernahm jedoch die geflüsterten Worte ihres Mentor, als er scheinbar gleichgültig an ihr vorbei glitt: „Nun mach schon! Er wartet!".

Suzette rannte Hals über Kopf und blindlings ohne auf Deckung oder sonstigen Schutz zu achten in den Wald um zu disapparieren.

Snape mochte glauben, dass der Dunkle Lord ihr sein Blut geben würde, doch Suzette wusste es besser: Er hatte sie enttarnt! So wie sie es immer geahnt hatte, hatte er sie durch Potters Augen sehen können! Es war ihr Fehler gewesen, sie hatte unüberlegt gehandelt. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was sie erwarten würde, aber er würde Rache nehmen, dafür, dass sie ganz offensichtlich auf Dumbledores Seite stand. Er musste es eben in ihrem eigenen Verstand gesehen haben.

Sie apparierte nach Malfoy Manor. Dort traf sie zu ihrer Überraschung auf jede Menge anderer Todesser, in schwarzen Umhängen gekleidet und die dunkle Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

Lucius unterhielt sie mit den Dunklen Lord. Sie flüsterten und so konnte Suzette nicht verstehen, worum es ging.

Die Todesser um sie herum schauten verächtlich zu Suzette hinab, was diese gekonnt ignorierte, doch als Voldemort auf sie aufmerksam wurde, unterbrach er seine Unterhaltung mit Lucius. Es wurde still im Salon des Manor und alle Augen richteten sich auf Lord Voldemort.

„Nun, Suzette?", sprach er ruhig und höflich, „Keine Angst, du wird nicht an der Mission teilnehmen müssen. Was bist du so bleich?". Seine Stimme wurde schon höhnischer: „Du wirst dich erinnern, wie ich mit Verrätern zu verfahren pflege, nicht wahr?".

Die Meute lachte und Suzette rümpfte die Nase, sie hatte keinen Grund mehr eine Rolle zu spielen.

„Du bist meine Großnichte, Suzette.", sprach der Dunkle Lord, „Du hast mich sehr enttäuscht. Du hast mich getäuscht. Du hättest die Chance ergreifen müssen. Du hättest groß sein können! Dumbledores Zeit ist abgelaufen, Suzette. Wir sind die Zukunft dieser Welt! Du hast es verspielt, Suzette!".

„Was wolltest du, dass ich werde, Voldemort?", kläffte Suzette, „Ein schlangengesichtiger Mörder, der ängstliche Speichellecker um sich scharen muss, um den Verlust seiner Seele zu kompensieren? Eine lächerliche Witzfigur von einem Zauberer? Deine Marionette? Voldemort?".

Die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords blitzten sie gefährlich an.

„Was wolltest du, das ich werde?", wiederholte Suzette und in diesem Augenblick trat Narcissa Malfoy in den Salon um zu melden: „Severus Snape wartet im Foyer, My Lord.".

„Gut. Ich brauche ihn später.", wimmelte Voldemort das Gespräch ab.

„Ich wollte, dass du die bist, die deine Herkunft dir vorgibt zu sein!", knurrte Voldemort, „Aber du bist meine Nichte, nichtsdestotrotz.". Er machte eine Pause, bevor er hinzufügte: „Suzette, hast du einen letzten Wunsch? Lord Voldemort ist gnädig!".

„Durchaus!", sprach Suzette, klappte die Augenbrauen noch etwas weiter nach unten, zog ihren Zauberstab, drehte sich blitzartig um und fixierte Malfoy: „Lucius, würdest du bitte, die Kapuze abnehmen? Ich will dich ansehen.".

Auf den Wink des Lords hin, tat er, wie geheißen und blickte nun direkt in Suzettes Augen: „Wir haben noch eine Rechnung offen, Lucius.".

Der blonde Hüne begann zu schwitzen, als Suzette ihren Zauberstab hob und leise wie genüsslich „Crucio!" aussprach.

Malfoy wand sich auf dem Boden und rang nach Luft. So wie er einen Zug machen konnte, schrie er vor Schmerz auf.

Suzette wand sich von ihm ab und stand nun direkt vor Voldemort, dessen Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten.

„Es ist also soweit, Suzette!", sagte er würdevoll und wies Avery an, Suzettes Zauberstab an sich zu nehmen.

„Meine Todesser, es ist Zeit für euch zu gehen! Der Junge erwartet euch bereits! Ich erwarte einen Erfolg, Lucius!". Die Gruppe schwarzgekleideter Zauberer disapparierte aus dem Anwesen und ließ Voldemort, Suzette, Narcissa und Snape im Vorzimmer, zurück.

Der Dunkle Lord widmete sich schließlich sofort der Verräterin , die ihrer gerechten Strafe ins Gesicht blicken sollte und so richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf seine Großnichte. Er ließ sich Zeit bevor er seinen Mund wieder öffnete um seinen Fluch auszusprechen.

Suzette hingegen streckte den Zeigefinger nach ihm aus, verengte ebenfalls die Augen und rief in einer Kurzschlussreaktion, die ihr vorerst das Leben retten sollte: „Sectumsempra!".

Sogleich riss Voldemorts schlangeartige Haut von dort, wo eigentlich sein Bauchnabel hätte sein sollen, bis zum Hals auf und er brach zusammen.

Geistesgegenwärtig schnappte sich Suzette eine Phiole vom Kaminsims, ließ den sich darin befindlichen Raumduft verschwinden und beugte sich damit über Voldemort. Hektisch gelang es ihr das kleine Glasgefäß mit dem dickflüssigen, dunkelrotem Blut des Lord zu füllen, ehe der sich wieder soweit fasste, dass er den Erfinder des Sectumsempra und den einzigen Zauberer auf der Welt zu sich rief, der den Gegenfluch kannte: „Snape! Snape, komm her!", rief er mit brüchiger, schwacher Stimme und die Salontür flog auf.

Der schwarzgewandete Mann trat schnellen Schrittes und ohne ein Wort oder einen Blick an Suzette zu verschwenden auf Voldemort zu, um sich über den mittlerweile am Boden liegenden Lord zu beugen.

Snape begann etwas zu murmeln, das sanft und weich klang wie ein Lied, das zum Träumen anregen sollte. Die Wunden des Lord schlossen sich so schnell wie sie aufgeplatzt waren.

Voldemort stand mühsam auf und schob Severus bei Seite: „Das hast du dir zu einfach vorgestellt, Suzette. Dachtest du, ich wusste nicht, dass deine einzige Chance zu überleben das Blut aus meinen Adern ist?". Er lachte düster, aber dennoch amüsiert.

„Du bist sehr naiv, Suzette. Das hätte ich nicht von dir gedacht!".

Er blufft, dachte Suzette und blickte hilfesuchend hinüber zu Snape, dessen Gesicht versteinert schien. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass nicht er auch aufgeflogen war, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht so weit dachte.

„Severus!", sprach Voldemort ruhig, „Du gibst mir Anlass zu Misstrauen!".

Snape sagte nichts.

„Ich hielt dich immer für loyal und ich halte dich weiterhin für intelligent genug, um zu wissen, was gut für dich ist.".

Snape schwieg.

„Es gibt einen Grund, warum du hier bist, Severus.".

Suzette spürte, dass dies der richtige Zeitpunkt gewesen wäre um schreiend davon zu laufen, doch sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Ich habe alle meine Todesser fort geschickt. Alle bis auf euch beide!", der Dunkle Lord machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und ließ die erdrückende Stille im riesigen Manor auf alle anwesenden wirken.

„Ich würde dich wirklich nur ungern verlieren, Severus. Deshalb möchte ich, dass du mir etwas beweist.", die roten Augen funkelten erst Snape, dann Suzette an.

„My Lord?", fragte Snape, als dieser nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken wollte.

„Ich nehme an, dass du es warst, der meiner Großnichte von dem Heilmittel für Hydrengift erzählt hast?".

„Ja, My Lord.".

„Nun, dann werden wir ja jetzt sehen, wen von uns beiden, du angelogen hast, Meister der Okklumentik!".

„My Lord, ich wusste nicht, dass sie gegen euch arbeitet!", empörte sich Snape.

„Sei nicht albern, Severus! Auf Hogwarts gibt es so gut wie nichts, was dir entgeht. Und wäre es anders, so wärst du mir als Spion wertlos und ich müsste dir nicht diese Chance geben, dich zu beweisen. Snape. Severus Snape. Töte sie!", die letzten Worte kamen hervor wie das Zischen einer Schlange und für einen kurzen Augenblick kam es Suzette so vor, als hätte sie gerade Parsel verstanden.

„My Lord?", fragte Snape vorsichtig nach.

„Du hast recht gehört, Severus! Zeig mir, wie treu du mir bist!".

Suzette und Severus sahen sich an, beide wussten nicht, wie sie ihre Hilflosigkeit aus ihren Gesichtern verbergen konnten.

Suzette wollte auf keinen Fall Snapes Leben gefährden, schon allein weil er allein das Gegengift zum Hydrengift in ihrer Wunde nicht brauen konnte. Außerdem konnte sie nach allem, was er für sie getan hatte, nicht zulassen, dass Severus in eine Zwickmühle geriet. Snapes Position im Orden, seine Mission als Doppelagent, durfte unter keinen Umständen gefährdet werden.

Severus und Suzette gingen zeitgleich die selben Gedenken durch den Kopf, doch sie kamen zu verschiedenen Ergebnissen.

Suzette war sich sicher, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gab und die einzige Möglichkeit, dass wenigstens einer seine Tarnung behielt, darin bestand, dass Snape sie unverzögert töten musste.

Was Snape dachte, drang nicht zu Suzettes Gehirn. Seine Okklumentik hatte eine meterdicke Mauer um seine Gefühle und Gedanken hinaufgezogen. Das war notwendig gewesen, denn auch Lord Voldemorts Augen befanden sich in unmittelbarer Umgebung.

Snape Gesicht starrte sie entsetzt, aber auch voller Hass an, doch er rührte sich nicht. Suzette zuckte ein mal mit den Augenbrauen zum Zeichen, dass er sich dazu überwinden müsse, dass er jetzt langsam loslegen müsse.

Severus hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach: „Protecto!". Sofort erschien ein gelber Lichtschild zwischen Suzette und Snape. Es war totenstill im ganzen Manor. Narcissa, die sich im oberen Stockwerk befand und nicht wagte darüber nach zu denken, was sich wohl gerade unten abspielte, zitterte vor Angst. Spannungen lagen in der Luft.

Den Schildzauber hätte Snape sich sparen können. Suzette hatte nie vorgehabt, ihren Mentor anzugreifen und hätte sie es, dann hätte sie es ohne Probleme durch das lächerliche Schild hindurch genauso gut hinbekommen. Snape wollte Zeit schinden, doch es war nutzlos, denn es führte kein Weg an jenem unverzeihlichen Fluch vorbei. Entweder tötete er Suzette oder Voldemort würde ihn und das Mädchen als Verräter selbst hinrichten.

Suzette zuckte ein weiteres mal ungeduldig mit der Augenbraue, um ihn aufzufordern es jetzt endlich hinter sich zu bringen. Ja, er musste es wieder tun!

Snapes Zauberstab war nun auf Suzette gerichtet, als er sprach „Avada Kedavra!".

Ein gleißend gelber Blitz fuhr aus dem Stab direkt in Suzettes Brust.


	33. Chapter 33

33. Schuld und Instinkt

Suzette hatte nicht das Gefühl tot zu sein, was darin begründet lag, dass sie überhaut etwas fühlte. Sie fühlte, dass sie auf dem Boden, auf dem Rücken lag und dass ihre Augen wohl schon seit Stunden die holzvertäfelte Decke des malfoyschen Salon anstarrten, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Langsam nahm sie Stimmen wahr, die sie aber nicht verstehen konnte: Viel zu leise, viel zu undeutlich drangen sie zu ihrem Gehirn durch.

Es ploppte. Jemand war disappariert.

Und sogleich verlagerte sich das Bild das ihre Augen sahen um ein paar Grad nach vorne.

Verschwommen erkannte sie die Umrissen von Snapes Gesicht, der sie jetzt hochhob und sie auf seinen Armen hielt. Narcissas Stimme drang zu Suzettes Ohr. Sie hallte ein weinig in ihrem Kopf wieder: „Oh Severus! Ich habe Angst! Der Dunkle Lord... er ist im Augenblick nicht gut auf Lucius zu sprechen. Du siehst ja, wozu er fähig ist, wenn er dir nicht mehr vertraut.".

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht kommen. Dein Mann war und ist dem Dunklen Lord immer treu gewesen. Er wird es heute Abend beweisen, da bin ich sicher.".

„Wieso ist er so plötzlich verschwunden? Es wird doch nichts schief gegangen sein?", Narcissa erzitterte.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", Snape seufzte, „Ich nehme an, du verstehst, wenn ich mich jetzt verabschieden muss. Ich glaube, ich benötige etwas Ruhe im Augenblick.".

„Aber natürlich, Severus! Du nimmst sie mit nach Hogwarts? Lucius könnte das recht leicht entsorgen, weißt du?", bot Mrs. Malfoy an, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich halte es für angemessen, wenn sie ein ordnungsgemäßes Begräbnis bekommt. Ich denke, Dumbledore würde misstrauisch werden, wenn ich sie nicht zurückbringen würde.".

Noch immer rührte Suzette sich nicht. Sie wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Muskeln anzuspannen, sie wagte es ja kaum zu atmen, bis sie fühlte, dass sie am apparieren war.

Nur nach dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde begann Suzette in der nächtlichen Kälte des verbotenen Waldes zu frieren und konnte ihr Zittern nicht unterdrücken.

Severus nahm es gar nicht wahr. Er machte sich Sorgen. Hatte Dumbledore es geschafft, Harry auf der Mysteriumsabteilung zu retten? Hatte Malfoy die Prophezeiung?

Er hoffte nichts mehr, als dass diese Prophezeiung nicht noch mehr Unheil anrichten mochte. Als er erfahren hatte, was Voldemort im Ministerium in seinen Besitz bringen wollte, war Snape ein weiteres Mal das Herz gebrochen worden.

Und was würde jetzt aus Harry werden, wo er, er allein, Suzette umgebracht hatte?

Wer würde ihm in Hogwarts noch glauben? Wie sollte er Harry schützen, wenn er ihn für einen Mörder hielt? Wenn er herausfinden würde, was es mit der Prophezeiung auf sich hatte?

Er betrat das Schloss.

Alles war in tiefste Dunkelheit getaucht. Nicht das geringste Geräusch war auszumachen.

„Lumos!", sprach er und der Zauberstab, den er immer noch in der rechten Hand hielt gab ein schwaches Licht.

Er stieg die steilen Treppen in die Kerker hinunter und legte den leblosen Köper Suzettes auf sein Bett.

Er drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Dumbledore war noch nicht zurück und so blieb er in dem engen Turmzimmer wartend und bangend im Dunkeln stehen.

Er lief ungeduldig hin und her und malte sich dabei aus, was passieren würde, wenn Dumbledore im Ministerium umkommen würde. Was, wenn Harry umgekommen war?

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit passierte endlich etwas: Aus dem Nichts erschien plötzlich der steinerne Kopf einer Zentauren-Staue, an der sich ein völlig aufgelöster Harry Potter festklammerte.

Der Junge weinte, er schrie, es schien wohl einiges schief gelaufen zu sein. „Ich bin Schuld!", schrie er, ohne Severus gesehen zu haben.

Als er den Slytherin-Hauslehrer aber schließlich erblickt und wahrgenommen hatte, griff er sich das erst beste, was ihm in die Finger kam, ein magisches Zauberinstrument auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch, und warf es voller Verzweiflung nach Snape: „Sie! Wo waren sie? Wieso haben sie nicht? Feigling! Sie wussten ganz genau... Sie sind im Orden! Feigling!".

Er warf noch einen Becher mit Schreibfedern nach Snape und ein Buch, die der Lehrer mit einer einfachen Handbewegung ablenkte, sodass die Geschosse ihn nicht trafen.

Es sagte nichts zu Harry, er würde schon noch hören, was genau geschehen war.

Endlich trat Albus Dumbledore durch die Tür und schaute ruhig auf das Schauspiel, das sie in seinen Räumlichkeiten gerade abspielte.

„Ah, Severus, gut, dass du auch schon hier bist. Könntest du dich vielleicht noch einen Augenblick gedulden, bis ich mit Harry hier fertig bin?", sprach er ruhig, aber dennoch mit einer gewissen Spannung in der Stimme.

„Natürlich, Albus. Nur ganz kurz: Suzette ist tot. Ich habe sie mit hierher gebracht.", sagte Snape wie gewohnt kalt und unbeteiligt.

Dumbledore legte die Stirn in Falten: „Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet, Severus. Das ist schrecklich!", aber es klang nicht, so als würde er es so meinen.

„Ich werde draußen warten, wenn es recht ist.", sprach Severus und verließ das enge Turmzimmer.

Suzette indes verstand immer noch nicht so ganz, was da überhaupt passiert war. Sie war ganz offensichtlich nicht tot! Langsam schaffte sie es sich aufzusetzen und einen klaren Blick zu bekommen. Snapes Schafzimmer war muffig und feucht-kalt. Ein Wunder, dass dieser Mann keine Schimmelvergiftung bekam!

An den kahlen, rohen und unverputzten Kerkerwänden hingen weder Bilder noch Regale. Hier und da türmte sich ein Stapel Bücher auf, lagen schwarze Umhänge, Reiseumhänge und Festumhänge im Raum verstreut. Snape war keine Mensch, der bei solchen Kleinigkeiten Ordnung pflegte. Er sah über das Chaos hinweg die wichtigen Dinge des Lebens.

Suzette versuchte nach Severus zu rufen, doch niemand schien in der Nähe zu sein, der sie hörn konnte.

Ob sie aufstehen sollte und im Schloss nach jemandem suchen sollte? Sie hielt es nicht aus, allein in diesem Raum zu sein. Sie hielt es nicht aus allein zu sein. Nicht jetzt!

Sie berührte ihren linken Arm. Er blutete, doch er schmerzte nicht, als hätte der Dunkle Lord sie aus dem Netzwerk der Todesser ausgeklinkt. Wie ein abgeklemmtes Telefon. Das Dunkle Mal hingegen war unter den Narben immer noch zu erkennen. Es sah aus wie eine misslungen Tätowierung.

Leicht wie auf Wolken schwebte Suzette fast durch die Kerker hinauf in die Eingangshalle.

Alles war stockfinster und totenstill. Gespenstig still. Wie gerne hätte sie jetzt Peeves getroffen und sich von ihm eine Wasserbombe auf den Kopf werfen lassen?!

Suzette tanzte förmlich die Treppen hinauf zum Wasserspeier, der Dumbledores Büro bewachte. Die schwere, brennende Angst hatte sie verlassen, jetzt wollte sie nichts weiter, als Gewissheit und Gesellschaft. Sie war angespannt, aber nicht derart angespannt, wie sie war, als sie vor ein paar Stunden Malfoy Manor betreten hatte.

Das dünnflüssige Blut, das zu Boden sickerte störte sie nicht, denn es schmerzte kein bisschen.

Als sie gerade sie breite Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock hinauf stieg, hörte sie Schritte auf sie zu kommen. Sollte das etwa Dolores Umbridge sein? Oder Filch?

Es war eine kleine, dunkelgekleidete Gestalt, die keiner der beiden sein konnte.

„Potter!", rief Suzette, als er an ihr vorbeirennen wollte. Er hatte sie nicht gesehen, denn seine Augen standen voller Tränen.

„Potter, was ist mit ihnen?", fragte sie erneut und hielt den Jungen am Umhang fest. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und schluchzte, bevor er in Schreien überging: „Ihr! Ihr habt ihn getötet!".

„Wir? Haben wen getötet?", fragte Suzette.

„Sirius! Ihr habt Sirius... ermordet!", brüllte er außer sich.

„Aber was ist denn passiert? Potter, wo sind sie gewesen?".

„Du solltest auch tot sein!", rief Potter, „Professor Snape hat...", er wurde leiser und plötzlich nachdenklich, „Professor Snape hat gesagt du seiest tot.".

Suzette blickte an sich herunter und er kannte nichts, was darauf hinwies, dass sie gestorben war. Ihre Kleidung und ihre Haut hatten Farbe, sie stand mit den Füßen auf dem Boden und man konnte nicht durch sie durchlaufen. „Nein.", sagte sie knapp.

„Du bist auch eine von denen! Du wolltest uns nie helfen!", schrie Harry mit einem Mal wieder los.

„Potter, ich denke, sie sollten jetzt ins Bett gehen. Vielleicht können sie morgen etwas klarer denken.", sagte Suzette ruhig und lies die Kleider des Jungen los. Der hob kurzzeitig seinen Zauberstab gegen das Mädchen, ließ ihn aber sogleich wieder sinken. Er hätte ohnehin keine Chance gehabt.

Suzette trat vor den Wasserspeier und machte ihm schöne Augen, denn sie kannte das Passwort nicht. Doch ausnahmsweise blieb die Steinfigur seinem Wesen einmal entsprechend hart.

„Es ist dringend! Bitte, ich muss zum Schulleiter!", erklärte sie.

„Ich habe besondere Anweisung absolut niemanden ohne Passwort hinaufzulassen!", war die Antwort und so konnte Suzette sich nur auf den kalten Boden setzen und warten.

Droben im Büro des Schulleiters erzählte Snape Dumbledore, was passiert war, dass er es war, der Suzette hatte töten müssen, weil der Dunkle Lord misstrauisch geworden war.

Er verlor allerdings kein Wort darüber, dass Suzette das Blut des Lord gebraucht hatte, dass er sie angestiftet hatte. Er sagte nur: „Der Dunkle Lord hat sie zu sich gerufen, als seine Nichte. Er hat ihr unvorsichtigerweise einige seiner Geheimnisse verraten, bis er feststellen musste, dass sie ihn hinterging. Sie dachte, sie sei in einer guten Position für eine Spionin und hat schließlich zu hoch gepokert.".

„Und er hat gleichzeitig deine Loyalität getestet, indem er dich den Todesfluch aussprechen ließ.", bemerkte Dumbledore und lächelte milde.

Snape nickte: „Es war meine einzige Möglichkeit, dem Orden weiterhin zu dienen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit...".

„Natürlich, Severus! Natürlich! Du hast alles richtig gemacht. Keine Angst.".

„Ich habe keine Angst!", sprach Severus.

„Aber Schuldgefühle, nicht wahr?".

„Ständig!".

„Du hast sie mit hierher gebracht?", fragte Dumbledore nach einer Pause.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist mit einem Mal disappariert und hat uns zurückgelassen. Ich konnte ihren Körper also einfach mitnehmen.".

„Und Narcissa?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Sie war froh, dass sie sich nicht darum kümmern musste.".

„Sie wird sich in Zukunft um ganz andere Dinge kümmern müssen.", sprach Dumbledore.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Snape endlich.

„Harry hat seine Freunde in die Mysteriumsabteilung geführt. Er sagt, er hatte eine Vision von Sirius, wie er gefoltert wurde.".

Snapes Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er knurrte: „Ja, ich weiß. Er hat mir diese stümperhaft verschlüsselte Botschaft zukommen lassen, woraufhin ich dich ins Ministerium geschickt habe, aber was ist dort passiert?".

„Es war natürlich eine Falle. Der Hauself im Hauptquartier, hat seit einiger Zeit für Bellatrix Lestrange gearbeitet und geholfen Harry in die Mysteriumsabteilung zu locken, wo er für Voldemort die Prophezeiung aus dem Regal nehmen sollte.".

„Ja, er hat seine Todesser ins Ministerium geschickt, um sie ihm abzuholen. Er hat mir erst heute Abend anvertraut, was er an sich bringen möchte und so konnte ich niemanden mehr warnen.".

„Nun, natürlich sind die Kinder angegriffen worden.", erzählte Dumbledore weiter.

„Ich hoffe sie sind alle halbwegs wohlauf?", fragte Snape mehr aus Höflichkeit, denn aus Interesse.

„Oh, sie haben alle überlebt. Die Auroren sind gerade rechtzeitig angekommen, nachdem Sirius den armen Kreacher fast erwürgt hatte.", er machte eine Pause und sagte dann: „Sirius Black wurde von Bellatrix Lestrange getötet.".

Danach lag Stille im Raum.

„Was ist mit den Todessern?", fragte Snape schließlich.

„Alle, bis auf Bellatrix konnten festgenommen werde. Sie werden bis auf Weiteres nach Askaban gebracht.", antwortete der Schulleiter und sagte schließlich: „Nach all dem Schrecklichen, was diese Nacht mit sich gebracht hat, hat es doch ein gutes: Der Zaubereiminister glaubt uns endlich, dass Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist. Und nun, lass uns nach unten gehen. Ich möchte nach Suzette sehen.".

Die beiden Zauberer stiegen die steile, steinerne Wendeltreppe hinab und standen schließlich an der Rückseite des Wasserspeiers. Dumbledore nannte das Passwort: „Säure Drops" und der Weg in den Flur wurde frei gemachte.

Als Severus Snape den Schatten der auf den Boden eingenickten Suzette erkannte, vergaß er sich für einen Augenblick, machte einen erschrockenen Satz zurück und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Er glaubte, er hatte es mit einem Inferi zu tun, doch der Schulleiter lächelte nur und führte Snapes Hand mit dem Zauberstab zurück von der Angriffsposition in eine entspannte Haltung: „Es ist so, wie ich dachte, Severus. Du hast wirklich alles richtig gemacht, mein lieber.".

Snape schaute den alten, erfahrenen Zauberer verwirrt an, während er skeptisch beobachtete, wie Suzette auf dem Boden aus ihrem leichten Schlaf schreckte und versuchte herauszufinden, wo sie sich befand: „Professor Dumbledore? Ähm... Severus?", sie richtete sich auf und blickte ihrem Mentor interessiert in die tiefen dunklen Augen, „Was... was genau ist passiert?".

Das wollte auch Snape wissen und gab den fragenden Blick an Dumbledore weiter, der wiederum triumphierend in sich hineinlächelte.

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen wieder nach oben, wir wollen doch nicht Filch aus dem Schlaf reißen.".

Oben angekommen bot Dumbledore den beiden einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch an, doch Snape wollte lieber stehen bleiben. Er war viel zu aufgeregt, als dass er sich jetzt hätte setzten können: „Suzette, ich dachte, du wärst tot!", und dann an Dumbledore gewand: „Ich habe einen Todesfluch auf sie abgeschossen! Wie ist so etwas möglich?".

Dumbledore begann ruhig zu erklären: „Severus, du hast niemals einen Todesfluch auf Suzette abgeschossen. Davon bin ich überzeugt, denn sie sitzt schließlich hier bei uns.".

„Doch hat er, er hat...", sprach Suzette dazwischen und Dumbledore beendete den Satz: „mit dem Zauberstab auf dich gedeutet und Avada Kedavra gesagt.".

Suzette nickte, Snape ging ungeduldig hin und her.

„Der Mensch ist des einzige Wesen, auf Erden, in dessen Natur es liegt, der eigenen Spezies Leid zuzufügen.", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Doch sie besitzen neben dieser Eigenschaft außerdem die Gabe des Verstandes. Der Verstand gebietet uns Dinge zu tun, oder nicht zu tun. Er formt unseren Willen und schließlich unsere Entscheidungen. Unser Verstand ist unser Gewissen. Dennoch gibt es Mord und Folterung. Was also treibt einen Menschen dazu?".

Suzette wusste die Antwort: „Seine Entscheidung!".

„Ganz genau! Ihr Verstand sagt es ihnen! Ihr Gewissen ist verwirrt, wenn man so will. Die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche sind sehr alte Zauber. Sie wurden von Zauberern entwickelt – und es konnten keine dummen gewesen sein – die töten und foltern und andere Menschen kontrollieren WOLLTEN. Dem entsprechend funktionieren Flüche, auch diese Flüche, nur dann wenn, derjenige der sie ausspricht, es auch wirklich WILL. Ich glaube Severus wollte sie ganz gewiss nicht umbringen, Suzette, und deshalb war das, was sie da getroffen hat, alles, nur kein Todesfluch. Zauberei ist eine Kunst des Instinkts. Unser Instinkt beeinflusst unsere Entscheidungen, manchmal auch unbewusst. Der Instinkt ist ein sehr ursprünglicher Teil unseres Verstandes und dieser Instinkt hat Severus Todesfluch zu einem Erstarrungsfluch umformiert, damit Voldemort denken würde, sie wären tatsächlich tot, vermute ich.", den letzten Satz flüsterte er Suzette zu, „Der Tod, Suzette, ist eine starke Kraft. Es gibt nur eine einzige, die noch stärker ist...".

Endlich setzte sich auch Snape auf seinen Stuhl und machte ein kritisches Gesicht, auf das Dumbledore sofort zu antworten wusste: „Zaubersprüche und Zauberstabgeschwinge sind nicht die Dinge, die Magie ausmachen. Es ist unsere Seele, die uns Dinge geschehen lassen lässt, Severus.".

Die drei erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und Severus konnte nicht anders als Suzette vor lauter Erleichterung auf seine unbeholfene Art kurz in den Arm zu nehmen.

Als sie gerade durch die Tür des Büros gehen wollte, rief der Schulleiter das Mädchen jedoch noch einmal zurück: „Suzette, ich habe hier noch etwas für sie.".

Sie drehte sich um und trat zurück zum Schreibtisch Dumbledores.

„Sehen sie, nachdem ich Lord Voldemort aus dem Ministerium vertrieben hatte, war Fudge mir noch einen kleinen Gefallen schuldig.".

Suzette blickte den alten Zauberer fragend an.

„Ich habe die hier für sie ausfüllen lassen.", er reichte Suzette ein wertvoll aufgemachtes Pergament. Als sie es öffnete, erkannte sie, dass es sich um eine Geburtsurkunde handelte, die sie als „Suzette Gaunt" auswies.

„Ich glaube in der näheren Zukunft ist dieser Name eher von Vorteil.", sagte Dumbledore und das Mädchen blickte ihren Namen mit feuchtwerdenden Augen an, bevor sie dem Schulleiter zum Dank die Hand reichte.

„Schon gut, schon gut!", sprach Dumbledore, „Aber jetzt sehen sie zu, dass Professor Snape ihnen ihr Gegengift braut!", er grinst und Suzette drehte den Kopf beschämt zur Seite.


End file.
